Shattered but not Broken
by blackphoenix2217
Summary: A young boy betrayed and tortured finds himself having nothing left to live for. He's forced to not only create a new life for himself but also a new identity. Saved by Luffy and at the point of breaking can the Straw Hat Pirates save him from himself or is it to late?...
1. 1 The beginning Gol D Roger

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC's and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143

* * *

 **1, The beginning: Gol D. Roger**

It was hot, far too hot, the air itself feeling sticky. A mixture of excited, happy and even fearful faces gathered outside, turning into a large crowd all waiting with bated breaths on Main Street. It was the smugness on his face that seemed to draw people in. That stupid grin on his face that beamed down on them as he walked through the town, causing people to question what was really going on.

This was his home, the place he had been born, a place that once cheered his name with pride, now stood back and watched. They watched the boy, no man. No longer was he a little boy with a silly grin on his face. A stupid boy who dreamed of turning the world itself upside down, this was a man; a great man. A man who held himself high, who acted as if he was holding a victory parade by simple strolling down the street and in some stupid way that only a handful understood, he was.

Despite the man's demeanor he wore shackles around his hands as he was lead down the street towards the square. A few members of the man's crew hid in the crowd watching with sorrow in their eyes. Their captain, the man they loved, the man they held so much respect for was now walking to his death, his execution and none could stop it.

It took everything his crew had to stand back and watch. To constantly remind themselves that they had disbanded. He was no longer their captain. To remind them that this is what he wanted. To remind themselves of the respect they have for him and using it as an excuse not to stop it. A few forcing a chuckle at the idea of his home being his tomb… how fitting for their captain.

As the man sat down cross-legged on the execution platform, his eyes locked onto his crew members currently present. One by one each member letting out a choked sob at the private messages his eyes seemed to convey. The man then had the nerve to grin at them all, to give them that same stupid grin they had all grown to associate with their captain. Some scowled at the man; some couldn't help but grin back. How fitting his crew would think for him to die with that grin on his face.

He looked into the crowd as someone screamed at him, asking him where his treasure was. He laughed that famous laugh he's crew knew so well causing a few more tears to fall. It occurring to them that this would be the last time they would ever hear it.

The minds of his crew screamed at them to do something, ANYTHING! But they all stayed rooted to their spots looking on as he screamed out the words that would be his last, **"You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now you'll just have to find it!"**

The world itself seemed to hold its breath as two men, one on each side of the Captain jabbed spears into his heart, impaling him. His crew watching on as the man they loved died laughing with that stupid grin on his face.

The sky itself seemed to mourn the loss as rain started to pour down washing away the blood. His blood;… this leading the gathered crowd to cheer at the beginning of a new era. The era of dreams; for the man who once was a boy setting out on his journey to accomplish his dream, a dream to turn the world upside down, had done it.

* * *

Authors notes:

Feedback is encouraged

This story needs a beta reader so don't hesitate to message me if you're interested

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217


	2. 2 Escape

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143

* * *

 **2, Escape!**

The small boat rocked back and forth luring the young teen to sleep. Absent mindedly, he unbuttoned his red vest allowing himself to get more comfortable. After a few quiet moments, the teen spoke voicing his thoughts for the umpteenth time.

"Coby, I'm hungry" he declared to the younger boy next to him, who wore a sailor's uniform with spotted bright pink hair.

"You ate all the food!" Coby cried clearly fed up with his companion. The teen laughed while pushing his beloved straw hat over his eyes as he stretched lying spiraled out on the little boat. In a matter of seconds the teen was fast asleep snoring. Coby sighed shaking his head as he glanced at the teen with a fond smile. A few moments longer and Coby found himself yawning tiredly as he continued to guide their little ship to their destination, how his companion had managed without a navigator Coby would never know.

Coby glanced up at the sky noticing just how clear the stars where tonight, "A few moments of sleep couldn't hurt" he decided as he let out a yawn, allowing himself to stretch out for a nap.

A short time later a shot rang out jerking the young boy awake. For a moment Coby stared wide eyed at a large ship that seemed to tower over them. It wasn't tell the second shot was fired did the boys mind finally register what was happening. In that moment the young boy did what any sane child would do when faced with a cannonball flying past one's head, he screamed.

Coby continued to shout, "Ahh!Their shooting at us! We're going to die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" these screams happened to be rather loud and so high pitched that they caused the teen who was still sleeping peacefully next to Coby to jerk up rather quickly. The teen flared his arms around for a moment before jumping to his feet slightly wide eyed as he nearly toppled over into the waiting sea below. To the teen's relief or annoyance a cannonball happened to hit in just the right spot causing a wave to push against the small boat, this resulting in the teen falling uncharacteristically backwards into the small boat.

"Oi!" the teen screamed angrily at the larger ship, "I'm trying to sleep"

"That's what you're mad about!" Coby yelled at his friend as yet another cannonball nearly hit them.

The teen quickly grabs a hold of Coby raising his arm back as he yells, "Gum-Gum Rocket" stretching his arm out to grab the other ship. The boy in his arms' gave a slight cry, his eyes going wide as the two of them shot off towards the attacking ship right as their small boat is hit dead center turning it to splinters.

Elsewhere; below the attacking ships deck, a teenage boy dangled from the ceiling in a small prison cell. The teenager looked to be about 16 years old appearing to be around 5ft 6in tall, the teenager having a stone collar of some kind around his neck. His once short blood red hair now draped over his shoulders. The hair caked in dried blood causing the hair to entangle creating large thick mattes which seemed to stick out at odd angles. The hair covered his bright red eyes that once glowed with excitement and wonder now only appearing dull and lifeless.

The teen seemed to be covered in scars from head to toe. His body lined with wounds and bruises some fresh, some old, some scaring. The teens body itself was nothing but skin and bone from starvation.

The teen couldn't help but lift his head tentatively as he heard cannon fire only to drop it back down, not having the will to care about what maybe happening above. He took a shattered breath revealing his sharp teeth as he closed his eyes. In the back of his mind he felt the need to yell, to demand they keep it down, after all he was trying to sleep. That thought however left quickly as another entered his mind. That being what may happen if he drew anymore unwanted attention to himself.

It wasn't so much about getting tortured that bothered him. He honestly could care less about that, after all he was used to it. No; that damn women had taken his most prized possession and now to disobey her would mean for it to burn. His head pounded in pain from all the shouting but instead he choice to grit his teeth and ignore it, if only for the love of his stolen treasure.

Those shout's being called out from none other than the boy in the straw hat. The teen couldn't quiet rap his head around how they had ended up in the current situation that him and his friend, Coby found themselves in. One moment he was landing on the deck screaming about his disturbed nap the next he was laying on the ground in a net. Try as he might the teen couldn't understand why he felt so exhausted and why the hell he couldn't move.

"Ahh Luffy-san!" the boy's friend cried out to him as he yanked on the net they both were trapped in.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you. After all that net is made out of sea prism," a strange woman said as she walked through the crowd of people that had gathered on deck.

The women had silver hair that flowed behind her and freckles that littered her face. She wore a black fishnet long sleeve shirt with a bright pink bra under it. She also had on a bright pink skirt and black high heel boots. Around her neck was a light purple scarf that seemed to have waves flowing through it.

"Oh so it's a mystery net" the boy known as Luffy said appearing too tired to move.

Next to him his friend shock in fear as he stammered out, "wha... what are…are you gonna do... too us…"

The women got a sadistic smile on her face before turning to her crew, "the other one appears to be a devil fruit user he could come in handy and I suppose we could find some use out of the small one. Throw them in the brig perhaps these slaves will be more obedient then that newer brat. And don't forget to put a sea collar on that one"

"Aye aye captain Sadashi" the crew cried as they saluted her.

-x-x-x-

A few moments later Luffy and Coby found themselves being thrown into a cell. Luffy sporting a stone collar around his neck.

"Oi!" Luffy cried running to the bars of the cell as it slammed onto his face, "Give me back my hat!" he continued as he yanked on the bars.

"Ahh! What are we gonna do! I escape one pirate just to get caught by another!" Coby screamed once the guards had left.

"Not a pirate ship" A hoarse voice said softly from behind them causing Coby to scream spinning around only to gasp in shock at the teen dangling from the ceiling.

"This here is a slave ship…" the redhead said lifting his head up slightly giving them a weak grin as he continued saying, "welcome to hell"

"What! No no no we can't be! We're gonna die! We're gonna…" Coby screamed only to be hit on top of his head with a foot courtesy of the chained up teen.

"What was that for!" Coby yelled holding his head as the teens chains caused him to rock back and forth.

"Felt like it" the teen stated closing his eyes

"Shishishi" Luffy laughed before grabbing the teen and steadying him. "You're funny! Let's go! Gum Gum pistol!" he yelled throwing his hands out only for nothing to happen, "huh"

"Sea collar" the teen told him not even bothering to look up

"Oh so it's a mystery collar like that mystery net" Luffy stated nodding his head and causing his two cellmates to sweat drop.

"Yosh we'll just have to find another way out…" Luffy says glancing at the hanging teen. He seemed to stare at the younger teen for a moment longer before saying bluntly, "you're naked"

"Yep" the other boy stated popping the p and not even bothering to lift his head

"Shishishi" Luffy laughs

"Why is that funny" Coby screams, "These people are going to torture us like they did this guy! We're gonna die here!"

For a moment all was quiet as Luffy continued to stare at the other teen while ignoring Coby's current cries of fear. Luffy leaned in closer to the others face before rocking back on his heels as he suddenly put his fist in his open palm saying, "oh!"

"What! Did you figure a way out" Coby asked if not a little to hopeful

Luffy ignoring this as he asked the other teen, "can you poop?"

Causing Coby to scream, "What! Of course he can! Why would you ask that?!"

Luffy laughed and surprisingly so did the chained teen, weakly but a laugh nonetheless. As he grimaced saying, "yeah… I can…"

Luffy merely nodded his head happily before stating, "Yosh now how to get out of here! Coby help me escape!"

"Impossible, impossible we're never going to escape we're gonna die!" Coby cried only for Luffy to ignore him as he continued to look for an exit.

"Don't bother" the chained teen stated not really paying them an attention

"Huh how come" Luffy asked glancing at the boy

"No point" the other teen stated a matter-of-factly

"Uh but I have to" Luffy said as he began to pull on the bars

"Oh and way is that" the other teen asked not really caring

"Because I can't stay here…" Luffy said before turning to the other teen and screaming out, "I'm gonna be King of the pirates!" with such confection the chained up boy's head shoot up to look at Luffy. This action causing his head to spin but the chained teen opted to ignore it in favor of gaping at Luffy in shock.

A split second later laughter rang out but not from the chained teen or from Coby but by the other prisoners around them. Luffy frowned at that just now noticing them. One would think he would question why the other prisoners weren't chained to the ceiling like the boy in his cell or why all of the other prisoners had clothes on unlike the boy dangling almost lifelessly in the cell. But no, the only thing the straw hatted boy registered was that they were laughing at his dream but before he could say anything the chained teen cried out, "Shut the hell up!"

"Oh come on don't tell me you don't find that funny," one of the prisoners nearby asks leaning against a wall.

"Shut up Dace this is the first time that kids spoken in three days" another prisoner nearby yelled

"Oi brat we thought that Sadashi bitch final broke yah" another called out

"You had us worried, all over some stupid scarf too" called another from further in the back

"Shut up!" the teen yells again only to drop his head down as he softly says, "you're giving me a headache"

The other prisoners exchange looks but otherwise go silent as Luffy cocks his head scratching his chain as he says thoughtfully "scarf..."

-x-x-x-

An hour or so later Luffy took to poking the chained teen in the side repeatedly. Luffy was having a difficult time figuring out how to get out so who batter to help him then the chained up teen. To be honest Luffy didn't know how the teen could help just that he could if only he would wake up.

Another poke caused the teens face to scrunch up for a fraction of a second this informing Luffy that the boy was most likely faking. "Oi!" Luffy called out as he continued poking the teen's side.

The teen finally groaned in frustration before mumbling; "Persistent bastard," this causing Luffy to laugh.

"Oi! Do you know how to get out?" Luffy asked yet again poking the teen in his side

"No point to" the teen states as he winces in pain, "shouldn't you be more concerned about your friend over there"

"Huh…who" Luffy glances around before his eyes landed on Coby who was currently in the fetal position mumbling incoherently. "O shishishi! His fine" Luffy says before looking back at the teen.

"And I told you I have to get out. I can't be pirate king if I'm locked in a cell" Luffy stated simple

"Guess not…" the teen says softly.

"Help me escape" Luffy says grinning ear to ear, "you know how"

Everything goes quiet for a moment as Luffy surprisingly waited patiently for the other teen to make up his mind. Although the teen appeared to be staring blankly at the floor, Luffy could tell the meat in his head was turning.

"Pass" the teen stated softly, his body seeming to go slightly limp from exhaustion. Luffy frowned at that noticing how the teen looked somewhat defeated.

"Uhhh" Luffy said in disappointment before asking, "why not"

The teen opened his eyes looking slightly up without moving his head as he glanced at Luffy. For a moment Luffy wanted to cry out in joy at seeing the bright red eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light. ' _so cool!'_ Luffy thought only something in him told him it was a bad idea to comment on such a thing. ' _weird'_ he thought and for once in his life choosing to listen.

As the two continued to stare at each other Luffy's smile slowly started to grow. He could tell the younger teen was going to help him, there were far more reasons to help then not to after all.

The teen let out a soft sigh as his eyes dropped back down before stating quietly, "you'll have to get me down"

"Shishishi" Luffy laughed as he wraps his arms around the other teen's waist and lifts him up just enough for the teen to get his chained hands over the hook. The two stumble a few steps as the other teen attempted to steady himself. Luffy frowns slightly as the teen groans in pain and clearly looks like his about to pass out.

The boy closes his eyes for a moment seeming to focus on his breathing. Luffy cocks his head to the side as he watches the teens breathing. He could practically hear the other teen counting in his head 1, 2, 3 over and over again. After a minute or two of this Luffy can't help but smile as he sees the boy start to relax.

After a few more minutes the teen slowly pulls away from Luffy before stretching out his limbs, at least, the best way he can with his hands still bound.

"Yosh! Now what" Luffy ask excitedly at the idea of getting out while Coby appeared oblivious to what was going on.

"Patience" the teen states as he walks up to the bars. Luffy began rocking back and forth onto the balls of his feet as he allowed the other teen to… while Luffy didn't really know what he was doing but he was sure the other teen would get them out.

The redheaded teen stared at the bars for a moment before walking from one end of their little prison cell to the other.

"Barrel hinges… hmmm half pip…" the teen mumbled to himself as he yet again passed the bars, "these..." The teen said softly while absently touching a set of bars in the center of the cell door. He then glanced at Luffy before turning his attention to Coby.

"Oi! Coby was it? You gonna sit there crying or you gonna help out" the teen called out without a hint of pain causing Luffy to beam despite knowing the teen was faking.

"Impossible! Impossible!" Coby stated while shaking his head before Luffy punched the top of it. He rubbed the top of his head glancing up at Luffy with tears in his eyes only for Luffy to do nothing but grin at him.

"Yosh! Let's do this" Luffy cheered, grabbing Coby by the arm before dragging him over to the bars.

"Grab this bar with both hands" the other teen instructed Coby before pointing at another set of bars not too far away for Luffy to grab.

"Ok now pull up and push" the teen said taking a few steps back. The two did as they were told and shockingly the door lifted up causing both boys to fall forward and the cell door to fall on top of them causing a loud crashing sound.

"What!" screamed the other prisoners

"How the hell did that work?!" screamed someone from the back

"The cell door has half pipe barrel hinges which is basically crap. So with the right leverage and enough strength it's pretty easy to take off," the teen stated with a somewhat bored tone as if everyone should know this.

"Why the hell didn't you say something sooner!" screamed a prisoner

"No one asked" the teen said lifting the cell door up with his foot so that Luffy and Coby could crawl out from underneath it.

"What!" screamed everyone but Luffy who fault it appropriate to laugh

"It doesn't matter!" screamed one of the prisoners, "quickly everyone get the doors off the guards would have heard that"

The other prisoners quickly ran over to their respective doors but Luffy didn't really care what they were doing he just wanted to leave and return to his adventuring but first; where was his hat?

With that thought in mind Luffy took off up the stairs and into the hall with Coby screaming after him to wait. The teen glanced at the two boys before casually following after them not really in any hurry.

-x-x-x-

On the second floor a few rooms down sat six guards all laughing as they went through the new slaves belongings.

"Those brats didn't have very much," one of the guards stated picking up a small compass that had a large dent in the top of it.

"What was that" one of the guards asked jumping up at the sound of a loud bang.

"It sounded like it was coming from the brig" another guard said as he picked up a straw hat putting it onto his head as he looked in a long mirror seeming to make silly poses.

"What!" called another jumping to his feet as he grabbed a large bazooka, shouting, "don't just stand there we need to check on the prisoners!"

As the guards ran out the one with the hat did a final check in the mirror before following after his comrades.

-x-x-x-

Luffy skidded to a stop as he ran straight into two guards that appeared out of nowhere. "Oi!" he screamed at them, "where's my hat!"

"Huh" one of them said intelligently as he stared up at Luffy

"Grab him," the guard with the bazooka screamed as he jumped at Luffy. Luffy quickly punched the guy in his face and sent him flying into two of his buddies. Coby noticing one of the guards had dropped a set of keys quickly grabbed it hoping beyond hope that one of them was to Luffy's collar.

"gum gum pistol" Luffy screamed punishing the guys repeatedly, "huh" he asked glancing at his hands when he noticed they hadn't stretched but still managed to do the job and knocked out 4 of them.

"Luffy-san…" Coby called as he finally caught up to him. He leaned down grasping his knees as he tried to catch his breath, "you can't stretch with that collar on remember"

"O'yeah… I forgot" Luffy said giving a small laugh as Coby sweet dropped. "Now where's my hat" he said looking around only to spot the Bazooka on the floor.

Further down the hall one of the guards quickly yanked off a straw hat tossing it to the side as he whistled nervously. Another guard a few feet away screamed, "Quick sound the alarms" as more prisoners entered the hall.

"Oh no you don't" Luffy cried picking up the bazooka and firing it at the two.

Behind Luffy the red headed teen was casually walking up only for his eyes to go wide and for him to say "shit" as Luffy pulled the trigger causing the bazooka to fire right at him and the prisoners that had caught up to him. The teen sighed as the other prisoners dove out of the way in a desperate attempt to avoid the blast.

A loud explosion was heard throughout the ship causing the whole ship to buzz with activity. Screams could be heard from up above as the ship's crew cried out, "the prisoners are escaping"

"Huh" Luffy blinked the two guards in front of him seemed to be unharmed with sweat drops running down there foreheads but that didn't make sense since he heard it fire and even heard the explosion plus the screams and… Luffy blinked again before turning around to see a giant hole along with prisoners scattered around.

Luffy couldn't help but laugh at all the fire before saying to his fellow prisoners, "may bad"

Everyone around him had sweat falling down as they looked at Luffy but it didn't take long for one of the other prisoners to jump to his feet screaming, "Charge" causing the other prisoners to rise as well before the all ran past Luffy and preceded to beat up the two guards.

"Luffy-san we need to get out of here" Coby said pulling on Luffy's arm and fallowing after the other prisoners.

"huh," Luffy questioned glance around for the boy that had help them only to be meet with Coby pulling on him more, forcing him into a run and to drop the bazooka causing it to fire yet again into the direction they had come from.

"This way!" Coby screamed at Luffy trying to get him to move faster as he shoved the set of keys into Luffy's hand.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed as he began trying to force each key into his collar

-x-x-x-

A boy groaned as his body seemed to force itself-awake. The boy was lying flat on his face; his inter body throbbing in pain. He groaned slightly turning his head. The first thing he noticed was everything being gray and covered in ash. He could barely make out his hands from all the smoke that littered the room. The second thing he noticed was Luffy and Coby where gone.

"This way!" came a voice somewhere up ahead.

"Shit" he groaned forcefully pushing himself up. He didn't have time to be hurt; he needed to get out of there before they found him. He decided to worry about the others later, for now he needed to move. His body stumbled as he tried to move forward, his vision blurring, with his ears ringing and the room seeming to be spinning.

He growled at himself yet again saying "shit."

He forced himself to run through a door on his left while ignoring the pain. He had spent a shit ton of time being passed around and tortured, he could handle the pain he was used to it, he reminded himself. He entered a long hallway to see two men at the end facing away from him. Taking a soft breath he pushed himself forward at a soft run making it over to them quickly without so much as making a sound before smashing their heads together with a sickening crack. He then dodged behind the closest person as everyone turned to face the two unconscious people. He noted the guard over had a set of keys on his belt so the boy quickly grabbed them and from there the teen was in the next room towards the right without ever being seen.

He grinned to himself as he quickly looked over the keys to unlock his hand cuffs. Only for the smile to disappear as he noted they were the wrong site of keys.

"Someone's here" someone screamed in panic.

"Catch'um" another shouted

"We can't let them escape"

"This way"

And with that, they all ran down the hall he had come from. He hummed a laugh as he smirked, letting one of his fangs show. He glanced into the room allowing his smile to grow.

It looked like he was in the storage room " _perfect._ " He thought noticing the room was filled with junk those bastards had clearly just thrown shit in here, must likely from other prisoners, prisoners that were all probably dead by now. Courtesy of that Luffy guy firing that damn bazooka the wrong way seriously how could he not know it was the wrong way.

" _Shit lucky me I have thick skin could have killed me if I didn't"_ he thought as he picked up a black sleeveless hoodie that was draped on a barrel. He glanced around and managed to find a pair of brown cargo pants stored in a basket on the far left of the room.

The red headed teen absentmindedly picked up a flat thin piece of metal that was lying on the floor. Without looking the teen inserted it into the locking mechanism and the teeth of the hand cuffs. From there he tightened the cuff while pushing the piece of metal further in, this allowing the metal to unlock the cuff. He repeated the process with his other hand, all-in-all only taking 3 seconds for the boy to get free of the hand cuffs. Doing this as he continued to glance around nervously seeming to be looking for something most likely the treasure that had been taken from him.

He bit his lip unconsciously as he paired into a large box dumping the contents onto the floor. "It's not here" he said softly tears on the corner of his eyes. He jerked slightly his head shooting up at the sound of gun fire coming from the top of the deck. It was clear the others had managed to get to the top.

The boy glanced around quickly trying to come up with an escape plan he eyed the barrels, " _please, please, please"_ he thought as he opened one of them, "jackpot" he spoke triumphantly at seeing the gunpowder within.

He barked a chuckle at it as he turned around cracking his knuckles saying, "This is going to be fun"

He spent the next few minutes rigging the ship to blow. As luck would have it, everyone below deck seemed to have moved to the top deck giving him free room of the bottom half of the ship. "Idiots," he thought as he picked up a box of matches as he went. Once done he lifted up one of the barrels opening the small stopper so that it would pour out as he walked. He slung it over his shoulder, sticking his other hand into his pockets as he made his way to the top deck. Only to pause as there was a crunching sound as he walked feeling as if he stepped on straw. He glanced down pulling his bare foot back to see what looked like a straw hat with a red ribbon on it.

"Huh…" he question picking it up and fluffing it back out. He shook the hat removing some gunpowder that had fallen onto it before plopping it onto his head. With one final glance around, he continued his journey down the hall.

-x-x-x-

Coby dragged Luffy onto the top deck after the other escaping prisoners. They were might with a row of slavers blocking their path with Captain Sadashi in the middle of the group.

"Click" came the sound of the collar finally opening and falling to the ground causing some of the guards to groan in frustration. Luffy quickly pocketed the set of keys not really knowing why but just that it could come in handy again later.

"Oi! Leopard face! Where's my hat! " Luffy screamed out at Sadashi who immediately fall onto the floor in a depressed state as she mumbled, "my freckles aren't that bad." Before she jumped back up screaming, "Kill him, kill them all"

"But Captain Sadashi we need them, we won't make any money off of them if their dead" one of the braver sailors called out

"What! O fine then capture them don't let them escape!" she screamed out

"Gum-Gum pistol" Luffy screamed sending the majority of the slavers over board.

The other prisoners' choice to ignore the fight and all of them quickly ran to the row boats. The guards noticing this began to fire at them only for Luffy to jump in front of the bullets screaming, "Your fights with me!" as he shot the bullets back at the slavers.

Luffy then takes a hold of his comrade who had latched onto his leg crying before screaming "Coby get us a boat" and throwing the crying boy over the ship before shouting another Gum-Gum Pistol at the slavers.

Sadashi yanked out her sword and ran at Luffy only for him to slam his fist into her face. Luffy then grabbed the scarf from her neck before he managed to kick her into the ocean. He didn't really know why he grabbed it but decided to put it on as he yet again screamed out, "Where's my Hat" before running at the other slavers.

-x-x-x-

A straw hat bounced on top of a red headed teenager as he walked up a set of stairs. He casually tossed a barrel back the way he came before lighting a match on the wall next to him. He then took off at a dead run towards the deck as he tossed the match towards the gunpowder.

"I heard something" someone said from up ahead of him.

"Shit" he said, trying to skid to a stop before going through the set of large double doors. Only for his attempts to be in vain as he burst through the doors and into the opening, where a crowd of jackasses all stood.

He glanced around him taking in everything as one of the men shouted, "There's another one of'um"

His heart was pounding a mile a minute as everyone, turned to look at him. But before one of them could finish saying, "don't let him get away" Luffy appeared out of nowhere screaming, "You found my hat" before slamming into the teen and sending them both over the side of the ship.

"Shit" he cried out while Luffy took the hat placing it onto his own head. He couldn't understand why Luffy was laughing tell he landed hard on his back into a small row boat causing it to thrash around wildly.

He groaned slightly pushing Luffy off of him as he sat up quickly taking note of everything. Coby was currently in the rowboat screaming as cannons started firing on them.

He also noticed some of the other prisoners in other boats around them all desperately trying to get away from the larger ship.

His eye's landing on a scarf around Luffy's neck. Luffy noticing this hands it to him along with a key to the collar the boy was still wearing. The red headed teen quickly puts on the scarf before taking the collar off and throwing both it and the key into the ocean.

"Were all gonna die!" Coby screamed for the 5th time.

"Relax" the red headed teen told him as he began paddling the small boat.

"Relax… relax! How the hell can I relax? Impossible impossible we're all gonna die!" Coby continued to scream as Luffy deflected a cannonball from hitting them.

The red headed teen just yawned, stating, "Patience is a virtue"

"What!" Coby began only to shirk at the sound of an explosion.

Black thick smoke clouded the air as the large ship was engulfed in flames. "Ahh" Coby screamed as Luffy proceeded to laugh.

"Let's get out of here." The teen said as he used the cover of the smoke to help shield their escape though not needed since the slavers had more to worry about with their ship sinking then recapturing the escaping slaves.

* * *

Authors notes:

Feedback is encouraged

This story needs a beta reader so don't hesitate to message me if you're interested

Escaping the prison cells was inspired by pirates of the Caribbean

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217


	3. 3 Roronoa Zoro Pirate Hunter

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and EliChiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143

Authors notes:

So writing in third person is heard really really hard so I'm going to first

(May try third again idk I'll warn you at the start of the chapter if I switch)

Italics means it's in the characters thoughts

* * *

 **3, Roronoa Zoro: Pirate Hunter**

I don't know how long we rowed our little boat for. It felt like days, weeks, hours, it could have even been a month or even 5 minutes for all I knew. Hell I sucked at keeping track of time. The only thing I know for certain was, I was tired and I was bleeding, a lot actually. I grunted slightly earning myself an odd look from the boy named Coby who was sitting across from me. I forced myself to give him a reassuring smile while desperately trying to breathe as normally as possible. I needed to sleep I thought as I began struggling to keep myself awake.

 _"Does it even matter"_ I thought, _"somehow or another I'd just end up right back in a cell to be tortured all over again."_ I sighed, " _For all I know these guys could end up trying to sale me"_

"WOOHAA" I heard Luffy scream from the bow of the ship, "Such nice weather." I glanced over at him to see him waving his arms around as he looked up into the sky.

"We'll reach an island with a marine base if we stay on this course." Coby said again glancing at me.

"Shit" I whimpered out my arms unable to pull the boat any further. I was far too tired to move, I really couldn't be bothered _"oh 'while"_ I thought flopping over to lay flat on the boat. After a minute or two or maybe a few seconds, I heard the loud sound of Coby screaming and leaping to my side.

"Ehh" I heard someone scream followed with a, "did he die" and before I knew it something had grabbed my arm and yanked me to the left. I gave a startled yelp but other than that I didn't bother to move. Every part of me just wanted to sleep

"Shishishi his alive!" Luffy stated excitedly, as Coby screamed "AHHH… his bleeding!"

I felt someone poking my side as I let my body go limp, _"no shit"_

"Shishishi… I think his dead again" another poke this time in my left ear.

"Ahh… don't just poke him do something." Coby screamed clearly freaking out

"I'm fine" I slurred out still not moving,

"His alive again shishishi!" Luffy said laughing as Coby sighed in relief

Part of me wished I wasn't after all I know thousands of people who would love it if I was dead. I know the people we had just escaped from would probably throw a party. Hell even my family would through a parade if I turned up dead. I was sick of being tortured, all I wanted to do was to go to sleep and never wake up.

I felt another poke this time on my cheek followed by a familiar laugh I was beginning to associate with Luffy. Despite my desperate attempt to stay still I couldn't help but twitch in discomfort right when Luffy poked me in my neck.

"Luffy stop that" Coby yelled at him before turning his attention back onto me, "are you really ok."

"Tired" I mumbled out at him

"Coby you're so awesome are we really going to reach our destination."

"Of course we are it's the most basic skill for people who sail… and don't change the subject Luffy this guy is hurt he needs medical attention." coby screamed

"Pass" I stated giving Coby a side was glare

"Shishishi" Luffy laughed

"This isn't a time to be laughing Luffy… um he um… I'm sorry I don't know your name" Coby stated looking nerves

"Don't have one" I told him closing my eyes

"What how can you not have one! Everyone has a name!" Coby screamed

"I lost mine" I said softly

"People don't just lose their name! Impossible! Impossible! Impossible!" he continued to scream out

"They do when they die" I told him sadly as I bit my lower lip causing Coby to freak out more

"Shishishi I'll name you… Kamaboko" Luffy said tilting his head at me

"What! You can't just go around naming people!" Coby yet again screamed at the top of his lungs

Luffy choice just to laugh as I closed my eyes saying, "it's fine" not caring in the least bet

"What! No No No! Kamaboko isn't a name it's a type of fish meat! That can't be your name! It's impossible! Impossible!" Coby screamed at me

"Its fine" I told him yet again not bothering to look at him

"Shishishi! It's settled Kamaboko it is then" Luffy continued to laugh happily

"but but but… o'fine… but I'm calling you Boko I'm not calling you fish meat" Coby said reluctantly before sighing, "but you do need medical attention you've lost a lot of blood. You could die!"

"We'll worry about that later, let him sleep" Luffy said. I could feel Coby staring at me for a moment which I chose to ignore in favor of sleep.

"I guess… but still…" he sighed, "this is bad, bad, bad, bad. He could die. We need to hurry and get to Shells Island. Ahh O'no I forgot he's held there." I could sense the boy shiver in fear at that.

I cracked an eye open to look at the boy as Luffy turned around saying, "Huh"

Coby adjusted his glasses before focusing his attention on Luffy, "that famous pirate hunter… Roronoa Zoro!"

"He's like a beast hungering for blood" Coby said causing me to scoff. The boys head shot towards me questioningly before continuing saying, "He lives only for the bounty. He slits everyone's throats. He is a demon in a human's body."

I gave a bark'ish laugh at that causing the small boy to jump as I said "he Sounds fun."

"Yeah! I should have him join my pirate crew" Luffy said excitedly

Coby screamed, "No no no he's not fun his anything but fun! You can't have him join your crew" I glanced at him as he continued to wave his arms around dramatically.

Luffy laughed at this before turning his attention to me, "Oi! Boko what where you doing in that cage any way"

"Didn't have a reason to leave," I hummed at him not certain if he was trying to change the subject or if he was that much of a scatter brain.

Luffy nodded his head however Coby started to scream, "Reason! Reason! What more reason do you need they were torturing you! How long were you there a week a few days and they managed to do that! They could have killed us!"

I ignored him after that choosing to glance at Luffy asking, "What's today"

"Hmm" Luffy began to think cocking his head to the side before saying, "August… something"

I frowned before quietly saying, "No I mean what year is it"

Coby quieted down at that looking at me with wide eye's as Luffy said, "1520"

My frown deepened as I said, "so that would make me 16 and I was turning 13 when… so about 3 years"

"What!" Coby screamed at the top of his lungs in shock

"I was passed around a lot" I mumbled as if trying to justify it

"But but… I... what are you gonna do now… I mean now that you're free"

I stared at him for a moment not understanding if I heard him right _did he say free…is that really what I am now…_

I shook my head before looking up at the sky saying, "if I had a choice…no… I guess being a pirate is the only thing I can do now"

"What! But but pirates are bad you should be a marine! You should help save people from becoming slaves"

I scoffed at that before saying, "marines aren't free and I'm sick of being controlled. If I can't be a… look I'm going to be free no one is going to control me ever again"

"Shishishi!" Luffy jumped up and landed in front of me saying, "That's why I'm going to become the pirate king no one is more free then the pirate king"

"Um do you want to be the pirate king to Boko" Coby asked seeming nervous for some reason or another

I scowled at him as I practically growled out, "I've never wanted to be king." Causing Luffy to laugh and Coby to flinch back at my tone

"Alright," Luffy cheered, "to shell island" he said pointing to our right.

Coby sweat dropped as he pointed a head of us saying, "It's that way" causing Luffy to laugh.

" _Interesting"_ I thought giving a slight smirk at Luffy's behavior before closing my eyes for some much needed sleep.

-X-X-X-

I jolted awake as I heard someone scream, "We're here! The town where the marines are." I growled slightly before pushing myself up. I swayed slightly nearly toppling over before managing to catch myself.

Once I was sure I wouldn't fall over I hopped off the boat to notice both of them staring at me. Luffy had a slight frown on his face, while Coby had a fearful one.

I hummed at both of them not really understanding way they looked so worried.

Deciding to ignore them for now, I began walking into town with them falling behind. "We should find a doctor first, I know Boko doesn't want to but his lost a lot of blood" I heard Coby tell Luffy quietly

And much to my relief Luffy just laughed saying, "it's ok Coby, Boko knows what his doing. Now where's Zoro at"

The people around us all screamed jumping behind a bunch of crates causing me to raise my eyebrow at them.

"Hey Luffy it's not a very good idea having him as part of your crew" Coby informed Luffy clearly become nervous at the people's behavior.

"I haven't decided if he's a good person yet…" Luffy said suddenly becoming serious.

"Of course he's not a good person! His bad bad bad bad that's why the marines locked him up" Coby said loudly.

Luffy however ignored him as he stopped to take a bite out of an apple before saying, "mmm good" he casually tossed a coin at the shop keeper before saying, "I wonder if Zoro is inside that base" everyone in the street again screamed and docked inside the different stores. I stopped walking and hummed at that and barely made out Coby saying, "It seems Zoro's name is taboo around here."

"Anyways" Luffy said walking up to me, "let's head to the base, you want to join the marines right Coby?" he asked glancing back at Coby

"yes… but I'm not ready yet" Coby stated looking nerves and then with a kind smile said, "I heard captain Morgan is in charge of that base" again everyone screamed and jumped back looking terrified.

I hummed at this as I began to walk ahead of them. _Captain Morgan and Roronoa Zoro, it would appear there is definitely something interesting going on in this town._ I quickly picked a random person's pocket as I went veering off away from the other two towards a supply shop. Luffy waved slight at me with a goofy grin as Coby gave me a disapproving look before they continued down towards the Marine base.

I grabbed a first aid kit before tossing the shopkeeper a handful of coins from the coin purse I had just stolen. She gave a squeal at the coins in excitement for some strange reason as I walked outside. I could see a young girl struggling with a long ladder while trying to hold some kind of rap in her other hand. I hummed before walking over to her and picking up the ladder. Her eyes got wide as she fell on her butt and looked up at me. I gave her a hum; "need help"

The girl just sat there staring wide eyed at me for what felt like eternity so sighing I drop the ladder and began walking to what I thought was the forest.

The girl gave a slight squeak before calling out, "wait" I turned around glancing at her with a slight tilt of my head. She shifted slightly kicking up some dirt before looking up determinedly saying, "Can you carry the ladder for me"

I hummed before walking over and picking the ladder back up. The girl grinned at me before unwrapping the brown paper wrap revealing what looked like 3 rice balls but smelled like pure-sugar. The little girl handed me one and seemed to be watching me carefully as I inspected it. My stomach turned at the idea of eating something. My body wanting to gag at the idea of swallowing it but judging from the look on the girls face I was going to have to eat it. I took a small bite my body wanting to spit it out immediately but I forced myself to smile and hum approvingly trying to act like the sugary taste or any taste for that matter was pleasurable.

The girl grinned at me seeming to believe that I enjoyed it but the moment she turned around I spat the food out trying not to throw up as I tossed the offending food away.

We walked in silence for a little while further as the girl hummed a happy tune. After a moment she suddenly said, "I have to save the rest of them cause there a percent. But I could make you some more if you like"

" _Fuck"_ I thought before forcing a grin at her in which she giggled stating, ""but you'll have to pay for it"

I couldn't help but bark out a laugh at that, before causally tossing her the coin purse I had stolen. She beamed at me before putting the money in her pocket. " _I might not be able to eat them but I'm sure Luffy could"_

Up ahead I could see the marine base along with Luffy climbing up its wall. The girl looked at me before grabbing my hand and forcing me to run the rest of the way. As Coby darted up the wall to try and stop Luffy, I placed the ladder against it. I turned back around and causally leaned against the wall as the girl grinned at me before she darted up the ladder and over the wall.

I sighed closing my eyes as I took a few uneven breaths my body reminding me that I was currently in a shit tone of pain. " _1, 2"_ I counted in my head as I took a slow breath before releasing as I reached 3.

Feeling eyes on me I glanced up to see Luffy grinning at me before turning his attention back to inside the base. I sighed softly as Coby continued to scream for Luffy to stop her claiming that Zoro would kill her. I choice that moment to force myself off the wall and up it; sitting down next to Luffy with my legs crossed.

Tied to a poll in the middle of the court yard was a young man who looked to be about 3 years older than me, with a black bandana on and a green waistband.

"What" the guy asked gruffly at the little girl

"Aren't you hunger? I made you some rice balls" the girl said with a smile

"You're going to be killed shorty." He stated a matter-of-factly, "go away"

"You haven't eaten anything though" she said still smiling as she unwrapped the sugar rice balls. She held them out towards him before saying, "here this is my first time… but I made it with all my heart." I hummed, _"so that's who she made them for."_

The guys' eyes widened before he shouted, "I'm not hunger, you're annoying"

I growled slightly only for it to be cut short as he continued saying, "hurry up and go home."

Only my attention had shifted as my eyes narrowed sensing someone coming, _"I guess 3 years in hell had its advantages"_.

"But…" the girl began only for Zoro to cut her off desperately screaming, "I don't want any! Don't make me hurt you!" The gate slowly started to open and I found myself growling again.

"You shouldn't be bullying kids" a blonde haired marine said as a group of them started to walk towards Zoro and the girl. My growl deepened as the blond continued saying, "your still energetic Roronoa Zoro."

"And more weird guys appear." Luffy says as he poked me in the rib cage causing me to jerk towards him. We stared at each other for a moment. " _What was I doing… no I know what I'm doing my instincts might be telling me his bad but that doesn't mean blonde is actually bad"_ I looked back at the girl no longer growling.

"Thank goodness" Coby sighed in relief, "there's marine's, I'm sure the girl will be safe now."

"Doubtful" I stated preparing for something bad to happen.

The blonde immediately walked up to the little girl bending down slightly to get a better look at her before saying, "ehh, that rice ball looks pretty good."

I growled _"is that idiot real going to steal from a little kid!"_ Shockingly enough Luffy had placed his hand on my shoulder causing me to realize I was halfway off the wall. I scoffed slightly before pushing myself back up. I stared daggers at the blonde " _he better not hurt her_. _Although what the hell could I do to protect her I could barely move as it was…"_ growling at myself as I shook my head.

I jerked back as the little girl screamed, "no." I noticed the blonde was eating one of the sugar balls and I had to remind myself that it wasn't my problem as he spit it out screaming, "Nasty! It's full of sugar, rice balls need salt! SALT!"

"But I thought it would taste better sweet" the little girl said sadly. _"It does"_ I thought part of my wishing I could eat it without throwing up.

" _not my problem not my problem"_ I said repeatedly in my head as the blonde throw the rest on the ground and stepped on it over and over again while the girl screamed at him to stop.

"What a horrible thing to do" Coby said

"I'm going to kill him" I said. Coby stared at me in fear but Luffy just laughed and patted me on the top of my head. I stared at him dumbfounded completely taken aback by his reaction. _"Interesting"_ I thought _, "Luffy is very strange but definitely interesting."_

"I tried to make it with all my heart" the girl cried while falling to her knees

"Ohh… you haven't read this poster yet..." the blonde stated faking upset, "anyone who helps this criminal will be executed. Marine Captain Morgan."

" _Shit what they hell can I do"_ I thought as the girl looked on in fear.

"Brat you know who my father is right" the blonde asked

"Father" Luffy questioned

"So his captain Morgan's son" Coby stated.

I hummed thoughtfully at that " _so he takes advantage of his father's title"_ I Growled " _he lives in someone else's shadow and is actually proud of that. What the hell is wrong with this guy!"_

"Hey, toss this brat out" he demanded one of the marines, who hesitated, "I'm telling you to toss her outside. Are you disobeying my orders? I'll tell my father."

" _Pathetic"_ my attention was now focused on the blonde as the marine went to carry out his orders. The blonde was lengthy and a rather skinny looking young man. He had light blond hair in the shape of a sideways oval on the top of his head. His Chin was cleft and he wore an expensive looking violet colored uniform. In short he was nothing but a spoiled rich kid.

" _His father really needs to bet some sense into this brat. Maybe I should talk to him…"_ I hummed thoughtfully to myself.

Luffy's arm shot out as he grabbed ahold of the flying girl causing my attention to shift to them. Coby immediately jumped down running after them. I, however; stayed where I was watching as the blond laughed.

"Bastard" Zoro stated angrily.

I hopped down and began causally walking towards them as the blond continued to laugh saying, "it seems like your pretty stubborn being alive still."

His men tensed up the moment they noticed me as Zoro said, "yeah, I'll live through the enter month."

Zoro glanced at me as the blond laughed saying, "well, do your best."

"Only 10 more days" Zoro yelled as the blond started to walk away. His men stared at me uncertainly not knowing what to do.

The blond waved at Zoro saying "only if you live that long" causing the men to think it was ok for me to be there. They quickly ran to catch up to the blond as I casually walked into the base behind them.

I calmly walked around the base trying to figure out where this Morgan guy was.

"Hey you there. Stop." Someone called from behind. I glance over my shoulder to see three marines running towards me.

"Where's Captain Morgan" I demanded turning my attention to them causing them to stumble forward. They glanced at each other dumbfounded

"While" I again demanded growing aggravated.

"Umm… his… uhhh..." one of them stammered clearly looking confused

"I asked you a question" I stated taking a step forward my body language screaming of power and high statues. Dying or not, I had years of practice displaying my authority before that whole shit went down.

"Yes… Ummm… his right this way…" I glanced at the one who spoke narrowing my eyes causing him to stammer out a "sir" and again jester to our right down a narrow hallway.

"Show me" I stated with a glare.

"Of… of course… right this way sir" he quickly lead the way as the other two darted down a different hall way.

After a few twist and turns the marine showed me a door stating, "His in here just let me…"

"Good" I said interrupting him, "that is all"

He looked like he was going to say something but I didn't give him a chance. I casually opened the door walking in as if I owned the place and slammed the door shut behind me. This got the large guy sitting at a large desk to immediately look up.

"Who the hell are you" He demanded _,_

" _I guess he kind of looks like that brat."_ I thought, " _Must be the guy I'm looking for"_

"Your son is a pathetic spoiled brat and is nothing but a disgrace for someone with your title." I said it so casually you would think we were talking about the weather.

"What" he said sounding taken aback, "the boy is nothing, not even worth hitting."

"The boy is your legacy." I stated, "If your legacy means nothing to you then, yes, I suppose there is no point in wasting your time on someone so pathetic. However, if your name does mean something to you, I advise you to rethink what his worth."

Satisfied with the conversation, I turned and shout the door behind me before he could even finish re-asking, "Who the hell are you?"

 _"I hope he beats the crap out of that boy maybe that will teach the kid his place"_ I thought as I darted down the hell. I was already walking back outside before he could even try to follow me.

I calmly walked back over to Zoro noting the food was no longer on the ground as I glanced around in search of Luffy only to sigh when I didn't see him or the girl, _I hope she's ok._

"Hey!" the one known as Zoro called to me. I glanced up at him, "what are you doing" he asked with a raised brew

" _So this is the guy Luffy wants to join his crew_." I thought stepping in front of him causing his body to stiffen as I eyed him up and down.

"What are you doing?" he asked again sounding even more confused

Truthfully I was confused myself but there was something about him, I lend in closer inspecting him. He shifted slightly pulling away from me as I got closer to his face. I licked my lips curiously, _"I wonder what his blood taste like"_ I gave him a wolfish grin as I lend closer to him.

My vision blurred as I could see the vein on his neck pulse and hear his heart rate increase. My body tensed as he yelled out, "what the hell are you doing."

I pulled away from him saying, "Shit, devil fruits really suck" before turning around and walking away from him

"What!" he screamed after me completely confused

I shook my head, _"shit I'm become dependent on it… no I've just lost to much blood, that and I haven't eaten in who knows how long. I really did need to get something to eat that was way too close for comfort… I hate eating, I'll just end up throwing it up"_ I found myself stopping just outside a restaurant as I heard what sounded like Coby screaming, "Luffy calm down! You shouldn't make the marines your enemy!" I calmly walked in to see the blond on the floor looking terrified and Coby trying to hold back Luffy.

Luffy looked over at me, his body hard and face serious as he made a fist, "I've decided! I will have Zoro join my crew."

" _Thought that was already decided,"_ I thought as I hummed. "Alright" I stated as the blond got up and ran out of the restaurant. I glance around at all the tables filled with food my body gagging at the sight. "I'm going to… take care of my injuries" I said tilting my head " _it's not dependent if it heals me. Yeah that's why I'm doing it_." Luffy nodded his head as I walked out of the restaurant his attention more focused on recruiting zoro.

It took me a while before I entered into an evergreen forest not to far from the marine base. I crouched down and waited patiently for who knows how long, listening to everything and allowing my eyes to scan the forest.

 _"Bear"_ I thought as I caught sight of its foot prints a few meters away.

I quickly went over to crouch beside the trail as I picked up some dirt and hair tasting it, _"brown_ _male, full grown"_ I glanced at the depth of the tracks, _"weighs around 1,000 pounds"_ I smelled the tracks _"definitely fresh."_ And with that in mind I took off after it.

I ran for a few seconds before skidding to a stop just outside a small cave. Causally, I walked inside, my heart pounding with each step. Taking note of the bear, I quickly sneaked up behind it and before the bear could even notice me I was jumping onto its back and sinking my fangs into its neck. It screeched loudly in shock staggering to its feet only to drop down with a loud thud as its body began to shake while my powers forced the creatures' blood to pump slowly causing it to go to sleep as I continued to drink my fill.

I gagged a few times as I drank, my body protesting it going down my throat but ultimately I ignored it as my injuries began to heal over. After a moment I pulled back sitting on top of the bear as I whipped my mouth on my arm. I sighed as the bear snored loudly before I lend over and pat the bear on top of his head, "thanks."

With that done I stood up and walked back to town. It wasn't tell I was coming up on the marine base did it accord to me that my clothes were soaked with blood. I growled slightly at it before waving my hand and causing the blood to shout off of me and into a few trees.

I could hear some yelling going on in the marine base as I walked by followed with a, "that won't work on me!"

I frowned cocking my head at the sound, "Luffy?"

I jumped up onto the marine base wall overlooking the courtyard. I could see Luffy and Coby desperately trying to free Zoro from his bindings as the marines started to run at them.

"Shit" I said jumping off the wall as I bit down on my thumb casing blood to flow down.

I whispered, "Chi Chi blade" as I jumped in front of the marines slamming a long war hammer down on to the ground causing the ground to shake and dirt to fly up.

The hammer was long and thick made out of my own blood hardened to perfection. The shock wave from the hammer caused the marines to take pause while some of them lost their balance and fall on their asses.

I stood up slowly slightly dizzy from the amount of blood I had just yanked out of my body. "Boko!" Coby screamed in relieve as Luffy cheered with stars in his eyes saying, "Cool!"

" _That took a lot more blood then I thought it would."_ I thought taking a step back to steady myself. I gave the hammer a few test swings as I got down into a fighting stance. If I wasn't so fucking dizzy I might just give myself a pat on the back for how while made it turned out.

"You!" Screamed someone from behind the marines, "who the hell are you!"

I glanced at the guy noting that it was Captain Morgan. "Tsk" I growled at him, "no wonder your son is such a wimp. You can't even take care of a few measly kids on your own"

"Like I would waste my time on such low lives" Morgan scowled at me, "don't just stand there kill him!"

I gritted my teeth as Zoro screamed, "Give me my damn swords."

The marines ran at me and for a moment my vision blurred together from lack of blood. I shook my head forcing myself to focus when I realized Zoro had appeared out of nowhere blocking the marines attack with three swords.

"Huh" I questioned, " _who uses three swords?... no who uses their mouth to carry a sword… "_

I noted how Zoro's teeth shaved off a piece of the blades hilt as he bit down harder on it. " _That's not good, he's damaging the hilt. It would be easy to fix if…"_ I shook my head yet again forcing my train of thought to derail, " _I'm not that person anymore"_

Luffy cheered as he picked up some of the cut rope screaming "so cool"

"Move and you're dead" Zoro told them as they all screamed and cried in fear. "I'll be a pirate. I'll promise you that" Zoro stated giving Luffy a glare for some unknown reason, "I'm officially a criminal, now that I've fought the Marines. But I'll tell you this right now. I'm only going to fulfill my ambition!"

"Ambition?" Luffy questioned as I cocked my head to the side humming out quietly "restore" causing my blood to flow back into my body. I gave a slight groan, and for the umpteenth time shook my head as my heart beat started pounding irregularly against my chest.

"To be the world's greatest swordsmen!" Zoro yelled proudly, " _interesting"_ I thought as he continued saying, "if I wind up having to give that up you'd better accept responsibility and apologize to me!"

"The world's greatest swordsman? That sounds great!" Luffy said

" _Fitting"_ I thought as I hummed glancing at Luffy as he continued saying, "the king of the pirates would need no less than that on his crew!"

Zoro grinned before saying, "you sure talk big, at this point whether it is as a criminal or whatever else. I will spread my name throughout the world!"

"What are you standing around for?! Slaughter them this instant" Morgan screamed at his men who screamed in fear.

"You guys might want to duck!... Gum Gum whip!" Luffy screamed as his leg starched out.

"Huh" I said ducking down as Luffy's leg swiped over Zoro and I, throwing the men to the side

"Alright Luffy!" Cheered Coby

"What the hell are you," screamed Zoro

"I ate the Gum Gum fruit" Luffy stated proudly pulling on his cheek forcing it to stretch as he glanced over at me asking, "What fruit did you eat"

"Chi Chi Fruit" I stated plainly lifting my hand up and allowing the blood to seep out the cut on my thumb. It swirled around my hand causing some of the marines to scream out, "Ahh Vampire!"

I frowned slightly, "seriously?"

"Huh! You're a vampire!" Luffy cheered with stares in his eyes

"No" I stated flatly giving him a sideways look as he laughed

"Mind telling me what those fruits are?" Zoro asked with his sword in his mouth

"I'm a rubber man" Luffy stated which clearly did not help Zoro in the least.

He glanced at me as if hoping for a better explanation in which I just held up my hand as the blood seemed to dance its way up my arm, yet again stating rather vaguely, "Blood"

"This is direct order ever marine that just shouted weakness pull out your gun and shot yourself! I can't do anything with weak soldiers" Captain Morgan yelled out

Zoro look over at the cowering marines, "tsk, what babies, this'll be easy"

"In that case" I said waving my hand at them as I walked away thinking, " _It was a mistake getting involved the last thing I need is to end up a prisoner again"_

"Huh oh ok bye" Luffy called out to me waving

"What! Stop him" Captain Morgan screamed. I could hear Luffy ran at them as I jumped up onto the wall and hopped down, tipping slightly as I landed. " _I really need to work on that… maybe I'm becoming anemic"_ I thought frowning to myself as I began to suck on my thumb only to gag as I swallowed it.

After a while of walking, the little girl from earlier appeared out of nowhere and smacked right into my chest. She mumbled out an apology before trying to dart around me. I frowned grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. She made an epp sound before finally looking up at me.

Her eyes went wide as she recognized me before saying rather fast like, "Ahh it's you quick we need to help Luffy and Coby! They went to fight the marines we have to help them!"

"Huh" I raised an eyebrow at her, "how do you know those 2."

She began struggling in my grip as she screamed, "we don't have time they need help! The marines will kill them"

"Oh" I lifted her up so she was eye level with me before saying, "their fine"

She stopped struggling as she look at me in shock before crossing her arms and asking, "How do you know"

"Luffy ate a devil fruit, he can easily take them" I stated flatly before dropping her on her butt

"Oi!" she cried rubbing her butt before looking up at me asking, "A devil fruit?"

I lifted up my hand and once again pulled the blood out causing it to swirl around my hand and up my forearm.

"Ahh! How can you do that?!" she screamed jumping onto her feet

"Devil fruit" I yet again said flatly

"Sooo… a devil fruit person can do that" she asked eyeing the blood wirily

"Yeah…" I said then thinking added, "Well no every devil fruit is different. I ate the Chi Chi fruit so I can control blood. Luffy on the other hand ate the Gum Gum fruit so his made of rubber"

"Oh… ok that makes since… I think…" she said frowning before pulling her eyes away from the blood and asking, "but do you really think they'll be ok"

"Yeah his strong" I told her as I began walking away only to notice she wasn't following me and still looked worried. Sighing I said, "Besides, I was just there and they seemed to have everything under control"

"Really?!" she asked excitedly

"Yeah… would I leave if they didn't" I asked her, " _probable but she doesn't need to know that"_

She beamed at me before looking at the blood that was now rapping itself around my shoulder blade and neck. "Does that hurt" she asked catching up to me, "what else can you do beside the swirly thing? Can you make a bunny out of blood? Can you make it come alive? Are you like a vampire? Do you drink blood? Does the sun hurt you?"

I sweat dropped at all the questions before raising my hand up to stop her, "sometimes, can harden it to make weapons, probable, I don't think so, no, yes, and no"

She giggled before pulling me into a restaurant, "make a bunny no make a dog and try to make it come alive. Oo you should make it bark"

"Rika!" women from behind the counter came running over, "where have you been I thought I told you to stay put!" the women then turned to me saying, "thank you for… Ahh"

"Shit… sorry" I said pulling the blood back into me. The women gave me a strange look but after shaking her head she gave me a small smile and bow, "thank you for bringing Rika back"

"Umm…" I said rather smartly

"Momma! This is… Ummm… this is…" Rika began only to give me a helpless look

"Kamaboko" I told them giving them the name Luffy had given me

"Kamaboko… isn't that a type…" the women began only to smack her daughter upside the head as she began to laugh, "don't be rude"

"Its fine" I said waving my hand, "you can call me Boko"

Rika rubbed the back of her head but before her mother could say anything else Rika pulled me into the back giggling, "Come on you said you'd make me a dog or cat… make a cat!"

"huh" I raised an eyebrow at her, " _I don't remember agreeing to that"_ but unable to resist the puppy dog eyes she seemed to be giving me I sighed and lifted up my still injured hand saying, "Chi Chi…pet?" " _I guess that works"_

I large cat about half the size of Rika immediately formed out of the blood causing Rika to scream and clap her hands as she said, "make it purr! Make it purr!"

"Umm" I concentrated on the cat willing it to purr only for its tail to twitch oddly and for it to begin walking, which looked more like hopping, around leaving blood pew prints as it went. I frowned as I continued to try and make it purr only for it to jump on a counter and knock some forks down.

My frown deepened as I demanded it to come back in which it sat down flicking its tail at me, "fuck'in… the damn thing won't listen!" I paused after I said that, my mind trying to process my own words

"It's alive!" Rika screamed suddenly as she jumped onto the counter and picked up the cat only for it to liquefy in her hands. We both stared at the puddle of blood that was now sucking Rika's cloths before Rika started to sniff.

"No don't" I began only it was to let she was crying

"I killed her" Rika sobbed

"No no you didn't, just… just give me a second" I told her trying to think of something anything that would make this girl stop crying

"Restore" I demanded of the blood causing it to fly back into my body giving me a slight headache. I then sat down on the floor cross legged, as I closed my eyes. I concentrated; in my mind I could picture a small blood red kitten with bright red eyes. Its skin smooth like leather and its body flood like a river. I watched as its ears twitched and tail swayed smoothly back and forth. Slowly the cat began to move in perfect steps. It was elegant in only the way a young kitten could be.

Tentatively I lifted my hand up, the picture never leaving my mind as I whispered with such great conviction no one would dare disobey, "Chi Chi pet"

Again my blood pulled out of my body forming into a ball that rolled away from me and onto the floor. The ball slowly stopped as it unfolded into a small kitten. The kitten blinked before standing up and obediently walking over towards Rika. This time however the trail of blood it left was thin and almost none existent. The small kitten looked up at Rika before pushing its head onto her leg causing the girl to squeak and slowly sit down on the floor. She carefully reached out her hand to pet the small kitten before carefully picking it up.

"She's so soft" Rika whispered as if any loud noise could possible cause the kitten to disappear

I gave her a soft smile as I took a few shallow breaths, my feet and hands feeling as if they were frozen for some reason.

She glanced at me and frowned as she said, "Are you ok? You look kind of pale"

"Yeah…" I frowned forcing myself to ignore the pain I was feeling in my chest as I stood up, "I'm fine" I told her only for my vision to go black

-X-X-X-

"Boko!… Boko!..." I faintly heard someone screaming, " _Whose Boko…"_ my mind wondered as I lied on the cold hard floor of my cell.

"Boko!" a young girl's voice called yet again as someone shook me. I begrudgingly opened my eyes to be met with a young girl with black eyes and brown hair that was tied into pigtails. I frowned at her as she sighed in-relief, "Boko are you ok? You scared me? I thought you had died"

"Huh" I questioned only for my mind to start registering where I was, "Rika?... I… yeah… I'm fine. Sorry for scaring you" I sat up slowly ignoring the dizziness I felt, "guess that was harder to do then I thought it would be."

She frowned but suddenly had a huge grin on her face, "it was alive actually alive." The girl giggled at that

"Was?" I asked glancing around the small kitchen we were in.

"Yeah… she became a puddle after you fall" Rika said sadly only to smile happily saying, "but I know she's not dead cause you can bring her back whenever you want!"

" _That makes since for it to vanish if I pass out."_ I glance at Rika noticing yet again she was covered in my blood.

"Restore" I said causing the blood to shout towards me and be pulled back into my body.

"What the hell! You call that a pirate crew! If you're going to be the Pirate king you need a crew at least tell me you have a ship!" I could hear Zoro screaming from inside the restaurant.

Both Rika and I glanced at the door before the girl giggled and ran out. I sat there for a moment before slowly standing up and walking out to the main room.

I glanced at Zoro who was sitting at a table next to Luffy with Coby sitting at the bar next to them. Rika had planted herself next to Coby still giggling to her heart's content. I smiled softly at them only for it to turn into a smirk as a game started forming in my head. I really couldn't pass up the idea of scaring the crap out of them. I shook my head trying to push the growing headache away before stealthily making my way over to them. Each step I took being careful not to make myself none to the group, however; I found myself getting rather light headed. Deciding to forfeit the game, I grabbed a nearby chair pulling it in-between Luffy and Zoro. I barely managed to collapse in the chair far too dizzy to care if I had ended up on the floor. For a second nothing happened as I quietly placed my head down on the table. The two of them continued talking about Luffy's lack of crewmates before my presence slowly started to register with those around me causing the table to go quiet. Luffy was the first to react calmly rubbing my back as if I had been there the whole time. " _Seriously,"_ my mind questioned a bit disheartened about his reaction.

Zoro was the next to react jumping up and screaming, "What the hell."

" _He says that a lot"_ I thought absently unable to enjoy his reaction do to the massive hammer pounding inside my head.

Coby gave off a girl like scream before falling off his chair. After a moment he pulled himself back up asking shakily "Are you ok"

I gave a hum that came out as more of a whimper before I sat up forcing my eyes to shout tightly at the light in the room. taking a breath I stated, "fine" before trying to act normally by grabbing a nearby drink " _alcohol, probable Zoro's'"_ I gave a quick sip pleased with myself for not showing any signs of gaging or wanting to throw up.

"Good" Luffy said before starting to eating again though I don't think he actually stopped.

Zoro stood there for a moment before plopping back down giving me a look that clearly said he didn't believe me before dismissing it with a "that's mine get your own!" followed with him yanking the cup away from me before downing it himself.

"You sure you're ok" Rika asked sounding worried

"Yep" I stated popping the p as I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Oi! Coby ketchup!" Luffy called over to him waving at the ketchup bottle that was sitting next to him

Coby laughed picking up the bottle only to trip on his own two feet and explode the fucking thing onto me. He shrieked jumping back as he stammered out apologizes.

" _His dead"_ I thought as I growled only before I could get up Luffy laughed and patted my head saying, "you look funny." I growled at him not at all finding the hummer in it. But as Luffy used sum bread to wipe the ketchup off of me, I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at seeing him eat it before tentatively licking my hand only to make a face at the gross taste of what is known as Ketchup. " _Now I really do want to threw up"_

The girl giggled before saying, "if you don't like it don't eat it" the girl then pulled me to her level as she began wiping my face with a wet cloth. I sighed letting her clean my face up unable to deny her as she grinned up at me. She giggled before letting me go and handing me another rage to clean my hands.

I quickly cleaned up the rest of me as Zoro began asking about Luffy's ship

"What about a ship? Where's your pirate ship" Zoro demanded

"Dock" I stated plainly as Luffy pointed out the window saying "there"

Zoro got up and looked out the window, "That," he said disbelievingly. I then handed her back the cloth and pulled on my hood trying to block out some of the light.

"We'll have a ship this big before long" Luffy said waving his arms around

"Why" I asked while thinking " _why does he need a ship that big for just two people"_

"A big ship with at least 10 crew mates" Luffy said smiling widely at me.

I hummed in understanding but Zoro just laughed asking, "And how's that?!"

"And I'd like a pirate flag, too" Luffy declared, "Yeah! Yeah, yeah! So cool!"

"I think Luffy was born without any sense of planning" Coby said laughing as Zoro robbed his head.

"What's to plan" I stated plainly thinking, " _if that's what he wants that's what he'll get"_

"Everything!" Coby yelled at me as Zoro groaned, "Did I really just make this guy my captain"

"Hey! Hey where are you guys going to go now" Rika asked Luffy excitedly.

"Isn't it obvious?! The grand line!" Luffy cheered

Coby then spit out his orange juice screaming, "What! There's no way you can go there! No Way! No Way! No Way!"

"Is the grand line that terrible of a place" the little girl questioned

"Naturally" Coby stated, "you know this world has two oceans right and the giant…" I yawned placing my head on the table as Coby boringly explained the red line to Rika.

I vaguely heard him say something about some guy called Gol D. Rogers but my head was still pounding and I found it a bit hard to focus.

"But the one piece is somewhere there! So we're going there!" Luffy said grinning at Coby.

I forced a hum as I said with a wolfish grin, "sounds like fun" while thinking, _"maybe showing off was a bad idea"_

Zoro grinned to saying, "Guess it can't be helped!"

"Not you too!" Coby screamed

"What's it matter? You're not going, are you" Zoro questioned him

"N-No... but I'm worried about you" Coby said only I zoned out the rest my body tensing slightly as I felt the approach of the people we had gotten into a fight with earlier. I glanced at the door; _"what the hell do those marines want"_ I thought, _"there's another exit in the back… no there's a few of'um there… their blocking the exits"_ I growled; glaring daggers at the offending door causing Zoro to raise an eyebrow at me. I ignored his look as I did another look around the room taking note that the windows were still open and could easily be used for an escape if need be.

Relaxing, I looked over at Luffy debating on telling him as he said, "Yeah! We may be parting ways, but we'll always be friends."

Coby looked like he was about to cry so I quickly added, "really?" before sighing dramatically while jokingly saying, "does that mean I can't eat him." As I revealed my sharp teeth

Luffy gave his signature laugh while Coby screamed and began waving his arms in front of his face while declaring that his blood doesn't taste good. I hummed in amusement causing Coby to stop and look at me. I gave him my usually wolf grin earning a faint smile from him.

Coby then looked at the ground saying, "ever since I was little I didn't have any friends. No one to joke around with, much less anyone who would fight for my sake… But more than anything, I never tried to fight for anything… But you three taught me how to live for my beliefs!" my body tensed up when he said that, " _how could I teach someone that"_ he looked up grinning excitedly, "I've decided to make my Childhood dream come true! I want to join the Marines!"

I smiled softly as I glanced back towards the door, " _why are they just standing out there_." I thought as Zoro said, "Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself then. Even if you were just a chore boy, you did spend two years on Alvida's pirate ship."

" _Wait what Coby's a pirate?... didn't he say something about that when we first meet…"_ I thought as Zoro went on to say, "don't underestimate the Navy's skill at gathering Intel." I sighed the marines are standing outside listening to us "if they find out about that you'll never get to join"

" _Poor Coby"_ I thought shaking my head sadly " _Zoro just told them"_

"Now that you mention it…" Coby stammered it was then that the marine's decided to walk in saying, "pardon me!"

The one that spoke happened to be the one that lead me to captain Morgan's office. He walked start up to Coby while giving me a sideways glance before focusing on Coby asking, "is it true that you are pirates?!" that question having way more meaning then Coby understood. _Is Coby a pirate?_

"Yeah!" Luffy said proudly, "I gained a new member and we became a crew just now!"

"We appreciate that you saved our base and our town from that tyrant! However, now that we know you are pirates, in the name of the navy we cannot stand by quietly! You will leave this town at once! Out of obligation we will refrain from contacting headquarters." The marine stated causing everyone around to go in an uproar.

"Ahh" Rika screamed before darting around the contour and coming back with a large basket. I could only guess what it was, my body already protesting the thought of eating

"Well, guess we should go!" Luffy said grinning "thanks for the food, lady!"

"You guys are leaving already" Rika asked holding the basket tightly

"Yeah" Luffy declared as he grabbed a sack of food and started to walk away. Zoro grabbed his three swords holding them on his shoulder as he followed Luffy's lead. I stood up and began to follow the two since it appeared pirates aren't welcome here.

I found myself still slightly dizzy from before but not enough for anyone to notice. We all walked past Coby, him just standing there clearly not knowing what to do.

"Aren't you part of the crew" the marine asked him knowingly

"Ehh… I… I'm…" Coby stuttered unable to answer. Luffy glanced over his shoulder before continuing to leave, only to be stopped by the marine yelling, "Well, is he?"

"I know what he's done until now." Luffy said smiling causing Coby to spin around and stare at him in shock as he continued saying, "there was this really fat pirate lady, I think her name was Ahiruda."

"Luffy" Coby screamed out, causing Luffy's smile to grow

"And she had this giant club, man was she ugly" Luffy continued walking over to Coby, that's when I felt a small tog on my pants. Looking down I noticed the little girl holding out the basket. I forced a grin at her before binding down and taking it from her.

I patted her on top of her head and jokingly whispering, "I don't have to share it right?"

She giggled before saying just as quietly, "it's for all of you! Now be a good pirate and share it with the rest of your crew!" she giggled some more before running back over to the counter. I sat there for a second taken-a-back from her calling them my crew, " _the last thing I need is to be stuck following someone else's orders. No! I'm free for the first time in years. No way in hell I'm I throwing that a way"_ I thought determinedly. I stood up glancing at Luffy as Coby hit him in the face making it really hard for me not to laugh.

"Now you've done it you bastard" Luffy said with a grin before hitting Coby back. "Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!" Luffy said over and over again as he hit Coby.

I couldn't help the bark'ish laugh I gave as the marine screamed, "Stop that! We won't allow you to cause any more trouble in this town"

"Hey! You've gone too far! That's enough!" Zoro said pulling Luffy off Coby as I continued to laugh " _Coby's face looks like a swollen hippos"_ I thought.

"It's very clear that you guys aren't crew-mates!" the marine yelled as Coby fall down, "now leave this town at once!" Luffy grinned before putting his hat back on.

The three of us walked out of the restaurant and started making our way to the docks. I gave a wolfish grin putting my hands behind my head as I looked up at the sky. " _I'm really free actually free"_

"He'll be fine" Luffy said suddenly as he smiled at us.

Zoro scoffed as he walked along side Luffy saying, "That was really bad acting! Wouldn't be shocked if they sew through it."

"Coby will handle the rest on his own now. I just know it." Luffy stated then glancing behind at me said, "right Boko"

I hummed at him not at all paying attention my mind still focusing on the fact that I was free no matter how temporary this development was for now I was free. I was slightly aware of Luffy's smile, it growing even more as if he could hear my thoughts as if that were possible.

"It's a nice way to leave, though" Zoro said happily, "being unable to turn back cause everyone hates you… it's pirate-like!"

I hummed frowning slightly at that as we made it to the harbor while Luffy laughed saying "that's true"

I paused; glance around for another boat as Zoro got into theirs. My eyes locked with Luffy's for a moment before he laughed at my predicament in which I just shrugged and jumped into his boat.

Luffy gave me a grin before untie his boat and jumping in as well.

"Luffy" Coby screamed out, "Thank you! I'll never forget all that you've done for me"

"Huh" I said with a hum as I cocked my head at Coby who was saluting us.

"I've **never** heard of a pirate being thanked by a marine…" Zoro stated dumb founded

Luffy just laughed as I pulled down the mainsail.

"Let's meet again sometime Coby!" Luffy called out as we began sailing away.

"Bye! Remember to share!" Rika screamed out as she waved causing me to remember the basket I was holding.

"Marine's salute!" Lieutenant Colonel called out causing me to do a doubly take at the sight

"See Ya" Luffy called out waving his arms in farewell. I gave a bark like laugh as I heard the Lieutenant tell Coby he had a good friend there and then started scolding his man for saluting pirates.

"Hey! Boko! What's in the basket?" Luffy asked suddenly appearing beside me. I laughed at him before handing it over, "that girl Rika, made it for us"

"Really" Luffy asked excitedly as he peered into the basket before shoving the rice balls in his mouth

"Oi! Don't eat them all" Zoro cried trying to steal some of the rice balls from Luffy. It was kind of funny to see the two running around the small ship wrestling with each other for the rice balls. I found myself laughing yet again though part of me finding it strange to do so after not doing so in three years.

Zoro somehow managed to grab one of them only to end up choking on it. Luffy laughed at that before pointing in what I thought was a random direction since he was screaming, "to the grand line!" when I know it was in the other direction. I grinned slightly giving a bark'ish laugh as Zoro started to stir the ship where Luffy had pointed to. _"They'll figure it out."_

* * *

Authors notes:

Feedback is encouraged

This story needs a beta reader so don't hesitate to message me if you're interested

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217


	4. 4 Memories and Pain

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143

Authors notes:

If it's in _italics_ that means its Boko's thoughts

 **WARNING:**

Rated M for valence

So idk I don't really think it's that bad but just in case if you don't like gore and don't want to read this part you can go to the end of the chapter for an overview of the main points

* * *

 **4, Memories and Pain**

I groaned as I was forcefully woken up, my entire body throbbed in pain. I was bleeding from multiple wounds some only half healed. I could hear a man laughing at me as he leaned over my body with a sadistic look on his face.

I could barely even see the crazed look on his face due to my vision being so blurred.

The guy leaned over me a dagger in his hand as he said rather menacingly, "oh you're still alive your devil fruit truly is remarkable." That's when it occurred to me that I still had yet to learn his name, which was a weird thing to notice when I was in a shit tone of pain.

"Go to hell" I gritted out through clenched teeth unable to see anything out of my left eye if I even had an eye there anymore.

"Tsk tsk tsk really now, you would think after all this time you would learn some manners after I've been such a nice host." He smiled that sadistic smile that told me I was in for a long night as he continued saying, "That's all right I'll just have to re-educate you." He then raised the dagger and slashed my face open along the jawline.

I gasped but didn't scream I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him hear me. he laughed at my desperate attempt to stay quiet as he inserted his dagger into my shoulder underneath my skin causing me to inhale sharply as he begin to slowly carve back my skin on both sides of my shoulder.

I jerked against my bindings causing the blade to pierce forth into me forcing out a small whimper of pain. The man scowled at me before slapping me across the face as he began scolding me like I was I smell child that just spilled my milk, "now 468 you better not move again. I want to leave your internal organs intact this time so that we may see how long it takes for your skin to grow back."

I gritted my teeth yet again as he began the slow process of carefully peeling back my skin on my left arm. The pain was unbearable as I heard the tearing of my flesh well he work.

His movements were slow and process as if he had years of practice. He worked his way down my forearm to my fingers blood trickling down onto the lab table I was strapped to. I squeezed my eyes shut disparately willing my tears not to fall as my breaths came out ragged and uneven.

" _Focus,"_ I scolded myself I needed to breath. My body jerked involuntarily as I felt him slowly peeling back the nail on my pinky finger. There was a laugh followed by a punch to the gut as I was yet again reminded not to move. I gave a slight whimper, a lone tear managing to fall down my right cheek from share pain causing him to laugh harder.

It hurt, it fucking hurt, how was I supposed to breathe. I wheezed out my lungs contracting as I desperately tried to breath well he so delicately worked on scraping off my middle fingers skin.

 _1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3,_ I counted in my head forcing my breath's to come out as normal as possible given the situation. " _I could always kill him"_ the thought yet again entered my mind, " _it would be so easy"_ only for me to force the thought away, " _I won't kill, I won't…"_

I cried out as my eyes shot open from pure pain shooting from my hand. The man laughed saying, "Ops" he then held up my index finger for me to see, it no long attached to my body, "I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind, after all you didn't really need that now did you?"

I growled at him the blood from my arm raising up and swirling around my body as if sensing my rage.

The man just laughed at the sight, "Oh that's new shell we run some test"

"Fuck you" I growl out in pain well waving my left hand at him causing the blood to shot out at the man forcing him to stumble back in shook. The blood swirled around him incasing him into a cocoon of some kind. He made some kind of gurgling sound as he began to drown only I didn't care. I couldn't care, I was sick of being in pain, sick of being a lab rat, sick of being tortured. I just wanted him to know, to know what it was like, to understand the pain I was in. I wanted him to die. I just wanted him to

"Kurasshu" I growled out my hand forming a tight fist causing the blood to obey my command. There was a loud sickening crushing sound as my blood condensed itself around the man. I could hear his bones breaking and him screaming as he not only drowned to death but his enter body was reduced to nothing but dust and blood.

After a few moments of lying there bound to the lab table, my mind slowly started to register what I had just done. My eyes widened as I let out a soft whimper " _I killed him… I…I never did learn his name"_

* * *

Chapter overview:

At one point Boko was used as a lab rat

During his time as a lab rat he tried not to let his pain show

Boko killed the man who tortured him

Authors notes:

Feedback is encouraged

This story needs a beta reader so don't hesitate to message me if you're interested

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217


	5. 5 Swords, Scarfs and Hats oh My

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143

Authors notes:

If it's in italics that means its Boko's thoughts/dreams

* * *

 **5, Swords, Scarfs and Hats oh My**

I killed him! I killed… I jerked awake gasping for air only to give a startled yelp as I fall to the ground. I landed with a loud thud on something soft and squishy. In the back of my mind I registered a cry of pain but I was too busy replaying the scene to focus on it. I gave a whimper burying my head into the soft thing under me as I gave a soft sob, "I'm no better than the people who torture me."

I could faintly hear someone yelling, "Oi! Zoro! What did you do?!"Again I whimpered, "I don't want this to be real, I don't want to be a murderer."

"Nothing! He's the one that fell on me!" grunted the thing underneath me causing me to yelp when my brain registered it talked. I jumped up only for the back of my leg to hit the side of something hard and wooden. Again I yelped as I began to fall backwards only for someone to grab my hand and pull me further into the small boat. My body shook as I desperately tried to calm myself down as I noticed Luffy had been the one to grab me.

"What the hell happened?" Zoro asked looking annoyed

"Nothing" I stated flatly as I stumbled only to fall onto my knees. My mind still trapped within my nightmare in which Luffy poked me in my side asking, "Shishishi, you ok?"

I glanced at him, my brain running a mile a second as I tried to process what was going on before doing a calming breath and quickly recapping everything in my head, "I escaped with Luffy. I'm currently traveling with him and his crewmate Zoro on a small boat. We were going to the grand line, heading in the wrong direction. I had climbed up the mast to see if I could spot land and must have fallen asleep up there."

"Fine" I stated with a growl leaving no room for debate as I leaned back against the boat, letting my legs slide out from under me.

"Tsk… whatever" Zoro said flopping onto his side seeming agitated. I raised an eyebrow at him not understanding what his problem was.

"Shishishi don't worry Boko." Luffy said happily patting me on the back, "Zoro's just mad that you flattened him."

"Oh" I glanced at Zoro, "sorry… I just…umm" my voice trailed off as I looked for something to say before thinking, "Oh fuck it" and growling out, "I had a nightmare"

Zoro glance at me raising one of his eyebrows as Luffy just laughed and patted me on top of my head saying, "3 years can do that"

I glanced back at him a bit surprised at how laid back he seemed about the whole thing. Normal people would push for more of an explanation not just except it for what it was. "His definitely the most interesting person I've ever meet," I thought before realizing Zoro looked curious and was watching me carefully waiting to see what I would say.

"Yeah… I guess it can" I said shifting slightly before changing the subject with, "so where are we anyway"

Luffy gave me an odd look as if I had just asked something stupid before saying rather simple, "on the sea"

I could feel sweat sliding down the back of my head, "or maybe his the weirdest"

I sighed choosing to revise my question to, "yeah but where on the sea"

Luffy cocked his head thoughtfully before glancing at Zoro who was looking at him. After a moment Zoro seemed to realize that Luffy expected him to know, this causing Zoro to yell, "How the hell should I know you're the captain you tell me."

"Oh…shishishi guess where lost then" Luffy said a little too happy with the situation

"That's not a good thing" Zoro yelled at him

"Ehh… doesn't matter. Well hit land eventually" I told them stretching myself out across from Zoro

"Yeah… I just wish we had some food" Zoro said as he gave Luffy a glare

"Shishishi you should have saved some" Luffy said happily

"What about the rice balls Rika gave us" I asked in which Zoro again glared and just pointed hatefully at Luffy who in turn laughed.

"Shishishi I shared them with Zoro" Luffy informed me happily

"I had one! And I had to fight you to get it!" Zoro yelled at him which of course earned another laugh from Luffy.

"O'while guess you guys will just have to starve then" I said leaning my head back to look at the clouds.

"Us! You're going to starve two dip shit" Zoro said glaring at me, "or are you holding out on us"

I waved my hand dismissively saying, "Nah I'm just used to not eating"

Luffy nodded his head knowingly saying, "three years does that"

"Alright what's with the three year crap?" Zoro asked sounding aggravated

"Boko was a slave" Luffy stated a matter-of-factly and going by the look Zoro had, he clearly was not expecting that answer

"Umm… Luffy…" I began giving him a sideways look, "you shouldn't go around telling people about someone else's life" I scolded him

"Oh" Luffy looked at me seeming confused, "why not"

"It's rude" I told him simple as I looked back up to the sky

"Oh that makes since" Luffy said nodding his head and hopefully that was a sign he wouldn't go blabbing to other people again

Before any more could be said on the subject I asked, "so Luffy where to"

"Shishishi right, let's goo… that way!" Luffy said pointing to our left as he jumped onto the bow of the ship

"You heard your captain. That way" I told Zoro pointing in the same direction Luffy had. Zoro scowled at me but other than that said nothing as he began rowing the boat in that direction.

An hour or 2 or maybe 6 passed before the wind picked up again allowing Zoro to take a break from rowing. He had taken to cleaning his blades as Luffy continued to sit on the bow of the ship. I had taken to moving to the top of the mast staring down at Zoro as he worked.

It was bugging me really, not because he was cleaning the blades wrong in fact he was doing a decent job for someone who didn't have the proper tools. No, what was bugging me was the fact that after cleaning two of his blades, he had moved onto the third sword and was currently taking great care in cleaning it. A hell of a lot more care then he had the other two. It was like a slap in the face like he was openly declaring the other two pieces of crap. Which they were, however; if you were going to use a weapon you should treat it with the same amount of respect as you do all your weapons. He was openly playing favorites and that bugged the crap out of me.

I growled thinking "idiot better have a good reason for it"

From a glance I could tell the blade he was working on was a long straight blade attached to a pure-white hilt with a circular handguard. Its sheath was painted white and was currently laid out next to him.

I gave an unconscious growl knowing this was the same sword he had used in his mouth, "if he's going to be so obsessive with cleaning it he should at least focus on fixing that damn hilt so he doesn't completely fuck the katana over. If he just…" I shook my head forcing myself to look away reminding myself that that part of my life was dead.

I glanced back down to see him lift the katana up so the light could hit it just right for him to inspect his work. This caused me to yet again growl as he carefully put the Katana back signaling he was done.

"What?" Zoro asked aggravatedly at me causing my eyes to shift from the blade to him. I gave a slight growl realizing I hadn't exactly been subtle about glaring at him.

"You missed a spot" I told him faking indifference before looking up at the sky

"Tsk… and what the hell would you know about blades" Zoro questioned sounding mad

"Nothing" I stated flatly while thinking, "A hell of a lot more than you"

"Tsk…" I heard him say but nonetheless he pulled the Katana back out of its sheath and began to inspect it

"what's the deal with that blade anyway" I questioned not bothering to look down as I heard him mumble out, "how the hell did I miss that" followed by what sounded like a cloth running on steel.

"Shishishi, it's his treasure" Luffy piped up from his spot on the bow

"All blades are treasures the question was what's the deal with that blade" I stated pointing at the blade Zoro was cleaning

"All blades are treasures?" Luffy asked dipping his head back to give me a questioning look

"Not the point" I stated with a lazy wave of my left hand before finial looking over to Zoro. We stared at each other for a moment both of us searching for something in the other once eyes. I didn't know what he was looking for or seeing for that matter but I could tell from his that the blade held a great deal of sentimental value. We glanced away at the same time both are eye's going to the Katana and suddenly I could feel a great weight coming off of it.

"Interesting" I said absentmindedly, "why does it feel like that?"

"Shishishi it looks heavy" Luffy said suddenly appearing at Zoro's side to get a better look at the blade.

"It's not though" I stated quietly eyeing the Katana. It was of a light make so obviously it wasn't heavy but there was definitely something weighing it down.

Zoro lifted the Katana up pointing it at the Sky as he said, "I made a promise once and with this sword I will become the greatest swordsmen"

"Shishishi I can't wait" Luffy said happily

I sat up looking down at Zoro a bit surprised how the Katana seemed to glow at his declaration. I grinned, "as long as the Katana is happy and can handle the weight I guess I don't care… still…"

"Who did you make the promise to" I asked cocking my head to the side

He gave a slight frown pulling the sword back down and I didn't miss the sadness coming off the Katana or him for that matter.

"Kuina" he said softly looking upset before putting the blade in its sheath. "Kuina huh… most have been the katana's original owner… probably dead judging from the vibe the blade is putting out… and the look on Zoro's face"

It was quiet for a moment before Luffy suddenly whined out, "I'm hungry"

"Tsk then you shouldn't have eaten it all" Zoro yelled out

"Shishishi you helped" Luffy reminded him

"I had one rice ball!" Zoro screamed and then as an afterthought yelled out, "I didn't even get any of the meat."

I chuckled softly glancing up at the setting sun, "Luffy really is weird but he cheered Zoro up pretty fast" I noted as the two wrestled on the boat.

-X-X-X-

Dark it was so fucking dark! I couldn't see anything from inside the cell! Nothing but pitch black nothingness. I whimpered slightly the only thing my mind registering was the pain. Pain of having my right hand chopped off. It fucking hurt and I couldn't even see it to tell how bad the damage was. Part of me debated on touching it to feel just how fucked up it was the other part was too terrified to do so. "Maybe it would grow back" I thought hopefully only to shudder in fear thinking, "God I hope it doesn't, I can't take them cutting it off again"

I lead there for hours, days, who knows how long, my mind racing at the very idea of them sawing off another body part. It took me a moment to realize I wasn't alone, that I could faintly hear people talking from below me.

I tentatively opened my eyes to be met with a bright light causing me to shut them quickly. After a moment's pause I again opened my eyes to see that I was looking up at… the sky… that doesn't make sense.

"Damn it Luffy why'd you have to eat all the food!" I heard a familiar voice scream from below.

"Luffy?" my eyes narrowed, "I know that name" I slowly moved my arms testingly to insure that they weren't in-fact bound in any way, shape or form. I gave a sigh in relief to see that, yes, I wasn't tied up before slowly lifting my right hand up to verify that it was in fact there. I sighed yet again in relief as I opened and closed the hand before slowly sitting up to see that, yes, I was outside… "Outside…" I blinked owlishly as I glanced around me.

"I'm outside…" I thought a smell smile forming on my face, "I can see the sky" I glanced up my smile growing, "the clouds…" I actually giggled at the odd shapes they were making. "That one looks like a sea turtle" I laughed slightly with a stupid grin on my face.

"What the hell are you laughing at" Zoro called up to me making me aware that I was currently sitting on the top mast of Luffy's little boat.

I glanced down to see, "the Sea!" my grin doubling in size if that was possible and I found myself laughing my ass off at the sight.

"What the hell" Zoro asked looking at me as if I had grown a second head. But I just laughed harder before standing up and diving into the sea.

Five things accord to me as my body hit the water.

One: I loved the sea more than life itself

Two: I missed being in its waters swimming, dancing with its currents

Three: why hadn't I done this sooner

Four: I couldn't move at all, actually it felt like all my energy had been completely zapped out of me

And finally Five: something that I was a bet shocked to realize I had forgotten a rather key fact. A key fact that had literally destroyed my life; a key fact that had stripped me of everything, including my name and home; that fact being that now and for the rest of my life, I was forevermore a devil fruit user. I could never go home. I could never swim, and most importantly I could never dance with the currents again.

Part of me wanted to cry as the realization hit my like a ton of bricks. However; I was in the sea. It had been years, decades since the last time I stepped foot into the sea and by god I was going to enjoy it.

"I missed you" I told the sea as I continued to sink down to the bottom not in the least bit concerned. I grinned as I watched a school of pelagic fish swim by me. I breathed the water in deeply before saying "Fuck I really missed you" to the sea once more as I felt the water flow around my body. The sensation of it swirling around my lungs felt so damn heavenly, "I had almost forgotten what it felt like to breath like this"

I slowly began to hum to the sea singing softly,

"If there was any place I could go

It would be within the sea

If there was any place I could enjoy

It would be within the sea

And if I ever had to die

Let it be by her side,

For I surely wouldn't care

It would give me peace of mind

To know that I had died within the sea

For surely I would know no rest

If I couldn't lie my head upon her breast

Within the open sea"

I continued to float down deeper into the ocean for what felt like only a few seconds or maybe a minute when suddenly I felt someone forcefully yank me up to the surface causing me to yelp in slight shook followed with absolute fear as my scarf fall off and continued its journey down without me.

I was then slung half way onto the boat with my ribcage hitting the side. I coughed slightly at the unexpected switch from salt water to air in less than a millisecond.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Zoro screamed as he pulled himself up onto the boat informing me, he had been the one to disturb me relaxation but at that moment I didn't care.

"Scarf!" I screamed out about to throw myself back into the water only for Zoro to say "Shit" before yanking me fully onto the boat and jumping back into the water.

I sat there for a moment in shook that he just dove head first into the sea to save a scarf… my scarf… "I don't know what to think of that"

"Shishishi no worries he'll get it" Luffy said poking my neck causing me to pull back and glare at him as I rubbed the spot

A few hours or days later Zoro final came back up with my scarf in hand. He pulled himself back onto the boat but instead of giving me back my beloved treasure like a normal person would, he choose to scream instead, "Luffy here!" he gestured over to Luffy who waved at me, "told me devil fruit users can't swim! So I'll just ask this once. Do you have a death wish?!"

"No…" I said only for him to glare at me causing me to say, "Maybe…" only that wasn't necessarily true, "sometimes…" I cocked my head to the side, "not at the moment though…"

Luffy laughed at my answer as Zoro seemed to get even angrier but I choose to ignore him as I glanced at the ocean that surrounded us. I grinned, "I had been in the water…" I laughed, "I sew a school of pelagic fish." I laughed harder, my eye locking with Luffy's who grinned at me, "shishishi it's good to be free." He told me in a giggling fit and it was so, as any free man should do, me and Luffy turned are laughing fit into full blown hysterics.

"What the hell!" Zoro screamed at us both, looking at us like we had lost are minds and in a way I guess we did or at least I had.

After a moment to try and calm down I managed to whizzy out a, "you say that a lot" to Zoro effectively causing him to scowl and Luffy to return to his laughing fit. I chuckled some more before calming myself down enough to make grabby hands towards my scarf Zoro was still holding.

"Tsk…" Zoro said shaking his head with a fond smile before going to throw me my scarf only to pause in mid throw. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me and then he lend in closer to get a better look at my neck.

"What the hell" he said before poking me in my neck causing me to growl and pull away as I rubbed the spot

"Maybe I should start saying that" I scowled, "what is it poke Boko's gills day"

"You have gills" Zoro said flatly, eyeing them with an odd look

"Yeah" I said eyeing him like he was retarded

"Boko's a fish" Luffy informed Zoro and then as an afterthought said, "He can poop though"

Zoro gave Luffy a funny look as I laughed remembering Luffy asking me that when we first met.

Zoro sighed before sitting down across from me saying carefully, "explain"

I narrowed my eyes at him glancing at my scarf he was still holding before stating, "I'm an Atlantean" then noticing their looks said, "It's like a Fishmen but more human" seeing their still confused faces I sighed saying, "you don't know what a Fishmen is either huh…"

They gave me nothing but blank stares. I sighed, "ok… let's see" I leaned against the boat saying, "there are three types of humanoid species that inhabit and rule over the sea, that being the Fishmen, the Atlantean and the merfolk." I glanced at them to see Zoro seemed to be following along while Luffy still looked confused.

I decided to elaborate, "Fishmen are more fish like then human. They tend to look like a combination between a man and some type of sea creature. An Atlantean, which is what I am, are more human than fish. We tend to look like humans with only small characteristics of a fish. My only feature being my gills and teeth" I grinned widely showing off my sharp fangs before continuing saying, "others might have webbed hands and feet or some other feature. Merfolk are a highbred of the other two. Their upper half is that of a human and the lower is that of a fish when their old enough their tails can split giving them the ability to walk on land."

To my relief Luffy nodded then to my disappointment he said, "So Fishmen are mystery fish, you're a mystery human and merfolk are mysteries."

"Umm... yeah let's just go with that" I said no longer believe he would ever understand

"So long story short you can breathe underwater" Zoro dead panned as if that was the only thing he got.

I sighed, "Yeah"

"So I didn't have to jump in after you" he asked sounding annoyed

"No…well maybe… kinda" I shifted under his gaze, "I can't swim"

Luffy nodded his head solemnly saying, "devil fruit."

"Yeah that" I confirmed

"So you did try to kill yourself" Zoro asked giving me a strange look

"No… I guess… kinda… not intentionally… I may have forgot…" I told him before glancing back at my scarf.

"Tsk" Zoro said noticing my look before tossing it to me, "what's with the scarf anyway. You don't seem like the girly type"

"Shishishi it's his treasure" Luffy informed Zoro in a way that kind of gave me disavow

"Tsk I know that" Zoro said rolling his eyes

I put the scarf back on wrapping it around my neck while thinking, "He did tell me about his sword" sighing I said, "It's all I have left of that life"

He raised an eyebrow, "from when you were a slave?" he dead panned

I gave a soft chuckle, "no before that" I smiled adjusting the scarf, "it belonged to my mom and when she passed it went to my sister, who gave it to me when…" my voice trailed off as I began to frown deeply and my hands twisted into the soft fabric of the light purple scarf. I stared at it for a moment watching the almost white swirls flow in small waves on the scarf before absently saying "It is pretty girly though"

I felt Luffy pat me on my had gaining my attention before he laughed saying "Shishishi lets eat" causing Zoro to moan out pathetically, "you ate it all"

I smirked at them before pulling on one of the ropes on the sail causing it to move just enough to catch a large gust of wind.

"Woohoo" Luffy cheered jumping onto the bow of the ship as we were shot forward into an unknown direction.

-X-X-X-

"Please demon" she begged with tears in her eyes as she clutched a long purple scarf, "It was my mother's. I know you know that, and if my brother's soul is forced to wonder the abyss then maybe her essence can help bring him piece. I'm begging you demon please wear it"

"Ishi" I cried out desperately wanting her to see me, to see that I wasn't a… I jerked up gasping, my body shaking as I realized where I was.

"You have those a lot" I heard a gruff voice come from below me causing me to jump and quickly look down, to see Zoro stretched out on his back looking up at me with an unknown look on his face.

"Have what" I asked him doing a quick glance around us before allowing myself to relax. I wasn't certain how long I slept just that it was dark out and the stars appeared to be in the same place as when I had started to doze off.

"Nightmares" I heard Luffy mumble out across from Zoro informing me that he was awake to. He was lying flat on his stomach head in his arms and didn't even bother to lift his head up to look at me.

"Sorry did I wake you" I asked shifting so that I could look at the two better

"Yeah" both of them said but neither sounding upset more tired than anything

"You normally do" Zoro added as he stretched his body like a cat before relaxing once more.

"You should sleep down here" Luffy said with a yawn still not looking up

"Oh and ways that" I cocked my head at the two who were obviously seconds away from falling back asleep.

"Cause we're strong" Zoro said with a yawn as he nodded off

"Huh" I questioned not really understanding

"Simple" Luffy yawned mumbling out, "we'll protect you"

"From a nightmare?" I questioned not at all understanding their logic. Then again both of them had already fallen back asleep and probable didn't even know what they had said to begin with.

After a couple days or maybe months of watching the two sleep peacefully; I found myself growing more and more tired. Finally deciding to take them up on the offer, "it couldn't hurt…" I slowly climbed down the mast and laid down in-between the two before allowing myself to doze off once more.

-X-X-X-

I could feel myself being gently rocked back and forth as soft whispers spook out around me. I slowly started to register them but was far too relaxed to care who they belonged to.

"I'm starving" one of the voices whined out continuously as if on repeat

"When the hell're we gonna reach land?" another voice whispered coming from beside me.

"Doesn't matter" I mumbled out tiredly as I hugged what may have been a teddy bear. My head rubbing against it as my mind faintly cataloged a strong scent of rubber and meat.

I heard a faint "tsk" sound from my side but it was drowned out by a different voice from above perhaps the teddy bear saying, "Who knows, we're just going with the wind and waves after all…"

For a moment it was quiet again as something rubbed the top of my head the only sounds coming from the waves hitting what sounded like a boat. "Who would put a boat on the sea" I mumbled out shifting slightly from my spot to get more sea water in my lungs only to breath in air causing me to whine and shift yet again.

"Tsk boats are supposed to be on the sea" the voice from my side informed me causing me to hum.

"mak-t-go way" I slurred out waving my arm in the air and hitting something that laughed

"Shishishi… go back to sleep Boko." the teddy bear said as it continued to rub the top of my head causing me to hum sleepily

"He hasn't had much sleep in the last three days has he?" the voice at my side asked

"Shishishi nope and when we were with Coby he only slept for like an hour" stated the teddy bear then as an afterthought said, "only cause he passed out though"

"Overslept" I mumbled before yet again rubbing my head on the teddy bear.

"Shitty first mates need more rest then that" the voice at my side scolded

"Not" I mumbled into the teddy bear not understanding why the voice didn't know I was free and that freedom meant I had no captain or titles, no one to rule over me.

"Shishishi I wonder if we'll reach land." The teddy bear questioned only to say, "Nah, I'm sure we will… eventually."

"Isn't it kind of weird that someone trying to be king of the pirates doesn't even have any navigational skills" the voice asked

"It's not weird. I just drift around" the teddy bear said appcently

I hummed, "the sea knows where it's going." I yawned rolling onto my back as I stretched out. I opened my eyes to see brown once looking down at me.

I hummed before cocking my head at the black haired boy, "you're not a teddy bear"

"Shishishi nope" Luffy said grinning at me

I yawned before sitting up and stretching causing my back to pop, "I feel like I've slept for days, years even"

"Tsk you slept for 4 hours" Zoro informed me clearly annoyed

"Damn" I said popping my shoulder blade, "I can't even remember the last time I slept that long…huh… without being unconscious that is"

"Shishishi, oi Zoro! We don't you know how to navigate aren't you a bounty hunter who wandered the high seas?" Luffy asked

"I have no memory of ever even calling myself a bounty hunter" Zoro said looking up, "I set out onto the sea in search of a certain man but then couldn't get back to my village. I had no choice, so I just went after pirate ships to earn a living."

"Oh, so you're just lost" Luffy stated nodding his head

"Don't put it like that!" Zoro screamed slamming his foot down and causing the ship to rock. The movement jerked us around and before I know it Luffy's hat was sent flying off his head.

"Shanks" Luffy whispered as he stared after the hat and for a moment we all just stared at the straw hat as it floated up the mast.

"Luffy's treasure" with that thought we all seemed to move as one as we stood up watching it roll on the sail. As the wind carried it up and up above the sail, I quickly jumped up and onto the mast. I reached out leaning as far as I could to catch it only for my finger to just barely graze the side of it causing it to fall over the other side of the sail. Luffy and Zoro ran to the other side, all of us watching with battered breathes as it floated down.

Luffy reached up in an attempt to catch it only for the wind to blow just enough to push it out of his grasp and over the side of the ship. We all held our breath expecting it to fly out to sea only for Zoro to stick his hand out and just barely manage to catch it.

We all let out a collective sigh before Zoro handed the straw hat to Luffy. He carefully took it as he slowly sat down seeming lost in thought.

"Hey your gonna drop it again if you space out like that, isn't it important" Zoro said sitting down

"Yeah... Thank you Zoro!" Luffy said smiling at Zoro before looking the hat over as if to verify it wasn't damaged will it had been temporarily off his head

"It's your treasure right" I asked him as I hoped down landing softly in front of him

He grinned at me, "Yep! Shanks gave it to me. We made a promise on this hat" his grin got wider as he placed the hat on his head, "I will become the Pirate King" Luffy said with such conviction it was impossible to doubt him

I smiled as I sat down across from Zoro, "funny how different yet similar our treasures are" I said my hand twisting into the scarf although I hadn't said it to them it held a promise attached to it just as there treasures did. Only unlike them I wouldn't be keeping my promise.

"Shishishi yeah" Luffy grinned

Zoro smiled as well only to frown slightly as his stomach choice to growl. He sighed slightly annoyed with himself before saying "Man I'm hungry"

"Shishishi" Luffy laughed and I couldn't help but give a laugh as Zoro groaned before flopping down on his back and looking up at the clouds.

"I'm getting kind of hungry too" only the thought of eating quickly made my stomach turn causing me to loss my appetite.

* * *

Authors notes:

Feedback is encouraged

This story needs a beta reader so don't hesitate to message me if you're interested

Oh Boko's character has as good of a sense of time as Zoro does direction

(So whenever I write about time in the story only trust what one of the characters says not Boko)

Also if you have any questions feel free to ask :)

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217


	6. 6 Bugs and Clowns

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement.

Authors notes:

If it's in _italics_ that means its Boko's thoughts/dreams

* * *

 **6, Bugs and Clowns**

I stared up at the bright blue sky a faint smile on my face as I watched the clouds go by. It was peaceful from my spot on the mast. The two below me had been relatively quiet for the last 3 or 5 hours or maybe days.

" _If I have to be honest with myself I feel like I'm about to go insane. It's way too damn quiet. It was weird really when I was…"_ I shook my head before biting my thumb and making it bleed, " _back before I had dead, I really enjoyed the peace and quiet."_ I sucked on my thumb only to gag slightly as I swallowed it, " _I once craved the serenity of a quiet day and now it terrifies me."_ I continued to bit down on my thumb as I looked up into the clouds _, "how can I know that this moment looking up at the clouds wasn't just some wild fantasy I was dreaming up. How many times have I sat in a cell looking up at the ceiling imagining it was the sky? How can I know that this is real?"_ I gave a soft whine as my heart started pumping faster in my chest, " _How can I know that…"_

"Shishishi, oi guys! How long have we been sailing" Luffy asked suddenly causing me to jump at the noise. I glanced down from my spot on the mast to see Luffy dangling his hands over the side of the boat. I breathed a sigh of relief at the confirmation that I wasn't just imagining things, " _right Luffy and Zoro that's how I know this is real."_

I slowly took my thumb out of my mouth as I hummed cocking my head in thought "A month maybe 2"

"How the hell did you get that, it's only been three days" Zoro said from his spot across from Luffy leaning against the side of the boat

"Oh feels longer" I thought looking back up, " _feels like no one has spoken in days"_

"Tsk you suck at telling time" Zoro stated flatly only I wasn't paying attention as I squinted my eyes trying to make out some kind of bird

"3 years does that" Luffy said poking at the water

"Nah" I said cocking my head as if that would help me see it

Zoro gave a breathe laugh, "oh so you've always had a shitty sense of time"

I hummed at him asking absentmindedly, "How far is that" " _it looks pretty far but then why does it look like a normal size bird…"_

"Huh" Luffy questioned glancing up

"A bird" Zoro questioned as while looking up

"How big is it" I asked wondering if maybe my eyes where messing up

"Let's eat it" Luffy cheered at the prospect of food

"Huh how" Zoro asked glancing at Luffy

"Looks kinda far" I said tilting my head the other way

"Leave it to me!" Luffy said jumping to his feet "Gum Gum rocket" he cried out as he grabbed the mast on each side of me slinging himself at the bird.

"Shit" my eyes widened as he slammed into me sending me flying with him

"Oh I see…" I faintly heard Zoro say

"Shit" I cried again at seeing just how large the bird is. Then saying it again as Luffy's head slammed into the bird's beak. I flow passed it going a few feet up until gravity started to pull me back down.

"Uff" I grunted as my head collided with the birds back causing all of us to tumble down.

"Moron! What the hell are you doing" I faintly heard Zoro scream from below

The bird made some weird shirking sounds as Luffy laughed while he repeatedly spun himself around and around in the air. The bird somehow managed to correct itself and took off snapping its beak around Luffy's head.

"Shit" I said as Luffy screamed out "Ahh help!"

I shot my hand out in a desperate attempt to grab Luffy who was flaring around. My hand barely managed to grab ahold of his foot causing us both to be slung around as I grit my teeth trying to hold on.

For a split second we both grinned as my mind began thinking of all the ways to get down.

" _If I swung us around I could land on the birds back and knock it out. We would free fall again but Luffy should be fine landing since his made of rubber so the only concern would be Luffy drowning… he'll just have to trust Zoro to get him and if his lucky they'll have a bird to eat. I'll probably die but that doesn't matter"_

Before the plan could be set in motion, my eyes widened as I felt myself slide away from Luffy, "shit" I said for the hundredth time, " _why the hell did I grab his sandal"_

I throw the other arm up in a vain attempt to try to grab him but it was to let, I was already falling. "Ahh" Luffy screamed as he stretched his arm out. Our fingers barely grazing each other before the bird dipped to the side pulling Luffy's hand away.

"Uh fuck'n hell" I said as I continued to fall my eye's watching Luffy being carried away. I growled slightly before flipping in the air and diving straight into the ocean.

I sighed as I felt all my energy zapped from me. It was weird not being able to move in the sea. I could still feel the current flow around me and every part of my body screamed in joy at the feeling of saltwater entering my gills.

I sighed again, " _I guess I'll hit the bottom and slowly decay or starve to death"_ my stomach turned as normal at the thought of food I grinned slightly, " _what better place to die then within the sea"_

I suddenly felt something grab the back of my collar pulling me up, " _or maybe I'll get eaten"_ I thought absent mindedly only to cough as I unexpectedly switched from salt water to air.

"Huh" I questioned as I was slung onto a boat, " _I was saved…"_

"Shit where the hell did they go" Zoro screamed pulling himself onto the boat

"Zoro?" I said, a little shocked he saved me when his captain was in danger. I shook my head to clear it, " _now's not the time"_ before jumping up the mast.

"Row left" I yelled down once I got a small glimpse of the bird.

"Got it" Zoro said grabbing the oars, "Ahh I see him"

"Hey! Stop! You there! Stop!" someone started to scream from in front of us

"Huh" I glanced at them from my spot

"Shipwrecked people? At a time like this?!" Zoro yelled in shock "I can't stop! Jump in, on your own!"

"What" they all screamed fearfully before they grabbed the ship as we sailed past

"I'm impressed you got on!" Zoro said as I glanced towards Luffy and the bird

"Are you trying to run us over?!" They all screamed at Zoro causing me to look back down at them

I watched as one of the guys pulled out a sword, " _cutlass, slightly curved edge of poor make, horrific weak point on…"_ I shook my head, " _stop that,"_ my focus going back to the guy, " _I'll call him dummy one"_ as he started saying, "Hey! Stop the boat! We're members of Buggy the clown-sama's crew! This boat is ours now."

"Huh" Zoro and I questioned both of us having a dark look on our faces. I started to growl causing them to look up but before I could move Zoro already had punched them repeatedly in the face before throwing them at the oars and growling out, "row"

"That was a little too easy for you eh Zoro" I said leaning down to get a better look at the three beaten up guys, " _they kind of look like they had been hit with a battering-ram"_

"huh" I began thinking, " _a battering-ram shaped fist could do more damage than the ram shaped one if I made it out of… fucking stop that… that life is dead"_

"Zoro like the pirate hunter Zoro" a guy with bright red hair asked " _he'll be dummy 2"_

"Yeah what of it" Zoro said scowling at them

"We had no idea you were the famous pirate hunter Zoro-san" dummy one cried out with a nervous laugh

"Forgive our rudeness!" they chanted repeatedly

"Thanks to you guys we lost sight of our friend. Just keep paddling straight ahead!" Zoro growled at them

"Yes sir!" they all screamed

"You should have went after your captain instead of going after me" I told him as he glanced towards where we had last seen Luffy

"Tsk…fucking suicidal first mate" Zoro mumbled out but I wasn't really sure what he said and before I could ask he said loud enough for me to hear, "Knowing Luffy, he'll manage something once he spots land"

Zoro looked towards the direction of Luffy as I hummed out, "I'm more worried about what will happen if he doesn't"

Zoro grunted at that but said nothing, we both know what would happen if he fall in the water.

"But what now, bro?" dummy 2 asked gaining my attention

"Good question" a guy with a bandana on asked " _guess that makes him dummy 3"_

"If captain Buggy finds out a girl stole our boat and treasure" dummy one said fearfully

"yeah-h" dummy 2 stuttered out

"Who's this Buggy guy?" Zoro asked raising an eye

"Does it matter" I asked lying out on the mast with my hands behind my head

"You- you guys have never heard of Buggy the clown?!" Dummy one questioned in shook

"Nope" I stated popping the p

"Tsk why would we, guys probably weak" Zoro stated plainly

"He's not weak; he's the head of our pirate ship! He's eaten one of the devil fruits and is just an all-around terrifying person" Dummy one informed us

"Devil fruit huh" I said absently wonder what kind, " _nah doesn't matter we need to find Luffy"_

"Doesn't matter" Zoro said voicing my thoughts, "you know of any islands nearby"

"Yeah" Dummy one said, "there's the island Buggy is on it's not too far from us, just an hour away"

"Take us there then" I told them, "If Luffy is lucky he'll end up there"

"He'll be there" Zoro stated having complete faith in his captain. I glanced at him, " _I wish I could have that much faith in Luffy but his probable already dead. Oh hell I wish Zoro had been smart and gone after Luffy rather than wasting time on saving me"_

-X-X-X-

"Hour my ass" I growled as we pulled onto the pair of an island. It had taken us at least a couple days sailing in a horrifying silence that had me questioning my sanity. During that time I spent it fidgeting with my hands constantly checking to make sure they weren't bound. I also took to biting my thumb hard enough to hit bone. It was around that point Zoro had made the three idiots sing a horrifically out of tone song that was a little torture on the ears by saying and I quote, "sing or I cut out your tongues" which seemed a bit counterintuitive but I degrease.

I did question the matter when he demanded a third song when he clearly looked like he wanted to rip his ears off only for him to say, "I don't have time to deal with you being a suicidal bastard so just shut up and enjoy the noise." I had honestly not known what to say to that and still don't.

"We'll split up" I told Zoro doing a quick glance around, "we can cover more ground that way. I'll check the nearby forest for him; see if the bird brought him to its nest. You check the town, if he managed to escape he'll probably be wondering around the restaurants so check those first"

"Tsk" Zoro scoffed out but said nothing as he began walking towards town.

I glanced at the three idiots who were fidgeting on the dock, "make sure no one steals Luffy's boat I'll let Zoro make good on his promise and cut out your tongues if it's not here when we return" I then took off running up a building and jumping off of each house.

I hopped off the last building and found a small forest that the bird hopefully resided in. Absently, wondering if Luffy was here or maybe he was somewhere in that town that Zoro was looking in. " _or that bird dropped him in the water and his dead now"_ I thought reminding myself to _, "hope for the best, prepare for the worst."_

My stomach growled informing me that I needed food but the very thought also making me want to throw up. I sighed, " _Maybe I could catch something like a rat and drink some of its blood."_ I gaged slightly before shaking my head, " _I'll focus on finding Luffy and if I see something I'll catch it. As much as I hate eating I'll need to if I don't want to pass out, maybe I could just live off blood for the rest of my life. It could sustain me for a couple of months after all… how long did Zoro say we were on that boat a week? No he said 3 so 3 weeks maybe. When did he even say 3 was it a few hours ago or days?"_

I continued to ponder this as I aimlessly walked around in search of any sign of Luffy. During my search I ended up finding a large bunny just standing on it hen legs. I stared at it for a day or two as it stared back at me. After what felt like an eternity of us having a staring contest I finally jumped at it causing it to dart into the bushes. I spent the next year jumping over logs and ducking under branches before sliding in the dirt and barely managing to grab it before it went into its little den.

I held it up by its ears bringing it to my face inspecting it. The bunny was pretty big, it had black eyes and its fur was brown. "Hey" I said giving it a grin which had it struggling like a mad hatter.

I chumped onto the back of its neck and within milliseconds it was fast asleep as I drink some of its blood. I gaged slightly as I swallowed it but ignored the feeling in favor of returning to my hunt for Luffy.

The hunt however didn't last long as my body tensed up. I growled spinning around as my mind told me someone was nearby. There was some rustling in the bushes before an old man with gray hair that was arranged in three lumps: two on the sides, and one on the front. He wore glasses and had on a yellow lined shirt with dark green pants. He also wore a brown armor chest-plate with gauntlets.

The man stared at me in shook and after standing there for a few hours with no one moving I decide to just ignore him and continue my search for Luffy. I turned around and began walking away when the old man final spoke screaming, "Hey! You there!"

I growled aggravated at the fact that he waited for me to start leaving before deciding to talk to me.

"What do you think you're doing!" he screamed walking up to me as I cocked my head at him

"Eating" I told him flatly with the bunny still in my mouth before turning to continue my search.

"What! You can't eat a bunny like that!" the old man screamed moving in front of me to block off my path.

I hummed at him noting that if I drank anymore of the bunny's blood it would most likely die, with that in mind I took it out of my mouth and used my powers to wake it up. The bunny squirmed in my hand before it bet down on my finger causing me to yelp and drop it. I sucked on my hand as the bunny stumbled off into the bushes.

"That's what you get you damn Buggy pirate! After all the damage you and your" the old man was screaming only I caught him off by saying with a wave of my hand, "I'm not a Bug pirate"

He stared at me intensely seeming to inspect me closely before coming to some kind of decision and nodding his head saying, "it must have been quite the shock to see our lovely town being run by pirates! I don't blame you for running away into the forest!" the old man said patting my shoulder

"I didn't run!" I said with an agitated growl, before brushing his hand off me "I'm looking for a friend of mine"

"Oh! I see." The old man said before grabbing my hand and shaking it saying, "I'm Mayor Boodle! Care to help an old man out"

"Kamaboko" I stated pulling my hand away

"Nice to meet you Kama…Boko…" the man said eyeing my strangely, "you shouldn't lie to old people!"

"I didn't," I growled at him

He stared at me a moment before asking slowly, "your name is Kamaboko…as in fish meat… …"

"Yes" I stated flatly crossing my arms over my chest. One would think I would be angry at Luffy for giving me the name but truthful I still didn't care. If anything I was starting to get pissed off at the fact no one believed it to be my name.

"…" he stared at me for a moment as I continued to glare at him, "is there another name you go by perhaps"

"Boko" I growled out

He nodded his head before pushing me back towards town saying, "alright Boko let's go we have a lot of work to do"

I growled slightly as I stumbled forward, feeling slightly dizzy after drinking but overall no longer hungry.

"I need to find" I began only for the man to wave me off as he dragged me back to town saying, "no worries, for your help I'll gladly help you locate your friend"

I sighed before allowing him to lead me back to town. " _He does know the area better than I do"_ I thought as the old man began to babble on about his town. We ended up wandering around town going into people's houses so he could water their plants. He also started taking things from each house and putting it in a large sack he decided to make me carry for him. He explained that the things we were getting were things the villagers missed. Those things ranging from a teddy bear to a slightly burnt t-shirt.

"Alright! We have a couple more stops before we see Chou-Chou" he cried, "there's a little dog in town, who we got to feed."

"Dog?" I asked, " _Why the hell would they leave their dog"_

"Yes. It's quite the sad story." He told me, "You see Chou-Chou, the dog, his owner Hocker passed away. Chou-Chou loved Hocker but one day when Hocker left for the doctor he entrusted his pet shop to Chou-Chou. But Hocker eventually died of an unknown illness and never did return to poor Chou-Chou. I believe Chou-Chou knows his master's dead but he refuses to leave that shop. His quite adamant in protecting it even with those damn pirates attacking the town and the rest of the townspeople fleeing to a refuge on the outskirts, Chou-Chou still refuses to budge. I wish I could convince him to go to the refugee camp."

"Doubtful" I stated putting the large bag down as the man began unlocking yet another house, "it's his treasure. He won't abandon it"

"His treasure huh" the old man said with a far look in his eyes, "yes. I suppose it is" with that he then walked inside while I chose to remain outside. I was beginning to realize that I didn't much care for being indoors, " _I really have missed being outside. The last thing I want is to be cooped up in a small building when I can be out here"_ I thought glancing up at the sky only to see that stupid bird that had ran off with Luffy. I narrowed my eyes at it noting that it was charred and no longer holding Luffy.

I sighed not knowing what to think, " _I really need to find Luffy"_

I stepped into the house, "hey…" _what was his name_ , "Noodle… I'll meet you at Chou-Chou's place I really need to find Luffy!" before he could protest or even tell me where the pet shop was I had already taken off in the direction the bird had flown with Noodles bag draped over my shoulder.

One minute I was running after the bird hoping it would lead me to Luffy well believing he was most likely dead and the next I was ducking down as a sword nearly chopped my head off.

"Shit" I yelp dropping the bag as I rolled out of the way getting up quickly in a fighting stance.

"O… it's you" Zoro said indifferently causing me to raise an eyebrow as he put his white Katana away, "you find Luffy yet?" he asked casually as if he hadn't just tried to take my head off.

I hummed eyeing him cautiously before carefully picking up the bag, "not yet, I ended up meeting some old guy that has me acting as a sea bull"

"Sea bull?" he questioned raising an eyebrow

I hummed, "they pull things, care your stuff for you, that kind of thing"

Zoro scoffed a laugh at me before saying, "so your some old guys pack mule now"

I hummed before saying, "I did see that bird that took Luffy though" I pointed ahead, "I think it flow over there"

He nodded his head and then started to walk towards his left instead of towards the bird. Curiously I decided to follow him knowing that it was highly unlikely I would spot the bird again, let alone catch up to it. After a while of us walking we ended up right back where we started. I laughed softly causing Zoro to glance at me only since he said nothing I choice to say nothing as while. I was more or less curious as to how long it would take him to figure out he was walking in a circle. In all honesty that curiosity would never be fulfilled since I wouldn't be able to tell how much time passed anyway.

" _I know I should be trying to find Luffy but this is just too funny"_ I thought as I watched him with a grin.

"Ahh…" Zoro screamed suddenly after our third lap around a large building, "I thought you said the damn bird was this way!"

I stared at him for a moment as he continued to glare at me. I then hummed which turned into a full blown barking fit of laughter.

"What's so funny" he screamed,

"Your sense of direction is as bad as my sense of time" I laughed out

"Tsk it's not my felt you…" Zoro began groaning out agitatedly.

I waved my hand at him cutting him off before saying, "come on then let's go back to the docks."

I quickly grabbed him and started to lead him back to the boat.

"Oi!" he yelled not liking me dragging him

"tell you what Z" I said giving him a grin as he raised an eyebrow at the word Z, "well we look for Luffy, I'll keep you moving in the right direction and you'll make sure I'm not late saving his ass," while thinking, " _if he's still alive that is"_

"Tsk" he said but made no move to stop me from dragging him by the hand

I paused for a moment causing Zoro to glance at me giving me a sly smirk, "lost?" he questioned looking rather cocky

"Nope" I stated popping the p before I gave a slight laugh and pointing towards the docks, "let's ask dummy one where that Bug guy is."

"Bug guy" he questioned only to ask, "dummy one?... what for" Zoro asked giving me a slight glare as I continued to lead him by the hand

"This is his town so if Luffy did end up here then it's possible he would know where Luffy is" I told him jerking him forward as he tried to go right. " _It would have been nice to get that information form Noodle but it doesn't look like he'll be helping me anytime soon"_

We walked up to the dock to see the three dummies boarding a ship, "oi!" I growled out at them causing them to yelp and spin around.

"WH-what are you doing back here" Dummy 2 asked fearfully

"Yeah! We thought you were looking for your friend" Dummy one called to us climbing back onto the dock.

I let go of Zoro as we walked up to them. "Tsk where's…" Zoro started to talk to them only for my senses to start screaming at me effectively blocking out all other sounds.

I jumped with a startled yelp before spinning around and crouching as I let out a deep threatening growl. The bag dropping to my feet as I bit my already injured thumb causing it to bleed more readying myself to summon a weapon, as every part of me screamed danger. My body tensed more at the sound of Zoro unsheathing his katana as if Zoro's response somehow made the threat even more real.

Minutes later there was a loud explosion that toppled a row of buildings completely destroying them.

"What the hell?" Zoro asked as my blood began to swirl around my hand seconds away from forming a weapon.

My only response was to growl at the direction the blast had come, my heart pounding in my ears.

"One of Buggy's beloved Buggy balls" Dummy 3 said

"Buggy ball?!" Zoro questioned with a grin on his face, "So that's where Buggy is"

I growled no longer wanting to ask this Bug guy if he know where Luffy was before relaxing my body and picking up the bag, " _we have no choice we need to find Luffy,"_

Sighing I told Zoro "let's go then"

We followed the path of crumbled houses, every now and then I would have to grab Zoro by the back of his shirt to guide him in the right direction. It didn't take long before we came across a large building that clearly was where the Bug ball had been shot.

I took a few steps back before launching myself at the building and running up it as Zoro hopped on different ledges to get up.

The first thing I noted when I got up there was an older teenage girl in shorts and a t-shirt. She was holding a bo-staff, " _just a plain wooden three piece bo-staff."_ The girl was being attacked by some pirates that looked like clowns.

The second thing I noticed was some guy wearing clown makeup and a red clown nose, " _maybe that's the Bug guy but he doesn't really look like a Bug"_

The third thing I noticed was Luffy tied up in a cage. Zoro quickly ran behind the girl saving her from a stampede of clowns. I sighed as I walked over to Luffy putting the bag down and sitting down next to him humming out, "oh your alive that's good"

Luffy laughed nodding his head in agreement then saying, "Meat" as he gestured to the table full of food.

I stared at him for a moment before I found myself laughing. " _Meat! He's in a cage and the guy just wants meat. Not get me out or help or even save me, he just wants meat…. This guy really is interesting! He wants me to get him some damn meat he can't reach instead of getting him out!"_ I laughed a little harder at that thought.

"You hurt" Zoro asked the girl after dealing with the clowns.

"Huh" she asked clearly shocked.

"Are you hurt" he asked again.

"n-no I'm fine" she stammered out.

"Whew, what a relief!" Luffy said, "Hey! Zoro! Hurry and get me out of here!" he called to Zoro then glancing at me, "you get the meat!"

"Why do you keep playing around for? First some bird runs off with you, and now you're inside a cage" Zoro said scolding Luffy

Luffy just laughed, "It's pretty interesting, actually."

I hummed, "I'll bet"

The pirates around us started to freak out for some reason, something about Zoro's name. Luffy however turned to me again saying "meat!"

I hummed at him before saying, "pass"

"What why not" Luffy whined

"I don't like meat" I told him simple

"Oh that makes sense…" Luffy nodded his head before again whining, "Wait but you're getting it for me not for you. I'm going to eat it! Not you!"

I hummed in thought and Luffy seemed to grow excited as time went by as if he expected me to get him the meat so I couldn't help but give a sly grin saying once more, "pass"

He whined hitting his head on the bars as he pouted, "your mean"

I chuckled, "I try…" I glanced at the pirates as that Bug guy who looked like a clown started to demand a fight with Zoro. I hummed, " _we could be here for a while…"_

"What kind of meat do you want" I asked standing up.

Luffy beamed giving a cheer of, "yay meat!"

"So any kind is good?" I hummed

"Yep meat is meat" Luffy said happily

I took a step towards one of the tables only to pause as Bug jumped at Zoro screaming, "die flashily."

The problem was that it ended ferly quickly if not a little too quickly. Zoro literally chopped Bug into several pieces with his swords.

I sighed " _that didn't take long at all"_ I walked to the table and began making a plate meanly piling it with meat. I made a slight face as I grabbed the food, " _I really hate food"_

I tensed when the pirates around us started laughing, " _In no way is that a good sign… wait the guy is supposed to have a devil fruit"_

"H-huh? Their captain's been killed… but they're laughing!" Nami asked fearfully as I spun around to look at his chopped up body

Hey! What's so damn funny?!" Zoro screamed as my eyes widened in realization

Z!" I cried out, "There's no blood!"

"Huh" Zoro glanced at me but before I could explain one of Bug's hands shot out towards Zoro stabbing him in the side with a small dagger.

"Zoro!" Luffy screamed as I growled

"What's that arm?!" Nami screamed at seeing Bug's hand attached to the dagger currently imbedded into Zoro

"What… the hell?!" Zoro winced out in pain

"The chop-chop fruit… that's the name of the devil fruit I ate!" Bug laughed with a wide grin on his face, "I'm a chop-chop person who can't be cut!"

He continued to laugh psychotically while my mind started to race, " _Zoro can't hurt him…shit I can't hurt him… my power requires a person to bleed how the hell can I make him bleed if I can't cut him!"_ I glanced at Luffy, " _he fights hand to hand! Shit I need to get him out! Zoro can't win this"_

My mind faintly heard Nami saying, "his body reattached itself! I thought the devil fruits were only a rumor!"

My body immediately began to move on its own through the crowd of clown pirates. No longer paying attention to the conversation going on, I walked smoothly through the crowd with Luffy's plate still in hand.

In the back of my mind I could hear the lesson all Atlanteans' learned before they even knew how to walk, " _your body flows with the ocean, blinds with its waves, moves with its currents. Unseen and unheard, you are one, you act as one, you breathe as one, you move as one. Remember child you cannot lead but flow with her rhythm, let her feel your will and she will lead you to where you need to be. This my son is how we dance with the sea"_

I did not find what I was doing now to be a dance and no Atlantean used this technique on land but my three years in hell forced me to learn how. I needed to move unseen, I couldn't allow myself to be heard and above all, if I wanted to escape, I had to be able to blend in with my captive's rhythm. " _This kind of thing is easy compared to a dance with the raging sea"_ I thought as I raised my hand up while the pirates around me cheered their captain's name.

As I moved one of the pirates eye's shifted to me only for a moment but before his mind could even began to question it, I casually handed a piece of meat to him my body weaving itself behind him as I went. He took it eyes on his captain as he thanked me only I was already gone still flowing through the crowd unseen and unheard.

"Stabbing him from behind is unfair, big nose!" Luffy screamed as I finally made my way back to his side.

"Who's… got a big nose?!" Bug screamed not even noticing me, he throw a dagger straight at Luffy

My mind still set in the rhythm of Bug and his pirates, I easily caught the blade with one hand as I crouched down and handed Luffy a plate of food with the other.

"Luffy!" Zoro screamed a second before I had caught the blade. Now everything was dead quiet as everyone became aware of my presence.

Most of the clowns screamed in shook some calling out, "where the hell did he come from?" "Wasn't he at the food stand" "how the hell did he move that fast"

The teenaged girl stared at me with wide eyes while Zoro just gave a sigh of relief. Bug on the other hand gapped at me like a fish.

Luffy was the only one who didn't react to my sudden appearance at his side instead he just screamed out, "Oi Buggy! I will kick your ass!"

"Kick my ass? You're a real riot!" Bug laughed only it was slightly nervous. I could feel his hand wiggling in a vain attempt to return to its master.

"Meat?!" Luffy said cheerfully just now noticing the plate and began to eat it

Bug's eyes narrowed at us not at all happy about Luffy ignoring him and me refusing to let go of his hand, "hey! Listen when people are talking! All four of you are gonna die here, you know! How would I have my ass kicked in this situation?!"

"It's no use… it's all over..." Nami stammered out

I laughed at that as I slowly stood up making a point to tighten my grip on Bugs hand

"How about a deal?" I asked cocking my head to the side with a slight grin

"What! You're in no possession to make deals" Bug screamed

I hummed at him, "you know I ate a devil fruit too"

"Oh what kind" His eyes narrowed at me as his body tensed ever so slightly, " _let's hope he doesn't call my bluff"_

I yanked the dagger out of his hand and began twirling it as I walked up to him while gesturing for the girl to get behind me in which she immediately did so.

"Chi Chi fruit" I said with a smirk

He laughed, "That's useless on me how do you expect to make me bleed"

"Who ever said I had to" I asked cocking my head, "your skins all I need to feel, your pulse, your blood and that's all I need to kill you. Just a touch" my hand tightened on his causing him to wince, "one touch to stop your blood flow, your heart" his eyes went wide as he noticed my skin was touching his holding his wrist, right on his pulse.

"So" I said with a sly smile, "I'm not foolish enough to believe I can defeat all of you but I also have no issue killing you and taking my chances with your crew."

Bug gulped looking at me fearfully. I smiled at him sweetly, "what'll it be"

Bug grit his teeth but said nothing, " _his buying it we need to hurry"_

"Luffy" I stated flatly my eyes never leaving Bugs

"Shishishi Run! Zoro!" Luffy yelled out

"What!" Zoro winced in shook not wanting to go along with this

"Wait! He came here to save you!" Nami screamed not understanding what was going on. She turned to me screaming, "what're you gonna do?!"

It was quiet for a moment as Luffy and Zoro exchanged a look that I couldn't see due to my eyes never leaving Buggy's.

"Understood" Zoro said with what sounded like a smirk

"Impudent fool! As if I'd believe a bluff like that!" Bug screamed as he charged at me

"Shit" I growled blocking his attack with the dagger in my hand. It was difficult considering I only had one hand to block with but Bug only had one hand as while since I was still holding the other one. As Bug pushed me back I could hear Zoro run passed me going over to Luffy.

I growled frustrated that the only thing it seemed I could do was block the oncoming attacks. I grit my teeth deciding just to take a cut to the leg as I slammed my foot into Buggy hard enough to send him flying back a few feet way. I didn't even so much as blink at the large gash I now had on my leg.

Bug growled as he hit the wall before screaming out, "Flashily fire the Buggy ball!"

"Shit" my eyes widened as I sew one of the clowns light the fuse. Zoro was too busy trying to pick up Luffy with his injury and I really doubted the girl could do anything.

Having no choice I ran at the cannon lifting it up in an attempt to flip it only for it to go off on my face sending me flying up into the air. I grunted at the pain as I blurrily saw the cannon back lash and slam into the Bug pirates.

I flow a few meters away managing to crash land into a tall building and slamming through a few houses before finally coming to a stop in someone's living room. I groaned sitting up slightly only to feel something wet slide onto my upper lip. "Huh" I wiped my face to see the blast had given me a nosebleed. I sighed, flopping back down in aggravation when I heard someone ask or yell, "Ahh are you ok what happened?!"

I growled slightly as I glanced over to see Noodle standing over me with a worried expiration, "nothing, I'm fine" I grunted out before pushing myself up.

He frowned glancing at the hole my body had made and then at the gash in my left leg.

"I found Luffy but it looks like I lost him again" I said frowning not really knowing where in town I had ended up.

"That… that's all right… I'm sure you'll find him again in the meantime… are you sure you're ok perhaps a doctor…" Noodle asked

I growled "I'm fine Noodle"

"It's Boodle…" the old guy corrected sweat falling down the side of his face

"Right Boodle… still need help feeding that dog of yours" I asked trying to get his attention on something other than me. The man's face lit up before he began yet again telling me about his village and the dog.

He paused in his storytelling as we walked out of the house. He glanced at me, "didn't you have the villagers' belongings?"

I frowned slightly recalling I had placed it down beside Luffy. I shrugged saying, "Luffy has it"

Boodle nodded before smiling at me, "while then we just have to find him right after we feed Chou-Chou"

We walked for what felt like hours as he continued telling me stories about his village before we turned a corner and were met with the sight of Luffy still in the cage shaking the crap out of a small white dog.

He was screaming, "Stupid dog! Stupid Dog! That's not food! Give me the key back!"

I sighed relieved to see Zoro or Luffy had the foresight to bring Boodles bag with them before glancing at the old man as Luffy continued screaming, "Give it back! Give it back!"

He looked shocked at first before screaming, "Stop that!"

"Huh" the teenage girl from earlier questioned spinning around

"Quit bullying Chou-Chou, you young'uns!" Boodle yelled at them as he walked over.

The girl's eyes glanced at me before looking back at Boodle only to snap her head back to me. Her eye's wide in shook as she looked at me.

She stammered out a quiet, "How are you not dead?"

I hummed at her as I dropped down next to Zoro who was sitting against a poll clearly in pain and bleeding like crazy from the spot Bug had stabbed him.

"Chou-Chou?" Luffy questioned as I gave a slight whine. _Zoro doesn't look to good_

"You ok" I whined at him eyeing the wound

"What?" he questioned then noticing me looking at his injury said, "I don't need pity! I'm fine!"

The Dog Chou-Chou walked over to me sniffing the air cautiously. I glanced at him humming in greeting _._

The girl continued to stare at me whispering out, "I was sure you took a direct hit with one of Buggy's Buggy balls"

"Did I?" I questioned not really paying attention to her as I glanced at Zoro worriedly as Chou- Chou licked my hand.

Zoro grunted turning his head away from me and asking; "who's the old guy"

I sighed looking down at Chou-Chou as I scratched behind his ear.

"I'm this town's mayor!" Boodle stated proudly, "these your friends?" he asked me

I hummed, "yeah"

Boodle nodded before his eyes seemed to focus on Zoro saying, "Huh what a terrible injury! You said Buggy went after you folks, too? We need to get you to a doctor." The old man said causing me to growl at the idea of seeking out a doctor. I pulled Zoro up with me causing Chou-Chou to jump back at my sudden movement.

"Pass" I stated while giving an apologetic whine to Chou-Chou. He hummed accepting my apology as I dragged Zoro into the building across the street. I didn't much care for being inside but I really didn't want to be near Boodle if he was going to insist on finding a doctor. Unfortunately, the old man followed after us cutting me off in the living room of the house.

"That injury looks pretty bad, a doctor" he began only I cut him off with a growl at the word Doctor

"I'm fine" Zoro grunted pulling away from me, "I just need to sleep it off"

"If you say so" Boodle said doubtfully, "beds upstairs you're welcome to it"

Zoro grunted his thanks before heading up the stairs with me hot on his heels. I noted the door down stairs closing as Zoro collapsed on the bed.

"Are you really ok" I stated looking at the blood

Zoro grunted at me before pulling the covers on saying, "Fine"

I hummed slightly at him before pulling the covers off causing him to glare at me. I ignored him as I pulled his shirt up to inspect the wound. He again grunted at me only to turn his head away looking aggravated but said nothing. " _what did I do with that first aid kit I bought back when we meet Zoro"_ I rummaged through my pockets pulling out random items that I didn't really know I had, " _come to think about it I never did check the pockets when I got the pants… maybe I should wash them…nah_ " I hummed to myself as I pulled out a pair of handcuffs? And lotion,

"Ok…" I said cocking my head at the lotion before tossing it behind me and putting the handcuffs on the bed. I glanced at the handcuffs for a moment before realizing they were the same ones I had on when I meet Luffy. " _Thought I throw those away"_

I opened another pocket and pulled out a toothbrush, a bobby pin, and a button. I tossed the toothbrush over my shoulder and placed the button with the handcuffs before sticking the bobby pine in my hair. I checked another pocket only to find a pack of gum and a bag of chips.

"What the hell" Zoro growled eyeing the chips, "you **were** holding out on us"

"No" I told him but seeing the pissed off look on his face said, "Maybe… I guess so… I didn't know I had them"

"They were in your pants how the hell didn't you know you had them" Zoro screamed at me

"Not my pants" I stated flatly earning a weird look from Zoro. I then handed the bag of chips to him as I searched through another pocket. That one was empty and the next one I searched had my first aid kit along with a toy soldier. I looked the toy soldier over noting it was green and was carrying a little rifle and had a sword at his hip.

I hummed debating on if I should keep it before ultimately putting it back in my pocket along with the other items I deemed worthy to keep in the same pocket.

" _I'll look through the other pockets later"_ I thought glancing at Zoro who was now sitting up and eating the chips. I watched him for a moment trying to hold back my gag reflex at the idea of eating. I sighed, "Lay down"

Zoro eyed me for a second glancing at the first aid kit before dumping the remaining chips into his mouth. I was I little surprised he didn't chuck on them with how fast he had shoved them into his mouth. He then pulled his shirt up further before taking his green belt off that seemed to be sticking to the wound. He grunted as the fabric pulled away from the injury but other than that showed no sign of pain before lying flat on his back.

"Do you even know how to stitch up a wound" Zoro asked eyeing me as I pulled out some peroxide.

I hummed slightly not really wanting to get into it so decided to just do what Luffy does and stated, "three years does that"

I heard Zoro tsk before saying, "in that cause I'm taking a nap"

I hummed at him before giving him a cocky grin saying, "That's fine I'll just be stabbing you with this needle as you sleep"

"tsk… have fun with that" Zoro said giving me a grin of his own as he stretched and put his arm over his head to try to block out the light that was shining into the room.

I glanced at the blood on him and then at the gash in my leg, "umm… hey Z"

He grunted so I continued saying, "since I'm injured too and blood heals me…"

Zoro lifted his arm up just enough to look at me with one eye. I glanced down mumbling, "… just the blood you're no longer using…"

Zoro lifted himself up and glanced at my leg, "would that be enough?"

I looked up at him not expecting that response but gave a hum in confirmation. Zoro eyed the wound for a moment longer before returning to his original possession and grunting out, "Do what you want I'm going to sleep"

I hesitated for a moment before managing a, "umm… o… ok then"

With one last glance at Zoro's hidden face I finally waved my hand causing the blood to immediately move off of him and into my mouth.

I gagged slightly but ended up humming as my injured leg healed. From there I returned to Zoro's injurer by pouring peroxide onto the wound. It was a clean cut going straight through so I ended up having to stitch both sides before putting a patch on both parts of the wound. I then pulled his shirt back down and put his belt back on.

I glanced at Zoro somewhat surprised the guy was able to fall asleep. I smiled at him as he snored loudly. I put everything back into the first aid kit before stuffing it back into a pocket this time making a mental note, which pocket it was in.

I eyed him for a moment longer before hesitantly climbing onto the bed with him. I kept a wary eye on him as I noted that my movement had woken him up. I made sure to keep a safe distance from him on the bed and after a moment of Zoro faking sleep I sighed realizing he wasn't going to stop me.

"it's… just convenient" I told him softly as if to justify my behavior not really wanting to admit that sleeping next to him and Luffy was the first time in years I had managed to sleep without having a nightmare.

"Tsk" he growled not even opening his eyes to look at me, "just go to sleep already"

I hummed at him as I finally closed my eyes and allowed myself to relax, falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Authors notes:

Feedback is encouraged

This story needs a beta reader so don't hesitate to message me if you're interested

If you have any questions feel free to ask :)

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217

 **Hikari302** : Thank you I was having trouble rewriting this chapter but your comment encouraged me to sit down and do it


	7. 7 Buggy the Clown

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143

Authors notes:

If it's in _italics_ that means its Boko's thoughts/dreams

* * *

 **7, Buggy the Clown**

I jerked slightly gasping for air. My eyes snapping open as I jumped up, every part of my body screaming in a fit of panic. Without thinking, I grabbed ahold of Zoro pulling him onto the floor. He gave a slight scream of shock but before he could get up and yell at me, I had already jumped on top of him while grabbing ahold of the mattress on the bed. I forced the mattress over our heads, holding it to the ground in order to cover us fully as I buried my head into his shoulder blade.

He grunted in discomfort as I gave a whine'ish growl not entirely sure what the hell I was doing. The only thing in my mind was, " _Z's about to die,"_ A second later a loud explosion was heard causing me to wince. The whole house shook and a powerful blast slammed into us. The mattress on top of us completely incinerated and we were both pushed back. My thick Atlantean skin shielding most of Zoro from the hit, not all though considering he was by far bigger than me. We both toppled down to the first floor as the house collapsed around us.

"Hey! Boko! Zoro! You guy's alive?!" I could hear Luffy screaming as I lied under a patch of rubble.

"That's one hell of a way to wake a guy up" Zoro complained as he pushed the rubble and me off him.

"I don't think I like that Bug guy" I hummed slightly at him as I sat up my back feeling a little sore.

"Shishishi" Luffy laughed happily at us

Zoro grunted at me saying, "Not enough sleep…I rather you had let me sleep"

"I'll keep that in mind," I hummed standing up only to pause dead in my tracks as I saw the condition the pet shop was in. I gave a low growl before running up to Luffy, "Chou-Chou?" I asked worriedly while growling as I glared at the destroyed shop.

Luffy immediately went serious stating, "Safe"

"And" I growled thinking, " _who the hell did this"_

Luffy gave me a lopsided grin saying, "I took care of'um"

I hummed at him nodding me head, " _why the hell would someone do this to another person's treasure_."

"How?" the teenaged girl questioned, "...How are you two still alive" causing me to glance at her noticing she was loosely holding the mayors bag.

"Thank goodness you're alive" Luffy told Zoro with a grin while patting his back rather hard a couple times.

"What are you doing" I asked the teenaged girl flatly looking at the bag.

She jerked slightly pulling it to her, "I stole this treasure fair and square."

I raised my eyebrow at her before holding back a laugh as she began rummaging through the bag. Her face fell and she stoke her hand in searching before saying, "I've got a…" she glance at me comically before pulling something out, "a… a jar of dirt?…" I gave a bark'ish laugh at her causing her to scream, "Who steals dirt?"

"you apparently" Zoro said with a snicker

"It Boodle's" I barked out laughing, "I was carrying it for him!"

"Hey! Nami don't steal from old men" Luffy said looking at her disapprovingly

"I didn't! I was stealing from him!" she said waving the jar of dirt at me

"I refuse to let them get away with this!" Boodle stated looking at the destroyed house, "I won't stand by anymore!"

"I wasn't really going to keep it, here! You can have your jar of dirt back." The girl named Nami told him putting it back in the bag.

"Some random scum has no right to suddenly destroy our 40 years! I am this town's mayor! I will protect this town!" Boodle screamed making a run towards where Bug was at.

"Stop!" Nami screamed grabbing onto him, "stop, Mayor!"

"There are fights a man cannot run from!" he screamed, "isn't that right, young'un?!"

"That's right, old man!" Luffy cheered as I hummed

"Don't urge him on!" Nami yelled at us, "what can he possibly do by going to see them?! It's reckless!"

"I'm fully aware it's reckless!" screamed Boodle casing Nami to let go and for him to run away, "I'm coming for you, Buggy the clown!"

"The mayor was crying…" Nami said softly causing me to hum

"He was? I didn't see it." Luffy stated

"Looks like the party's gettin' more exciting!" Zoro said still sitting in the rubble

Luffy laughed, "Sure does!"

"Buggy?" I hummed, "thought it was Bug"

"Shishishi" Luffy laughed as Zoro snickered

"This is no time to be laughing" Nami screamed at them

"It's okay! I like that old guy!" Luffy stated, "I absolutely won't let him die!"

Zoro got up dusting himself off and started walking saying, "in that case…"

"You're gonna go, too?! With that wound?!" Nami screamed at him

Zoro tied his bandana to his head saying, "An injury to my name is much worse than any injury to my gut!"

"Our destination is the grand line! So we're gonna steal that map back now!" Luffy stated walking past Nami and up to Zoro.

"Map?" I questioned glancing at him as I started following. I liked that old guy too so I might as while help.

Nami suddenly had a grin on her face as she declared, "I'm going to steal Buggy's Treasure!" she then run over and caught up with us.

Luffy laughed, "Join my crew, Nami!"

I glance at that a bit surprised he was asking her to join him. Nami jumped away from Luffy who put his hand out to her. She looked pissed as she said, "I'll never be a pirate" but then with a grin she slapped Luffy's hand saying, "But for now we are a team after all we have a common goal."

Luffy just laughed with a stupid grin on his face before running after Boodle with the others at his heels and me easily catching up to his pace.

"Why do you want her to join" I questioned Luffy as I ran beside him

"Shishishi she's a navigator" Luffy cheered at me with a huge smile on his face. I smiled at him pleased he found someone to guide him through the grand line.

-x- -x- -x-

"I won't let you destroy this town! Even if it costs me my life!" Boodle screamed up at Buggy.

"Fire!" Buggy screamed to his men only to scream as Luffy quickly ran over and grabbed Buggy's hand off of Boodle.

"The straw hat guy!" Buggy screamed

"I'm here to kick your ass. Just like I promised!" Luffy yelled with a smile as he dropped Boodle.

"What! You can't beat me! I'll kick your asses" Buggy screamed

I growled at that as Luffy just laughed and Zoro just smirked beside me.

"Luffy will beat him" Zoro told me flatly making me aware of how tightly my fists were clenched. I relaxed as I hummed at him hoping he would win but preparing myself for him to die.

"It would have been better if you guys lift and I took care of him" I told Zoro

"tsk like we'd run away from a fight" Zoro stated then as an afterthought said, "your power doesn't work on him anyway, you'll just end up dying"

"I'm ok with that" I told him indifferently as I looked over at Luffy who was stretching for his fight

"Tsk…fucking suicidal first mate" Zoro growled out rolling his eyes

"I'm not" I said frowning at Zoro while thinking, " _I'm not a member of Luffy's crew,"_ only for him to scoff at me

"How dare you just come waltzing back here, to captain Buggy!" yelled Buggy drawing both mine and Zoro's attention

"Listen all I want is the map and the treasure" Nami told us

"Yeah; I know" Zoro said with a grin as I gave her a hum

"young'uns… why are you here?! Stay out of this. You're outsiders!" Boodle said

I cocked my head to the side saying, "so"

"This is my fight! I will protect my town!" he then grabbed a staff screaming, "I don't need your meddling!"

Without missing a beat Luffy slammed his hand into the back of Boodle's head forcing him into a nearby wall, knocking the old guy out with easy.

Nami gasped in shock, "what the hell?!" she screamed as Luffy dusted off his hands

"You could have just played him for it" I stated flatly, "maybe a game of rock, paper scissors"

"What" Nami screamed at me, "He can't fight Buggy!"

"Why not" I asked faking boredom, " _I know he'll lose but Boodle knows that too… what if he wants to die"_

"He'll die!" Nami screamed at me

"So" I asked raising my eyebrow " _if that's his choice then we have no right to stop him"_

"His not dying" Luffy stated leaving no room for debate.

"Why did you attack the mayor?!" Nami screamed rounding on Luffy

"He was in the way!" Luffy stated smiling at Nami

"Good thinking" Zoro stated, "no doubt this old man plans to die otherwise."

"But it should be his choice" I said defending him

"Tsk of course you'd think that" Zoro told me only it sounded like I was being scolded for something. He continued saying, "it's for the best"

"Don't be crazy!" Nami screamed

"Agreed" I said nodding my head, "the guy should be allowed to die if he wants to"

"That's not what I meant!" Nami screamed at me before turning to Luffy, "There were plenty of other ways you could've done it"

Luffy just laughed before walking over to where Buggy was saying, "Alright, here goes…" then taking a big breath screamed at the top of his lungs, "Oi! Big nose!"

"Ahh that's the one thing you shouldn't say" Nami screamed as everyone gasped in shock

"Damn you, you flashy idiot! How dare you… flashily fire the Buggy ball!" Screamed Buggy

"Why'd you have to say that?! You idiot!" Nami screamed in fear and anger before taking off

"Hey, Luffy! Run!" Zoro yelled following Nami as I just stood there and watched

"That…" Luffy began

"Time to blow up!" Buggy screamed angrily interrupting Luffy

"… Won't work on me!" Luffy finished with a grin. They fired the cannon and I cocked my head as I watched Luffy scream, "Gum-Gum…balloon!" his whole body inflated and the cannon ball smacked right into the center of his stomach. Everyone around gasped in surprise as I hummed, " _interesting"_

"What is he?"

"Don't tell me the Buggy ball"

"Ahh he bounced it back"

"It's coming this way" the pirates screamed

"Say something beforehand, geez!" Zoro said rubbing his head as he walk back over to me, "had me worried for nothing"

"Alright! Now there's fewer enemies" Luffy said laughing

I watched the cloud of dust engulf the building Buggy had been on

"What the heck are you?!" Nami screamed at him from her spot a safe distance away

"You really know how to freak people out…" Zoro stated with a slight smile on his face

The dust slowly started to part as Nami screamed, something are another, about Luffy being weird. But I had my attention on those still concise on Buggy's crew. My body immediately began moving itself over to Buggy as I growled softly at him. He had survived that blast by pulling his own men in front of him. _He used them as a shield! I hate people like him!_

"How dare you flashily…" Buggy began only for him to give a startled yep as I step in front of him. I growled at him but before he could react I was already punching him in the face sending him flying back.

"Oi! Boko!" Luffy yelled scoldingly "you can't jump in! His mine!"

I gave a whine'ish growl, "He used his men as a shield" _I could care less if Luffy wants to fight him. They trust him and he uses them as if they were nothing but garbage!_

I ran up to Buggy my feet not making so much as a sound as he slowly got up saying, "how dare you! Who do you…"

Again I slammed my fist on his head forcing him to slam into the ground causing Luffy to scream, "Kamaboko!"

I growled at Luffy glaring at him, "I don't care he used…"

Luffy cut me off by crossing his hands over his chest as he said, "I'll take care of it"

My focus shifted so that it was fully on him, he looked so serious and determined. I hesitated as I said, "he has no right to…"

In all honesty my focus should have been on the guy I had slammed into the ground but luckily Luffy's ways.

"Gum Gum pistol" Luffy called his fist coming straight at me causing me to flinch only instead of hitting me it slammed into Buggy who was about to attack me from behind

I growled as Luffy walked up to me and rubbed the top of my head, my heart pounding in my ears, " _I really thought he was going to hit me."_ I sighed, "You'll take care of it?"

"Shishishi yep!" Luffy said grinning at me

I sighed saying numbly, "Ok"

"Ahh" screamed some weird guy with white hair and bear ears, "captain Buggy! Be careful that guy ate a devil fruit! He's a rubber man!"

"rubber-man" Nami questioned as Luffy nodded his head and pulled his cheek

"A devil fruit…" Buggy questioned as he got up "That explains how he bounced a Buggy ball back and how his arm stretched just now"

There was a noise from behind them as some guy with black and green hair stood saying, "this is the greatest insult we've had since we hoisted our flag… captain"

I growled at him, the damn idiot had used a lion to block the blast ' _what the hell is wrong with these people'_.

"Oh, Cabaji! I'm so angry I can't even fart…" Buggy told him

"Cabaji! What the hell did you do to Richie?!" the weird guy cried

"This cat? I used it as a shield, to keep my clothes from getting dirty" the one known as Cabaji said before dropping the cat.

I again growled at him, " _I really don't like him"_

"Richie!" the weird guy cried running to the lion, "hey Richie! Say something! Are you alright?!"

Richie jumped up and ran behind some rubble trying to hide from Cabaji.

"Damn you, you bastard!" called out the weird guy in anger as he ran to punish Cabaji. Cabaji easily deflected the hit and kicked him at Luffy. As the guy flew he screamed, "Ahh move"

"No you move" Luffy yelled back and kicked the guy into a wall.

"Captain Buggy" Cabaji said sounding bored

"Yes Cabaji" Buggy asked

"Please leave this to me" Cabaji stated

"Alright! Show them your acrobat show" Buggy said smiling at him

"Dibs" Zoro stated at seeing Cabaji drawing a sword while on a unicycle. I growled at Zoro as Cabaji slashed his sword down at me. I held my ground with no intention to move, unaware if it was because I didn't care if I got cut down or if it was because I believed Zoro would stop it. _Shit I really want to fight these bastards I should have thought of dibs._

Zoro jumped in at the last second easily blocking the attack "I'll clash swords with you."

"It's an honor, Roronoa Zoro. To think I would get to slay you, as a swordsman myself" Cabaji stated as I glanced down at Zoro's side.

"Hey, Zoro" Luffy called taking notice of his side bleeding as while, "you should really rest! Boko can handle him!"

"Pass" I stated aggravatedly _even if Zoro's wound opened up, he called Dibs._

"Then I'll…" Luffy began only to be cut off be Zoro saying, "stay out of this!"

"Dibs means dibs Luffy" I said scolding him for not abiding by the laws of dibs

"I know that" Luffy said crossing his arms in a pout before suddenly grinning at me saying, "Oi Boko!"

I hummed glancing at him with a tilt of my head

"Shishishi I call dibs on Buggy!" Luffy said beaming at me like he just won the lottery; I blinked at him for a second before I couldn't help but laugh with him any tension I had been feeling suddenly disappearing.

"Acrobat Technique: old man arsonist!" Cabaji yelled before blowing fire at Zoro. Luffy's eyes went wide as Nami covered her face while I growled. The damn acrobat slammed his leg into Zoro's injured side.

Zoro cried out in pain, falling to the floor; Cabaji than started to taunt him saying "what's wrong? I'm sure I didn't kick you that hard…"

"He fights dirty, going after his injury like that!" Nami cried

"Hey, Z! If you die can I have that white Katana of yours?" I asked teasingly as I cocked my head to the side.

"Dammit" Zoro cried forcing himself to sit up as he flicked me off

"Acrobat Technique: murder at the steam bath!" Cabaji said stabbing his sword into the ground before spinning it around throwing dirt everywhere

"Acrobat technique, my ass! That's just an ordinary cloud of dust!" Zoro yelled at him. Cabaji then slashed down at Zoro, who quickly blocked. That's when Cabaji yet again slammed his leg into Zoro's injured side.

"He did it again" Nami yelled

"And again can I have your Katana when you die" I asked as I sat down with my legs crossed in which Zoro again flicked me off as he dodged one of Cabaji's attacks

"Stop asking that!" screamed Nami as Cabaji yet again hit Zoro on his injury

"Why it's a good blade" I told her causing her to scream in frustration.

"What's wrong? A grown man moaning is disgraceful! Well? Now do you see how foolish it was to make an enemy of the Buggy pirates?" Cabaji asked Zoro who was groaning while holding his side.

"He's crazy to fight while so seriously injured! He's hurt so bad! It's almost mystifying that he's still alive!" Nami said fearfully before turning to me and Luffy screaming, "why're you guys just standing there watching?! He's gonna get killed!"

"Sitting" I corrected her

"What?" she asked causing me to gesture to myself, "who cares?! He needs help! Do something he'll die" she screamed

"He won't die. Not be this guy, anyway. His to weak." I stated flatly to Nami before calling out again, "hey! Is your silence a yes!"

"Roronoa Zoro is defeated!" Cabaji screamed going in for the kill

"Annoying bastard!" Zoro growled out before standing up, "is poking my wound that much fun?!"

" _While his pissed"_ I thought as Zoro allowed himself to be stabbed through his wound. " _That's the second time today he's been stabbed there"_

Nami screamed as Luffy shouted, "oww!"

"Why didn't you dodge that" Nami cried

"Is that enough of a handicap for you? Now I'll show you the difference in level between you and me!" Zoro stated clearly pissed off

"Yeah! So cool!" Luffy cheered pushing Nami out of the way

I grinned before letting out a sigh, "I kind of want to play now"

Luffy laughed at that before patting my head, "you'll play if we loss" he told me causing me to glance up at him to see him grinning ear to ear as he know they weren't going to loss.

"So this is Roronoa Zoro. You think you can mock me." Cabaji stated trying to mask his fear

"My sword's aim to be the world's greatest! I can't lose even once to anyone who calls himself a swordsman!" Zoro declared before putting the white katana in his mouth.

"I see, a strong resolve keeps you going. But never fear wounds as bad as yours will be more than enough of an excuse for losing to me" Cabaji said proudly

"Damn you're stupid" I stated flatly causing him to glare at me saying, "what?!"

"Tsk" Zoro growled "The hell with that! if I lose to someone like you with such light injuries. I won't have much of a bright future ahead of me"

"Why you!" Cabaji growled

"You shouldn't take pride in defeating someone wounded. Only a weakling would be proud of such a feat." I told him causing him to again glare at me

"Go Zoro!" Luffy called happily

"I can't go along with this! You pirates can injure yourselves for all I care!" Nami stated, "I'm gonna use this chance to swipe their treasure and get the map back. See ya! Good luck with the fight!" and with that she took off running

"Yeah! Thanks! No worries we'll win" Luffy called after her.

I hummed, "yeah I guess I'll take off too." I glanced up at Luffy, "you know for some reason Z thinks I'm a member of your crew" I said getting up and dusting myself off.

"Shishishi that's silly your kind of freedom can't have a captain" Luffy said grinning at me

I laughed back as I grinned, "Bye Lu, I think I'll catch a ride with that Nami girl she seems interesting enough"

"Shishishi she's gonna be my navigator!" Luffy cheered happily

"If you can convince her" I reminded him

"Shishishi I will" Luffy said without an inkling of worry

I smiled at him, "I'll see you around"

"Yep" Luffy confirmed smiling as he waved, "bye Boko"

I gave a slight wave back as I ran after Nami, Luffy giving me a grin as I went.

With a quick turn of a corner I found myself behind Nami as she said, "Those aren't normal guys that Luffy, Zoro and Boko! Nothing good will come from being involved with them!"

"Oh their not that bad" I told her causing her to scream and spin around

"Don't do that!" she yelled then realizing what I said, screamed, "Were you not watching them! Did you not see how crazy that fight was getting! I'm getting Buggy's treasure then I'm getting the hell out of here and heading to the grand line to get even more treasure! Cause all I love is money and tangerines!"

"Your plan is flawed" I stated bluntly, "and here I thought you were a smart"

"And what's that supposed to mean" she yelled at me her teeth becoming oddly sharp

"You're going to the grand line do you really think you can go there alone and live" I asked her causing her to hesitate. I continued saying, "you claim we're not normal what do you think you'll find in the grand line, guppies"

"I…" she started clearly upset, "I'm not a…"

I sighed, "You don't have to be a pirate. Tell you what I'll help you steal all of Buggy's treasure and fight off anyone that tries to get in your way and you'll join up with Luffy for a week. If you don't like hanging out with him and his crew after the week is up then leave. I won't stop you." I grinned at her " _she really shouldn't be going in there by herself"_

"… You won't stop me" she questioned eyeing my suspiciously

" _I won't be there to stop her… Lu will but she doesn't need to know that"_ I thought as I hummed at her and we stared at each other for a while before she asked, "just one week…" in which I again hummed.

"I'll think about it" she told me before saying, "now help me get the rest of Buggy's treasure."

I barked a laugh before following her to a cellar not too far away from the current fight. I told her to be quite as I pulled the door open. In which she nodded her head and quietly slipped passed one of Buggy's men who was drunk.

"Here we are!" she said in glee as she looked at the already picked lock, "now to steal their treasure and chart and get out of here!" I raised my eyebrow at her in-which she grinned saying, "I'm still thinking about it"

She opened the door to the pitch black room filled with treasure. I casually walked in going straight for the gold. Nami on the other hand sat down and started to make a light. I hummed at her remembering that humans can't see in the dark " _poor things."_

Once the light was on, Nami beamed saying, "wow! Look at all this!" she quickly ran over picking some of it up saying happily, "and it's all mine!" then remembering me said, "ours"

"Pass" I told her thinking, " _I could steal my own"_

Her eyes lit up even more as she took a crown from the pile and put it on her head

"What're you doin' with our treasure, now?!" the drunk from before asked us as he yanked his blade out. Nami immediately stood up dropping the crown in fear. The guy continued saying, "by captain Buggy's orders anyone who gets near here is to be… huh" he glance at his empty bottle saying, "I'm all out?!" he looked inside it.

Nami grinned before screaming in pain and falling to her knees saying, "It hurts"

"W-what?! What's wrong?" the drunken pirate asked looking concerned

"My chest suddenly started to hurt…" Nami said holding her breast and sounding as if she was in pain. I cocked my head at her knowing she was lying. I hummed, _"knock him out or let Nami have her fun… I guess I can let her have some fun I'll just step in if she needs me to."_

"What?! Your chest?!" the guy asked leaning down to look. The guy immediately stated to laugh while looking at her breast clearly falling for her trap. She grinned before pulling out three wooden pieces and connecting them into a staff. She then slammed her weapon onto the guy's head easily knocking him out.

"Clever" I told her with a hum causing her to grin at me

"Hah! Of course I am" she said proudly twirling her staff, "huh" she questioned noticing a key around the guys neck. I cocked my head to the side picking it up and pulling the chain off of him.

"Look" Nami said pointing to a chest the lock looked like it went to. I hummed at her before heading over and unlocking it. She leaned over my shoulder as I lifted the chest open revealing a map

"Yes!" Nami screamed picking it up as she opened it, cheering out "The chart to the grand line!"

I hummed at her before standing up and began putting the treasure in a giant bag. Nami on the other hand hugged the map to her chest as she twirled around. Then glancing at me, she shrieked, "how did you pack everything so quickly!"

I hummed at her and easily lifted the giant bag onto my shoulder, "I didn't you just spun for that long" I told her with a laugh before asking, "Ready?"

She just stared at me with her mouth open and a deep red blush appearing on her cheeks before quickly nodding her head and spinning around in a vain attempt to hide her face.

-x- -x- -x-

"I'd expect no less from the notorious Buggy pirates' treasure. Hauling it must be exhausting" Nami stated glancing at me as we walked.

"Not really" I stated not at all phased by its weight, though I did have to admit my back was still kind of sore from earlier.

"Really?" she asked looking at me in shook before saying, "let me try"

I handed her the bag with a hum as I continued walking. Nami gave a startled cry as she fall over with the bag. I barked a laugh at her as she struggled to get up and then watched as she dragged the bag a few feet to me only to collapse on it saying, "It is exhausting!"

She whipped her forehead before saying, "but with this much treasure…" she then got a far look in her eyes before shaking her head and saying to me as she jumped off the bag, "anyways, we gotta get this back to the ship ASAP!"

I hummed at her before picking the bag up again and started walking towards the docks. Nami glance at me asking, "Do you think there ok"

I hummed at her, "they'll win" for some reason Nami quickly jumped back behind the building putting her hand out to stop me. I cocked my head to the side saying, "If we want to go to the docks will have to walk past the fight"

Nami glanced back at me before looking behind the building.

I could hear Buggy shouting out "chop-chop Rice cracker!" followed by the sounds of him spinning and Luffy jumping over him. Buggy then called out, "can't move in midair, can you?!" before hearing the sounds of daggers flying.

"Can to" Luffy called after him starching his arm out to grab ahold of something to move himself.

I yawned as I put the bag down noticing Nami wasn't going to be moving any time soon. _I'm bored and tired._ I cocked my head to the side as I heard a loud explosion. " _Maybe I should pay attention… nah…"_ I thought as my stomach growled at me _, "that bunny didn't really do anything. I'll have to eat something else"_ I frowned as my stomach turned from the thought of eating. I glanced slightly at Nami my eyes drifting to her jugular vein on her neck. I watched it pulse slightly as she swallowed.

"What a fight… it's almost like I'm dreaming" Nami said watching the fight disbelievingly as I unconsciously took a step closer to her, my eyes locked onto her throat.

A second later I heard the sound of straw ripping causing my eyes to widen as I growled while shaking my head. I immediately stepped out forcing myself to ignore Nami's pulse as I ran over to Luffy who was pushing himself up. I could see the small tire on the hat causing me to growl yet again.

I could feel the anger coming off of Luffy in waves as he stared down at it. I stood up growling deeply at Buggy as I protectively stood in front of Luffy and his treasure. Luffy grabbed my right wrist tightly causing me to glance down at him and his treasure.

"His mine" Luffy growled out at me the look in his eyes telling me Buggy would pay for what he did.

"You bastard!" Luffy screamed in anger at Buggy still holding onto my wrist as his other hand held the straw hat.

"Oh? Was I not supposed to scratch your face or something" at Buggy's words I immediately became aware of the fact Luffy was bleeding. I found my stomach yet again growly in hungry only for me to push it aside as I kept my focus on buggy. I growled stepping a bit closer to the man only Luffy held my wrist firmly not allowing me to move forward.

" _I shouldn't have left"_ I growled at myself angry by the fact that Luffy was injured along with his most prized possession.

Luffy's body shook with anger as he screamed, "How dare you! How dare you damage this hat!"

"Huh" Buggy questioned not at all understanding what he had done

"This is my treasure!" Luffy screamed out causing my body to tense I could very easily imagine what it would feel like if my scarf had been damaged and could easily assume that was what Luffy was feeling.

"Whoever damages this hat absolutely must pay!" he cried out in rage as he stood up, him still holding onto my wrist like a lifeline. As if he needed something to ground him from the rage he was feeling.

"It would seem that hat has a history to it." Buggy called out to us as I kept growling at him.

"That's right" Luffy said his grip tightening

"Is it that important of a hat" he questioned his voice growing low as he looked at the hat.

"Shit" I growled as I sensed something behind us. I jerked Luffy to the side just in time before a knife could pierce his back.

"If so then protect it better!" Buggy yelled as we both stumbled on the rubble around us. My mind screamed as it sensed the approach of more knifes flying towards us only they were aimed at the hat.

"Shit" I screamed before diving over Luffy as I shot my hand out in a disparate attempt to stop the blades.

One of the blades embedded itself into my left hand. Luffy seeing this gasped in shock letting go of my wrist before trying to pull the hat out of the way of the other two. I twisted my body and barley was able to grab ahold of one of the other blades with my right hand. I slammed into the ground rolling onto my back hard, but I didn't care the last blade had hit its mark. Luffy cried out at the sight of the dagger piercing it and forcing the hat out of his hands.

"No!" Luffy and I cried as Buggy's hand flow passed him and grabbed the dagger that was embedded in the straw hat. Luffy slammed into the ground just as hard as me but both our attention was on Buggy.

He was holding the hat saying, "how is this…" I pulled myself up in an attempt to run as fast as I could to Buggy in order to save the hat. Only without warning, I slammed down flat on my face. Buggy continuing saying, "old, tattered hat a treasure?"

I glanced down to see Luffy holding my leg. "His mine!" Luffy growled out at me pulling himself up, I nodded my head at him as I did the same.

Luffy grabbed my left wrist perhaps to use me as an anchor yet again. I winced slightly at Luffy's grip as it reminded me of the dagger in my hand. Luffy's grip tightened as he glanced down at my hand and stared at the dagger embedded in it.

"I'm fine" I reassured him as I growled at Buggy. " _Why the hell was he doing this?"_

Bug laughed, "Treasure refers to sparkly gold, silver, and jewels that displays their owner's grandeur! You call this filthy straw hat a treasure? Cut the crap!"

"That's the hat Shanks and I swore over!" Luffy yelled through clenched teeth barely restraining his anger as his hand tightened even more on my wrist.

"What?!" Buggy asked in shock before looking at the hat saying, "meaning this is Shanks's hat?!" he then threw it on the ground saying, "no wonder it seemed familiar"

Buggy glared down at the hat as he growled out, "he always wore this by my side!"

"Huh! You and Shanks sailed on the same ship?!" Luffy asked in shock

"Yeah, back when we were pirates-in-training. We were comrades."

"Then act like it!" I growled out at him " _comrades shouldn't act like this! Is this really how people treat their friends!"_ I wanted to cry at how frustrated I was, " _why does the world work like this? Why do people do shit like this?"_

"Act like it?" Bug questioned angrily, "That damn detestable, red-haired bastard!" he then stepped on the straw hat in anger my eyes widened in shock my mind not even registering the iron like grip Luffy had on my wrist that would have broken it if I wasn't an Atlantean.

He then shot himself passed me screaming, "Shanks is a great man! You, his comrade?! Ha! Don't compare yourself to him!"

"Chop-chop quick escape" Buggy yelled popping his head off his body believe Luffy was aiming for it. Luffy however had other plans as he slammed a kick into Bugs gut.

I growled as I went to the straw hat picking it up with my uninjured hand. " _I should probably take that dagger out."_ I thought but instead I just stared at the hat wanting to cry for Luffy at its condition.

"Never say you and Shanks are comrades ever again!" Luffy screamed in anger

"I can say whatever I want about Shanks!" Buggy yelled

"Tell me! What happened between you and Shanks?" Luffy demanded pulling on Buggy's face, he then pushed Buggy down saying, "damn it! How dare you tear up my treasure!" He glanced towards me and at his hat.

"Do you wanna know that badly?" Buggy asked looking mad

"No!" I growled as I looked at the hat, "I don't give a rat's ass what he did!" I growled as I ripped the dagger out of my hand, "this hat is Luffy's treasure now! What kind of low life stumps on another man's treasure!" again I growled frustrated at how the world seemed to work before saying flatly, "I'm going to fix it. Kick his ass Luffy." With that I turned around and marched off not giving anyone time to say or do anything.

* * *

Authors notes:

Feedback is encouraged

This story needs a beta reader so don't hesitate to message me if you're interested

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217

If you have any questions feel free to ask :)

Shout out:

 **Dementra** \- thank you for correcting me I changed 'debs' to the correct spelling of 'dibs' :D


	8. 8 Mending what's broken

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143

Authors notes:

If it's in _italics_ that means its Boko's thoughts/dreams

* * *

 **8, Mending what's broken**

I sighed walking back to the ship _"why would someone do this"_ I thought looking down at the hat. As I walked towards the docks I noticed Chou-Chou sitting at the edge burying some dog food. I gave him a soft hum in greeting in which he growled back protectively informing me not to miss with the dog food.

I raised an eye at that but choice to just hum at him as I sat down and began inspecting the straw hat. I grinned at him as he hummed back seeming to except my presence. The hat wasn't that damaged luckily it looked like a relatively clean cut going straight through the top of the hat.

It wasn't long before we both were done and Chou-Chou sat down next to me giving me a slight hum as he began licking a wound on his left paw.

I glanced at him before taking out the first aid kit and began cleaning his wounds. His cheeks had pretty bad cuts so I ended up having to put two bandages on both sides. I put on a final Band-Aid on a small gash on the top of his head. I gave him an apologetic whine knowing it would rip out fur once it was taken off. He licked my hand letting me know it was fine. Once all his injuries were properly cleaned and the kit was back in my pocket I gave him a final hum and pat on the head before heading back to the ship.

Chou-Chou hummed back at me as he followed causing me to think that he may want to give his thanks to Luffy once more. As we walked we came up to the destroyed pet shop. I paused as Chou-Chou gave a soft whine and sat down in front of his destroyed treasure. I gritted my teeth, " _what is wrong with people. How did I ever think this game was fun"_ I watched as Chou-Chou howled in mourning, " _I don't want to play this game anymore"_

I glanced down at Luffy's hat " _his can be mended"_ I glanced at the wreckage of the shop, " _even if it was rebuilt, it would never be the same. The items within would be replaced not mended… the whole shop is burned to the ground it can't be mended but maybe…"_

I glanced at the bag Boodle had lift in the middle of the road before walking over to it and carefully removing its contents. Now that the bag was empty I turned back to the shop and stepped on its rubble.

Chou-Chou cried out before darting after me and grabbing my right pant leg. He growled fiercely as he shook his head. I hummed at him knowing how disrespectful I was being.

I again grit my teeth, "its gone" I told him causing Chou-Chou's growl to increase as he ripped my pant leg.

"It'll never be a pet shop again…" I bent down picking up part of the burned sign, "but maybe…" the piece was the word pet and even that was completely burned to hell, "it can become something new..." I put the piece of wood in the bag as Chou-Chou slowly let go of my pant leg to look up at me. I smiled at him, "I'm no carpenter, and I can't build you a new shop or home but…" I hesitated as I picked up a singed leash that was shredded. I bit my lip, " _that life is dead"_ I shook my head putting the leash in the bag, "I was a Shokunin once and I might not be anymore but I will do what I can, to make your treasure into something new. It may not be the same but the pieces will still be there"

I could see tears in Chou-Chou's eyes as he stared up at me before giving me a small lick on the face. I smiled at him softly, "find what you can save or what you disparately can't part with"

Chou-Chou nodded his head once before he slowly and carefully walked through the rubble of his beloved treasure. I walked on it just as carefully grabbing anything that looked salvageable, pieces of wood, nails, leashes, collars, and a bottle of dog shampoo that somehow survived. Chou-Chou on the other hand went through his shop with more of a purpose hunting for specific items a burnt picture of him and his old friend, a bottle cap, a ripped and burnt piece of dog food rapping, a few pieces lift of what may have been a dog brush, a piece of rubber that could have been from a dog toy and so on.

I didn't question anything he put into the bag, as I carefully looked around the remains of the shop, " _even if that life is dead, I still have the skills of a Shokunin and I will make this work. Chou-Chou will have his treasure back or at least a new version of it"_

-X-X-X-

Luffy's hat sat on top of my head as I carried two large bags over my shoulder. I glanced down beside me to see Chou-Chou dragging a large bag of his own. The hat on top of my head seemed to be weighing me down. " _I'm going to mend it,"_ my mind was racing as my heart started to pound in my chest. " _I'm going to be crafting_ ," The bags that had felt light suddenly felt like they weighed a ton. I bite my bottom lip, " _that life is dead… do I really have a right to act like a Shokunin…"_ I shook my head, " _no it doesn't matter these are their treasures"_

My mind couldn't help but wander back to the straw hat on my head. " _I was going to mend it. An item I had only ever held once. An item I had seen thousands of times but never inspected. I would only be able to use what I had or could find at the dock to mend it. It was Luffy's treasure and my job was to mend it back to its original form"_

I couldn't help but feel the excitement rushing through my veins despite my mind telling me I no longer had a right to feel that way. I glanced up at the sky as we walked my mind wandering to a time before I had dead and gone to hell.

I hummed softly saying "I never did finish that game"

 _-X-X-X-_

 _I swung my feet back and forth in the water as the rest of me sat on a crosswalk overlooking half of the city that resided under water. My mind becoming one with the ocean as I aloud my feet to dance with its waves._

" _This exam is going to be difficult. To start you will be given a random item to inspect for one hour." A man in his late 60's told me. His hair was long and grey, pulled back into a braid that currently was hanging over his shoulder. On his forehead was a tribal tattoo that claimed him as a mend-smith. The same tattoo that I had only mine was surrounded by other small marks blinding together and creating a crown on my forehead._

 _Next to his left sapphire eye was another small tribal tattoo. It was a mark like that of a crescent moon, proof that he was a master mend-smith. It was a mark I had yet to earn but unlike him I had 2 lines on my left cheek proof that I too was a master but of other trades._

" _Afterwards it will be taken away and altered however I see fit. The item will then be given to its original owner to inspect the damage for at least 5 minutes." He continued on as I watch a group of boys around my age playing Blitz ball._

 _The muscles on his arm rippled ever so slightly as he tensed scowling at me as he said, "are you even listening?!"_

" _Yes sansei" I hummed at him indifferently as one of the boys scored a goal. I could hear the man next to me grind his teeth before continuing saying, "it will then be given back to you, in which, you will have another hour to inspect the item."_

 _The kids where again cheering as another boy managed to block someone else from scoring though I don't think they even know who was on what team at this point._

 _My hand quickly shot up before my mind even registered I was moving. It easily blocking what would have been a punch to the head from the man sitting beside me._

" _I'm still listening sansei" I told him with that same indifferent tone slightly glad I was partly in the water, otherwise, I wouldn't have moved like that and I was very aware of how much it hurt to get hit by him._

 _He grit his teeth, "then what did I say"_

" _The same thing you've been saying all week" I hummed at him indifferently_

 _He blinked at me for a moment flexing his webbed hands before saying, "I only just told you this yesterday."_

" _Oh…" I glanced at him for the first time in hours, "so the boss fight isn't today"_

 _The old man groaned, "It's an exam child not a boss fight. This is in no way a game"_

 _I barked a laugh looking up at the clear sky saying, "Life is a game Sansei! One I plan to win!"_

 _He sighed, "When are you going to learn not everything in life is a game. If you ever want to be a Shokunin master then you need to take this seriously"_

 _I hummed slightly at him, "but that's just it! This is a game and I am taking it seriously how can I expect to win if I don't"_

 _He rubbed his temples in frustration like every other time we had this conversation._

 _I hummed at him giving him a grin, "alright since in a couple weeks' time I will become a master mend smith, I have decided to fill you in on the greatest game anyone will ever play and that, my soon to be equal, is the game of life"_

" _One week child you should remember it, you'll be turning 13_ _after all," he said only for me to blink at him after a minute or two the man sighed saying, "Very while just this once explain it to me. How you possible find life to be as insignificant as a game"_

" _No game is insignificant sansei" I told him with a hum_

" _But if you want to know then it's because it's fun" I told him as I gestured widely to the kids playing, only for him to scowl at me._

" _And it's hard" I said pointing out a boy who was desperately trying to get the ball_

" _we tend to even mess up from time to time" one of the boys tried to grab the ball only to flip in the water and have the current pull him away from it._

" _And of course it can hurt" I said wincing as the same boy crashed into the goalie,_

" _It can even bring us to tears" I said as the goalie grabbed his arm and cried_

" _But despite this we still play the game" I said as the goalie shook his head, wiped at his eyes to clear them and got back in his spot causing all the kids to cheer_

" _We'll even stop to help others along the way" I said pointing to one of the boys who was swimming up to a group of girls that had been watching for a while now_

" _And we make friends" I continued as we watched the girls hesitate but ultimately join the boys in their game making it so there was way too many players on the field_

" _We laugh" I said as one of the girls was caught up in a laughing fit when one of her friends somehow ended up in an awkward position with one of the boys_

" _We love" I said as the two blushed madly and managed to separate. The boy squirmed uneasily as he stammered out an apology only for the girl to giggle and hold out her hand offering the boy her name. The boy blushed more if possible as he began shaking her hand while stumbling over his own name._

" _We have fun" I glance at the man next to me who was watching the kids with a fund expiration, "I know how it may sound to others but that's just how I see it. We play games because their fun because we have a reason to. Isn't that the same as life? People live because they enjoy it because they have something to live for. Life's a game sensei and I don't think anyone will ever convince me otherwise. But I get why you and the other adults get mad when I say it, after all games are for kids."_

 _He shook his head, "life should be taken seriously child, not running around with your head chopped off"_

 _I barked a laugh grinning at him, "Have you ever been to a blitz game. A real match that is, I don't know about you but their pretty serious not to mention intense. Besides" I said waving my hand, "not everything should be taken seriously."_

 _He stared at me as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. I grinned leaning my head back to look at the sky. "He finally understands but still…" I thought_

" _Sansei, you don't have to agree with me but know that I truly do think of life as a game and when we are equals I ask that you respect my opinion just as I respect yours. It's pointless for us to argue over something when we both understand each other's point of view, just as it's pointless to argue over something when you have no idea what's on the other side of the coin"_

" _Huh… so that's way your father…" the man began only to trail off_

" _Huh" I glanced at him curiously only for him to wave it off saying, "nothing for now since you seem to believe you know how this… game is to be played why don't you tell me"_

 _I grinned at him happy to hear him refer to the exam as a game, "alrighty then. Let's see." I looked up at the sky, my smile still plastered on my face "last month you choose a random item"_

" _Yesterday" he corrected me_

" _Rrrighhttt" I said before giggling, "Ok you then choose a random person on the island to hold it. This person's job is to memorize ever inch, shape, design, perfection or flaw of the item. Then at the end of this week"_

" _Next week" he corrected_

" _Rrrighhttt" I said blinking before moving on, "I will be given 24 hours to win the game." I gave him a grin when he didn't correct me,_

" _Level one will start with me in an empty room in which I will have one hour to memorize the item perfectly afterword the item will be brought to you while I wait. You will be given a couple minutes to look over the item before you may do one horrific thing to the item" he gave me a weird look at that in which I just grinned, "you can damage it however you see fit, alter it in any way, you can break it, stab it, cut it in half, change its design or even paint the whole thing purple if you want or…"_

" _Alright you can move on" he told me shaking his head_

 _I smiled, "after that the item will be returned to its week long owner who will be given a couple minutes to look over the damage. Then comes level two" I said holding up two fingers, "I'll be given one hour to look over the damage before taken to level three where I will be taken to three doors. Each door while lead into a room of a different design, housing different things. One room may be a storage room the other may be an infirmary and the third may house nothing. You will choose what each room is or what's inside of them."_

 _I grinned widely "level four! Whatever room I choice I will have the remaining 24 hours to use everything at my disposal whether it be on my person or in the room I chose, to fix, to mend the item back to its original form. That!" I jumped up on to my feet pointing my left arm that was plated in armor up._

" _Is where the real fun is, where I prepare my fight with the boss!" I cried twitching my arm just right causing a large sharp jagged sword to shot out of the plated armor and into my hand earning a yelp from my sensei._

" _And just like crafting this blade! I'll enjoy every minute of mending it to perfection!" I twisted so I was facing him, "Level five! The owner of the item will inspect it in which he will make or break me. If I win this level, if he claims my work perfect, if he states he can't even tell anything had ever been done to it"_

 _I pointed the blade at my sensei, "Level 6! I'll face off against the boss! You will inspect my work and just like the sensei I had before you, I'll defeat you! When you look at my work not even you will be able to tell it had ever been damaged!"_

 _He laughed, "If it was any other mend-smith seeking the title of master I would smack them for being so cocking"_

" _But" I asked with a grin as I twisted my sword around_

" _I won't make this exam easy, I'll do everything in my power to insure it is difficult for you but" he gestured to the kids playing, "go relax for the week you've more than earned it"_

 _I laughed falling back into the water as I allowed the blade to fold in on itself before retreating it back into its sheath._

 _-X-X-X-_

I blinked as I found myself standing at the dock and I realized I needed to figure out what I was going to do. I hummed slightly glancing down at Chou-Chou, "Luffy's hat will need to be done first since I already know what needs to be done. After that I'll see what I can do for you"

"Oi!" three people screamed as they jumped out of a boat with buggy's mark on it.

"Huh" I glanced at them to see it was those three dummies, "oh it's you three"

"Ahh" they screamed

"S-sorry we thought you were someone else" Dummy 2 stammered out

I hummed and was about to check to see if Luffy had anything to fix his hat with before pausing as an idea started to play out in my head, "hey… didn't you guys say that a girl stole your boat"

"Huh...y-y-yeah…" said dummy 2

"That bitch tricked us and after we tried to help her to" yelled dummy one

"Does she have orange shoulder length hair" I asked cocking my head

"Y-yeah" Dummy 3 piped in

I hummed, "she stole that boat" I asked pointing to the one they had jumped out of

Dummy 3 nodded as dummy one said, "Yeah we're waiting for her. Will teach that bitch not to mess with the buggy pirates!"

I hummed asking, "Can I have it?"

"w-what?!" they all screamed

"The boat" I clarified for them taking on an indifferent tone

"Are you insane this is buggy's boat of… course… you…" dummy one screamed only his voice trailed off as I glanced at him with a bored look

"Don't ripe out our tongues!" screamed dummy three who then jumped into the water swimming away

"Huh…" I raised an eyebrow then remembering Zoro had at one point threatened to. I smirked showing my fangs as I gave a bark'ish laugh.

"Ahh" Dummy 2 screeched before he too jumped into the water

"Oh" I grinned glancing at dummy one who was now shaking like crazy.

"Ummm…. You… its buggy's…Ahh… don't leave me!" he screamed jumping in the water and swimming after his friends.

I hummed barking out a soft laugh before grinning down at Chou-Chou, "I'll take that as a yes. Come on then let's check out my new ship"

Chou-Chou barked at me before following behind me. He struggled trying to get into the boat, his little back legs working hard as they attempted to push his body up. The large bag he had in his mouth made it even harder for him. I hummed at him placing my bags down and easily picking him up by the scruff of his neck. I placed him and the bag he refused to let go of onto the deck before glancing around.

The ship was slightly bigger than Luffy's and had a small hut sitting towards the back of the ship. There were also a couple barrels to the side along with a stack of straw baskets pushed against them.

I grabbed a couple of the straw baskets inspecting each and putting them up to Luffy's hat. I couldn't figure out if it was just luck or if the universe was trying to make up for what happened early but somehow one of the baskets matched perfectly with the straw hat.

I took it along with Chou-Chou's bags into the small hut that was on the boat. I hummed as I placed Chou-Chou's things in a corner, him following my lead and putting his bag next to them. The room was small and had stacks of old newspapers scattered all over the floor. The only furniture in the little hut was a small desk pushed up against the room that had stakes of dirty plates on it. There were also three hammocks hanging in one of the corners.

Chou-Chou sat down next to his bags as he watched me push everything off the table and onto the floor casing most of the plates to brake. I sat down both basket and hat onto the table before I walked around the room. I grabbed a pair of scissors that was lying in a hammock along with two tweezers from the floor placing the items on the table.

I sat down at my makeshift workshop taking the straw basket and began the tidiest work of unweaving it. After a large amount of single pieces of strew were laying out on the table, I finally got to work on the straw hat itself. I hummed softly to myself as I took the scissors and began carefully rubbing each section of the cut so that all the pieces would unwind. Form there I took the two tweezers and began weaving each individual piece together.

I sighed after having thousands of little pieces of straw connected securely to the straw hat. I smiled noting the hat now looked somewhat like bush. I hummed and began the difficult process of turning the bush into braided sections going off of each braid that made up the straw hat.

I had long since blocked out everything around me as I worked so I honestly couldn't tell you what Chou-Chou was doing. My focus was completely devoted to the straw hat as I slowly weaved each braid into each other while occasionally snipping things here and there.

After what felt like days I finally lifted the straw hat up inspecting my work. I growled slightly biting the inside of my check. " _I really wish I had inspected the hat before it had been damaged… at least it looks right… I guess… I have no choice but to wait and see what Luffy thinks"_

I sighed, "Ok Chou-Chou what…" my voice trailed off as I realized the dog was no longer there, "huh…"

I stood up and walked out of the little hut and onto the dock glancing around for the small dog when I suddenly heard Luffy screaming, "Boko!"

I jerked slightly but it was to let, Luffy had already smacked right into my back wrapping his arms around me and causing us both to tumble onto the floor.

"Lu…off" I groaned out unable to breath

"Cant breath" I heard Zoro gasp out from somewhere in the entangled mess that was Luffy. " _How did Z get tangled up two?"_

"Shishishi" he laughed out as he stumbled off of us

"Tsk" Zoro growled out as he pushed me off of him and wobbled to his feet

"Here" I said handing the hat to Luffy as I forced myself up.

Luffy laughed as he cheered, "thank you Boko! You're the best!" he then presided to inspect the hat looking for any signs of damage as I dusted myself off.

"That was scary!" Nami cried looking tired as she put down two bags

"What was" I asked my eyes never leaving Luffy as he continued to inspect my work. I was holding my breath in anticipation. " _It feels like this is it. Like he holds all the cards. Like this moment will determine if I would have defeated that boss fight. If I would have earned a new emblem and would have had three marks instead of just two."_

"The villagers!" Nami cried before pointing a thumb at Luffy, "this idiot told them we knocked out the mayor."

"We did knock out the mayor" I reminded her as Luffy started to try and stick his hand through various spots as if looking for the area the dagger had gone through. I bite my lip, " _it really feels like his inspection will determine if I'm a master mend…"_ I shook my head _, "that life is dead I'm not a master of anything anymore and I'm definitely no Shokunin"_

"That's not the point!" she screamed at me causing me to question what she was talking about as she continued, "they chased us! We just managed to escape thanks to Chou-Chou! Why do we have to put up with this?!"

"Chou-Chou" I questioned cocking my head

"Does it matter now? We're done here anyway" Luffy stated as he twirled the hat around to look at the top of it. Despite me claim, I still found myself holding my breath as I watched his critical eye looking over the hat.

"Maybe so, but…" Nami began only to be cut of be Luffy saying, "Shishishi this is great I can't even tell Mr. Hat got hurt! Thank you Boko!"

I hummed at him faking indifference as I inwardly sighed, " _I'm glad maybe if I hadn't dead…"_ I shook my head as I hopped back into my new boat intent on fixing something up for Chou-Chou.

"Oi! What are you doing in my boat?!" Nami yelled at me

"You mean the boat you stole from those pirates that reclaimed it when you were running around stealing from there captain." I said giving her a smirk

"What! No they didn't! I don't see them anywhere" Nami yelled glancing around

"Oh that's because they gave it to me" I told her slyly unable to hide the happiness I was feeling from Luffy's earlier words

"Really! Shishishi that's great Boko!" Luffy said happy for me and I couldn't help feeling my spirits rising further.

"What! No you can't do that! I stole…that…fair…" Nami began only for me to raise my hand and give her an indifferent look. Her voice seemed to lose its power as she stared at me before going completely silent.

"Since I couldn't really help you with the treasure I'm going to revise our earlier deal" I told her crossing my arms as I looked down on her which was a little hard to do since she was taller than me but judging from the look she was giving me I was succeeding in making her feel small.

"Huh" Nami said dumb founded as she stared into my eyes

"You're clever" I hummed out as I put my hand on the railing and tapped it. Her eyes widened as she realized she wouldn't get the boat back unless she agreed to join Luffy's crew for a week.

"You… you… you can't…" her voice trailed off as I smirked at her

"I can do whatever I want" I told her as I could feel my gills start to vibrate emitting a sound I hadn't heard in years.

"what'll it be" I asked smirking at her as the purring sound grow louder and in that moment I felt more like my old self then I had in decades. I could feel the excitement running through me as I leaned over to her holding out my hand knowing damn while she would have no choice but to take it. In the past I could easily manipulate anyone with a few words, a slight hum or even with just a glance. Back then my will was law and in this moment I remembered just how fun it was to see I person cave to it.

She hesitated for a moment before giving a depressed sigh and as she took my hand I couldn't help but feel there was something more too this then even I realized.

"Fine but only for a week" she said giving my hand one firm shake.

I grinned at her before I pulled her onto the boat. I then turned to Luffy calling out with pride in my voice, "Oi looks like you have a navigator for a week! Think you can make her permanent?"

"Shishishi that'll be easy" Luffy cheered clearly happy as Nami glared at me

"Huh... so that's why" Zoro said absentmindedly as he gave me a look of approval

I didn't think too much on it as we all began setting sail. I had honestly thought Chou-Chou would want to come with me. I was slightly disappointed to see that that was not the case and that it looked like I'll have to return here once I was done fixing up his treasure.

"Isn't that Buggy's mark on your sail there?" Zoro asked suddenly looking at the sail. My eye's widened as I noticed Chou-Chou carrying the bag of dog food he had buried as he ran full speed towards us without Zoro noticing.

"Huh" she asked also not noticing as she looked at Zoro saying, "oh… well this is his boat. I'll get rid of it sometime!"

"Shit" I growled out as the dog dove into the water and began disparately trying to paddle its way to use. I ran to the side of the boat jumping off in an attempt to reach the dog.

It was around that time I felt something yank on my right foot as I went into the water, the pull forcing my body to slam into the bottom of the boat. I growled out as I was yanked back onto the boat. In all honesty if I had remind in the water longer my mind would have registered that I couldn't swim but because of how quickly everything had gone the only thing I could think of was that Chou-Chou wasn't going to be able to catch up and some idiot had stopped me from saving him.

That idiot being Zoro, I glared daggers at him as I screamed, "what the fuck Z!"

"You forget something?" he asked crossing his arms as he glared back at me

"No!" I screamed moving to jump in the water again only for him to yank on my scarf pulling me back

"Tsk… fucking suicidal first mate" Zoro groaned out

"I'm not" I told him flatly only this time when I turned to get to Chou-Chou, I ended up pausing as Luffy screamed, "Gum Gum grab"

His arm shot out grabbing Chou-Chou by the scruff of his neck and dragging him onto the boat. While actually, throwing him onto the boat or more precisely into Nami.

She made a shirking sound before Chou-Chou hit her and managed to rap her arms around the dog in order to protect it from hitting the railing of the boat.

"What is wrong with you people!" Nami screamed at us before checking to make sure Chou-Chou was ok. He shook his head letting the bag of dog food fall onto the boat. Nami sighed when she found no signs of any new injuries, "what where you even doing trying to catch up to us like that"

"Shishishi maybe he wants to be a pirate" Luffy laughed before jumping onto Nami's boat and telling Chou-Chou, "Join my crew!"

Nami blink at Luffy for a moment and so did the dog. After a few minutes passed, Chou-Chou ever so slowly leaned in closer to Luffy with his tongue hanging out.

"Seriously" Nami breathed in disbelieve as the dog got closer to Luffy.

Chou-Chou's tongue hung out inches away from licking Luffy's face before… **Chump…** next thing we knew Luffy was screaming his head off as he desperately ran around the ship trying to yank Chou-Chou off his face.

"Ahh Help Me!" Luffy screamed waving his hands around and it was then that his crew and I did what was necessary in such a situation, we laughed.

"Hey! Wait! Young'uns!" screamed Boodle from the dock causing the current chaos of what was becoming known as Luffy's crew to quiet down.

Chou-Chou released Luffy allowing him to yell happily, "The old mayor guy!"

Boodle looked up with tears streaming down his face as he yelled smiling, "Thank You! We're in your debt!"

Luffy laughed before screaming back, "don't worry about it! Take it easy!"

"Take good care of Chou-Chou!" He continued to cry

"Always!" I hummed as I waved bye to Boodle. Chou-Chou ran to the edge of the boat placing his front pews onto the railing before presiding to bark he's farewells long after the island disappeared in the distance.

I glanced at Zoro as he sat himself down against the mast holding his side. I frowned slightly at him before tossing him the first aid kit causing him to grunt as it hit his shoulder. He glanced down at it before nodding his head towards me as he picked up the first aid kit and got to work on patching his injury. I hummed in return as I jumped up onto the hut of Nami's boat. Chou-Chou attempted to fallow me only ending up stock at the bottom. I waited for Chou-Chou to bark at me so I could bring him up.

"Hey! Luffy where did you put the bags of gold, I'm missing one." Nami asked walking over to the edge of the boat to where Luffy was on his.

"I left it on the dock" Luffy said glancing at her

I leaned over the side of the hut to look down to see Chou-Chou glancing around the boat. I frowned as I watched him not knowing what he was doing.

"What?!" she screamed, "you left one of the treasure bags?!"

Chou-Chou walked over to the railing of the boat before pulling himself onto it and again began looking around.

"Yeah" Luffy said happily

I glanced at them, " _huh that didn't last long she's already going to kill him and it hasn't even been five minutes"_

I looked back over at the dog once he started to walk along the rail. He stopped at one of the ropes tied to the mast before biting down on it causing the rope to snap and yank him up into the air.

"Just one is worth 5 million berries, you know!" she screamed.

I watched as Chou-Chou let go at just the right moment to roll onto the top of the hut. I smirked at him, "clever." Chou-Chou gave me an indifferent look as he walked up to me and sat down at me side.

"But they need money to fix their destroyed town, right?" Luffy said still grinning.

"Let me relax for a bit then I'll get to work" I hummed at Chou-Chou before lying down on the hut and putting my hands under my head.

"That was my treasure!" she screamed while Chou-Chou stared at me intensely, "do you know how much I suffered trying to steal it?!" she then grabbed Luffy's head and began trying to force it in the water screaming, "why did you do that?!"

"Stop I can't swim!" Luffy screamed trying to get away as Chou-Chou continued to stare at me

"That's the point!" she yelled back refusing to let go

"If you want it, go back and get it then!" Luffy yelled still struggling with Nami. Chou-Chou seemed to huff before climbing on top of my stomach and laying down

"I can't do that! You go get it!" she screamed

"Ahh! No! Wahh, that's dangerous! I could die, you know!" Luffy yelled causing Zoro to laugh

"Die than!" Nami screamed still trying to donk his head in the water.

"Boko!" Luffy screamed for me to save him or somehow magically get the bag back, I wasn't really sure. I hummed at him as I petted Chou-Chou saying, "Pass" " _it was a nice thing to do leaving the village the money"_

"Ahh!" Luffy screamed, "She's going to throw me in!"

"Do that again and I really will throw you into the ocean!" she screamed at Luffy, somewhat contradicting herself as she really did try to throw him into the sea, rather than just dunking his head. I couldn't help but laugh noticing the ghost of a grin on Luffy's face. _Looks like Luffy's enjoying his new navigator._

* * *

Authors notes:

Feedback is encouraged

This story needs a beta reader so don't hesitate to message me if you're interested

If you have any questions feel free to ask :)

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217


	9. 9 Deep Blue Ocean's Sea

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143

Authors notes:

If it's in _italics_ that means its Boko's thoughts/dreams

* * *

 **9, Deep Blue Ocean's Sea**

I sighed from my spot on the little hut as I realized I never did get anything to eat on that island. The only thing I had done was drink a small amount of blood from a bunny and then a mouth full of Zoro's blood in order to heal my leg. Now my stomach couldn't help but growl despite how sick the idea of eating made me.

Chou-Chou started to growl as while as if having a growling computation with my stomach. It wasn't tell Nami stood up screaming about something to the others did Chou-Chou finally stop.

I glanced down to see Nami looking rather pissed and Luffy happily laughing. I honestly don't know what happened but my body jolted up right causing Chou-Chou to flop off of me. I let out a deep growl as my body seemed to move without me being fully aware of it.

"This is why I hate pirates! All you care about is yourself!" Nami screamed as I made my way over to the group on the other boat.

Luffy frowned at that, "that's not true I"

"Oh really! Let's see shall we first you gave away my money! Then you ate all the food!" she screamed

Luffy laughed, "Shishishi we'll get more"

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "we still have a barrel of apples"

"Really!" Luffy said excitedly, his mouth drooling slightly

"Don't even think about it!" Nami screamed raising her hand up as she continued screaming, "I hate pirates and I hate…"

My hand shot out grabbing her arm before she could hit Luffy. I growled as I began twisting her around causing her to cry out in pain.

"Kamaboko!" Luffy yelled at hearing Nami's cry

I growled before pushing Nami away from me and taking on a bored look.

"What do you think you're…." Nami started to scream only for her voice to trail off as she looked at me.

"Luffy" I said carefully my eyes never leaving Nami's. Luffy seemed to think for a moment as he looked from me to Nami seeming unsure. " _This is his crew I need his permission if I'm going to intervene"_

"Care for my opinion on the matter" I asked him my tone indifferent as I continued to stare Nami down. I noticed Zoro was watching the scene carefully as Nami galped while shifting on her feet. Luffy seemed to inspect me for a moment before finally nodding his head and crossing his arms.

I hummed at him thinking over my words carefully, "I doubt you care if a crew mate hits you since you're made of rubber correct"

"Aye" Luffy said giving a court nod

"That… maybe so… but I can't help but find her actions to be disrespectful. In my opinion one does not hit your superior" I said carefully

Luffy thought about this for a moment before finally giving a laugh, "shishishi it's fine"

I hummed slightly looking over at Luffy for the first time, "you sure"

"Shishishi yeah I did eat all the meat" Luffy informed me happily.

I hummed before glancing at Nami with an indifferent and uncaring look. Her body seemed to stiffen for a moment as I took a step towards her saying, "Luffy may not care what you do, but I'm not one to stand be and allow someone to disrespect my friends. He may only be your captain for a week but I suggest you respect him whether you plan to stay or not"

Nami seemed to be holding her breath as I walked past her and went back to the top of the hut. I heard Zoro give a soft chuckle as Luffy laughed saying, "it's fine Boko. Nami didn't mean any harm"

I hummed as I sat down on the hut, "it's your crew Lu. I respect that, but as your friend, I'm inclined to knock some sense in anyone that tries to hurt you."

"Shishishi ok that's fine. But no hurting my crew" Luffy said giving me a grin and a look that told me he was serious.

"I make no promises" I hummed as I sat down on the hut

"Shishishi" Luffy laughed as Chou-Chou climbed back onto me. I lead back down allowing myself to relax as Nami mumbled something out to the other two.

Chou-Chou's head followed Nami and when we no longer could see her, he bolted up and ran to the side of the hut.

I hummed at him not really interested in what Nami was doing but when I heard the door to the hut shut and Chou-Chou yelping as he jumped down in a desperate attempt to follow her, I decide to get up.

I hopped off the top of the hut and was relieved to see Chou-Chou was fine. He was scratching at the door clearly aggravated and wanting to go inside. I hummed at him opening the door and allowing him to run inside.

Slightly curious, I followed him in. This lead to Nami screaming and something being thrown at my head, I growled slightly at her glancing up as I rub the top of my head.

Nami stood there half naked clearly pissed and flustered as she held her shirt over her breast. I gave her an indifferent hum before noticing a tattoo on her arm, "nice"

"W-What! Pervert that will cost you…" Nami began to scream

"Pass" I told her indifferently not allowing her to give a price as I walked over to Chou-Chou who was now guarding the bags full of what once was his pet shop.

"What you can't pass you pervert! You have to pay me" Nami screamed

"Pass" I said as I sat down next to Chou-Chou and patted him on the head

She gave a slight scream of frustration before yelling, "You can't just go walking into a girl's room and peeking on…"

"First off" I told her indifferently as I cut her off, "this isn't your room"

"Yes it is this is my ship" Nami yelled

"No it's my ship it won't be yours tell you've stayed the week" I reminded her with a passive look that clearly didn't belong with what I was telling her

"But that's not" she began only for me to again cut her off saying, "second you're on a ship with three boys if you're going to change you should warn them"

"I did!" Nami screamed

"Telling them," I gestured outside toward Luffy and Zoro, "is in no way telling me" I told her crossing my arms

"I... you were… How was I …" She began before screaming in frustration

"Third if you're going to have a conversation with someone you could at least put your clothes on" I told her making a point to look her up and down. Nami's inter face turned beat red before she managed to stammer, "Get out!"

I hummed smirking at her as I felt the need to mess with her. I stood up taking on a bored tune as I said, "fourth if you want someone to do something for you. You should ask politely"

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish before screaming, "Polite! Polite! I'll show you…pol…you can't just…"

Her voice seemed to fail her as she looked at me. The expression I had was indifferent as I watched her shrink back at my look. It was the same as I had done a few moments ago and just like before she seemed to hesitate for a moment uncertain of what to do.

It felt like an eternity had passed before she seemed to take a step away from me a sign that I had won the game.

I hummed indifferently as I cocked my head to the side saying, "While"

She opened and closed her mouth before managing out a, "please"

I nodded my head before turning around and opening the door as I told her _,_ "Don't mess with the three bags in the corner, there Chou-Chou's"

"Ok" I faintly heard her say as the door closed behind me. I barely heard a small thud sound of someone falling to their knees as I hoped over to Luffy's boat.

"Huh…" I said absently not really knowing why she would do that

"What" Zoro asked glancing over at me

I shrugged as I sat down beside him. Luffy seemed to frown at me as he asked, "you're not picking on Nami are you"

I hummed ignoring my stomach as it yet again growled, "nah just playing"

Luffy nodded his head, "good"

" _it is kind of weird for her to act like that after I lift"_ After a moment's pause I said a bit surprised, "I think I may have scared her though"

"Tsk good someone needed to" Zoro said relaxing at my side getting ready for a nap.

Luffy on the other hand was frowning and seemed to be watching me; I shrugged at him saying, "I'll make it up to her later"

Luffy nodded his head before taking a bite out of an apple. My stomach growled at the sight of food, only for me to feel like throwing up. I shook my head glancing out into the ocean part of me feeling like I was in trouble for some reason. Though I wasn't really sure why I felt like that, I had just been playing around.

-X-X-X-

I shifted slightly on top of my boats mast. Nami had been in the hut for a few days now and had yet to come out. This gave Luffy plenty of time to shot me a glare or a disapproving look every so often that somehow made me feel like shit. I was aggravated all I had done was make Nami cave and show some damn respect. Luffy however was upset at the idea that I might have scared her. For all we know Nami was just tired and that was why she fell and even if I did scare her why the hall did it matter it was just a game.

I growled as Luffy yet again shot me a disapproving look that somehow made me feel guilty even though I didn't actually do anything wrong. No longer able to take it I finally hopped off the mast and knocked onto the door of the hut.

There was a slight squeak followed by silence. I shifted glancing over at Luffy who suddenly had a grin on his face at the idea I was going to apologize. I growled aggravated only to raise an eyebrow as I heard Chou-Chou growl back from behind the door. I couldn't help but smile as I called out, "You dressed"

There was a frustrated growl that sounded like it came from Nami as she said, "it's only been five minutes of course I'm not done!"

"Oh" I said intelligently glance at Zoro who was smirking at me clearly amused by the whole thing. I scowled at him and after a moment's pause that felt like hours I asked, "oi Nami how about"

"No" she screamed and after a few more hours passed I was beginning to question how long it could possible take a girl to get dressed. Once I decided to just knock again was when the door flew open, "there I'm done happy now you can go back into your room"

"Oh" I said as she quickly walked passed me. I didn't miss the disapproving look Luffy shot me, " _fuck… How do I make it up to her Ahh I know"_

"You can have it" I told her causing her to pause and glance at me

"Why" she asked suspiciously

" _Cause Luffy's making me feel guilty"_ I thought as I shrugged, "as the navigator you could use your own room. Have some where to put maps and stuff"

Her eyes narrowed at me as she said, "so what you want me to drew you maps, you think…"

I raised my hand up cutting her off with an indifferent look. This time around I was more cautious as I looked at her, "it's your room I don't care what you do in it" then as an afterthought, "while you will have to share it"

Her body stiffened slightly, "I'm not…"

Her voice trailed off as I gave her a bored look, "Chou-Chou's stuff will have to stay in there that way it doesn't get damaged from any rain that may fall"

" _More than it already is_ " I thought before saying, "and I'm sure if you put your treasure next to his, he'll guard it for you."

It was then that Chou-Chou walked out and sat down beside me giving a confirmation bark as he did.

Her eyes seemed to light up at the idea of someone protect her money as she look down at Chou-Chou only for her eyes to shot up at me and take on that suspicious look again causing me to sigh, "if you were a guy then I would say you would have to share the room at night but since you're a girl, we'll just say, us guys have to have your permission to go in and out"

"So you won't go in there anymore" she asked cautiously

"Not without your permission" I hummed. She glanced at Luffy and Zoro as if to see if they would follow this rule.

"They'll follow it" I told her speaking for them in which Zoro just scoffed and Luffy laughed saying, "shishishi yeah it's your room"

I was relieved to see her smile before she started demanding for me to help her clean the room since it was my boat after all. I sighed but based on the small look Luffy sent me I ultimately decided I still owed her. By the end of the day it seemed Nami had forgotten about it and was happily enjoy the room I had cleaned by myself and organized everything according to what she wanted.

I sighed part of me believing she had made me move the damn desk 100 times because she was mad at me. There was no way she needed to see it in every fucking spot in the damn hut to figure out where she wanted it. That spot being in the same damn place the desk had started in. I smiled softly as I heard her giggling inside the hut followed by Chou-Chou barking.

" _At least she happy now,"_ I thought glancing at Luffy who gave me a wide grin clearly pleased with the outcome.

 **-X-X-X-**

 _Dark so dark. I couldn't move, there were walls all around me. I felt like I was suffocating. I need to get out. "Please! Someone! Let me out! Just let me out! I need to get out" I screamed at the top of my lungs disparately banging on the walls around me. The door finally opened letting in a bright light._

" _If you don't want to go back in I suggest you do as your told next time" a tall man with dark brown eyes said._

"Boko," my body stiffened at the sound of someone leaning over me. " _No, I'll never be your slave"_

 _The man smirked, "put him back in"_

" _NO! PLEASE! Don't put me back in there!""_

"Boko, you awake" someone asked as I desperately wished they would leave, "Zoro says I can't wake a person who's having a nightmare. He said it's bad, that you might lash out. But I'm rubber so it's ok if you hit me." I felt the person poke me in the cheek

" _Rubber"_ my mind questioned, I tentatively opened my eyes asking, "Lu"

"Shishishi"

"I… I'm awake" I told him taking deep breaths as I glanced around. There was open space around me and I was lying on the top of a hut on a boat. It was dark out but… but I could see the full moon, it was shining brightly on our little boats. Zoro was lying out in the middle of Luffy's ship trying to sleep. Nami was nowhere in sight which meant she was inside the hut.

I hummed slightly as he continually poked my arm asking me, "You sure you're awake"

I hesitated before slowly pushing myself up, nodding, "yeah…"

"Good, Chou-Chou said you were having a bad dream" Luffy told me taking a sit beside me

"Chou-Chou?" I asked glancing around feeling like I couldn't get enough air into my lungs

He nodded his head saying "he woke me up" then noticing me looking around, said, "He went to sleep with Nami. Shishishi I think you kicked him"

"Oh" I closed my eyes and began counting in my head trying to claim my breathing. After a minute or two my breathing finally slowed allowing me to get it under control. I opened my eyes to see Luffy looking up at the full moon. I hummed at him before lying my head down on his lap as I looked up at the sky with him.

"Shishishi you think Chou-Chou would sing us a song if we asked" Luffy questioned looking down at me with a grin on his face. I raised my eyebrow at him earning another laugh before he elaborated with, "Chou-Chou's a dog there supposed to sing to the moon. It's their job"

I hummed, "you'd have to wake Nami up to ask"

He nodded his head and moved to wake her but I stopped him, "Navigating is hard work Luffy and it's a 24 hour job. When your navigator choices to sleep, it's your job as captain to make sure it's a peaceful one"

Luffy thought about it for a moment before nodding his head determinedly. It was quiet after that as we looked up at the sky and I found myself biting into my thumb. " _It's far too damn quiet… it's like I'm back in that room"_

I sighed before glancing out at the deep blue ocean… "Umm Lu… did you know the ocean can sing"

Luffy's head jerked down to look at me with excitement, "really!"

I hummed causing Luffy to shot up knocking me off of him as he screamed out, "Oi sea! Sing a song!"

I grabbed his arm yanking him down as I scolded him, "your navigator is sleeping Luffy"

"Oh yeah shishishi" Luffy said smiling

I sighed, "You might not be able to hear her"

"Huh how come" he asked cocking his head to the side, "is she shy"

"No" I laughed, "I don't think shy and ocean will ever fit in the same sentence"

"Shishishi guess not" Luffy said and silence once again fell over us. I fidgeted slightly before Luffy asked, "What does she sing about"

I hummed thoughtfully, "everything I guess" I glanced at Luffy, "it's how she talks to us. If you're in the water and listening closely you'll be able to hear her."

"Oh so I have to sing for her to understand" Luffy said thoughtfully

"That's how my… I mean us Atlantean's talk to her" I told him

Luffy grinned widely as he opened his arms out and began singing, "Sea sing to me. I'm in need of a happy tune something about meat" after a long pause of Luffy listening intensely did he start to pout.

I laughed, "It can be difficult to hear her Lu. Atlantean's are raised to hear her and not even all of us can. Some can only get basic emotions others may only get one to two words"

Luffy smiled, "but you can hear her song"

I bite my lip, "I… in the water I can… I'll even join in or I did…"

"Shishishi she must like you" Luffy said happily

I hesitated, "I…I don't know… maybe she did… but not now, not after I ate a devil fruit"

"Shishishi that's stupid" Luffy laughed

"Huh" I glanced at him in confusion

"You can still hear her right" Luffy said knowingly

"Umm…no… I mean not her song" I told him

"But you hear her" Luffy insisted

"I… yeah I've figured out how to hear her on land. It's not really the same it feels different somehow."

"Shishishi she must really like you" Luffy said happily

"Uh… that's…I mean why do you think that" I asked glancing at him slightly

"It must be heard to talk to you when you're not swimming with her" Luffy said as if it was obvious

"Umm…yeah" I smiled giving a small laugh, "yeah I guess it would be"

"Shishishi you should talk to her" Luffy said cheerfully

"About what" I asked

"Anything, shishishi she must miss you" Luffy said, "You should put your feet in the water that way she can hear you better"

I hummed softly before slowly getting up and hopping off of the hut. Luffy laughed before hopping off as while and following me onto his boat. We both sat down on the railing and allowed our feet to hang in the water. I glanced at Zoro to see he was snoring softly. I looked back over to Luffy who was softly kicking his feet in the water, looking down into it.

I sighed feeling slightly nervous about Luffy hearing my conversation with her. Then again Luffy would only hear my half…than there was another possibility _she may not sing back…_ hesitantly I began opening my mind, I couldn't help but give a relieved smile as I felt the oceans waves brushing against me comfortingly as if encouraging me to speak to her. I hummed softly at her before I took a deep breath and began singing softly…

 **-x-X-x-**

(Song is called "Self-Fulfilling Prophecy" by Maria Mena and can be found on YouTube. The song has been altered to fit the character and the version is my own)

Deep Blue Ocean's Sea,

You're the only one that seems to listen to me

To start did you know,

-x-

-(I hesitated as I chewed on my lip uncertainly, only to feel her waves pulling on me)-

(I gave her a faint smile, yet again taking a deep breath)-

-x-

Self-hatred grows in me like cancer,

I can't locate its whereabouts but it's feasting on my soul.

-x-

-(I feel her worry and confusion wash over me)-

-x-

I expected them to always be there for me

I thought they would always love me,

now they fear me like a demon.

-x-

-(The sea seemed to flow with understanding and reissuances that she was still here)-

-(I hummed at her softly)-

-x-

Deep Blue Ocean's Sea,

you're the only guaranteed loyalty;

in this world,

Full of violent friends,

abandoning fathers,

Betraying brothers

lend me your strength, help me love again

-x-

-(A large wave slammed into the water not too far from us but nowhere close to jostled the ship)-

(I chuckled softly at her display of power)

-x-

This hunger grows inside of me

Like a tumor;

the dizziness just compliments

this failure I've become.

-x-

-(Luffy's boat rocked slightly in protest but Nami's remand calm)-

-x-

I know I'm free now,

but it seems I can't escape

The prison my minds created

speaking volumes of how broken they've made me

-x-

-(A small wave pushed up against the boat sucking both Luffy and I)-

-(I gave a breathe laugh at her angry)-

-x-

Deep Blue Ocean's Sea,

you're the only one that has ever understood me;

In this world, with

over achieving brothers,

starving sons,

worried sisters.

Lend me your strength, help me eat again.

-x-

-(Faintly I could hear a soft rhythm playing within the oceans floor)-

-(her waves became claim again as she seemed to try and comfort me with her own song)-

-x-

Deep Blue Ocean's Sea,

you never fail to comfort me;

in this world, filled with

violent Friends,

abandoning fathers,

Betraying brothers,

starving sons,

Worried sisters,

Worried sisters,

Angry families.

Lend me your strength, help me trust again.

 **-x-X-x-**

I sighed as I felt the waves lapping at my feet soothingly I was tempted to jump in and join her. I lend over looking down at the water. " _All I want to do is swim…even if I can't I miss being in the oceans embrace… and what better place to end my game then at the bottom of the sea"_

"Tsk" I heard from behind me causing me to hum in greeting.

Luffy was oddly quiet and I could feel Zoro sitting against the railing beside me. He had gotten up in the middle of my song and had quietly sat down. I glanced over at him not understanding why he was upset.

"You ok" I asked looking back out at the water

Zoro scoffed at that as if I had asked something stupid before he asked, "What are you doing" with a disapproving look as if he already know what I was thinking about

I hummed, "thinking"

"About" he asked sounding annoyed

"Jumping" I hummed out indifferently earning a worried look from Luffy

"Tsk… fucking suicidal first mate" he growled out aggravatedly

"I'm not" I told him still wondering why he insisted on calling me the first mate. Luffy did nothing but laugh at the idea seeming to forget my earlier conversation with the sea.

"Tsk…sure you're not" he said pulling both Luffy and me off the rail and onto the boat. I yelped slightly as he shoved me down. Luffy on the other hand just laughed.

"Tsk… go to sleep" Zoro said as he led down next to me with Luffy on my other side.

I watched him for a moment as he stretched out and covered his eyes with his arm. I hummed contemplating before sighing, "hey Lu…"

He yawned as he stretched giving a hum at me. I smiled softly at him mumbling out, "thanks"

"Shishishi, you should talk to her more often" Luffy said patting me on the head

I smiled softly allowing myself to get comfortable, "yeah"

"Next time you should talk about something happy, like meat. That why she doesn't worry" Luffy told me as he felt it necessary to entangle himself with me and Zoro. Zoro grunted in aggravation but other was just mumbled out, "shitty crew never lets me sleep"

I hummed a laugh as I yawned unable to stop myself from saying, "Shh Z were trying to sleep"

I yelped slightly as Zoro smacked my head causing Luffy to laugh loudly into Zoro's ear earning himself a smack to the head as well. I smiled at them allowing myself to relax as I listened to the waves brushing against the boat luring me to sleep. I could faintly hear Luffy laughing as Zoro mumbled, "Shitty first mates with their shitty captains"

* * *

Authors notes:

Feedback is encouraged

If you have any questions feel free to ask :)

This story needs a beta reader so don't hesitate to message me if you're interested

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217

(Song is called "Self-Fulfilling Prophecy" by Maria Mena and can be found on YouTube. The song has been altered to fit the character and the version is my own)


	10. 10 Day 4 early morning

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143

Authors notes:

Chou-Chou's point of view

Lol yep you heard right this chapter is in Chou-Chou's point of view

 _If it's in italics like this its Chou-Chou's thoughts/dreams_

" _If it looks like this then it's him speaking"_ note it's in italics because no one but other animals can understand him

* * *

 **10, Day 4: early morning**

I yawned from my spot on the young girls lap. Her name was Nami; I had found that out on my first day out at sea. I had also learned that boats were funny; they kept rocking back and forth, like the ground didn't know how to stay still.

I felt Nami rub the top of my head pulling my thoughts back to her. She was sweet, she was nice, and she feed me. The others didn't feed me. The one none as Boko, who had promised to make my treasure into something new was nice. But he didn't eat therefore he didn't feed me. I glance at him on his spot on top of the hut. " _Yes"_ I thought, " _his spot"_ he rarely came down. Last night he had shared his spot with the other two boys. The green haired one known as Zoro had gotten down this morning returning to the other ship to do push ups. Now it was just Boko and the other boy both peacefully sleeping the morning away.

At least that's what the others thought, humans didn't have my senses and I know Boko had woken the moment Zoro had moved. Yet Boko remained quiet. He was always quiet and not just quiet; it was the dangerous quiet, like a shark. Only he wasn't a shark, he was a dolphin. Dolphins were supposed to be fun and vocal.

I know; I had played with a lot back in my younger years. They liked to swim up close to the docks and I would chase them back and forth, it was fun. I'd jump in and they would let me ride on their backs. It was fun, dolphins are fun. I trust him because he is a dolphin and I know dolphins. He doesn't act like one though.

I watched as Boko moved to pull his hood over his eyes to try and block at the sun that was oddly bright today. The action didn't really make since sense, his matted hair was long enough to cover his eyes. The action, however; did have Nami tightening her grip on me. I licked her face comfortingly as she watched Boko carefully. Nami smiled at me softly seeming to relax when Boko didn't do anything else as if he was still sleeping. She then returned to her task of looking at all the strange pieces of paper that had weird squiggly lines on them. She had called them maps. I licked her hand to insure that she was really ok before glancing back at the dolphin that looked like a human.

The look, the way he seemed to blend in with his surroundings, reminded me of the time I mistook a shark for a dolphin, it was scary. It tried to eat me. Its eyes were uncaring and there was no hesitation to kill me and those eyes wouldn't hold any remorse when it did. But it was stupid, all sharks are stupid and I survived because it was stupid. Boko's not stupid; Boko's a dolphin, his clever. All dolphins are clever.

They have a way of cataloging everything, nothing goes unnoticed and when they look into your eyes it's as if they can see into your soul. It wasn't scary though, the looks they give you. They were filled with mischief and promises of grand adventures. Everything they learned they used to help others and they would do everything in their power to make it fun.

Dolphins love to play and they never stay still for too long. But Boko didn't play and Boko sat on that hut for hours unmoving. The first time he did it, I had to go up to his spot because I thought he was dead. He wasn't though; he was fine just staring out at the sea longingly.

After that I had noticed he does that a lot. It was weird, he should just go swim. If he swam maybe he'd act less like a shark and more like a dolphin. But I've also notice that every time he gets that look on his face, Zoro would tense up.

I don't know why but Zoro doesn't want him in the water and even stopped him from jumping in a couple times. Then there was this night when Boko had a nightmare, he has those a lot, but this one was different. When he woke up he didn't seem to know where he was and it took a couple licks on my part to remind him that his supposed to breath.

To my relief he had started to breathe again only it looked like it pained him so he gave me the hush sign patted my head and then carefully and quietly got into the water. I was so happy he was finally going to swim; only that's when things got weird. Everyone was asleep and I was waiting patiently for Boko to come up, I figured it would be awhile since he hasn't swum in a long time. But within a few seconds of Boko going in Zoro had jerked up, cussed up a storm, which woke up Luffy and next thing I knew, Zoro had jumped in after him. Once they were back on board Luffy had laughed and made Boko sleep in-between Zoro and him.

Zoro on the other hand had called Boko suicidal and then pointed at me, called me a stupid mutt and demanded I tell them if Boko ever tried to kill himself again. I don't think I will though, Zoro doesn't seem to understand dolphins are supposed to be in the water. They belong in the water. Then again Boko is a dolphin that looks like a human so maybe Zoro things he's a human. Boko should tell Zoro that he's a dolphin that why he can swim. I'm certain Boko would be happier if they would let him swim in the water.

If he was happy then maybe he would stop pretending to be a shark. Then again Boko might not be pretending, after all, I had mistaken a shark for a dolphin once, who's to say I wasn't now. It was hard to tell though; Boko's eyes reminded me of both shark and dolphin. His eye's held that uncaring gaze that wouldn't hesitate to kill you yet at the same time there was a hint of mischief within them and it was that mischief that was looking into your soul. That mischief that made your heart skip a beat in fear. Those eyes scream that he knows everything there was about you, and there was nothing you could do to stop him from using it against you.

It makes you feel like an ant. This is why Nami is afraid of him and she should be afraid of him, I'm afraid of him. The first time I had looked into Boko's eyes they were filled with mischief yet oddly caring and promised me, my treasure would be whole again. He would make it whole. He would make it new.

He has not looked at me in that way since but I wasn't scared he wouldn't keep his promise. The first day I had spent out at sea, Boko had spent it going through my stuff and organizing it. He made a small bag saying he would take it with him when we reach land and make something for me.

I was mad, I wanted him to make it now but he just hummed at my angry and told me he needed tools. His hum held mischief like a dolphins yet his eye's had been uncaring. It left me nervous if not a bit fearful.

Then as the day progressed despite his attempt to stay in his spot he had ended up in a spat with Nami. This is way Nami fears him. He had looked at her with those predator eyes' that screamed danger, which had her fearing for her life. But then, he made it up to her, that's why I know I can trust him. If he really was a shark he wouldn't have bothered, let alone care enough to make it up to her.

His teeth are sharp like a shark's though. But I haven't seen any gills to prove it, nor have I seen a blow hole since he always has that swirly scarf around his neck. He may act like a shark but he reminds me of a dolphin so I've decided to just think of him as a one.

Boko is nice he is going to fix my treasure. I would be up there with him on his spot but he was caked in dirt and smelled heavily of blood and death. He was scary no matter how many times I told myself he was a dolphin, he was still scary.

Nami wasn't. Nami was nice and sweet and smelled like tangerines. She was probably the only normal one out of their strange little group. Nami reminded me of a cat in the way that I know she could be cute and cuddle on the outside but she definitely wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. Her claws were sharp but I know cats, I had been raised by them and there were way more cats in my village to play with then dogs. The most important thing I learned about them was they were cunning and tricksters but they were caring in their own little way and selfless when it came to their loved once.

I lifted my head up as Nami flinched slightly when Luffy mumbled incoherently about food before he rolled over and began poking Boko repeatedly. This was another thing that proved Boko wasn't a shark. If there's one thing you shouldn't do its poke a shark, yet here Boko was wide awake and the most he did was give a soft sigh of acceptance.

"Oi Boko" Luffy mumbled sleepily, "you awake"

Boko hummed at him still not bothering to open his eyes as Luffy began to pull on his hood. Boko grabbed the hoodie to stop Luffy from taking it off and rested his hand on his face while he held it over his eyes.

"I'm hungry" Luffy screamed to the havens as he began struggling to remove the hood.

Nami bit her lip as she continued to work this reminding me that she wasn't just afraid of Boko, she was afraid of all of them. She seemed to be afraid of pirates in general. I didn't blame her, pirates where scary. Buggy and his clowns had been scary but Luffy had tried to protect my treasure and had saved the mayors town. Luffy was ok he reminded me of a monkey but Luffy was an idiot and he tasted like rubber and smelled like meat. That made him a toy.

Boko hummed with amusement as he said lazily, "ask Nami for some apples"

"I want meat!" Luffy said excitedly as he stood up planting one foot on Boko's chest as he continued to yank on the hood.

Boko hummed at him still not moving from his spot nor allowing Luffy to remove the hood.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled out as he stood on top of Boko trying to pull the hood off.

I heard Zoro give a loud snore faking sleep causing Boko to bark a laugh and nearly lose his grip on the hood. Luffy grinned happily thinking he was starting to win.

I glance at Zoro and I couldn't help but to agree with Nami on him being scary. He was Boko kind of scary; he was quiet more so even. Boko showed his emotions through those weird noises that would send out different vibrations in the air, another think that dolphins do. Zoro, however; didn't make those noises and he was always training, doing pushes or sit ups with not so much as a grunt. He was far too quiet for my liking the only time he seemed to talk was to yell at Luffy, to scold Boko, or to argue with my Nami. The energy that seemed to flow off of him screamed danger and promised blood shad. Zoro really and truly reminded me of a shark.

"Nam…" Luffy began but Boko seemed to have had enough and had slammed into him causing them both to topple over and barely miss landing on top of Nami and me.

"Ahh… Really!" Nami screamed at them as I barked from my spot on her lap

"Nami food!" Luffy cried to her as he yanked on Boko's hood with his legs wrapped around Boko's back. I could hear the soft hums of excitement coming from Boko causing me to bark happily at seeing him finally playing. Nami placed me down at her side as she groaned in frustration at seeing her maps being slung around in the chaos. I heard Boko growl playfully as he grabbed Luffy's cheek and stretched it out. They remind like that for a while, both of them refusing to let go of the hood with Luffy occasionally jabbing Boko in the rib cage and Boko putting him in a headlock in a vain attempt to get Luffy to let go of the hood.

Zoro chuckled as the two continued to roll around on Nami's maps.

 **Thud**

I jumped at the sound not expecting Nami to appear with a barrel of apples and slam it down on the deck of the boat.

"Knock it off!" she screamed as Luffy gave a shriek of joy. He then jumped off of Boko and grabbed the barrel and quickly jumped back onto the bow of his ship. Boko staggered to his feet intent on following him, only to laugh as he beamed, "Oi! Lu! Looks like I won" he then made a point of pulling his hood further over his face.

"Shishishi only cause there's food" Luffy informed happily as Boko dusted himself off.

Boko hummed in amusement before hopping back onto his spot and crossing his legs together.

"Tsk… you're in a good mood" Zoro said eyeing Boko. Boko eye's however shifted to me as my feet wobbled slightly, a bit sore from sitting for so long or perhaps just sore from old age, I wasn't really sure anymore. Right now all I cared about was helping Nami get her maps together. They seemed to be important to her.

"Huh…" Boko hummed questioningly as he noticed Zoro had spoken to him, "yeah I guess I am" He stated looking thoughtful and oddly confused

"Shishishi it was a good night" Luffy stated with an apple in his mouth

Boko hummed at Luffy giving a slight smile. I barked my agreement it was the first time Boko had slept for at least half the night not to mention he didn't wake from a nightmare during that time frame. I thought this was I good thing but Boko seemed to be rather confused by it.

I hesitated for a moment knowing Nami needed help cleaning but judging from the look Boko had, I decided it was my job to comfort him. I quickly pulled myself onto the rail a task that would have been easy if I was still a pup. Now it was long going and hard and my feet simple didn't have the energy to do so. I huffed aggravatedly at myself " _getting old sucks"_ but I was 64 now, which was like 12, I think for a human. " _Humans age slowly like that"_

I noticed Boko frowning as he glanced at Luffy and Zoro pure confusion written on his face. I shook my head, it didn't matter if I was old, I had a job to do. I again put my pews back onto the railing and pulled with all my might until I had made it onto the railing. I sighed panting heavily but I still needed to cut one of those ropes and… I felt Nami pick me up. I glanced at her and licked her face in which she just smiled stood on her tippy toes and pushed me up onto the hut. This is why Nami is nice. This is why I like Nami.

I gave her a bark of thanks before turning my attention to Boko who I noticed was biting his thumb.

"I take it were going to the grand line now" Zoro asked stretching his arms giving me a look of approval as I climbed into Boko's lap and began licking his face.

"Yep!" Luffy cheered with a handful of apples in his mouth. Boko hummed softly as I managed to pull him from his thought. He then smiled down at me before he began scratching me behind my ear.

"It'd be reckless to go straight into the grand line now!" Nami screamed at us though in truth, I didn't actually catch what she said the scratching felt soo good but since Nami said it I felt I should bark in agreement assuming she was right.

"Huh" Luffy questioned glancing back at Nami with an apple core in his mouth, "yeah" he said thoughtfully as he took it out, "some meat would be nice to have first. Eating nothing but fruit every day is no good"

"Need some booze, too!" Zoro said putting his hands behind his back

"Lu you should get a cook. One that can make booze since Z seems to live off the stuff" Boko added in

Nami screamed before throwing an apple at both their heads. Boko's hand shot out, quickly catching it but causing me to whine in protest at no longer being petted. Zoro on the other hand wasn't paying attention and ended up getting smacked in the face.

"What the hell!" Zoro screamed as Nami looked thoughtful saying, "actually a cook doesn't sound like a bad idea"

Boko's stomach growled softly as he looked at the apple in his hand only for him to make a face of disgust before handing it to me. I barked happily, " _see Boko's nice, he feeds me"_

Boko then began petting me again as he told Nami, "Cooks are essential for long journeys like the one Lu has planned, you guys could end up getting sick if you don't eat right"

"Tsk… says the idiot that only eats blood" Zoro mumbled aggravatedly

" _What… does that mean Boko is a shark… I'm in his lap!"_ I thought only Boko started to pet in just the right spot causing me to forget my worries as my tail thumbed on his leg.

Boko waved one of his hands indifferently, "I don't like to eat"

"Then you'll die" Zoro said flatly and I barked in agreement pushing the apple he had given me back to him.

"Then I die" he said with the same flat tone Zoro had used before tossing the apple at Luffy who quickly caught it and devoured it.

"Tsk… fucking suicidal first mate" Zoro growled out

"I'm not" he told Zoro, cocking his head to the side with an amused smirk. Zoro made a tsk sound before throwing his apple at Boko and nearly taking off my head. Luckily Boko managed to grab it before it could give me a black eye.

"Eat" he growled out causing Boko to glare at him only for me to bark repeatedly demanding that he eat the damn thing.

"Focus!" Nami screamed at us causing me to pull my ears back. Boko then picked me up and handed me down towards Nami saying, "your dog wants you"

I barked at him in aggravation knowing he was just trying to get rid of me so I couldn't make him eat. Nami on the other hand took my bark as conformation so she gladly took me from him.

She held me close to her and the happy look she got at having me in her arms made it impossible to say no. so I resided myself to being in Nami's arms while keeping a close eye on Boko.

Nami walked back to her maps before sitting down as she said, "The grand line is the most dangerous place in the world"

"If you know that then why did you want to go alone?" Boko asked her with a smirk causing Zoro to snicker

Nami glared at them as she said, "I'm not now, now am I"

Boko hummed at her in amusement clearly not in the least bit phased by her sharp fangs that seemed to grow

She decided to ignore him in favor of petting me on top my head as she said, "on top of that, it's crawling with strong pirates after the one piece!"

Luffy took a bite out of an apple as she continued saying, "and they're all on powerful ships!"

"We need more people too" Luffy said with food in his mouth.

Boko hummed glancing at Luffy, "you said you wanted ten, right. Are you going to get them before heading into the grand line or as you go along"

I watched as he then carefully took a bite from the apple making a point to insure Zoro sew him do it.

Luffy cocked his head looking thoughtful before Nami started to scream, "The number of crew members, the lack of equipment on this ship. There's no way we could survive like this!"

"Yeah, we need a cook and a musician to entertain us." Luffy declared

Boko opened his mouth and pushed out the apple with his tongue, the moment Zoro turned his head. I however sew, so I told. I pushed Nami's hand and pointedly looked at Boko causing her to follow my gaze.

"A musician?!" Zoro questioned with a laugh

"You're so stupid…" Nami said to both of them looking depressed before screaming at Boko "Don't spit it out those apples our all we have!"

"We could head to that island the one south of us" Boko said quickly before Zoro could yell at him as he discreetly tossed the apple into the sea.

"Don't throw it away!" she screamed proving that he probably should have been paying attention to everyone not just Zoro.

He gave a hesitant laugh while Zoro stared at him intensely as Luffy managed to stretch his arm out and catch the apple.

Nami rubbed her forehead in frustration as I gave her a lick on the hand, "That's what I'm thinking, and the island is filled with people living on it." Then as an afterthought said, "Luffy I was wondering"

"Yeah" Luffy asked glancing at her

"Why do you need a navigator if you already have one" she asked glancing at Boko

" _o that's easy his from the water so of course he can sense if an island is near him… though it is weird he can do that without being in the water."_ I told them even though they couldn't understand me

"Huh" Boko, Zoro and Luffy questioned not seeming to understand what Nami said

They both glanced at Boko who just blinked at them before Zoro started screaming, "What the hell! Why did we get lost if you're a navigator?!"

" _Again if its close by he can sense it, if there isn't one then you're screwed that simple"_ I told them giving a couple barks as I did

"I'm not" he told Zoro flatly proving I was right

"Then how the hell did you know about the island!" Zoro shouted jumping to his feet. Luffy on the other hand just laughed

Boko opened his mouth for a moment before shutting it and looking over at Nami. He then hummed before turning his attention back at Zoro as he vaguely gestured to the sea

"What the hell does that mean?!" Zoro screamed

"Sea" He said pulling slightly on his scarf

"Tsk..." Zoro said looking away, "stupid fis… first mate"

Boko sighed in relief causing my mouth to gap open as I looked at them in shook, " _Zoro knows his a fish but then why won't he let Boko swim that doesn't make sense."_

"Umm?... So you're not a navigator" Nami asked oblivious and confused from what just transpired

"Let's just say I know the basics" Boko said clearly lying his ass off

Luffy laughed before changing the subject to, "so we need a musician and meat!" causing me to believe he know what Boko was to.

Boko hummed at him, "and you'll need a cook perhaps someone who can prevent you from eating all the food that why your crew doesn't starve to death"

Luffy gave a laugh as Zoro seemed to stiffen as if just realizing that starving was a possibility with how, Luffy seemed to eat. Zoro glared at Luffy before warningly saying, "I'll eat you before that happens"

"Shishishi" Luffy grinned as Boko smirked saying, "if anyone is going to eat someone it'll be me"

"Shishishi you guys can't eat me, I'm rubber" Luffy informed them happily as he stretched his cheek.

"Tsk" Zoro scoffed

"No worries Z if anything you'll get eaten first." Boko grinned at him widely showing his sharp fangs, "after all I already have a taste for your blood"

Both Nami and I stiffened at that statement, " _maybe he really is a shark"_

"Tsk if anyone is going to get eaten it'll be you! You fucking fi… Kamaboko!" Zoro yelled at Boko changing what he was going to say at the last minute.

"Shishishi your name does mean fish meat" Luffy said laughing at Boko

He gave an indifferent hum as he said "wonder whose brilliant idea that was"

"Shishishi"

"Wait…what… I thought your name was Boko" Nami asked as I barked in confusion

"Nickname" he told us before getting a distant look on his face and cocking his head to the side as if listening to something

"… So… your name is…. Why would someone name their kid fish meat…" Nami asked looking at him in shock

He did nothing but give a slight hum of acknowledgment as he seemed to be focusing on something.

"Your parents must have hated you" Zoro said with a laugh

"Huh" Boko glanced at him only the moment his attention was pulled away from whatever it had been on, our boat jerked nearly causing me to topple out of Nami's arms. Boko's eyes narrowed as he glanced back out to sea again looking as if he was trying to listen to something.

"What?... that doesn't make sense why would only our boat shake…." Nami asked looking over the side of the boat as if there might be something down there as I watched Luffy's boat float calmly in the water.

Boko hummed at Nami not actually listening. My ears barely picking up on him saying softly, like he was repeating after someone, "bad cat."

" _The sea! Luffy had said the sea could talk to him but I thought he was just joking!"_

"Do you see something" Nami asked setting me down and climbing up onto the hut. She softly touched Boko's shoulder

"Shit!" he growled jumping up and spinning around. His body going into a defensive pose and somehow looking more like a shark in that moment, only for him to relax as he noticed it was just Nami. She seemed shocked at his display if not a bit fearful.

"Shishishi Nami scared you" Luffy laughed a bit too happy about it.

"what she say" Zoro asked causing me to realize he was now standing and holding the hilt of his white sword it just barely pulled out of its sheath.

" _She"_ I questioned, " _is the sea really talking can it really do that"_

Boko hummed at Zoro as he glanced back out at the sea seeming to be trying to listen. After a moment's pause he gave out a nervous hum before shaking his head, "nothing… on an unrelated note what do you guys think about cats"

"Cats… are you insane!" Nami screamed as I barked, " _What does cats have to do with anything if the sea could talk why would she talk about cats"_

"Shishishi she's weird" Luffy laughed seeming to except the seas need to talk about cats.

"I am not weird!" Nami screamed at him

"Shishishi not you" Luffy said waving his hand

"You said she! I'm the only she here!" Nami yet again screamed this time with her sharp teeth showing

"Shishishi" Luffy laughed as Zoro relaxed and sat back down asking Boko, "Don't tell me you plan to pick up another pet"

I barked at that in-protest, " _I don't belong to anyone it's you lot that belong to me!"_

Boko hummed slightly before saying "depends, do you think their bad"

"Shishishi" Luffy laughed as Zoro raised his eyebrow

"What is wrong with this crew!" Nami screamed jumping of the hut and picking me up saying, "we're the only san ones here"

I barked in agreement, " _at least you understand you belong to me"_

"Shishishi"

"If it's bad, we'll just kill it." Zoro said waving his hand as he blatantly ignored Nami's outburst.

Nami sighed at us before saying, "focus guys when we land we need to find a real ship" she then gave Boko a pointed look, "not cats, we in no way need a cat on this ship"

I barked in agreement, " _Nami is my cat, I don't need another cat"_

"Shishishi, Alright! Time to eat some meat!" Luffy cheered

"Don't forget the booze!" Zoro cheered causing Boko to give an amused hum at the two

I barked at them as Nami screamed "You guys!"

"Nami!" Luffy screamed back at her causing us to jump as he suddenly was in front of us.

The action had scared her but she didn't act it, "now what do you want" she barked at him with the best annoyed voice she could muster

"Meat" Luffy cried then noticing all her papers, known as maps, leaned over to us asking, "what are"

 **Chomp**

My teeth sounded out as I bit into his face. This was nice after all I was getting too old to chase after my toys and here one was that moved on its own and even came to me. Though you would think the toy would know better than to get so close. It took me grinding my teeth into his face a few times before he realized what was happening. It was quiet at first before Nami gave off a faint giggle followed by Luffy screaming and waving his arms around. This began our run between the ships that lead to Luffy stepping on Zoro.

"Oi!" Zoro screamed out which would have scared me if Luffy wasn't his captain and Luffy wasn't my toy. Since that wasn't the case I know Zoro couldn't touch me so I ignored him as I continued to play with my toy.

It was nice to chew on his rubbery face as I felt my body being slung this way and that, the toy desperately trying to get away. I loved the fact that it would scream it was a great squeak toy; it was so much louder than any other one I had owned in the past.

I bit down harder as Nami's laugher encouraged me while she yelled out, "that's what you get for bothering me"

"Ahh! Zoro help" Luffy screamed causing me to tense slightly

"Tsk… you got yourself in that mess you can get yourself out" Zoro scoffed at him causing me to growl happily.

" _Maybe Zoro isn't so bad"_ I thought to myself

"Ahh Boko" Luffy screamed

"Pass" I heard Boko hum out and to any human it would have sounded uncaring but to me there was nothing but pure amusement in that hum.

" _That tears it I really like my new pets and toy"_ I thought happily as I continued to chew on Luffy's face

* * *

Authors notes:

Feedback is encouraged

This story needs a beta reader so don't hesitate to message me if you're interested

If you have any questions feel free to ask :)

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217


	11. 11 Day 4 Continues

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143

Authors notes:

Chou-Chou's point of view

 _If it's in italics like this its Chou-Chou's thoughts/dreams_

" _If it looks like this then it's him speaking"_ note it's in italics because no one but other animals can understand him

* * *

 **11, Day 4: Continues**

I barked happily as Nami carried me off the boat fallowing after everyone else but Boko. He had gone into the hut to get my small bag of treasures. Nami and I looked around the beach as Zoro stretched his body. Luffy on the other hand cheered and throw sand into the air causing it to land on Nami and I.

"Luffy!" She scowled at him in aggravation before she hit him on top of his head.

Luffy laughed as he rubbed the top of his head before looking up a slope as he asked Nami "Finally on dry land again! There's a village past here?!"

She sighed as she shifted me in her arms while trying to look at her map, saying "Yeah it looks like it's a small one though"

"In that case, meat, meat, meat! Meat meat meat!" Luffy screamed jumping at Nami and shaking the crap out of both of us.

"Lu" Boko called out to him hopping down from the boat and walking over to him, "if you shake her any harder you'll give her brain damage."

"Meat! Meat! Meat!" Luffy continued crying out as he shook us

"Brain damage means she can't navigate. No navigator means no one piece" Boko told him with a bored tone

"Oh" he cocked his head to the side and to mine and Nami's relief he released us as he laughed loudly with a wide grin on his face

Nami sighed in relief as she said, "forget about meat for a min…"

"Boko!" Luffy cried grabbing Boko by his shoulders and shaking the crap out of him. Luffy did this in the same way he had been doing it to Nami and me, as he continued screaming, "Let's get meat! Meat! Meat!"

Boko grunted out, "pass" only for Luffy to tackle him down while screaming, "you can't pass we need meat!"

As Luffy and Boko rolled around wrestling with each other, Zoro yawned and stretched some more before saying, "Huh" as he looked into the bushes.

I yawned in Nami's arms as I glanced over at Zoro curiously.

Boko however seemed to understand what Zoro was looking at as he wheezed out, "their not a threat" while Luffy hugged the life out of his neck and Boko in return punched him in his side.

Zoro rolled his eyes at them glancing back towards the bushes before his body tensed and he pulled his katana out slightly saying, "Careful, I sense people!"

"Where?! Where?! Where?!" Luffy said finally letting Boko go and glanced left and right excitedly.

The same question popped up in my head as I sniffed the air only to smell the sea as the breeze pushed towards the bushes.

Boko groaned pulling himself up, "Z there not a…" but his voice seemed to trail off as his body tensed up, "shit" he hissed out going into a defensive stance as Zoro spun around towards Luffy saying; "Look out!"

Luffy began shouting as he hopped up and down as pebbles were shot at his feet. Nami screamed and ran with me in her arms to hide next to Luffy's ship. I barked threateningly as I noticed Boko bit down on his thumb causing blood to drip out.

"Chi Chi barrier" he cried out jumping in front of Luffy as a round shield appeared in front of him blocking the on slaughter of pebbles that for some reason were doing way more damage than one would think capable.

" _Ahh how did he do that! He's like that buggy guy and Luffy!"_ I yelled in shock

Suddenly flags from all around the top of the slop appeared shooting out from behind the bushes.

Luffy started screaming, "So cool!" as he waved his arms around.

"Is it really the time to be impressed!" Nami yelled at him from our hiding spot.

A boy about Luffy's age with a long nose appeared screaming "I am Usopp, leader of the great pirates who reign over this village! People praise me- and then praise me more- as **Captain Usopp**!"

"Huh" Luffy questioned

"If you're thinking of attacking this village, then forget it! My 80 million subordinates won't sit by quietly!" The guy with the long nose; Usopp, screamed, "Now leave while you still can!"

"Awesome!" Luffy cheered as I continued to bark yelling, " _No you leave! What the villagers every do to you, you big meanie!"_

"You're lying, aren't you?" Nami asked and I could faintly see Boko shake his head as if to clear it.

" _Which part, is he not a pirate picking on the village or is he not the captain or does he not have that many men"_ I asked looking up at Nami

"Of course his lying" Boko stated flatly only there was something about his voice that made me pause as he glanced at Nami, "but Luffy seems to be having fun so don't ruin it for him"

"Yikes! They saw through it!" Usopp screamed grabbing his head in shook.

"It's not fun!" Nami yelled at Boko before look at Luffy, "See, he admitted it."

"I admitted it to her!" Usopp cried as my eyes narrowed on Boko as I notice him wobble on his feet slightly before rubbing his eyes as if to clear them. I quickly nudged Nami and pointedly looked at Boko in worry.

"Oh… Boko?..."Nami questioned in worry at seeing the way his body swayed. Boko stiffened slightly his body quickly steadying and the look he shot Nami seemed to dare her to question it.

"What?!" Luffy screamed looking over at Nami, "he was lying?!"

"Curse you, you crafty tactician! 80 million may have been an exaggeration! But I do have great men under my command!" Usopp yelled out in which a few of the flags started to move

"You mean like three teenagers" Nami stated he attention pulling back to Usopp

"Actually kids he has kids under his command… 3, he has 3 small kids under his command." Boko deadpanned again shaking his head as his grip tightened on the shield he was still holding.

"Ahh!" the three kids screamed jumping up and stammer out, "R-run!"

But my attention remained on Boko as he coughed softly and this time I whined as I again nudged Nami.

"Boko?" I heard Zoro question, him to noticing Boko looking like he was going to throw up. Boko grit his teeth and merely waved him off as he moved closer to Luffy as Usopp turned around and screamed at his friends, "H-hey you guys! Don't run away!"

"I've never heard of pirates using slingshots before!" Nami said leaning down and shifting me so that she could pick up one of the pebbles and blow the sand off of it. Zoro didn't seem to pay her any mind as he watched Boko. I glanced at Boko as while to see him shot Zoro a sly grin as if to tell Zoro that he was fine.

"Tsk" Zoro scoffed clearly not believing Boko as he glanced back over to Usopp

"You're neat!" Luffy laughed at Usopp as Boko rubbed his temples.

"Oi you! Don't insult me!" Usopp yelled, "I'm a very proud man!" Usopp continued digging in his bag and pulling out another weapon to put in his sling shot, "because of my great pride people call me, **proud Usopp**! You saw it yourself just now! My slingshot skills are far greater than your average pistol!"

"Now that you've drawn your pistol put your life on the line" Luffy said becoming serious as his hat covered his eyes. I glanced at him in confusion taking note of the sly grin he had.

"Huh" Usopp said beginning to shake. Luffy continued saying, "I'm saying those aren't for threatening people." Zoro gave a grin at Luffy before looking over at Usopp.

Zoro chuckled softly his eyes locking with Boko's before he pushed his katana out slightly ready to drew it at a moment's notice. He then called out to Usopp saying, "what you're looking at now are real pirates!"

Boko gave a toothy smirk revealing his fangs as he called out "Chi Chi blade" causing the shield he was holding to morph itself into a long sword that he spun around in his hands threateningly. I could feel Nami's grip on me tighten slightly fearful of what they might do to the poor boy.

I heard Usopp make a slight squeak as his body trembled while the three of them stared him down. The pebble fall out of Usopp's sling shot and onto the ground before he collapsed to his knees saying with tears in his eyes, "R-real pirates definitely have way more punch behind their words… Awesome…"

The three boys smirked but the moment they all made eye contact with each other both Luffy and Zoro busted out laughing as Boko grinned at them fondly. Nami let out a relieved sigh as Luffy declared "We stole those lines!"

"Eh?" Usopp asked looking down at Luffy

"From shanks, a pirate I respect!" Luffy stated

"S-shanks?!" you know Red-haired Shanks the great pirate?!" Usopp called in shook

"Yeah. Your dad's Yasopp, right?" Luffy yelled

"Eh?" Usopp cried as he leaned too far off the cliff and ended up falling over it.

"Restore" Boko said softly pulling the blood back into his body. I whined softly at him as I noticed how he seemed to be trying to stay up right.

"Yeah, Yasopp is my old man but how do you know that?" Usopp asked Luffy

"Oi guys I got errands to run I'll see you around" Boko told them waving his hand as he began walking away.

Luffy frowned slightly at him and shot Zoro a worried look showing that he had in fact noticed Boko's behavior.

"Tsk…" Zoro scoffed but before anything else was said Nami called out, "I'm going to go with Boko. We'll meet you…. umm"

"Food!" Luffy yelled excitedly causing me to assume he wanted to meet at a restaurant

"I could take you to Meshi" Usopp suggested

"Great will meet you guys there" Nami said before glance over to notice Boko was already up the hill and still going, "Oi! Wait up!" she cried after him running up the hill with me in her arms.

"Shishishi! Ok! See you there!" Luffy called out happily clearly pleased Boko wasn't going off on his own in his condition.

Boko hummed slightly at us as Nami caught up to him, not bothering to look at us.

"Are you ok?" she asked with worry in her voice as I gave a worried bark.

"Huh" he glanced at her side ways as if confused by her worry before shaking his head saying, "I'm fine Nami" only his voice sounded a bit strained

"You don't look fine… kind of pale" Nami said eyeing him carefully

He hummed my ears catching a slight bit of pain residing in it as he said, "my devil fruit does that"

" _Devil fruit what's a devil fruit"_ I thought cocking my head to the side.

"That's the Chi Chi fruit right… so you control blood… was what you told buggy true or we're you bluffing" Nami said

" _What did he tell buggy… what's a Chi Chi fruit…oh… wait…. I've heard that before Luffy said he had the Gum Gum fruit and Buggy always went on about having the Chop Chop fruit… is that the norm for pirates to have some weird fruit, power, thing… does that mean Zoro has something like it to,… hum… maybe the sword sword fruit"_ I asked them knowing they couldn't understand me

"I don't know…" Boko told her then noticing her look said, "I've never actually tried to control another person's blood…not without an injury… but theoretically I should be able to, since mine's easy to manipulate. But then I have to be injured to do so"

" _Scary… pirates are scary"_ I thought giving Nami a lick to try and sooth myself

She frowned as she looked down at me "but you've never tried"

Boko hum's at her and she seemed to hold me tighter as she said, "oh… does it hurt… I mean of course it hurts if you always have to injury yourself"

Boko did nothing but hum in conformation effectively ending the conversation. I whimpered slightly at the idea of Boko having to be hurt to fight. After a while of the two walking in silence Nami asked quietly "um… why don't you like to eat" she asked causing Boko to groan.

"Why do you need 100,000,000?" he asked her causing her to pause in mid step as she looked at him with wide eyes

"Luffy told me" he stated with a hum

"Oh… I…eh… I… it's a secret" she said hugging me tighter against her chest.

He hummed in that mischievous way dolphins do before saying, "then why I don't like food is a secret"

"But!" she began to scream

"You share, I share" he told her flatly with an amused hum

"You… umm… never mind I don't want to know anyway" she stated only I know that wasn't true. She was curious and it was obvious Boko was hungry so he should eat and yet he didn't

"Alright then" he said a little too happy about not having to answer her question

Again it was quiet as we came up on the small town. I frowned slightly before giving Nami a soft bark trying to encourage her. She hugged me slightly as she placed her head on mine before she shifted saying "I need it… to…" she said slowly and carefully clearly debating if she should tell him. I gave her a small lick on her arm causing her to rub her face into the top of my head as she mumbled out, "I need it to buy a village"

It was quiet for a few minutes making me think that Boko hadn't heard her. A few more minutes passed before he asked, "from?" this allowing me to know that he had managed to hear her.

"From…" she began her hand gripping her shoulder blade and for a moment, I thought she was going to cry. Nami seemed to subconsciously pull on one of her short sleeves as I licked her comfortingly only it didn't seem to work as she screamed out "Ahh… just forget it!"

She spun around intending to leave, however; Boko grabbed her arm stopping her. His eyes seemed to narrow before he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"What are you" she began only to stiffen in fear as she made eye contact with him. His matted hair prevented her from looking fully into them but the look was still terrifying and had me shaking in Nami's arms.

" _Shark"_ was the only word that popped into my head as he looked slightly up at Nami seeming to see into her soul. He gave a growl that was awfully like the sound a shark makes when agitated before releasing her.

Her eyes went wide as she took a few steps back only for him to stop her as he pulled her sleeve up revealing a tattoo of a saw-nosed shark. My body stiffened at it not understanding why Nami would have a shark tattooed to her body. She yanked her arm back and pulled the sleeve down quickly only for Boko to give a hum that held a deep sadness I wasn't expecting before he said, "I was a slave"

"w-what" She asked in shook as I found myself speechless

"Let's just say the experience taught me to despise food" he told her with a slight growl

" _wait I'm so confused, why did you tell Nami that… she didn't tell anything just that she needed to buy a town… how can someone buy a town… who is she buying it from… why would she want to… and what do you mean you were a slave … I don't understand what's going on"_ I told him as I watched Nami's body tense up as she pulled on her sleeve with me still in her arms.

"How…" she began biting her lip, "how did you escape"

" _That's not what I asked… but I do want to know"_ I told them

He gave a hum that held fare to many emotion in it for me to understand as he said, "Luffy"

"Luffy can't help me" she said sounding bitter and also confusing me greatly

Boko hummed out sadly but said without emotion, "no I suppose he can't, not if you don't want him to"

She shook her head as if trying to clear it before saying, "you should really get something to eat with your devil fruit your more likely to get sick if you don't"

"Pass" he told her with a wave of his hand as he started to walk away from us

She frowned as she walked up beside him, "you need"

"I'll just drink some blood it does heal me after all" he told her simple causing me to tense

She made a disgusted face, "you can't actually like doing that"

"my devil fruit has given me a craving for the stuff…" he told her causing me to stick out my tongue in disgust as she gave him a similar look causing him to hum in amusement adding, "at least when I'm not gaging it up"

She laughed softly before saying, "You devil fruit sucks"

He grinned at her, "Most of them do"

She snorted, "I don't know what's more freaky you having to drink blood or how Luffy looks after he eats a meal"

I barked a laugh as Boko stated plainly, "guy looks like a puffer fish"

Nami tempted to hold back a laugh but failed. I barked softly up at her as she covered her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing. They fall into a comfortable silence after that or at least what I thought was supposed to be a comfortable silence. She seemed rather relaxed will Boko gave off a hum of discomfort before he started to chew on his thumb causing it to bleed again.

I barked at him not understanding why he did that. Nami glanced at him seeming to take in his appearance for the first time before holding me a little tighter as if to comfort herself.

"You haven't been free for very long huh" she stated softly. Boko careful took his thumb out of his mouth as he gave her a sidelong glance in which he did nothing but hum in conformation.

I felt Nami pull me closer to her chest as she look down at my head or maybe she was trying to look at her feet. I carefully licked her hand feeling a depressing weight in the air. We continued walking for a few steps before she spoke again saying, "You stink"

Again he hummed not bothering to look at her

"Your hair's matted" she said softly, this two earning her a hum

"Your clothes are filthy" she said before stepping in front of him, "I know just what you need"

He hummed slightly at her as he cocked his head to the side asking, "And what's that"

"A haircut, new clothes and a bath" she stated with a grin before grabbing him by his wrist and pulling him to a house that had a large pair of scissors hanging on the roof.

I barked happily as Nami continued to drag him, " _see he is a dolphin. No way would a shark let someone grab him like that"_

As we opened the door a little chime was sent out throughout the little house informing every one of our presence. Inside the small house was a large white room that appeared to be someone's living room. The room had three chairs facing one large mirror. In the center chair was a small women with weird curly things in her brown hair. _I never did understand why humans put those things in their hair._

Another woman, much larger with pigtails in her hair stood behind the smaller women fusing over the hair.

The large woman called out happily, "oh customers I wasn't expecting anyone else today"

The small women glanced up into the mirror before giving a small gasp of, "my word"

This caused the large women to look up only to gasp as while turning around quickly before running over to us screaming, "you poor dear!" and grabbing Boko by his arm and dragging him to the nearest chair.

I noticed Boko's body tense up at the contact and admit a soft growl that would have been taken as threatening but my sensitive ears heard the sound for what it was, fear.

"Aiko-san I hope you don't mind but this is a hair emergency" the large women claimed as she shook out some kind of blanket before wrapping it around Boko and grabbing a pair of scissors not even waiting for Boko or Nami to tell her what to do before she started cutting out the matts of hair.

Up front Boko looked completely calm and relaxed but unlike the humans I could faintly hear a high pitched whine of fear and discomfort being admitted from him.

"Ahh of course Mayo-san! And just look at the poor dears clothes! I'll run to my store and grab some clothes for him to try on" the girl now known as Aiko called dashing out the door.

The other women, Mayo gave a startled cry as she waved the scissors in the air chasing after Aiko screaming, "Ahh wait your hair"

For a moment everything went dead quiet as Nami stood there seeming to be in shock at the two women before walking over to Boko giggling, "your taking this rather well."

He gave a slight hum the high pitched whine vanishing at the sound of Nami's voice as if it calmed him, " _see no shark would have allowed a stranger to do that, his defiantly a dolphin"_ I thought as I barked happily.

She gave another giggle as she look down at the clumps of hair, "while it looks like you're in good hands, so I'll see you at the restaurant"

Again Boko hummed at her and to her human ears, it must have sounded indifferent; but mine immediately picked up on the slight fear that vibrated throughout the room. I barked slightly wiggling my body.

"Huh" Nami glanced down at me before asking, "Do you want to stay with Boko"

I barked once nodding my head firmly causing Nami to sigh in disappointment

"Chou-Chou probably understands that most restaurants don't allow dogs" Boko stated flatly trying to reassure Nami that she was still mine.

I again barked once nodding my head not liking Nami being sad.

Nami smiled at me, "oh I didn't think about that" she then placed me down on a smell desk next to the mirror, "I'll make sure to get you a big steak how does that sound?"

I barked happily my tail thumping on the desk. Nami laughed petting my head as Mayo came back inside shaking her head, "I can't believe she ran out looking like that" then noticing the clumps of hair on the floor said, "oh I'm sorry… I might have jumped the gun there"

Nami laughed, "That's alright, I probably would have done the same"

Mayo laughed as while before stepping behind Boko and once again cutting off the matt's of hair, "what kind of hairstyle would you like" she asked only the question was directed at Nami rather than Boko.

Nami tapped her chin in thought as she looked at Boko with a kind of predator look. Boko, however; didn't seem at all fazed by the look she was giving him. He's focus seeming to be on the scissors Mayo was holding.

"How about we make it short and spikey" Nami said thoughtfully

Before Mayo could reply Boko cut in saying, "I… your forgetting something"

Nami raised her eyebrows and Boko merely pushed his hair out of his face allowing his eye's to be more visible.

Mayo gasped in shock before taking a step back away from Boko. I barked slightly as Nami tensed saying, "yeah… we should keep the bangs…"

"Yes!" Mayo said a little too quickly before straightening up and returning to cutting his hair, "we wouldn't want people mistaking you for some kind of demon… with those… unique eyes…"

Boko's body seemed to tense at the word demon but he said nothing only giving an indifferent hum. The sensitive ears however caught the slight pain he gave off in it. I barked again not understanding why they didn't like his eyes. They were only red, a bright glowing red, and lots of animals eyes look like that.

I barked a laugh as I remembered one of the black cats at my home town loved to hide in the shadows and watch people go by. The humans would always get really scared at seeing her bright red eyes in the shadows before running off. I tried to do it a couple times when I was a pup but no one ever seemed afraid of me. I had always assumed it was a cat thing maybe it's an eye thing. _That's stupid, why would people be afraid of eyes._

"I can assure you Boko here isn't a demon, he's just like a little teddy bear" Nami stated and as if to prove her point pinched Boko's left check with the tattoos on it. Boko gave off an indifferent hum and yet again my ears picked up a hint of irritation but Boko showed no signs of it. I laughed at him again thinking, " _definitely a dolphin no shark would tolerate this"_

Mayo seemed to relax some more before saying, "instead of short hair we could keep 7 maybe 8 inch of hair and spike up the top and sides, leaving the bangs to lay flat."

Nami gave a thoughtful look again tapping her chin before smiling, "that would be perfect…" her smile then dipped slightly before she continued a bit sadly, "but we forgot to discuss the price, we don't have that much money and we all got so caught up in the moment it slipped my mind… I'm so sorry"

"Non-sense I'm happy to do it for free after all this is a hair emergence" Mayo reassured Nami who immediately grinned at the word free.

"thank you so much" Nami said happily before turning to me, "now Chou-Chou once his done here it's your job to make sure he meets us at the restaurant so he can get something to eat and I'll make sure you get a big juice steak as a reward"

I barked at her happily as she patted my head and then watched her leave. It was quiet for a few moments before Boko spoke up saying, "you know you just got played right… I'd be more than willing to pay you"

Mayo laughed as she removed a bobby pin from his hair and placed it on the counter, "No that's alright like I said this is a hair emergence"

Boko hummed at her as he leaned forward and took the bobby pin and stashing it in one of his pockets while she continued to work. I watched the clumps of hair fall to the ground and after minutes of silence Boko spoke asking, "Are there any smiths around here"

"Smiths…" Mayo questioned, "there is one… he's a master mend smith… This village would be lost without him we don't have any blacksmiths around. His shop isn't too far from us it's three houses down and there is a sign up that says 'fix it Felix' you can't miss it. I'm sure he would be happy to help you"

Boko gave a slight hum before asking, "Would he let me use his workshop"

I barked at the idea, realizing Boko was finally going to work on my treasure. Mayo laughed slightly shaking her head, "I'm afraid not, the only person allowed to use his workshop is his apprentice, Usopp-san, a bit of a liar that one, but he has great potential of becoming a master mender, who knows maybe he'll even be a blacksmith when his older. Heaven knows we need one"

 _Usopp wasn't that the guy we meet earlier, maybe he can get Boko_ _in to use the shop._

Boko hummed before saying, "and this Felix guy, he only lets other smiths use his workshop."

"That right but if you are a smith, young man you would have to prove it. Felix-san want just take your word. Are you smith?… no of course not you're far too young perhaps your someone's apprentice then"

Boko gave off a pained hum that confused me as I watch his face. _Why does he look so conflicted?_

After a moment Boko finally spoke saying, "I… was…" he hummed before sighing and saying, "I was in the process of becoming a master mend-smith but unfortunate circumstances prevented my mentor of giving me the final exam which would have granted me the title"

"Oh you poor thing… did your master die" she asked him sadly

Boko hummed his voice coming out in such a low tone I know her human ears couldn't hear it and mine just barely managed to make it out, "more like I dead…"

I cocked my head to the side in confusion, " _what does he mean he died… his not dead… he can't be dead I'm looking at him… and his talking, dead people can't talk"_

The women took the hum as confirmation for his master being dead and stated saying "oh I'm so sorry I know how close an apprentice can get to his master"

Boko did nothing but hum causing me to whine at him wanting to be in his lap to comfort him.

"I know it can be hard but you shouldn't give up on being a master mend-smith. He wouldn't want that. Perhaps you can speak with Felix-san and see if he would be willing to grant you the title, that is if you have the skill… if not you could ask him to mentor you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking on another student"

Boko gave an indifferent hum that alerted me more of his distress. It was quiet once again after that and I was glad for it since that meant the conversation was over so Boko wouldn't get upset anymore only Boko had taken to chewing on his thumb again. _Why does he do that?_

"Mayo-san I'm back!" Aiko called out as she walked in, "now… ohh… where did she go"

Mayo laughed, "the young lady went to get something to eat she told this young man to meet her there once he's done"

"Ohh…" Aiko said before she beamed; "then I guess it's up to us to make this young man presentable." The women put a stack of clothes on the desk next to me as she continued saying, "now what kind of haircut did the young lady want"

" _Wait doesn't Boko get a say…"_ I glanced at Boko but his focus was still on the scissors that where cutting his hair as if he was waiting for them to stab him.

"The young lady originally wanted short spiky hair but unfortunately the poor young man has a bit of an eye condition so we'll have to cover them with bangs. So we will be giving him a pit of a rugged haircut." Mayo informed the other girl. I cocked my head to the side still not understanding what was wrong with his eyes.

"I see you poor thing" Aiko said before saying, "in that case we can't just put him in normal clothes he'll just end up looking like a hoodlum. And his a bit old for that look… a bit short but you look to be about 20"

"I was thinking 18" Mayo stated, in which Boko did nothing but hum a negative that their human ears couldn't understand and the women didn't look like they were willing to ask him his age so Aiko said, "in that case we should put him in a button up shirt and some dress pants" Aiko then began rummaging through the clothes she had brought with her

I barked twice at her, " _doesn't Boko get a say in this"_ I glanced at him only to see he had relaxed somewhat and seemed to accepted this as normal. Aiko took my barking for wanting attention so she just patted my head calling me such a good boy before putting a few clothes into a pile.

Boko gave an indifferent hum at them that shocked me, _he really doesn't care?!_ Before Boko asked, "If one was in need of a ship where on this island would one look"

"A ship?" Mayo questioned

"The only person here that has a ship is lady Kaya" Aiko stated

"Poor dear, she lost her parents a few years back and hasn't been the same since" Mayo said with a depressed tone

"She's taken ill" Aiko said sadly

" _Ill"_ I questioned them

Boko gave a slight hum of understand as he said, "from grief"

"It's such a hard time for her" Aiko stated

"The poor dear" Mayo said

Again Boko hummed and I didn't quite understand the emotion it emitted.

"The house on the hill is hers then" Boko asked

"Yes that's right but please don't go up there she needs her rest" Aiko told him and his only response was to hum indifferently.

"Alright I'm all done, now why don't you go upstairs, down the hall to your right is the bathroom go ahead and take a shower. Make sure you use the shampoo and wash your hair really well so that I can style it" Mayo instructed him. He stood up taking the apron thing off before Aiko pushed the pile of clothes into his arms.

"Now make sure you try these on once you're done and remember to pick the outfit your girlfriend would like best. That is the gentlemen thing to do" Aiko instructed him before pushing him to the stairs in which he just gave her an amused hum before heading up the stairs leaving me behind.

" _Wait… you forgot me"_ I barked at him jumping up and began pacing the desk trying to find a way down. Boko didn't seem to notice as he made his way up the stairs without me. I whimpered, " _Wait!"_ I looked down and shifted my feet debating on jumping down. _I'm really high up._ Again I whimpered as I glanced at the stairs that Boko had gone up.

"There… there little one I know just what you need" Mayo told me picking me up. I barked happily, thankful she was going to set me down on the floor so I could follow after him. She started heading towards the stairs making me think she was going to bring me up them. _She's really nice unlike Boko who left me._

We walked passed the stairs and into another room that looked like the kitchen casing me to bark at her. " _Ahh wait you missed the stairs you're supposed to go up! Up!"_

"He's really excited" Aiko said as she patted my head

"Of course he is his daddy is going to look so nice once we're done" Mayo told Akio

"And so will he" Aiko said smiling down at me causing my body to stiffen, " _wh...What are you going to do to me"_ I asked fearfully

I wiggled slightly as Mayo set me down in the kitchen sink… " _Wait a minute you're not…"_ I began to say only to yelp as she turned the water on, " _Ahh cold! Cold! what is wrong with you!"_

"Now, now, don't fuss, be a good little puppy. Your mommy will be so happy to see you nice and clean." She said as she poured a purple liquid onto me while Aiko giggled.

I yelp at the freezing water and her rough hands as they scrubbed the crap out of me. Bubbles started fuming all around me and normal I would try to eat them but at the moment they seemed to be trying to eat me.

" _Ahh I can't see! I don't want the bubbles to eat me! Ahh! Boko save me!"_ I cried as Mayo continued to scrub my fur.

"Oh poor little fella it doesn't seem he likes baths" Aiko said from beyond the bubbles

" _I love baths! This isn't a bath! It burns my eyes and the bubbles, sooo many bubbles!"_ I screamed shaking as I struggled to get away. Mayo began scrubbing my cheek causing me to take advantage and bit her hand. She gave a startled cry of pain as she yanked her hand back pulling me with her.

I was slung across the room causing Aiko to scream, "Mayo! Why would you do that" she then ran over to me as I screamed in fear running in place before I managed to get my footing and dart out of the room.

"Oh I didn't mean to the poor thing" Mayo screamed as the both of them ran after me. I slide on the tile as I tried to turn the corner to go up the stairs. Aiko jumped at me but I managed to dodge just in time before she crashed onto the floor. As I ran up the stairs I heard Mayo cry out as she tripped over her friend.

I barked loudly screaming my head off as I ran down the hall, " _BOKO!"_

I noticed one of the doors open on the right in the hallway as I faintly heard the two women begin to run up the stairs.

" _Ahh"_ I screamed skidding down the hall before running in place and darting into the room only to trip on some clothes causing me to flip in the area and land flat onto my stomach into a bathtub. I shot up sticking my head out screaming, " _Close the door!"_

I blink once then twice as I noticed the door was already shot and Boko was standing there naked staring at me blankly as he hummed in confusion

" _They tried to kill me! With bubbles!"_ I screamed at him, barking like mad. I heard a skidding sound as the women followed by a bang causing me to believe the women slide past the door and into the wall.

There was some scuffling followed by Aiko screaming, "young man is the puppy alright?!"

"I didn't mean to hurt the poor dear!" Mayo yelled out, both now standing outside the door

" _Ahh lock it! Lock it! They'll kill us with their bubbles!"_ I screamed at Boko

Boko glanced at me before saying, "Bubbles?"

" _Yes bubbles! Wait! ... You can understand me?!"_ I barked at him excitedly, " _this is great you can understand! You're really smart! How can you understand me?"_

"His fine" Boko told them, "I'll finish bathing him for you"

" _Bathing… how did you know they were… ohh… I'm covered in bubbles… oh… so you can't understand me then…"_ I gave a slight huff

"Oh thank goodness his ok" Mayo said

"Thank you that's so kind of you" Aiko said before I could faintly hear the two walk away

I sighed in relief at their departure before glancing back at Boko. My eyes widened at what I was met with. His body was covered with jagged lines running all over his body. I whimpered at the thick scare going down his chest as if someone had cut him open. I glanced down my tail going between my legs only for me to whimper further at the glimpse I caught of his right leg that was an odd shade of pink. I shut my eyes tight not wanting to look at him any further. _Who would do that to him…he said he was a slave… is that what happens to slaves…_ I whimpered further sinking into the bathtub.

I could hear him moving around but I dare not look in fear of seeing more of his scars. " _My pet was abused…I can't, I won't let anyone abuse him again."_ It took a few moments but soon I felt warm water being poured onto me causing me to look up.

Boko was now fully dressed wearing a purple button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Now that Boko wasn't covered in dirt it was very obvious that his arms were covered in scars like the rest of him. I whimpered licking his hand as I told him, " _don't worry, you're my pet now, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again"_

"It's fine Chou-Chou baths aren't that bad" he told me as I continued to lick his hand. He then petted the top of my head, standing up to grab a bottle of soap.

This giving me the chance to take in the rest of his attire, that being black dress pants, along with his pink scarf. I pulled myself up so that my front pews rested on the side of the bathtub.

" _Why don't you ever wear shoes?"_ I barked at him as I stared at his feet, they to covered in scars. Boko gave me a slight hum as he sat down with the soap. I glanced up at him as he poured the soap onto his hands and began lathering them up.

I cocked my head to the side; _my pet was really dirty… I thought his hair was black but it's red... Different shades of red to…_ I barked slightly telling him, " _Since you're my pet now, I'll make sure you take a bath at least once a week along with my other pets"_

Boko-Pe began scrubbing my back and sides causing me to bark at him happily. " _Good Boko-Pe… that feels nice you're a good pet."_ I barked at him again my tail thumping as I continued to praise him, " _such a good Boko-Pe... I'll have to make sure my pets, Zoro- Pe and Nami-Pe take baths later… I'll also have to make sure they weren't abused like you, Boko-Pe"_ I picked myself up so that I could lick his face comfortingly.

He gave me a slight hum of amusement asking, "You like that?" as he began to scrub my belly.

I barked at him approvingly as I slide down and rolled onto my back saying, " _yes I do. You're a good Boko-Pe. Yes you are. Not like those mean ladies down stairs cause you're nice and I'm adopting you and your playmates"_

"Next time you get a bath we'll have a toy for you to play with" Boko-Pe said giving me a fond smile causing me to bark in excitement at the idea

" _Really?!"_ I asked my tail wagging like crazy, " _let's bring Toy-Luffy! I like playing with Toy-Luffy!"_

He hummed a laugh before pouring more water onto me and taking a towel to dry me off. It was nice having the fabric run throw my hair getting all the water out. I felt him pick me up and begin walking somewhere but I couldn't see with the towel over me.

I felt us begin to walk down stairs causing me to squirm screaming, " _No! Boko-Pe the mean ladies are down there!"_

"Oh don't you look nice" I could hear Mayo say

"You look like such a gentlemen, your girlfriend will be so happy" Aiko stated

As we got all the way down a could feel Boko-Pe's body tip forward slightly as he stated, "thank you"

The two women both gave squeals of joy as they said, "your such a gentlemen!" causing me to think Boko-Pe may have bowed to them.

Boko-Pe set me down giving my fur one final scrub with the towel before removing it. The next thing I know the two women had appeared in front of my face screaming, "his so cute" "look at you all clean" "you smell so nice" "so handsome" "your such a handsome boy" "yes you are"

I backed up slightly going in-between Boko-Pe's legs not at all certain who was talking since their voices seemed to merge together. The only thing I was certain of was they looked like they wanted to eat me.

"Here for the hair and clothes" Boko-Pe said handing Aiko a bag that I assumed was money.

"Why thank you young men" Aiko began only for Mayo to say, "nonsense we still need to style your hair and we can't possible take you mon…"

I didn't hear the rest of it because Boko-Pe had already walked out the door with me chasing after him, a few seconds later I could hear one of the women shirking in joy apparently Boko most have given them a lot.

It took a moment for me to realize that we were walking away from the town and towards the mansion. I huffed slightly at this giving Boko a bark of aggravation, " _Nami-Pe wants use to meet her at the food shop! You're going the wrong way!"_ I scolded him only for him to ignore me and continue on his way up a big hill causing me to sigh, " _Nami-Pe's not gonna be happy_."

* * *

Authors notes:

Sorry this took so long to post I have writers block. I also have the next chapter written only there is a gap between this chapter and the next and I can't figure out how to get to point A to point B. but I figured it's been awhile so I'll just go ahead a put this one up.

Feedback is encouraged

This story needs a beta reader so don't hesitate to message me if you're interested

If you have any questions feel free to ask :)

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217


	12. 12 The honorable Lair

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143

Authors notes:

Chou-Chou's point of view

 _If it's in italics like this its Chou-Chou's thoughts/dreams_

" _If it looks like this then it's him speaking"_ note it's in italics because no one but other animals can understand him

* * *

 **12, The honorable Lair**

As we walked up the hill I noticed a small lamb sitting just outside a large gate. " _A lamb? What's a lamb doing here?"_ I quickly ran over to it barking my head off only to yelp when realizing it was a man not a lamb. With this in mind, I tried to stop only to trip over my own feet and roll straight into the man's leg.

"Oh hello there" the man said before petting me on my head, "where did you come from"

I barked at him happily wagging my tail knowing there was no point in answering his question since he wouldn't understand me but decided to ask anyway, " _why are you dressed like a lamb?"_

The man wore a black suit with a fleece around the collar of it. He currently had his hair in curls shaped like a lamb's fleece with two lamb horns sticking out of it. His lips even managed to resemble those of a lamb's.

The guy was bent over picking up what looked to be an array of groceries that he had most likely dropped. I decide to help the poor man dressed like a lamb by pick up a can of green beans and placing it back into one of the many paper bags that were scattered around the man. " _No wonder you dropped them there's like 20 grocery bags here… oh I know Boko-Pe can help carry them"_ with that in mind I turned my head and immediately called out to Boko who was just know walking up.

He gave an inquisitive hum before asking with a cock of his head and his hands in his pockets "need help"

"Yes please" the man said with a smile looking over to Boko as he continued to pet my head, "honestly should have gotten one of the other servants to help me but everyone's so busy getting ready for tomorrow."

Boko hummed inquisitively though it didn't look like he was interested as he squatted down to help pick up the items and place them back in the bags.

"the lady of the house has been kind enough to give everyone tonight and tomorrow off in celebration of one of her most trusted servant's 3 year anniversary... oh forgive me, how rude of me, I'm Merry and who might you two be" the man Merry told us as we helped him

"Kamaboko and…" Boko began only to be interrupted

"what?" Merry question shooting Boko a shocked look before saying, "you named your dog fish meet"

" _Oi I'm not his dog! he's my dolphin… human… hybrid thing…. …"_ I stated only to trail off as I once again tried to figure out why he looked like a human.

Boko gave off an aggravated growl that was far too low for Merry's ears to pick up before saying, "hello my name is Kamaboko and this" he made a slight gesture to me as Merry gaped at him, "is Chou-Chou"

Boko then stood up with the filled bags cocking his head at Merry expectantly. After a few moments of nothing happening and Merry seeming to be in complete shock about Boko's strange name, I decided to help the poor man out by barking affectingly snapping him out of it and causing him to jump up saying, "rr.. right… it's a pleasure to meet you" this causing me to bark at him, he glanced down at me before smiling, "the both of you"

Boko hummed still sounding slightly aggravated before Merry picked up the other bags and began walking through the large gates leading into the mansion.

We followed after him, the man walked relatively quickly and although Boko had no trouble keeping pace I found myself jogging in order to keep up with the two.

" _wait I'm not as young as I used to be you young whippersnappers"_ I barked out using a phrase I had heard the mayor say to the children whenever they did something he couldn't do.

 **-X-X-X-**

As Boko and the strange man put away the groceries I decided to have a look around exploring the rather large house, ignoring their conversation. I had never seen a house so big with so many odd sparkly things that could only be described as antics. I wandered around the house for a good thirty minutes before I heard Boko calling me. I quickly darted off down the hall on the third floor to him noticing him standing outside a rather large door.

"There you are" Boko said kneeling down and scratching my ear, "come on then let's go talk to the lady of the house about a boat"

He then stood up and opened the door, walking into a large room and I immediately saw a girl with long blond hair hugging a pillow as she sat on a windowsill. Boko knocked on the door and I couldn't help but notice how the girls grip tightened on her pillow before she called out without looking around, "I'm not hungry, just go away"

Boko hummed at her indifferently as he said, "good because I didn't bring any food"

She jumped spinning around quickly and nearly falling off the windowsill. "Who…who are you… how did you get in"

Boko hummed at her giving her a cocky grin as he bowed his head ever so slightly while saying "my name is Kamaboko and this" he then gestured down at me, "is Chou-Chou. I'm here to discuss some business with you, and as far as how I got here, while I walked of course"

" _really"_ I questioned him

She stared at him in shock before giving a small giggle, "yes I suppose you did" she then smiled at him kindly before doing a double take, "wait… what did you say your name was"

He hummed at her as he walked over to her spot taking a desk chair with him. He spun it around and straddled it allowing his arms to cross over the back of it as he leaned forward, "Kamboko but everyone seems to prefer to call me Boko"

"I.. um… your …. Um… huh…. Yes… uhh.. Boko you said you wanted to discuss business with me" she stammered out. I gave her a slight bark causing her to jump slightly and look down at me.

He hummed cocking his head to the side, "yes, you are the lady of the house, Ms. Kaya, correct?"

"Umm yes that's me" she said shifting in her sit to look at me better as she continued to hug the pillow.

He gave her a hum before saying, "the business deal is a bit of a tricking one. You see my friends are currently going to the grand line and are in need of a ship. Unfortunately they don't have very much money so I was wondering if perhaps you and I could come to some kind of arrangement."

She looked slightly surprised, "really? They're going to the grand line! I've heard stories about it and it sounds quite dangerous."

He hummed, "it is, hence why they need a better ship at least something better then the dingy they've been using."

"really" she giggle at the idea of someone going into the grand line with a little dingy

He hummed in conformation, "perhaps we could work out a way for me to pay you if nothing else I could work for you for a few years. Luffy and Zoro mean Alot to me and it would give me peace of mind if I know they were traveling on a safer ship"

My eyes widened and my head jerk to look at him in shock before barking loudly at him, " _what!_ _Boko-Pe you can't stay here I said I was adopting you and your playmates you can't separate from them"_

She gave me a soft smile, "I don't think Chou-Chou likes that very much. If they're your friends then don't you want to go with them?"

"I.. I don't know" he said softly with a slight frown casing me to bark at him some more. He glanced down at me and spoke just loud of enough for me and only me to hear, "no worries Chou-Chou I'll still be fixing your treasure"

" _that's not what I'm upset about"_ I bark at him

she smiled sweetly, "I'm sure we could work something else out, in fact, I wouldn't mind giving it to all of you for free"

"Huh" both Boko and I jerked our head back over to her not at all expecting that, "really?... why"

"I have a ship but never use it. You're in need of a ship but don't have it. It makes since to give it to those who would use it rather than keep it and it collect dust" she gave us both a bright smile and I couldn't help but bark a laugh at that.

Boko gave a hum of amusement, "yes I suppose that does make sense. Though not very many people would agree with that statement" he stated giving her a grin but before anything more could be said we heard a small rapping sound as if something were hitting the window.

Kaya's smile grew wider as she quickly opened the window smiling down as she called out "Usopp!"

"heya! You seem as down as ever!" Usopp called from below as he climbed up the tree just outside her window.

He relaxed once he was on the tree branch crossing his legs as he sat down. He looked up only to blink once, then twice as he stared at Boko.

"Usup" Boko stated flatly as he bowed his head ever so slightly while maintaining eye contact with Usopp as way of greeting. I could feel sweat sliding down my face at the mispronouncing of Usopp's name.

Ms. Kaya giggled "Usopp this is Boko"

"Ahh what's he doing here" Usopp screamed then looking at Boko closer said, "you clean up nice…"

"just visiting" He hummed out at him ignoring the last part causing Kaya to giggle again only to frown slightly as she said, "you two know each other?" but before anyone could replay she continued saying, "Ahh Usopp I'm so sorry! I'd really like to invite you in as a guest, but Klahadore refuses to allow it." She told Usopp

"Klahadork?" Boko questioned softly only for her to say "He's not a bad person, though. People just think his mean but he's really not, just protective"

"Don't sweat it!" Usopp told her raising his eyebrows at Boko who was inside, "after all, I am a brave warrior of the sea! I'd only feel cramped inside a house!"

Boko gave an amused hum before singing out softly "Nothing is better than the open sea; there is nothing more enticing, disenchanting and enslaving than life upon the open sea"

Usopp grinned at that and Kaya laughed before saying, "That sounds wonderful, you have a really lovely voice. Can you sing us a song?"

He gave an uncomfortable hum before glancing at Usopp saying, "Maybe later, Usup is there a reason why your sitting outside the young lady's window."

"Usopp!" he screamed, "say it with me UUSOOOPPPPPP"

Boko cocked his head to the side but before he said anything Kaya laughed happily with her eyes lighting up as she asking, "What adventure are you going to tell me today!"

"Hmm… let me see…" he began looking up into the sky in thought before saying excitedly, "alright! The story of when I fought the giant goldfish at the South Pole… when I was only five!"

"Goldfish?" she asked as Boko raised an eyebrow will I cocked my head to the side " _is that why he's here to tell a story"_

"Yeah! What first shocked me was the immense size of its poop! It was so big that I landed on it, thinking it was solid ground!" Usopp told them causing Kaya to laugh and Boko to give an amused hum. As Usopp continued his story I pulled myself up onto the windowsill with Kaya.

"There was this ship that stopped near the goldfish and on it was a pirate bigger than even a mountain! His face was hilarious!" Usopp then stated making weird and funny faces that had Kaya laughing as Boko gave an amused smirk. I wiggled my body in-between Kaya and the pillow she was holding. She shifted a bit putting the pillow in her lap and me on top of it.

"I've never heard of a pirate with a face like that have you?" Usopp asked us. I shock my head as Kaya continued to laugh and Boko had a fund smile. " _It would be rather creepy if someone showed up with a face like a pigs"_

I shivered slightly as the image of a guy with a pig nose, pink face and puffy cheeks popped in my head. "and not only that he had the body of a hug bear!" Usopp explained arms going wide to illustrate just how big the guy was.

Boko hummed slightly cocking his head, "so he was like a man-bear-pig"

"Exactly!" Usopp cheered pointing at Boko as Kaya gave out a hysterical fit of laughter, "but I being the great captain Usopp! Wasn't in the least bit scared and took out my giant slingshot from my trusty bag! And before you know it we had escaped into the sky atop a gigantic slingshot ball!"

Kaya laughed as Boko gave an amused smirk asking, "and how pray tell did you fit that into your bag

Usopp stammered for a moment before beaming brightly as he said, "Ahh to answer that I'll need to tell you of the time I visited a mysterious place called gravity falls and stole their bottomless pit!"

As Usopp waved his hands in the air, Boko give a soft chuckle as my tail wagged waiting for Kaya to insist to hear the story.

"Huh" Kaya said sounding confused as her eye's followed Usopp's hands up. Usopp paused before glancing up as well. I followed their gaze my mouth opening slightly as I heard an amused hum being admitted from Boko's gills. Above us, were Luffy and the others with three young kids falling straight down.

"yahoo!" Luffy screamed out as he fell. Usopp screamed in shook at the sight of them as Kaya gapped at the strange sight.

"Shit" Boko stated jerking up quickly causing the chair to topple over as he jumped out the window and onto the tree brunch Usopp was on. He leaned out to the side barely managing to grab ahold of Nami by her shirt. The others slammed into the ground just below the branch Boko and Usopp were on, the three kids going into a bush face first. Nami bounced slightly in Boko's grip as she continued to scream her eyes squeezed tight as she waited for the pain of landing that would never come.

Boko hummed in relief before pulling her up more to get a better look at her. She slowly and carefully opened her eye's before gaping, "Boko?" she questioned then blinked as she looked him up and down, "you clean up nice…"

he hummed slightly at her in amusement as I barked at her, " _is that really the first thing you have to say after what just happened."_

Boko ignoring me choosing to fall backwards causing her body to fall into his as his legs locked around the tree branch. Nami gave a startled screech as her body flipped in the air. She swayed back and forth as he dangled upside down with his arm stretched out still holding onto the back of Nami's shirt.

"good?" Boko questioned with a hum causing Nami to again carefully open her eyes before she hesitantly stretched her legs out and he let her go allowing her to fall the last foot. She wobbled slightly as she got her footing and let out a sigh of relief.

"That worked great!" Luffy said painfully from his spot on top of Zoro who just groaned in reply.

"Did not!" Nami screamed at him before glancing at Boko saying, "Thanks"

"a-are you all right?!" Kaya called down to them as I continued to bark at my pets in worry.

"Yeah! Its okay, it's okay! They're new recruits who heard all about me and came from afar to join the Usopp pirates!" Usopp told her in a desperate attempt to safe her from worrying

"No, not me!" Luffy told her making sure his hat was still in place, "I'm here to ask a favor!"

"A favor? Of me?" Kaya asked

"he's the friend I was telling you about" Boko told her looking down or technically up at her

"huh… do I know you" Luffy asked cocking his head to the side and causing sweat to fall from Boko's head

"what!" Nami screamed, "of course you do that's Boko"

Luffy looked back at him before shaking his head, "no Boko has long hair and is covered in mud… Oi! That's Boko's scarf give it back! It's his treasure!"

"I cut it and took a bath and if you ever see someone wearing my scarf I expect you to punch first and ask questions later" Boko told him flatly

" _does he seriously not recognize him"_ I thought glancing at Luffy in wonder only to shot my head back at Boko, " _what! Are you crazy! If Toy-Luffy can't even recognize you how is he going to recognize your scarf! He'll just end up punching anyone he sees wearing a scarf!"_

"huh" Luffy said tilting his head to the side with that same confused look on his face

"You, there! What are you doing" shouted a man in a suit. I glanced over at him along with Boko who then decided to do a flip off the tree and land beside Zoro

"…" Zoro just stared at him seeming to take in his new look

Boko gave him a toothy smirk which got Zoro to roll his eyes at Boko before turning his attention back to the new comer.

Boko gave off a soft hum causing my ear to twitch at the unusually hostility he admitted. Boko then stated cocking his head to the side "you must be Klahadork"

"Klahadore" Kaya screaming out at the same time as Boko drowning his soft voice out

"I'll take that as a yes" Boko hummed at the man as he took a few steps closer to him. The few steps Boko took forced me to lower myself to the ground as my mind once again screamed, " _Shark!"_ though Boko's appearance screamed of boredom there was this air around him that seemed to scream, ' _I'm better than you'_

The man glared at Boko for a moment before saying "I don't appreciate you breaking in here without permission!"

"Who's he?" Luffy asked

"no one important Lu." Boko told Luffy flatly before turning his attention back to the guy who seemed to be struggling to maintain his composer, "I have permission"

"oh I believe I would know about such" Klahadore began

"Ms. Kaya and I have been discussing some important financial business. This young man" Boko said gesturing to Usopp who was attempting to hide

"Usopp!" Klahadore called out angrily at the boy

"Crap" Usopp screamed from behind the tree though Boko choice to ignore the exchange.

Boko continued saying "has been entertaining us while we waited patiently for you to bring us our tea" he eyed him up and done before saying, "which you seem to be lacking"

Klahadore's eyes narrowed even further at Boko as he pushed up his glasses using the palm of his hand. My body shock in fear as I heard the hum Boko admitted, it vibrating through the air. It reminded me of the hums he would admit in amusement only this holding more of an edge. It was in no way threatening yet at the same time I found myself terrified.

"although I've heard all about Usopp, his seems to be quite well-known in the village" Klahadore stated eyeing Boko suspiciously

"Yeah?" Usopp asked climbing back around the tree only for Klahadore to ignore him as he said, "I don't believe I've ever heard of someone matching your description"

Boko hummed indifferently as he looked down on Klahadore which I couldn't understand how he managed to do that considering how much shorter he was "I don't see how you would being a butler and all"

The man glared at Boko for a moment before getting a sly grin and calling out to Usopp "I hear you've been on many adventures. Quite impressive for someone so young."

"You can call me Captain Usopp! Since you admire me so much!" Usopp yelled at him seeming pleased with this development

"captain huh" He again fixed his glasses causing me to whimper this man was scare, "I've heard all about your father, as well. Nothing you do will surprise me, but I ask that you stay away from the lady of this house!"."

"What?!" Usopp yelled out causing Kaya to gasp

"Klahadore! Stop!" she screamed

"You're nothing but the son of a filthy-pirate!" Klahadore screamed as Boko yet again admitted that terrifying hum of amusement

"Filthy?!" Usopp spat out

"She and you are from completely different worlds! Is it money you're after? How much do you want?" Klahadore screamed

"That's enough, Klahadore! Apologize to Usopp!" Kaya screamed leaning out the window causing me to bark at her

"Hey, now! Be careful, Kaya!" Usopp said getting worried and I couldn't help but bite at her gown trying to pull her further into the house.

"good help is rather hard to come by these days don't you think Ms. Kaya" Boko said indifferently as he glanced at her.

"Boko!" Kaya screamed in shock

He hummed indifferently waving his hand, "I meant nothing by it. His the guy who's mean but not mean right"

Kaya's cheeks went bright red from embarrassment at him saying that in front of Klahadore. The man glared at Boko before he shook his head seeming to clear it before glaring at Kaya as he said, "What reason is there to apologize to this savage man, my lady? I am merely stating the truth."

Boko gave him an indifferent hum as he cocked his head to the side, "are you now"

The man fixed his glasses sending a chill down my spine as he called out to Usopp "I feel for you. You must truly hate your great idiot of a father for abandoning his family and village because of his lust for treasure!"

"Klahadore!" Kaya cried

"Don't you dare insult my father anymore!" Usopp yelled before jumping down and using a grappling hook to slow his descent.

"What are you getting unnecessarily riled up for" Klahadore asked, "why not simple tell another of your special lies at a time like this? About how your father is really a traveling salesmen or how you're not really related by blood."

"Shut up" Usopp screamed before running over and punishing Klahadore in the face. Boko hummed in amusement yet again sending fear too rocket down my body causing me to yet again force myself down on to the ground wanting to become as small as possible. Everyone else seemed to gasp in shook completely taken aback by Usopp's outburst.

"See" Klahadore laughed, "You immediately resort to violence! Like father like son"

"Shut up!" Usopp screamed, his fist shaking, "I'm proud that my father is a pirate! I'm proud that he's a brave warrior of the sea! You're right though" Usopp screamed, "but I'll never lie about my pride! to be related by blood to a pirate!" he then bent down and screamed, "'I'm the son of a pirate!"

"A pirate, a brave warrior of the sea? That's quite a twisted way of putting things" Klahadore said moving to stand in front of Usopp as he laughed, "since you're the undeniable proof of his savage blood! You run around spouting lies, and act violent whenever you're angry!"

Boko barked a laugh forcing me to gape at him. He had been standing a few feet in front of Luffy and now was standing right next to Usopp seeming to have teleported there. Usopp yelp slightly in shock before Boko pulled onto Usopp's overalls yanking him behind Boko, "actually his actions are quite the norm for someone who's been provoked"

"And who exactly are you, what business do you have with lady Kaya" Klahadore asked glaring at Boko

"Kamaboko, I would say at your service, but we both know that's your job" Boko told him flatly giving him a sly smirk

Klahadore pushed up his glasses again with his open palm as Kaya screamed, "Boko please! Everyone that's enough there's no reason to be mean"

Boko hummed at her indifferently, "I'm just teasing him Kaya surely your butler can take a joke" Boko asked saying the word butler with disgust as he continued to look down on the man "though I have my doubt after all you're nothing but a lowly servant who has overstepped his bounds."

"and who do you think" the butler began only for Boko to interrupt him saying, "as amusing as it is to talk to the help. Your lady and I have important details to go over" Boko then crossed his arms cocking his head to the side as he stated flatly "why don't you be a good little butler and fetch us that pot of tea"

"Boko" Kaya called down to him only he ignored her as he hummed in amusement saying, "let's make it Oolong tea shall we. Try not to mess it up. Though you probably will, you can't even plan far enough ahead to make one little pot. I wonder why she keeps you on"

He continued to look down on Klahadore and I couldn't help but notice the older man look about ready to kill Boko. This however, only caused Boko to laugh saying "oh I see. She most pity you"

Klahadores teeth clenched at that as Kaya screamed, "Kamaboko!"

This earning her an amused hum before Boko leaned in closer to Klahadore. I could barely see Boko's lips move as he spoke with a shark like grin on his face. However, despite my sensitive ears not even I could hear what it was Boko had said to the man and I strongly believed that no one else heard it but Klahadore. I also had the feeling that whatever it was he was saying I didn't want to know based on the shark like smile he had plastered on his face and the way Klahadore expression turned from angry to shock back to full blown rage.

I yelped in shock as everyone else cried out upon Klahadore slapping Boko across the face somehow managing to cut open his right cheek.

"Klahadore!" Kaya screamed out

The smile Boko wore didn't falter in the slightest as the blood dripped down his cheek, he wiped it away with his thumb before licking it off. He again hummed in amusement saying "so you are the cat"

Luffy's fist hit his open palm at that comment as he said, "oh so his bad"

Klahadore glared at both of them his hands shaking as he growled out, "leave"

"Klahadore!" Kaya screamed

Boko waved his hand dismissively at her saying "no it's fine Kaya, I did cross the line but" He grinned at Klahadore showing off his fangs, "you did prove my point, after all, we all lash out when we're provoked." I and everyone else gaped at Boko, us all looking like fish as we stared at him in shock, " _was that what he was doing_ "

I could hear Usopp saying faintly, "Boko…"

The look on Klahadores face was priceless and I couldn't help but bark out a laugh as Boko hummed further in amusement before saying, "I did deserve it though and I admit I may have gone a little overboard to prove a point and for that" he bowed his head slightly maintaining eye contact with the man, "I'm sorry"

Klahadore's eyes widened as if in shock. I sighed in relief Boko had just been pretending to be a shark that's all that was he even feels bad for it.

The man grit his teeth before hissing out, "Leave now"

"a-actually, Klahadore, these people are" Kaya began taken aback at everything that was going on

"That can wait for now. I can hear all about you reasons later. Now leave all of you!" Klahadore stated as he waved his arm

"Kaya I hope this doesn't affect anything it seems I took things a little too far" Boko told her giving he an apologetic look as he walked closer to the window and stood beside Luffy

"n-no it's ok, you did apologize" Kaya stammered out causing Boko to grin

"I don't care what business you have with the lady of the house this is all just some scheme Usopp concocted to cozy up to the lady of this house so you can get her fortune!"

"What?! I only!" Usopp began

"The fact your father is a pirate is more than enough proof that you'd hatch such a scheme!" Klahadore screamed at him.

"Damn it, you still won't let up?!" Usopp screamed grabbing the front of the guy's shirt and pulling his arm back to hit him.

"Stop, Usopp" Kaya screamed

"Usopp" Boko hummed with an indifferent tone, "his still just trying to provoke you." Usopp hesitated, his body shaking in angry before he pushed the guy away from him as he said, "yeah".

Klahadore fixed his shirt saying, "leave this place! Never come near this mansion again!"

"Yeah I get it. I don't need you to tell me!" Usopp then walked past us saying, "I'll never come back here again!"

"Usopp" Kaya said quietly as the three kids screamed, "you stupid butt-ler jerk! Our captains not that kind of guy!"

"Yeah you stupid head!"

"Stupid-head!"

"Stupid head" Luffy screamed, causing Zoro to hit him upside the head saying, "why're you saying it too?!"

"enough" Boko called out with authority and it didn't take long for everyone to clamp their mouth shout looking at him with surprise. he hummed slightly at all of them rubbing his temples reminding me that he has yet to eat before he said with a bored tone, "it would seem we are all a little on edge" he glanced up at Kaya, "I'll return another time to finish up the deal in the meantime" he gave her a slight tilt of the head in the same manner he had done to Klahadore before. Then getting a sly grin on his face turned to the older man seemingly unable to help himself from saying, "make sure the tea is ready will you" before walking off with a wave of his hand as he went, the others falling after him.

I barked at them once for Luffy to shot his hand out and grab me yanking me off the windowsill and into Nami's arms. Though I couldn't help but think Nami had actually caught me before I hit the floor at least based on how she screamed and hit Luffy on the head after she was certain I was ok

"shishishi that was funny" Luffy said laughing as he walked up beside Boko

 **Bonk…** or at least that's the sound you would have heard if Boko hadn't caught Nami's hand before she could hit Luffy. Nami glared at him before yanking her hand back giving out a frustrated growl

"shishishi thanks Boko" Luffy said beaming at him as he stared off into space at the ground. Part of me wondering if he was even aware he had stopped Nami from hitting Luffy

"ahgg what is wrong with you that guy looked like he wanted to kill you!" Nami shirked turning her attention onto Boko.

He didn't say anything as he bit his thumb still looking down at his feet.

"Boko?" Zoro questioned his eyes narrowed slightly as he took in the young boys appearance. " _he needs to eat"_ I thought

"huh…oh…" he shook his head slightly before giving an amused hum this one sounding like a dolphins making me bark happily as he continued to say, "that was a pretty fun game"

Nami screamed saying, "in what why was that a game!"

Boko smirked at her as Luffy openly laughed, "shishishi"

Zoro on the other hand seemed to be the only one watching Boko as if expecting the younger to fall at any moment

She again screamed, "what is wrong with you people"

Boko hummed at her in amusement only to groan out "Shit…" as he stumbled forward grabbing his head. He would have fallen completely if it wasn't for Zoro grabbing ahold of him.

"Boko!" Nami screamed quickly going over to his side as he pushed himself away from Zoro in a vain attempt to stand on his own

He gave a soft whimper as he gasped for air before falling to his knees.

"Ahhh! Boko what's wrong what happened" Nami screamed putting her hand on his back. Zoro stood there beside them body stiff allowing Boko to handle it on his own as he clearly wanted to. Luffy on the other hand stood a few feet away his hat shadowing his eye as the kids ran around him screaming their heads off. I carefully licked his arm unable to do anything else as I was still in Nami's arms.

"fine" he wheezed out, "just forgot I was hungry"

"what! how could you forget to eat" she yelled hitting him in the head with one hand as the other held onto me tightly.

"not helping" he coughed out

"shishishi lets get some food I'm hungry to" Luffy said laughing as he finally walked up to us the kids all letting out sighs of relief not understanding the danger Boko was currently in from hunger.

"tsk… you just ate" Zoro said before giving Boko a worried look

Boko waved them off, "I'm fine" he stated as he pushed himself up, "I just need to drink something, I'll catch up with you guys later"

he gave them a smell grin that no one but the kids seemed to buy before he walked off into the woods. Zoro scoffed before saying flatly, "Nami put the stupid mutt down"

" _oi!"_ I yelled at him but didn't protest as Nami set me down allowing me to take off into the woods after Boko. It didn't take long for me to come across Boko right as he stumbled forward only to collapse onto the ground. I yelped slightly running over to him stopping in-front of him to lick his face.

"shit" he said voice laced with pain as he squeezed his eyes shut, "… I … I can't move" he practically whimpered it out, his body falling fully onto the ground, "shit"

I barked at him only he didn't seem to register me as he curled in on himself. His body shook uncontrollable as he continued to whimper in pain seeming to be trying not to cry. Deciding there was nothing for me to do, I took off back to the others desperately hoping they hadn't gotten to far only to run straight into Luffy's leg. I barked at him and quickly turned back to Boko not even questioning why Luffy had followed just glad that he did.

Boko's body was still shaking pretty bad as I ran up to him. " _it ok Toy-Luffy's here now. You're save now Boko-Pe. Your gonna be ok."_ I told him licking his face only he didn't seem to notice me. I glanced back at Luffy only to see his hat covering his eyes as he walked towards us.

" _why are you walking! Toy-Luffy! Cant you see Boko-Pe is hurt! Do something"_ I barked at him fearfully not understanding what he was thinking. It took at least 3 minutes before Luffy was standing in front of a shivering Boko. Then another 2 before Luffy sat down in front of the younger boy. I whimpered at him, " _do something! Anything! Don't just sit there!"_

That's when Boko finally moved, his body still shaking as he pushed himself up. his eyes were still scrunched up in pain and his breathing was still ragged as his fingers dug into the dirt.

"Focus,… it'll ss….shit…. I'm fine…. perfectly fine…. 1…2….3…. breath. Fuck it hurts…" He gasped out softly in pain his head resting on the ground as one of his arms moved to grab his stomach as it growled out.

I went to give him another comforting lick only for Luffy to grab me and set me down next to him. I glanced up at Luffy to see his hat still hiding his eyes as he seemed to have a death grip on his pants.

"Shit… focus… I… I'm … fine…" he told himself, moving just enough so that he was sitting cross-legged, his hands on his knees.

"1… 2… 3… breath… Fuck it hurts" his grip tightened on his pant legs as he continued to squeeze his eyes shout.

"I'm fine," he told himself again as he took slow deep breaths, "perfectly fine"

"1… 2… 3… breath... Ri… right just… just focus on breathing… on maintaining control." He seemed to order himself, as his body seemed to forcefully relax "Pain means nothing, this means nothing. Just breathe 1…2… 3… 1… 2… 3..."

I wasn't really sure how long we sat like that with Boko just counting in a rhythm with every breath he took. I was pretty disturbed by the way Boko was handling this causing me to believe that this attack or whatever it was that was happening to him was normal. I noticed after a few more breaths Luffy seemed to relax as if knowing Boko was fine now.

Boko's eyes however remind closed but no longer were scrunched up in pain. He also was no longer counting out loud and instead of forced slow breathing it had returned to a normal pace. After a few moments he let out a sigh flopping down onto his back before slowly opening his eyes to look at the sky or in this case the tree branches, "maybe…" he said softly "maybe I should just forget about drinking blood just let my body shut down from starvation."

My body tensed up when he said that causing me to whimper, " _no Boko-Pe you can't die"_

"Boko" Luffy said as I whimpered, his tone was soft and he had a frown that didn't seem to fit with his face. Boko's body tensed up as his head jerked up towards the sound.

"…Lu…" he questioned finally seeming to notice us or at least Luffy. After a moment of him not seeming to know what to say he final managed a "…hey" as he carefully sat back up. The look on his face was that of a dog who clearly had just been caught doing something bad.

Luffy didn't say anything for a moment before pushing a rabbit, I didn't know he had into Boko's face, forcing him to look up. I took note that it was already dead and I was a bit surprised Luffy had managed to catch it.

He hesitated for a moment before Luffy stated, "blood heals right"

"yeah…" he said uncertainly before sighing and taking the rabbit from him.

He let out another sigh as Luffy continued to stare at him with that same frown plastered on his face. Boko shifted slightly before he carefully took a bite and began sucking out the blood. He seemed to fight with himself as he tried not to gage as he swallowed each mouth full.

"You ok" Luffy asked cocking his head to the side as Boko finished the last of the blood effectively draining it dry.

"I… Lu…I …" he began seeming to want to explain himself but the only think he managed to say was, "yeah…yeah I'm fine"

"shishishi good" Luffy said happily before standing up and holding out his hand. Boko stared at it for a moment before taking it and allowing Luffy to pull him up.

"You know where Usopp went" Luffy asked completely throwing both me and Boko off as he glanced around us

"I… w-what?" Boko asked

" _He's really just going to brush the whole thing off like nothing happened"_ I questioned

"Usopp" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I can't find him"

"Luffy" Boko said slowly seeming lost, "I… I'm sorry"

Luffy stared at him for a moment and somehow I got the feeling he was apologizing for thinking about letting himself starve to death. " _Maybe Zoro was right and Boko really is suicidal."_

Luffy nodded his head saying seriously, "don't do it again"

"I… I don't… I'll try..." he said softly as he stared at the ground clearly seeming to be at war with himself.

Luffy watched him for a moment longer before seeming to relax, "shishishi you think too much"

" _Maybe you don't think enough"_ I barked out at him only for Luffy to laugh and start walking away. Boko seemed to hesitate for a moment before he started following Luffy with me at his heel during this time Boko resorted to biting down on his thumb which I was beginning to think of as a nervous habit. After a few moments of walking Luffy for some reason began to hum a strange tune and at one point I thought I heard him sing out something about meat sailing on rainbows while eating frogs. This however earned a hyena like laugh from Boko, who seemed to be relaxing.

"Luffy" Boko said with a smirk, "before you hunt down Usopp you think you can help me with something"

* * *

Authors notes:

Feedback is encouraged

This story needs a beta reader so don't hesitate to message me if you're interested

If you have any questions feel free to ask :)

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217


	13. 13 Treasures

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143

Authors notes:

Chou-Chou's point of view

 _If it's in italics like this its Chou-Chou's thoughts/dreams_

" _If it looks like this then it's him speaking"_ note it's in italics because no one but other animals can understand him

* * *

 **13, Treasures**

I followed after Boko-Pe and Toy-Luffy as they moved down the street towards Felix's workshop. I looked up at Boko-Pe happily my tail wagging excitedly at the prospect of Boko-Pe working on my treasure. The closer we got to Felix's workshop the harder my tail wagged and I yipped happily bouncing slightly as I did. It wasn't tell I heard the Boko-Pe give off a faint whine of discomfort that i remembered a moment ago he had been collapsed in the forest wanting to die. I gave out a whimper of my own as I glanced over at him in renewed worry. My attention however was quickly pulled as I spotted a rather large sign that said, 'Fix it felix' causing me to bark loudly and run to the door in excitement as I hopped up and down in front of it.

"Shishishi" Toy-Luffy laughed as he walked over and patted my head while Boko-Pe opened the door. The action causing me to scerry into the shop while barking in excitement at the prospect of Boko-Pe fulfilling his promise.

"oi! Is that a dog I hear!" come scream of a man from somewhere within the shop.

" _yes! I'm chou-chou!"_ I yipped excitedly uncaring that the man couldn't understand me as I glanced around the room it filled with all sorts of projects some looking near completion others only half done. Various parts were strewn across solid wood work tables along with tools.

"Pardon the intrusion I am…" Boko-Pe began with a slight dip to his head only for the man to come out and to immediately focus on me.

The man wore a blue collared button up shirt sleeve shirt and jeans with a tanned leather tool belt buckled around his waist. His boots that he wore were also tanned leather song with his gloves. Dark brown hair peeked out from underneath a baseball cap that shaded his blue eyes. He looked like a man who was usually always smiling or happy go lucky. However his mouth was currently turned down into a frown and his arms were crossed over his chest in displeasure.

"What do you think your doing! Bringing that thing into my shop!" the man yelled indignantly

" _Who you calling a thing?!"_ I screamed at the top of my lungs will growling and showing my teeth at the man

"Oi! Chou-Chou's not a thing! His a Straw Hat! you take that back! You.. you big ears!" Toy-Luffy screamed with me causing me to freeze and stare at him wide eyed as I faintly heard Boko-Pe giving off a hum but too shocked to really focus on what kind of hum it was. I watched as Toy-Luffy turned to me and said full of confidence, "isn't that right Chou-Chou!"

I didn't hesitate to bark and give a firm nod of my head before barking loudly, " _Toy-Luffy how did you know I decided to keep all of you! Your my toy and your crew are all my pets! I decided that just to day! Your such a smart toy! Yes you are! I didn't even have to tell you for you to know your mine!"_

Toy-Luffy grinned widely at me before turning to the man saying, "see! He's a Straw Hat!"

"Will I wouldn't care if it was a god damn celestial dragon! No dogs allowed!" the man snapped

I gave one finial bark at the man before turning around and pointedly kicking up my back paws towards him before stumping out the still open door not caring if i was allowed in or not. _After all i'm a Straw Hat!_ The door immediately slamming shut behind me causing me to yelp and dart to forward before glaring at the door in a huff. I plopped down in front of the door staring at it patiently waiting for Toy-Luffy and Boko-Pe to come out.

"You calling me a liar big ears!" I could faintly hear Toy-Luffy screaming, "if I say Boko fixed my treasure then he fixed my treasure!" I cocked my head to the side not understanding what was going on in there before glancing around. I could see a few stacks of barrels and boxes sitting just under a closed window causing me to bark in approval before making my way to it.

I moved over to the closest box and the lowest one before jumping upwards. My from landing on the top of the box me huffing as my back paws scrambling against the box before managing to push myself up. I panted slightly once again cursing my old age before attempting to pull myself onto a barrel. I growled softly as my paws scratched at the side of the barrel before biting the top and slowly pulling myself up. I once again panted as i lay spiraled out on the barrel wanting a nap. I huffed before getting to my feet and placing my front pews on the window just barely able to see into the shop. I could just barely see Boko-Pe-pe and Toy-Luffy standing side by side with the man who had kicked me out. I growled softly at the person in frustration but know that was most likely the Felix person Boko-Pe wanted to talk to about using the workshop.

I could see Felix shaking his head no will scowling and tossing Toy-Luffy back his straw hat. Toy-Luffy looking pissed and about to start screaming when I watched Boko-Pe put a hand out stopping Toy-Luffy. I whimpered as Boko-Pe looked conflicted much luke he had when he had been getting his haircut and the subject of his old mentor came up. After a few moments and Felix gesturing them to leave I saw Boko-Pe take a deep shake breath with his eyes closed before his left hand went up and pushed his hair back. I couldn't see what Boko-Pe was doing but I assumed he was showing the man his eyes which confused me greatly.

Felix let out a gasp his eyes going wide in obvious shock before stepping forward as if to get a better look. I frowned not at all understanding humans since this one didn't appear scared if anything he looked flabbergasted and even impressed which was I rather odd reaction compared to how the hair lady had acted at seeing Boko-Pes eyes.

Boko-Pe stepped back uncomfortable once again letting his hair fall in front of his before taking a deep breath and I could barely see his eyes opening and if I hadn't known they were red they would have blended in with his hair.

My ears twitched as I faintly heard the sound of Toy-Luffy laughing and after the three continued to talk for a few minutes Toy-Luffy grinned and waved goodbye as he walked out and Boko-Pe followed Felix further into the building.

I glanced at the door as Toy-Luffy walked out and immediately started to bark at him wanting to know what was going on.

"shishishi" Toy-Luffy laughed making his way to me and patting my head asking with a grin, "no worries Boko-Pes going to stay here for a bit and work and stuff. I'm going to go find Usopp want to come?"

" _My treasure? So he can use the workshop?"_ I barked excitedly glancing at the window before looking back at Toy-Luffy who was all ready walking away. I whined softly looking at him and then back at the window feeling conflicted. I whined yet again as I walked in a circle before flopping down on the barrel deciding to wait for Boko-Pe as I watched Toy-Luffy get further and further away.

X-X-X

I woke up with a start at the sound of screaming not having realized i had even fallen asleep. I jerked my head up and quickly glanced around as I shot to my feet in a panic. It was then the door to the workshop was slammed open and Felix came running out with a hammer in his hand before taking off towards the sound screaming, "are you fucking kidding me! You just did this! I've had it up to here usopp!"

I blinked in confusion before spotting the boy who had greeted us when we docked. If i recalled his name was usopp and didn't that hair lady say usopp was felix's apprentice? With that in mind i gave a yawn and laid my head back down watching as felix and the rest of the town chased usopp down the street until they disappeared over a hill. I glanced at the door lazily noticing it had been lift open before sitting up with a jolt. I quickly darted towards the door in excitement only to immediately regret it as I had forgotten I was currently sitting on a barrel and had literally ran off it.

I yelped as i fell like a stone and did a belly flop into the dirt. I groaned getting to my feet and sneezing a few times as the dust filled my nostrils from where id fallen. Shaking myself a bit then once more darted towards the door and slipped into the shop barking excitedly.

Only to yep at the sound of a sharp whistle causing me to skid into a bookshelf and for books to fall on top of me causing me to yet again yelp. I whimpered as I lay there for a few moments before sitting up and glancing around ignoring the book that was on top of my head.

"Wait outside chou-chou" Boko-Pe said flatly from a workbench he was sitting at. My ears immediately perking up as i shock my head, the book quickly falling off of me as i darted over to Boko-Pe with an excited bark. I could smell my treasure laid out on the workbench and even spotted an old brown cloth that smelled of pinessol only to whimper as i noticed Boko-Pe was using a knife to cut it up.

" _What are you doing! That's my treasure!"_ I screamed at him as I hopped up and down before biting his pant leg and pulling on it trying to get him to stop.

Boko-Pe sighed sitting the cloth down before picking me up and walking to the door, "wait outside chou-chou… your not going to want to see this… I promise I'm going to use everything i brought, i won't throw anything away… but you have to remember.. This isn't going to be like your old treasure… it's going to be something new made from the treasure you lost…"

I whined as i recalled Boko-Pe saying something similar that to me and how I had agreed to have Boko-Pe recraft my treasure… Yes I was getting something new from my beloved treasure but it seeing him cutting the old rag that was burnt to thunder had only inforced the fact that it will never be what it was…. My treasure had been destroyed and I would never get it back… sure I could have stayed in orange town… the mayor and the town people would have built a new petshop to replace the old one… but that shop wouldn't have been mine and Hoker's… it wouldn't have been the shop we built together..the shop I grow up in… It wouldn't hold the memories I had shared with my best friend… it was gone… all of it was gone… but Boko-Pe… Boko-Pe promised to make my treasure into something new… and the idea of that had given me hope.. Had driven me to follow him and Toy-Luffy out to sea… but now that I saw Boko-Pe making something.. The realization of the fact that even if he did make something new… could my treasures still be considered the same?... could i still call them my treasures?... would they still hold the same value as they had?... I whimpered once again as Boko-Pe set me down outside and patted me on the head.

"I know…" Boko-Pe said softly petting me gently in comfort, "I wish I could mend it back the way it was… but even if i could.. I wouldn't be able to use all of it… i would be forced to use things that weren't originally there… and with your sense of smell… you'd know the difference… it will never be the same… but if i make something out of what we salvaged, if i only used what we gathered then at least the scent will still be there… at least you'll be able to close your eyes and still see it for what it was… and maybe in time you'll grow to love it…"

I sniffed as i glanced up at him noticing the kindness in his eyes and the sorrow he to felt for my beloved treasures. I nodded my head tearfully as i licked his hand whining softly, " _ok…"_

Boko-Pe gave me a soft smile before saying gentle, "it'll be easier for you to wait out here or maybe go find Nami I'm sure she can keep you distracted while you wait…and i'll be done before you know it" he then patted me on my head once more before standing up and closing the door softly.

I stared at the door for a few seconds before letting out a whimper once more and slowly laying down in front of the door as i stared at it images of Hocker flashing throw my mind.

* * *

Authors notes:

Feedback is encouraged

If you have any questions feel free to ask

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217


	14. 14 Treasures part 2

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143

Author's notes:

Chou-Chou's point of view

If it's in italics its Chou-Chou's thoughts

 _"If it looks like this then it's him speaking"_ note it's in italics because no one but other animals can understand him

* * *

 **14, treasures part 2**

I watched as Hocker-Pe started to wipe down the counters with a brown rag whistling as he did. I wagged my tail as I followed Hocker-Pe around watching him excitedly as he reached the end of the counter he dropped the rag. Hocker-Pe chuckled to himself and bent down to pick it up. I gave an excited bark and darted forward grabbing hold of the rag and shaking it as I darted away.

"Chou-Chou!" Hocker-Pe laughed, "give that back now, I need to finish cleaning so I can open up"

I barked excitedly running in a circle and shaking the rag before darting down one of the aisles pausing every now and then to drag the rag over various spots on the floor in an attempt to help clean.

"Chou-Chou! Come back now!" Hocker-Pe laughed as he chased after me.

I barked excitedly and ran darting up and down the various aisles happily enjoying the game. I scrambled around a corner looking behind me only to slam into Hocker-Pes feet.

"Got ya!" Hocker-Pe cried picking me up and taking the rag as he laughed. "Come now, Chou-Chou we can't leave our customers waiting!" He said cheerfully as I barked happily at him while licking his face.

-X-X-X-

I barked loudly at Hocker-Pe as he started to put away a delivery of food we had gotten earlier that day. After a few moments of barking at him, he laughed saying, "now Chou-Chou this shop belongs to both of us."

I barked once more in excitement before I started to follow after him as he picked up a bag of food that was near the door and moved it to the other side of the shop where the food was meant to go. I let out another bark as I began hopping up and down before moving over to the bag he had set down and nudged it with my nose so it was straighter. I yet again barked at Hocker-Pe each time he laid a bag down before I immediately started to tug at them making sure they were perfectly straight will occasionally climbing up and jumping on the bags to make them flatter constantly having to scold Hocker-Pe each time he laid a bag down as he never placed it down correctly.

Hocker-Pe laughed and patted my head as he said, "Helping are you Chou-Chou? Well good we need to make sure everything is perfect for our customers!" a smile in his voice as he spoke before he moved to start moving the last couple of bags we had left.

I followed him nudging the bags towards him eager to help him causing Hocker-Pe to chuckle. He soon picked up the next to last bag with a slight grunt. I tilted my head noting the sight of sweat on his brow. I yipped before moving over to the last bag and sinking my teeth into the corner. With a growl I started tugging it to the others having to yank back with my entire body weight to move it even an inch.

Hocker-Pe laughed as he turned towards me and picked up the bag as he said, "Chou-Chou this bag is to big for you!"

I barked loudly at him in protest, _"I'm helping!"_ only for him to laugh and pat my head.

-X-X-X-

I darted ahead of the wagon sniffing at the sandy road as Hocker-Pe pulled the wagon. I stopped and looked at him before resuming sniffing at the road taking in all the scents.

We soon reached a spot where the sand was really soft and deep my paws sinking into it. I barked and jumped slightly not likening the feel of the hot sand on my feet.

I stopped and looked back as I heard the sound of Hocker-Pe stumbling and a thumping sound from the wagon as it stopped abruptly.

Hocker-Pe sighed and looked at the wagon as he spotted the wheel sunk into the sand.

"Well what a time to get stuck." Hocker-Pe sighed before he began pushing at the wagons wheel. I barked wanting to help and ran over to the rear of the wheel. I immediately pushed against it only to yelp as instead I immediately spun around the wheel instead of pushing it. I hit the ground with a yelp feeling dizzy.

Hocker-Pe stopped what he was doing and quickly scooped me up checking over me for any injury and sighing in relief at not finding any.

"Chou-Chou what would I do if you got injured" Hocker-Pe laughed while picking me up, "just leave it to me!" He said as he set me back down. I barked at him before looking at the wheel determined to help. Seeing how the sand buried the bottom portion I immediately started digging. As Hocker-Pe pushed at the wagon a few more times and I dug away the sand it rocked a few times.

"Almost!" Hocker-Pe grunted before giving the wagon one last shove the wagon rolling free and away from the soft patch.

"There we go! Let's go Chou-Chou! Thank you for your help." Hocker-Pe said patting me on the head before once more starting to pull the wagon. I barked proudly and hurried after him.

-X-X-X-

I ducked my head into an open bag of dog food and yipped my tail wagging excitedly as I started to eat. As I ate I moved further into the bag till the only thing seen was the tip of my tail sticking out from the bag.

I paused however as I heard approaching footsteps and yelped as I was grabbed and pulled out of the bag crumbs still covering my snout.

 _"It wasn't me"_ I whimpered my tail immediately going in between my legs

"No! Chou-Chou, I told you not to eat the food in the shop!" Hocker-Pe scolded

I whined and looked up at Hocker-Pe my eyes wide and watering slightly, _"I'm sorry…"_

Hocker-Pe's scowl slowly morphed into a grin before he pulled out a large platter of assorted meats saying, "Now eat!"

I barked excitedly looking at the meats before licking Hocker-Pes face in thanks. I then turned my attention to the platter and started to devour the food as quickly as possible

"Oi! Now! Save some for me!" Hocker-Pe laughed grabbing some meat and trying to eat it only it happened to be the piece of meat I wanted. I quickly latched onto the other side trying to tear off a piece as Hocker-Pe did the same.

-X-X-X-

I looked up as Hocker-Pe knelt down next to me as I gave him a soft whimper. I licked his hand softly not understanding what was wrong, his scent smelling funny and he had started to slow down. He seemed to get tired easily and no longer had the energy to play with me. I whimpered as he began to pet me and give me a gentle smile.

"Chou-Chou I'm getting old…" Hocker-Pe informed me gentle, "I'm not doing too well…" I whimpered at that only for him to say reassuringly, "but I'll get better" he again gave me a weak smile, "Take care of yourself when I'm gone. I'll leave the shop to you"

I whimpered once more at that before I promised, _"I'll take good care of it while you're gone."_ before launching myself onto him and licking his face as I said, _"But don't be gone too long"_

"Chou-Chou! That tickles!" Hocker-Pe laughed not understanding me before he slowly started to fade away.

I yelped loudly in distress, _"No! Wait!"_ before suddenly the image of his smiling face morphed into the image of our beloved treasure burning to the ground.

* * *

Author's notes:  
Feedback is encouraged  
If you have any questions feel free to ask  
To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217

hi guys :) those that have read the authors note explaining why I vanished and starting why I'd be gone for a while will notice it has been removed. I would like to say thank you to those that stuck with this story despite my vanishing and have good news that sunstreak is now working with me on this story and adding her own twist to it.

Shout out:

Otaku1325 thank you for the comment and it's good to be back, I really do love this story :D


	15. 15 Perfection

Disclaimer:

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143.

Authors notes:

If it's in _italics_ that means its Boko's thoughts

* * *

 **15, Perfection**

 _Perfection: the condition in which something is flawless._

It was flawed. There was no question about it. I could do better. I should have done better. It should have been perfect. A picture of perfection at its finest… but it wasn't….. It never would be… No matter what I did or made… it would never live up to the expectations that waited just outside the door… I know this… it would forever be flawed… forever shattered…. But at least it wouldn't be broken… yet...

 _Was something shattered really worth fixing? Even if it would never be the same..._ I bit my thumb slightly as I stared down at the workbench a few tears sliding down my face, _somethings were meant to be broken… to be thrown away… I was one of them… had been one of them… was still one of them?..._ I honestly didn't know… _in that life… the one I lost.. Yes… but this one…_

I bit my thumb harder in an attempt to push all thoughts aside. I had work to do. The problem though…

 _Perfection: the condition in which something is flawless._

 _If you're going to do it, do it perfectly_

It would never be perfect. It was shattered but I couldn't deny the fact it wasn't meant to be broken. I leaned back in my chair looking up at the ceiling as I continued to chew on my thumb. It killed me to know no matter what I did it would never be perfect… even if it could… I didn't have a right to make it… _why was I doing this?... why had I agreed to do this?... to craft… it was as if nothing had changed_ … I glanced to the side at the bookshelf and the books Chou-Chou had knocked over… more tears forming… _this wasn't my workshop…._ My workshop was thousands of miles away… I'd never see it again… that life was dead… I had lost my claim to it….

I glanced back down at my work… at the imperfection that was lead out in front of me… it felt like more proof of just how dead that life was… I could do better…. In another life, I would have done better… this though…

I carefully picked up the item I had just spent days working on as I thought, _'it's crap'_

The image I had… was not what I had gotten… it infuriated me… it had been difficult at the beginning… I couldn't shake the fact I had no right in doing what I was doing… I wasn't a Shokunin… not anymore… but then Chou-Chou had come in… and the look on his face… the heartache and pain that seemed to pulse off of him. It was the push I had needed to do what I promised him I would do, turn his shattered treasure into something new.

So I did… I lost myself into my task, focusing on nothing other than his treasure. I flowed with the pieces, mending them together, moving with them like I would have done will dancing with the sea. It had been oddly peaceful and rejuvenating… and then…

Then I was done… then I was staring at something I had no intention of making… it was supposed to be a toy… just a normal dog bone, crafted out of the leather I had managed to salvage along with the odd pieces of what may have been from different toys that Chou-Chou had managed to find and put into the bag… it would act like a baby, something he could hug and sleep with... that was definitely not what I had made… instead I had been so caught up in the dance i failed to meet the goal I had set… I had lost sight in what I had wanted and instead ended up with the shit fest that I held in my hand… a Shokunin wouldn't have lost sight of what they were making… they wouldn't have fooled around childishly with something so important as another's treasure… I wasn't a shokunin… that life was dead…. I shouldn't have agreed to help… now I was stuck with this…I couldn't even muster a glare as I looked at the object… it was my own fault… I had failed… even if it couldn't ever be perfect in Chou-Chou's eyes… I still should have done everything to make it perfect…

I gagged slightly as I swallowed blood not having realized just how hard i was chewing on my thumb. The action causing me to shake my head,

 _Perfection: the condition in which something is flawless._

 _If you're going to do it, do it perfectly_

 _Failure is never an option_

I couldn't just give up… I made a promise… even if that life was dead, I had to find I way to make it perfect… despite the fact it never truly would be. I felt the leather in my hands as I once again stared at it… Chou-Chou would hate it… it was a collar… and the entire time I had known Chou-Chou I had never once seen the little dog wearing one…

The leather of the collar was badly scorched as well as the metal discoloring it. Even though I had oiled and cleaned it vigorously I had been unable to get the stains out. The metal was green from age and blackened from the fire. The leather itself had a splotched look to it from where it had been burned. I bite my thumb harder hating the way the burns stood out against the tooled leather. Id failed to get rid of the damage from the fire and it still glared out from the leather as if mocking me, reminding me I'd failed.

I let out a soft whimper not knowing what to do as I picked up a needle and thread. I carefully placed it next to the edge of the collar and…

Nothing...

It didn't feel right…

I felt sick…

I whimpered yet again before my head hit the table as I let out a low whine.

 _Perfection: the condition in which something is flawless._

 _If you're going to do it, do it perfectly_

 _Failure is never an option_

 _And above all, always give hundred and ten percent it is what makes a Shokunin_

I glanced at the collar before saying softly, "110…" how could I give it my all, give 110 percent...

 _Twenty percent heart_

My heart ached… it yearned for a dream that would never come true... It hurt… I could feel my eyes yet again begin to water…

 _Twenty percent skill_

That life was dead… I no longer had a claim to those skills…

 _Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

My will was shattered much like the rest of me… much like Chou-Chou's treasure…

 _Five percent pleasure_

In my past life I had loved this… loved to craft… took pride in the title I had acquired… but there was no pleasure in this now… how could I love something I had no right to love…

 _Fifty percent pain_

Pain I know… pain I could do… but I doubted the pain I felt had been the pain my sensei had meant…. I was a failure... I had failed before I even began…

I stared at it for who knows how long as my thoughts continued to repeat themselves…. _how could I do something perfectly when it was destined to always be imperfect…_

I continued to stare at the collar for some time before my eyes started to focus on the pile of bent, rusted and burnt nails. The idea had been to melt them down and remake the nails but obviously i needed a way to strengthen them. I whined softly as I recalled saying I wouldn't use anything other then what we had salvaged. So how was I going to strengthen it?

I whined softly shaking my head and focusing on the collar once again

 _Perfection: the condition in which something is flawless._

I let out yet another whine as I chewed on my thumb. This collar would bring him nothing but pain, a reminder of what he lost. If it was to be perfect it would bring him some form of happiness. It would remind him of home and bring him piece of mind so how….

My eyes once again focusing on the pile of nails before jolting up right my mind racing. Luffy had claimed Chou-Chou as a member of his crew and the dog had seemed so happy by the announcement if I was going to make this perfect then I needed to add something that showed what he has not just what he had. That meant I needed to make a tag so I needed the emblem Luffy would use for his pirate flag. I quickly put everything away intent on finding Luffy only to pause and let out another whine. Luffy wouldn't be getting a pirate flag until he had a proper ship so if I was going to get the emblem; he needed to get his ship.

I whined softly knowing that meant it would be a few days before I would be able to give Chou-Chou the collar.

"Maybe if I…" I mumbled glancing at the door and deciding to finish my conversation with lady kaya before moving to head out.

* * *

Authors notes:

Feedback is encouraged

If you have any questions feel free to ask

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217

the lyrics form the song 'remember the name' by fort minor is mentioned through out this chapter

Shout out:

otaku1325: thank you I'm glad you're enjoying the story

Werva: way ahead of you :D I already have one written up but it's for after Sanji joins


	16. 16 Bad Cat

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143.

Authors notes:

If it's in _italics_ that means its Boko's thoughts

* * *

 **16, bad cat**

As I stepped outside the door swinging shut behind me I instinctively biting my thumb at the utter silence in the village. _I hate the quiet…._ Before my nerves seemed to settle at the rather familiar bark. I glanced down just beginning to relax only to see Chou-Chou looking up at me with pain in his eyes and sorrow in his heart.

Again I bit my thumb before bending down and petting his head while saying, "I'm sorry… but you're going to have to wait a little longer… its almost done… but…" my voice trailed off not knowing what to say. I couldn't tell him what I was planning to do or why the delay… I yet again chewed slightly on my thumb, my eyes noticing how early it seemed to be, the sun probable just starting to rise.

"We need to go speak to Lady Kaya… after all your captain needs a ship" I told him firmly hopping it a good excuse for stopping my work on his treasure.

Chou-Chou gave a soft whine of distress causing me to notice how puffy the little dog's eyes looked. I bit my thumb header at the sight as he sniffed and slowly nodded his head in affirmative before trotting off towards the large mansion in the distance. He paused and looked back at me his head tilted to the side as if checking to see I was following the look pitiful and pained.

I let out a soft whine in the back of my throat before following after the little dog.

-x-x-x-

The door to the mansion swung open an, Merry stepped forward looking at me as he said, "How may I help you at this late hour Mr. Kamaboko?" his tone polite but holding a hint of concern as he look at me with a slight frown creasing his brow.

"Late?" I hummed slightly as I glanced at the rising sun wondering just how early Merry got up

"Yes….it's 8:00 in the evening, is everything alright?" Merry asked his frown deepening.

I hummed once again while still looking at the sun thinking, _why does dawn and dusk have to look so much alike… I thought I had only worked 3 or 4 days but I guess it was more like 2 or 3._ I glanced back at Merry humming out, "so it is. Forgive me I didn't realize the time. All is will I was just hoping to continue my discussion with Lady Kaya, if that is alright?"

"Of course come on in. Lady Kaya has had a bit of a rough day perhaps some company will cheer her up. You can wait in the living room while I go to check on her." Merry said with a smile as he stepped back opening the door wider so I could come in.

"Thank you and again, I'm sorry for such the late hour" I said bowing my head ever so slightly before walking inside with Chou-Chou following me.

"No trouble at all make yourself comfortable while I go fetch Lady Kaya." Merry said with a smile as he showed me to the living room before moving to head down the hall.

I sighed rubbing my face once I was certain he was gone. My stomach growling loudly but the very thought of eating making me feel sick. I glanced down at Chou-Chou who had placed a paw on my pant leg.

"no worries Chou-Chou once where done helping Luffy I'll start back on your treasure" I reassured him

Chou-Chou whined at me and pawed at my leg as he stared at my stomach his head cocked as if listening.

I hummed softly realizing he was worried about me before picking him up saying, "oh you want to be carried" pretending not to understand as he barked before he settled down in my already

Chou-Chou reaches up and licked my face a few times with a whine before turning his head as Merry walked back into the room.

"Lady Kaya has already fallen asleep for tonight. I'm sure she would be glad to talk with you in the morning." Merry said with a smile as he looked at me.

"Then I shall return in the morning" I hummed before bowing my head slightly will maintaining eye contact and saying, "thank you for the hospitality"

"Before you go would you mind helping me with something?" Merry asked hopefully

"Of course" I hummed ignoring the wave of dizziness that hit me as I set Chou-Chou down.

"Wonderful! Follow me!" Merry said happily as he moved down the hall and into what appeared to be the dining room.

I whined softly will rubbing my head before fallowing after the man grateful he didn't seem to notice my dizziness.

"If you would could you just hold the ladder steady for me?" Merry asked as he sat up the ladder.

I nodded moving over and holding the ladder steady setting Chou-Chou down as Merry climbed up and started to change out some of the bulbs that had blown.

"So no further...altercations with Klahadore I hope?" Merry asked

"None" I hummed in amusement

"Oh that's good...he can be….harsh...but he means well..." Merry said a bit awkwardly

"Aye the Lady did mention he was mean but not mean." I purred still finding the comment rather funny

"Yes he is rather strict." Merry hummed

"Is he the nanny or something?" I asked not understanding how a servant could be strict with the Lady of the house.

"Well no but he takes mine and Kayas welfare seriously." Merry said carefully

I hummed softly leaning against the ladder rather then holding it still feeling dizzy as I said, "it doesn't matter if he does or not, he is a servant and she is the master of the house. His job is to follow her orders not command her"

"Yes well….she has been unwell for quite a while…." Merry said quietly

"I suppose I can understand that…" I said just as quietly knowing how painful grief could be. I personally would rather face physical pain than emotional. Physical pain could heal but an emotional pain lasted forever. It didn't matter how much time passed that pain would always remain. I whimpered softly as I bit my thumb unconsciously as I felt a lump beginning to form in the back of my throat and the desire to throw up.

Every part of me wanting nothing more then to run to the islands edge and jump. I needed the sea. I needed to feel her cool embrace against my skin. I needed to…. I bit my thumb harder as my eyes glanced towards the window tempted to just leave and go for a swim….

 _Don't do it_

I whimpered softly as Luffy's voice popped into my head. I told him I'd try…. Why'd I tell him I'd try… why the hell did I take his hand…

"You alright Boko-san?" Merry asked frowning at me in concern

I shook my head in an attempt to clear it only succeeding in making myself even more dizzy. I really needed to eat something. The moment the thought entered my mind my body involuntarily started to gag.

"Boko-San?" Merry asked alarmed as he took a step down from the ladder

I shook my head standing up straight will saying sternly, "fine"

Merry looked at me uncertainty before his attention was drawn to the door as Klahadork walked in, "Klahadore-san, welcome back." Merry said cheerfully

"Where is…" Klahadork began only to scowl at spotting me and asking with venom, "What's _he_ doing here"

"He was very kindly helping me." Merry said with a disapproving frown as he looked at Klahadork.

"His nothing more than a disgusting pirate here to manipulate the young Lady" Klahadork scoffed giving me a glare

"True" I hummed, "only the arrangement I'm making with her will more than likely leave me in her service for a few years. So I suppose I'll temporarily be out of the pirating business and temporarily be a colleague of yours... Who knows it might be a fun little game"

"That is out of the question." Klahadork said flatly as he scowled at me

"Then its good it's not your decision but the ladies" I purred leaning heavily on the ladder

Klahadork narrowed his eyes before he asked stiffly, "And where is the young Lady?" looking over at Merry as he spoke

"She's already asleep." Merry said before continuing, "She appeared to be exhausted."

"Yes I heard what happened. I never would've thought such a thing to take place while I was in the next town over" Klahadork hummed moving to the window

"Huh?" I asked frowning as Merry stepped down from the ladder

"That young man named Usopp was being a real troublemaker." Merry scowled, "He even claimed that Klahadore was a pirate. Such a ridiculous idea."

I raised my eyebrow only my focus was on Chou-Chou noticing he was underneath the couch eating lamprey knows what. As the two talked I let out a low whine that quickly gained Chou-Chou's attention only instead of coming to me the damn dog just stuffed whatever it had been chewing into its mouth and was obviously trying to scarf it down. I sighed softly not at all feeling up to trying to stop the dog as my head pounded.

The sound of metal and glass being crunched under foot drew my attention over to where Klahadork was standing near the window. Merry was staring at Klahadork in horror before he exclaimed in shock, "Klahadore-san! What do you think you're doing with the young Lady's present?" I let at a low whine as I closed my eyes, my stomach once again growling and could feel myself starting to pass out from the hunger.

Klahadork hummed before he said simply, "I have accepted a present. But it's not that, it's everything in this mansion!" his tone matter of fact as if he was speaking of the weather.

"W-what are you talking about?" Merry stuttered out his tone suddenly nervous as I hummed softly and cocked my head to the side while still leaning against the ladder

"There's no more need for me to continue this act." Klahadork said calmly "In a few hours, an unexpected accident will occur. These 3 years have been way too long!" as he took out a set of claws.

My vision blurring slightly and not fully understanding what was happening as I mumbled, "Bad cat…" It was Merry's scream that had me snapping to attention and the scent of blood filling the air that seemed to cause my senses to sharpen.

The next instant Klahadork was right in front of me and the only thing I could do was gasp as pain lanced straight through my stomach. He lifted me off the ground the claws embedded cutting me open further before whispering into my ear, "here's a game for you, _die slowly"_ before I was forcefully thrown out the window.

* * *

Authors notes:

Feedback is encouraged

If you have any questions feel free to ask

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217

Shout out:

otaku1325: I appreciate the comments :D it's always nice to hear that people are enjoying the story. Hope the cliffhanger didn't upset you too much but I couldn't resist. It just felt like a good place to end.


	17. 17 The Sound of a Dying Heart

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143.

Author's notes:

If it's in _italics_ that means its Boko's thoughts

YAY I didn't leave you guys hanging!

* * *

 **17, The Sound of a Dying Heart**

 **Thump**

A trail of blood stained glass shining in the moonlight

 **Ba doom**

A cloud of dust surrounding me as I slam into the ground

 **Ba dump**

I gasp in pain

 **Ba doom**

My vision spotting and my surroundings blurring together

 **Ba dump**

The scent of blood feeling the air

 **Ba doom**

My blood

 **Ba dump**

"Son... of…" I gasp coughing up blood

 **Ba doom**

"A… stingray..." my words slurring as more blood trickles down my mouth

 **Ba dump**

A whimper escapes as i roll onto my side

 **Ba doom**

Blood forces its way out of my mouth

 **Ba dump**

wither I am coughing or throwing up

 **Ba doom**

I don't know

 **Ba dump**

It's what i wanted

 **Ba doom**

Isn't it?

 **Ba dump**

A grin and a straw hat invade my mind

 **Ba doom**

"Lu…" i manage to gasp

 **Ba dump**

Blood seeping through the ground

 **Ba doom**

Surrounding me

 **Ba dump**

But blood isn't what I smell

 **Ba doom**

The sea

 **Ba dump**

Her waves calling me

 **Ba doom**

This is what I wanted

 **Ba dump**

Peace

 **Ba doom**

freedom

 **Ba dump**

Away from the pain

 **Ba doom**

The heartache

 **Ba dump**

The betrayal

 **Ba doom**

A hand stretched out in front of me

 **Ba dump**

My vision blurring into focus only nothings there

 **Ba doom**

Nothing but blood around me

 **Ba dump**

Again my vision shifting to the hand

 **Ba doom**

I dont know whats real

 **Ba dump**

The hand's long and rubbery

 **Ba doom**

"Lu.." i gasped my eyes snapping open not even remembering having closed them

 **Ba dump**

 _I told him, I'd try_ … I forced myself onto my stomach

 **Ba doom**

 _I took his hand…_ forcing my knees under me, one arm wrapped around my stomach as it bleed out

 **Ba dump**

 _I gave him my word…_ I coughed up more blood as I attempted to stand

 **Ba doom**

Pain

 **Ba dump**

I'm face down in the dirt

 **Ba doom**

"m… srry…" I whimper out

 **Ba dump**

"I'm…"

 **Lub-Dub**

 **Lub-Dub**

 **Lub-Dub**

 **_/\/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_ _ _ _ _ _ _**

* * *

Phoenix's notes:

I may have lied about not leaving you guys hanging

Feedback is encouraged

If you have any questions feel free to ask

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217

Sunstreaker's note:

I do not like this chapter


	18. 18, Help!

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143.

Author's notes:

Chou-Chou's point of view

 _If it's in italics like this its Chou-Chou's thoughts/dreams_

 _"If it looks like this then it's him speaking"_ note it's in italics because no one but other animals can understand him

* * *

 **18, Help!**

I slowly moved out from under the couch as Klahadore stride out of the room flicking blood off of his claws. I paused making sure he was gone before I whined softly and ran towards the window, barking and whining as I tried to get close enough to look out it, " _Boko-Pe!"_

I spent a few minutes jumping up and down to see out of it but unable to do so as the windowsill was too high up. I whined loudly in distress before moving over to where Merry was laying down next to him and licking at his cheek while nudging it, hoping to wake him up.

At the sound of footsteps however I quickly darted behind the couch once more. I peeked out to see Klahadore walking down the stairs and out of the house. I waited for several minutes before running up the stairs towards Kaya's room.

I ran into the room relief filling me at seeing kaya sleeping peacefully before I started barking loudly and tugging at her covers.

" _Help! Wake up! you have to Help!"_ I whined as I tugged at her covers more trying to pull them off of her.

Kaya groaned as she rolled onto her side with a frown before mumbling sleepily, "Chou-Chou?..." as she looked at me

I barked and ran a few steps towards the door before barking once more looking back at her as I whined, " _come on hurry! They're hurt! You have to help!"_

Kaya frowned and sat up slowly as she asked while rubbing her eyes, "Chou-Chou what's wrong?"

I continued to bark at her while jumping up and down and it wasn't tell her feet hit the ground did I darted forward and grab the edge of her nightgown, tugging at it wanting her to follow as I whined.

" _No time for questions! You have to help!"_ I whimpered as I thought of Boko-Pe and Merry.

Kaya frowned getting to her feet, "well… alright… go show me…"

I barked loudly quickly running to the door and down the stairs. I glanced back to bark at her wanting her to hurry only to see she wasn't following causing me to yep and quickly dart back up the stairs and into her room.

She was standing there seemingly frozen in place as she stared out her window with wide eyes before yelling, "no!" and immediately running out the door.

I barked and darted after her barking, " _What? What is it? What did you see!?"_ wondering if she had been able to see Boko-Pe from the window

Kaya quickly ran down the stairs with me trying to keep up with her will I barked, " _Slow down! Pick me up! I can't run that fast!"_

He heard Kaya gasp as she passed a doorway that lead to the dining room where Merry was lying.

"Merry!" Kaya exclaimed hurrying over and falling to her knees. She hesitated before gently shaking his shoulder as if trying to wake him up. I whined and ran over to her barking running towards the broken window and scratching at the windowsill.

" _Boko-Pe is hurt too! Can you see him? We have to go help him too!"_ I barked worriedly as I looked at the window and then Kaya.

Kaya bit her lip looking at Merry before hurriedly getting to her feet and rushing towards the door. I barked startled at her sudden movement and ran after her unsure of what she was doing.

I froze as I spotted Boko-Pe lying in a puddle of blood not moving. There was so much blood… I honestly didn't think a person could bleed that much. I barked in alarm and darted forward, " _Boko-Pe!"_ Only to yelp and whine as Kaya suddenly scooped me up before I could get to Boko-Pe. I whined as Kaya who was sobbing tears running down her cheeks pressed her face against my back her hands clutching at me. With a muffled sob Kaya suddenly spun around running back into the house still carrying me and slamming the door shut behind her.

She ran back into the dining room where Merry lay and dropped to her knees beside him as she sat me down. "Merry! Merry wake up!" Kaya sobbed

I whined and pawed at her as I glanced back towards the door, " _what are you doing!? We have to help Boko-Pe too!"_

Kaya ignored me as she continued to try and wake Merry her sobs starting to sound desperate. With a gasp Merry took in a sudden deep breath and his eyes fluttered open.

"Merry!" Kaya said in relief looking at him, "Merry what happened?" She exclaimed

"Ka..la...dore...he's….the one….who did…..this….you have to…..to run….Run!" Merry gasped out looking at her his eyes pleading

" _No we have to help Boko-Pe!"_ I whined loudly

Kaya let out a sob before getting to her feet and rushing out the door slamming it behind her. I barked and scratched at the door barking and whining, " _Wait you forgot me!"_ I whined as I continued to scratch and cry at the door.

After a few minutes of me screaming at the door and Kaya not coming back i let out a long whine before looking around. I quickly darted back to the living room and started barking and jumping onto merry who appeared to have passed out again.

 _"Wake up! Wake up! We need to help Boko-Pe!"_ I yelled biting the man's hand and pulling on him. I growled softly as I gave up on waking him before running to the nearest window scratching at the sill as I tried to find a way out. I ran from the window to window scratching and barking before darting back towards the door barking as loud as i could to try and get someone's attention.

I panted slightly as I stood near the door pausing to get my breathe not sure how long I had been barking. When the door suddenly slammed open and Nami-Pe ran inside as she yelled out, "I'll try and find a first aid kit!" her tone frantic

"how is he still alive!" Kaya yelled as she ran in right behind Nami-Pe both of them darting up the stairs.

 _"Boko-Pe!"_ I screamed loudly as I darted outside the sun's light blinding me as I ran out.

* * *

General notes:

Feedback is encouraged

If you have any questions feel free to ask

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217

 **Sunstreakers note:**

Finally! That took forever!

 **Phoenix's notes:**

You say finally but where still not done with this arc

 ** _Shout outs:_**

Werva: I hope that's a good 'interesting' and not a bad 'interesting' lol either way I'm glad you're enjoying it… I hope… :D

Suntan140: cliffhangers are a good way to keep the readers on the edge of their seats and interested but don't worry will find out if Boko died or not next chapter

Otaku1325: thank you! I enjoy reading your comments and am glade your liking the story


	19. 19, Don't Feed the Shark

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143.

Author's notes:

Kamaboko's viewpoint

 _If it's in italics its thoughts/dreams_

* * *

 **19, Don't Feed the Shark**

I felt a warm liquid being trickled past my lips the taste of blood filling my mouth as it touched my tongue.

I took a sharp inhale of breath as my eyes snapped open and in an instance I had launched myself forward. My jaws clamping down on to tough tissue and blood feeling my mouth, it's teste sweet and aroma caramel like.

"What the hell!" a shout sounded as the prey I had latched onto yanked itself away from me. My jaw's immediately latching down even harder onto the flesh tiring it apart and leaving me with a chunk of raw bloody meat in my mouth. My jaw's desperately chomping down onto it as I whizzed and coughed my body trying to breath in salt water but instead taking in air.

"shishishi he is a shark" an oddly familiar laugh said

"tsk… hold him down that wasn't enough to heal him" another voice snapped

The next moment I found myself thrashing around and snapping my jaw's as I was locked into place. As soon as I was pinned blood was once more poured into my mouth. My breath hitching once again the action causing me to cough as air yet again filled my gills. Though I paid little to no attention to this as I desperately tried to launch myself at the blood, my vision only seeing red.

"His breathings funny…" a voice sounded next to my ear causing me to try and snap at the sound only the grip around me was too tight to allow me to move.

"tsk" I could hear a faint sound from above, "you're on land. Not in the water. You fuckin suicidal fish, now breathe right"

I gasped as my mind tried to focus on the words and I let out a soft whimper before I forced myself to breathe through my mouth rather than my gills as I felt more blood trickling down my throat. I few moments later I started to gag and attempted to pull away as I become more aware of something sliding down my throat.

I let out a yelp of fear at realizing I was unable to move only to hear a rather familiar laugh next to my ear causing me to whimper, "Lu?..." as I tried to focus my eyes onto the person.

"shishishi yep" Luffy laughed patting my head as his grip around me loosened tell he was just hugging me lightly.

"oh…" I panted only able to make out a blurred figure as my eyes closed and I mumbled, "hey…"

"shishishi hey" Luffy laughed happily, "we thought you were dead. Don't do it again"

"k…" I mumbled not at all knowing what was going on or what had happened.

"tsk" I faintly could hear above me before feeling someone sit down next to me and Luffy while saying, "it looks healed enough"

"z?..."I mumbled out relaxing fully as I slipped into unconsciousness with the faint sounds of the two talking.

-x-x-x-

I whimpered softly as I felt someone pick me up but otherwise did nothing but bury my head into the person's shoulder blade as exhaustion once again claimed ahold of me.

-x-x-x-

My nose twitched slightly at the scent of raw meat, the smell causing me to gag and pull away from it though I didn't get very far as I found myself pressed up against a wall. I whimpered softly my eyes opening blurrily to see a steak waving in front of my face making me gag at it.

"Morning" Luffy shouted still waving the steak in my face

"It's afternoon" Nami scolded him before sighing and putting her head in her hands, "we've been up all night Luffy. And Boko could have died last night. There's nothing wrong with sleeping. I could really go for a nap myself."

"W-wha…" I groaned my head pounding as I rubbed my eyes with one of my hands will leaning into the wall

"Tsk" Zoro scoffed the sound coming from behind me and with a glance I could see that I was leaning up against Zoro rather than a wall like I had thought.

I let out a soft hum as I shifted and allowed my head to drop onto his chest as I barely processed that we were sitting in a booth at a restaurant of some kind. Luffy currently sat across from me as he continued to wave the meat at me while Nami sat next to him with Chou-Chou on her lap.

"Shishishi Boko! Look! I saved you some meat" Luffy laughed saying it with great pride as if that was something to be proud of.

"Not hungry…" I mumbled as I scrunched up my face and buried my head into Zoro's shoulder while closing my eyes

"Tsk… stupid suicidal fi… first mate" I heard Zoro say before he shook me slightly saying, "oi! You need to eat!"

"Lu can have it…" I whimpered exhaustedly, wanting to hid away from the food.

"Shishishi ok. But you have to eat later." Luffy laughed happily scarfing down the steak not at all seeming to mind it was raw and saying, "but no more eating Zoro" he informed me

"Tsk" Zoro scoffed at the comment

"Didn't..." I slurred out not knowing what Luffy was talking about

"Did to. Look his all pale! And his arms all bitten!" Luffy laughed though I made no move to even attempt to look at Zoro

"Tsk" Zoro scoffed with a scowl

"Isn't" I whined

"Is!" Luffy shouted causing me to whimper at the volume

"Not..." I groaned burying my head further into Zoro's shoulder

I faintly heard Luffy laugh as he shouted, "is!" only for him to yelp and for Nami to say, "enough Luffy let him sleep. And Boko you did technically eat Zoro… Zoro healed you by letting you drink some of his blood... You'd be dead if he hadn't..."

"No…" I yet again mumbled more for the sake of arguing then anything as I was too tired to agree.

"Shishishi yes" Luffy laughed as Nami groaned

"tsk, we've eaten. We should get going then" Zoro said flatly while pinching the bridge of his nose, the action causing me to whine at the movement.

"Shishishi Yeah, Boko needs to sleep" Luffy laughed happily

"We all need to sleep," I could faintly hear Nami informing him

"Here you are!" a loud shout could be heard that sounded rather happy

"Tired…" I whimpered at the sound and could faintly hear Chou-Chou giving off several barks

I faintly heard a tsk sound along with a rather familiar laugh as someone patted the top of my head.

"Oi..." I could hear Luffy greeting someone

"Rre… alright,… out of …?" Nami asked but I was far too tired to hear all of it as I began to fall back asleep.

"Yes" a females voice said stopping at our table, "my sickness…past… by the…dismay… parents…"

-x-x-x-

"Kamaboko!"

I yipped in confusion as I jerked away from whoever was holding me only for the grip to tighten and a rather gruff familiar voice said sternly, "Stay still are I'll drop you"

I whined taking a few shaky breaths as I tried to open my eyes only succeeding in seeing a blurred yellow straw hat and a wide grin staring at me.

"Boko! Look! Kaya agreed to give us that ship you asked for!" Luffy said excitedly at me as he placed my head onto Zoro's shoulder. It taking a minute to realize the reason Luffy did this was because Zoro was carrying me on his back and Luffy wanted me to see over Zoro and at the ship.

My eyes trying to focus on the ship as Luffy excitedly pointed at it while saying, "I have a ship!" over and over again

Despite how blurred my vision was I did manage to make out a ship in front of me causing me to mumble, "caravel…." my head burrowing into Zoro's shoulder as I continued mumbling out, "White oak… lateen sails… m… the Kruger…. Net.. yard… adjustment looks…" I wasn't fully away of what all I said from how exhausted I was as I drifted off to sleep while my mind seemed to want to try and work out how the ship was built despite never having built a ship before.

-x-x-x-

"Boko?" a loud voice yelled as I felt someone shake me causing me to whine

"Loud..." I whimpered

"Shishishi we're making a toast" Luffy laughed happily while placing a bottle in front of me

"Huh?..." I mumbled

"To our new ship and crewmate!" Luffy cheered raising a bottle of his own as everyone cheered with him and drank from either a mug or a bottle, everyone but me.

"huh?..." I frowned rubbing my head as I sat up and glanced around finding myself laying on the deck of a small ship against Zoro with Luffy in front of me. I could see Nami sitting on a barrel.

I frowned as I noticed a rather familiar boy in overalls standing next to Luffy before I asked, "you recruited usup?"

"ahh! It's uuussopppp! Not usup! Usopp!" the boy screamed in frustration

"yeah? I heard you the first time" I yawned as I stood up the action causing me to stumble as a wave of dizziness hit me.

"Maybe you shouldn't get up yet…" Usopp said with a dead panned exasperation.

"mehh…. It's ok… what happened anyway? Why did you have usup join?" I asked frowning as I glanced at Luffy

"Usopp! It's Usopp! Say it with me ussoopppp!" Usopp yelled indignantly

"he's loud, I don't like him" I whined making a face at Usopp

"shishishi that's ok you don't have to but his my newest crew member so play nice. No scaring him like you do Nami" Luffy laughed happily

"I am not afraid of Boko!" Nami yelled pointedly grabbing my cheek and pulling on it

"shishishi" Luffy laughed as I did nothing but whine softly

"ha! Boko cant scare me I'm unscarable! I've lead thousands of ships into battle! And this one will be no different! As the captain of this crew I demand absolute bravery!" Usopp yelled standing tall on a box with his fist on his hips.

"oi! I'm the captain!" Luffy yelled

"why can't I be the captain! I have more experience! 28 years worth!" Usopp yelled and it not taking long for the two to start arguing

"Nami…." I whined softly at her wanting her to let go of my cheek as I ignored them

"yeah…." Nami asked glancing at me and her face slowly turning red as she realized she was still pinching my cheek before she let go of me quickly. "Sorry…" she muttered glancing away her tone embarrassed.

I hummed softly in annoyance only my focus was on Usopp who still continued to argue with Luffy about who was captain before I walked over and grabbed Usopp by his overalls. Usopp let out a squeal of fear as I dragged him to the railing of the ship before hanging him halfway off the ship. This immediately electing a scream from him.

"Kamaboko! No scaring the crew!" Luffy yelled clearly pissed off at me

I let out a soft whine at his tone as I unconsciously pulled Usopp back onto the ship slightly will saying, "I'm not usup said he's unscareable… besides you're the captain you can't have someone on board who keeps trying to take that title from you. It makes more sense to toss him overboard before he tries something" the words causing Usopp to scream in terror at being thrown overboard in the middle of the ocean.

"no" Luffy said sternly as he crossed his arms giving me a glare that made my give off a low whine

"fine… but if he tries to kill you in your sleep I'm kill him" I whined as I pulled Usopp back in and dropped him on the deck causing him to squeak and run behind the mast as if that would make him safe.

"shishishi that's fine" Luffy laughed rather happily

"how is that fine!" Usopp screamed still heading from me

"shishishi" was the only answer Luffy seemed able to give before yelling, "let's celebrate!"

"tsk I thought we were celebrating" Zoro said flatly while raising an eyebrow as he took a swig of sake.

"no Boko hasn't toasted yet!" Luffy yelled once again picking up the bottle and handing it to me with a shit eating grin

I made a face at the bottle as my stomach turned before saying, "pass"

"What you can't pass. We have to celebrate!" Luffy yelled as if horrified at the idea of me not joining in, "look I have a ship!" he gestured around at the ship will practically bouncing with excitement before shouting, "and a liar!" he then shot his arm out yanking Usopp to him only for Usopp to be slung into the railing and off the ship.

"ahh!" Usopp could be heard screaming before he splashed into the water

"oops shishishi" Luffy laughed

"Luffy!" Nami screamed smacking Luffy atop his head

"I suppose I could celebrate now" I hummed somewhat pleased Usopp was off the ship and no longer a threat to my friends

"shishishi" Luffy laughed happily pushing the bottle into my hands

"don't just laugh! Throw me a rope!" Usopp screamed in the water.

"I got it!" Luffy laughed stretching out his arms and grabbing Usopp. He then slung Usopp up onto the ship harder than he meant to as Usopp flew over the railing and straight into the mast.

"oops shishishi" Luffy laughed

"that's not funny!" Usopp screamed as Nami pinched the bridge of her nose looking rather frustrated with all of them.

"cheers to our new ship and crewmate!" Luffy cried out once more ignoring Usopp and Nami.

With slight groans from the crew everyone once again screamed in joy as they raised their glasses to the sky this time however all of them pausing to look at me expectantly. I once again made a face glancing at the bottle in my hand before saying once again, "pass…"

"why…" Luffy whined childishly and looking like a kicked puppy causing me to shift uncomfortably as he stared at me.

I let out a soft whimper at his look and for a moment we just stared at each other until I sighed softly in defeat not having a real reason not to join in causing Luffy's frown to slowly shift into a grin before he once again cried, "cheers!"

"cheers…" I mumbled lifting up my glass as the others laughed and cheered as will all of them drinking their glasses. I on the other hand just made a face at the bottle before pouring it over the side of the ship.

"oi! Don't waste it!" Zoro screamed

"I'm not, it's only right the ocean celebrates with us" I said not stopping as I continued to pour the disgusting bottle out

"shishishi!" Luffy laughed before quickly pouring his bottle into the ocean will yelling, "cheers!"

"oi!" Zoro screamed at us as he got up and tackled the two of us in an attempt to save the alcohol, "the ocean doesn't drink you bakas!"

I yelped loudly as I pointedly attempted to keep pouring the beverage overboard getting more on the ship then in the sea. Luffy doing the same as Zoro wrestled with us in a vain attempt to save the liquor.

"ahh! Stop your dirtying the ship!" Usopp cried jumping onto Luffy's back, the four of us all kicking, punching, pinching and pulling on each other while Luffy and I both continued to try to pour the drinks overboard, the sound of Nami's laughter filling the air as well as Chou-Chou's barks and Usopp's screams to stop dirtying the ship.

* * *

General notes:

Feedback is encouraged

If you have any questions feel free to ask

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217

 **Sunstreakers note:**

 _"Forward the light brigade_!"

 **Phoenix's notes:**

I hate Usopp's arc I am so glad to be done with it

 ** _Shout outs:_**

otaku1325: thank you :D


	20. 20 The First Storm

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143.

Author's notes:

Nami that's right **Nami's** viewpoint

 _If it's in italics like this its thoughts/dreams_

* * *

 **Please read!**

So I added in 2 paragraphs at the end of chapter 18. It's nothing big or important. I just felt like we needed something to tie chapters 18 and 19 together.

* * *

 **20, The First Storm**

I frowned slightly as I lay stretched out on a chair with Chou-Chou on my lap as I glanced at the figurehead of our ship where Luffy was sitting with Boko, who was using Luffy's lap as a pillow and appearing sound asleep.

 _Their so weird…_ I thought as I watched Luffy put braids in Boko's hair. I honestly didn't know what to make of them… Luffy was… Luffy was something else… I truthfully couldn't believe _he_ was a pirate… I mean _seriously_ … he is the worst pirate I have ever met….

First he beat up that guy for wrecking Chou-Chou's shop. Then he beat up buggy to help save that old Guys town. THEN he had the nerve to leave MY treasure just so.. so… they could rebuild… there wasn't a pirate alive willing to do something like that… willingly give up treasure because someone else needed it more… he even saved Usopp's village… Luffy was definitely something else… I still hate pirates but… Luffy wasn't so bad…

My attention shifting to look to the north where black clouds where fastly approaching.

"shit" I cursed jumping to my feet and yelling, "a storms approaching!"

"ahh! It'll knock over the food in the pantry!" Luffy screamed immediately jumping to his feet and running to the kitchen while dragging Boko with him and Chou-Chou chasing after the two with excited barks.

"That's the least of our worries!" I screamed as the kitchen door shut behind, "Ahh! Screw it! I don't need your help anyway!" I screamed deciding I could just steer the ship myself as I ran to pull in the sails.

-x-x-x-

 _'I cannot steer this ship by myself!'_ I screamed for the hundredth time in my head as another rope snapped loose and claimed about in the wind. The deck was slick and treacherous to traverse not to mention the way the ship pitched and yawned in the waves.

"shit!" I screamed moving or more of sliding over and managing to grab the rope tying it back down tightly as I grit my teeth. I blinked shaking my head as a wave crashed over me plastering my hair to my head my eyes stinging from the salt.

"Oi! Nami! You sure you can man the ship alone! The storms getting pretty bad!" Boko called from the kitchen door.

"What?! Are you insane! Of course I can't!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I felt a tick mark appear on my forehead.

"ok!" Boko called and too much of my horror walked back into the kitchen

"what is wrong with you!?" I screamed at him in pure anger starting to believe Zoro was right about him having a death wish. The next instance I found myself screaming in terror as a wave forced the ship to jerk forward and for my feet to slip and topple my off the mast. My eyes squeezed shut in fear as I screamed waiting for the inevitable pain of my body crashing through the ship.

I took a sharp intake of breath as I felt something grab me and a second later I no longer felt as if I was falling. I carefully opened one of my eyes to see… bright glowing red once staring back at me along with...

"You have a tattoo on your forehead…" I said the action causing Boko to immediately tense before he set me down abruptly and pointedly felt his forehead along with the braids Luffy had put in his hair.

"Luffy don't braid my hair." Boko said flatly immediately undoing them

"shishishi ok!" Luffy laughed from behind me causing me to jump and spin around to see Luffy rocking on the balls of his feet while holding Chou-Chou and both of them staring at me expectantly but for what reason I had no clue.

"You said you needed help? So what do you need?" Boko asked once the braids where out of his hair and his tattoo along with his eyes were once more hidden.

"I.. um… I…" I began uncertainly before a wave crashed into us nearly sending all of us over the side of the ship and if not for Luffy grabbing us and the mast we probably would have.

"ahh!" I screamed in frustration knowing just the three of us wouldn't cut it for this type of storm before screaming, "I need everyone!"

I then grit my teeth and ran down below deck were Zoro was lounging on his hammock and Usopp was hugging the couch clearly scared out of his mind. The sight of the two only causing my anger to grow as I began to scream, "what are you doing! We're in the middle of a storm! Get your asses up and on deck!"

"Tsk it's just a little rain." Zoro scoffed only to yelp as the boat rocked and nearly sent him flying off his hammack

"Little?" I said in utter shock before screaming, "little! You call…" I began only to be cut off as water suddenly shot throw the hall and into the men's quarters.

"Crap! The waters leaking in!" Usopp screamed in horror as he hugged the couch tighter

"Don't just lay there move!" Boko snapped running past me causing me to realize he had followed me down

"Quick!" I started to scream as Usopp and Zoro both jumped to their feet, "hold it!"

I watched as the three of them all quickly tried to pluck the hole with their hands while Chou-Chou could be heard barking at all of them from behind me. I glanced back at the sound only to get an arm full of Chou-Chou as Luffy pushed the dog into me and ran past me towards the others.

"Leave it to me!" he screamed as he immediately pushed the others out of the way and tried to cover the hole. My first thought was _who the hell is manning the ship!_ Only for it to quickly switch to _you have got to be kidding me_ as Luffy covered the hole with his mouth and quickly started to inflate with water.

"Luffy!" Usopp screamed attempting to hold Luffy down only for Luffy to explode water out of his mouth and to be flung all around the room as he flooded the place. I let out a squeal of shock and fear as I was swept up in the water unable to do anything but hold onto Chou-Chou as we were thrown about before the water pressure shot all of us out and onto the deck. I grit my teeth as I barely managed to twist myself so that I would land on my back rather than on poor Chou-Chou, who could do nothing but bark his little head off.

"Are you kidding me?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs towards Luffy who was lying flat on the deck clearly dazed but I could care less about how dizzy the idiot captain was as I shot to my feet and immediately started hitting him on the head with my foot will screaming, "You baka!" ignoring the fact the ship was rocking dangerously to the side as wave after wave hit into us.

"Enough!" Boko shouted his tone dangers and demanding causing me to flinch away from Luffy in fear as I glanced wide eyed at him. I hated that, I hated how easily he could terrify me and how my body always seemed to betray me. I honestly didn't understand why I was afraid of him. The boy was rather docile and was a bit of a push over seeming to always go with the flow of things. I knew Boko was smart and could easily talk his way into getting even the most stubborn of people to do what he wanted, he had after all tricked me into coming along with pirates and I hate pirates.

He was rather indifferent to mostly everything that went on around him and it wasn't tell syrup island did I notice how easy it was to get him wrapped around my finger, a pout here, a smile there… and he would simply follow along without protest. But that didn't change the fact Boko was a pirate and Luffy's first mate, in my anger I had forgotten that, forgotten he wouldn't hesitate to hurt me in order to defend Luffy. The only reason he hasn't was because Luffy ordered him not to but it didn't mean he wouldn't.

"Usopp fix the leak!" Boko ordered though his voice no longer held any emotion in it as he crossed his arms giving off a bored expression but I know from his earlier tone he was frustrated even if he wasn't showing it.

"Me?... how? I don't…" Usopp said nervously as he glanced around. I couldn't help but agree with Usopp, the boy had never sailed before and this was his first storm. The thought causing me to realize that it actually was all of ours… this would mark the first time we endured a storm together and from what I'd seen no one but me know what they were doing. _We're going to die…._ I couldn't help but think as lightning stroke not too far from our ship.

"You're a mend-smith's apprentice figure it out!" Boko scoffed causing me to question what Boko was talking about

"How did you…" Usopp started only to be interrupted

"Take Zoro and get to it before we sink!" Boko said flatly his tone seeming to be uncaring but based on how protective he seemed to be over Luffy and Zoro, I knew better then to listen to his tone.

"R-right.. Leave it to me for I am the great captain Usopp!" Usopp said seeming to gain some confidence though it was obviously fake as the boy shook and looked at the boys quarters with obvious fear.

"Tsk why the hell do I have to help him? Why can't you?" Zoro snapped and _I swear to god if that boy went back to sleep I will murder him!_

Boko gave him a flat look before gesturing to himself then to Luffy who I just noticed was sitting up with his legs crossed doing nothing but watching the proceedings and I couldn't help but question why the so called captain wasn't the one taking charge as Boko stated, "Devil fruit" before pointing at the drowned room, "Salt water"

I watched with satisfaction as Zoro opened his mouth a few times obviously trying to come up with an argument before the boy grit his teeth, gave a curt nod and immediately dragged Usopp to the entrance so they could fix the hole and helpfully get the water out.

I glanced over at Boko to see him standing there with his arms crossed as he stared at me causing me to shift and ask nervously, "What?..." hoping he wasn't still mad about me kicking Luffy.

"Tell us what to do." Boko said flatly as if I should know that. I couldn't help but stare at him in shock before glancing at Luffy who also was looking at me expectantly.

"What?..." I once again asked not at all understanding how this crew worked, Luffy was the captain and those were supposed to be giving orders. Boko was the first mate so him giving orders was understandable I supposed but both of them were looking at me as if it was my job to boss them around and normally I wouldn't hesitate to do just that but currently I was too confused as to why they would want me to as I held Chou-Chou close to my chest.

"Shishishi you're the navigator." Luffy laughed as if it was obvious and a navigator I was. Only I wasn't _his_ navigator, and I wasn't part of his crew so it still made more sense for Luffy or Boko to take charge not have a none crewmember doing it.

"And the one that knows how to sail. So are you going to take charge or are we going to sink" Boko asked flatly as he gestured to a rather large wave that was going to crash on us.

"Shit!" I screamed at the sight of it before yelling, "Hard to port!" while running up the stairs not thinking twice as I started barking orders left and right while forcing myself to ignore the shock of both of them doing exactly as I said not once questioning me.

"Oi! Look another boat!" Luffy yelled in excitement only when I glanced in the direction he was pointing I could see nothing but the raging storm.

"Focus!" Boko yelled at Luffy causing me to shake my head and once again focus on keeping us afloat. I couldn't help but grin as we continued to battle the storm at some point Zoro and Usopp having come back up onto the deck and were now following _my_ orders without question. It was obvious all of them trusted me to lead them out of the storm safely and I couldn't help but grin wider at my friends... _my friends…_ the thought causing me to falter for just a moment and my smile to dim only to vanish completely as a wave crashed down onto us forcing my attention back to the situation at hand never once letting go of Chou-Chou.

* * *

General notes:

Feedback is encouraged

If you have any questions feel free to ask

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217

 **Sunstreakers note:**

Random boat yay! XD

 **Phoenix's notes:**

Will the straw hats survive the storm? Will we learn more of this mysterious boat? is Luffy seeing things? Find out all this and more, next time on 'Shattered but not Broken!'

 ** _Shout outs:_**

otaku1325: your welcome :D

Werva: It'll be awhile before Boko officially joins the crew, you'll have to wait for the grand line. We have something else planed for Arlong Park but I'm glad you like Chou-Chou being on the crew. I hope I didn't over look him to much in this chapter but unfortunately he can't really do much in a storm.


	21. 21 Sailing Alone

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143 and her OC.

Author's notes:

Unknown viewpoint (mahaha)

If it's in italics like this its thoughts/dreams

* * *

so those wondering why some things are underlined its because we decided to change those things after posting and felt it would be easier for those who have read it to find what we changed

* * *

 **21, Sailing Alone**

I cursed as my long silver hair flew into my face blocking my vision as I tried to adjust the sails on my small boat, a fierce storm having appeared out of nowhere while I had been distracted trying to find something to eat below deck. I quickly let go of the ropes as I tied my hair up trying to get it out of the way. Only to glare up at the rope as it snapped free and cursed before scrambling up the mast and grabbing hold of it. I grit my teeth as I swiftly tied the rope back into place.

"Brilliant idea Laslyth…..just brilliant…..what could possibly go wrong sailing on one's own…" I cursed at myself as I jumped back down to the deck below while finally managing to tie my hair up. I ignored the impact and instead focused on pulling the sail in more to keep the wind from tearing it to pieces. Around me the ship tossed about on the waves as the wind howled in my ears. I scowled as my hair whipped about my face, once more coming loose from my braids. I shook my head a bit as I finally managed to pull the sail to half sail and tied the ropes down tightly.

I glanced around at the raging ocean bracing myself as a wave crashed over the deck the wood becoming slicker under my feet. However, despite the treacherous footing I kept my balance easily, shifting my weight as the boat moved. I cursed as a wave crashed over me drenching me once more with water my clothes already sticking to my skin and feeling heavy.

I glared down at my outfit in frustration the dark green tunic, which looked black from being wet and black pants that clung to my skin. I was tempted to take it off but with the storm raging I know I'd probably end up losing my only shirt if I did so. Not to mention the fact my staff was strapped across my back with a black leather strap. I had even brought the horn I always wore when I had left home. Why I wasn't sure probably for sentimental reasons I supposed. I cursed as the black boots that ended against my mid-calf sloshed full of water from the storm. I wanted to take them off but couldn't risk losing them in the storm either, as they were the only ones I owned.

I coughed as a wave crashed over me once more the taste of saltwater filling my mouth. I shook my head and blinked clearing my vision as I once more glanced around the horizon.

"It's not the time to lose focus Laslyth…." I mutter as I moved about the small boat making sure the other ropes and such are still secure. As I did the wind continued to whip about me drops of sea water hitting my exposed skin like drops of ice.

I ignored it though the cold not affecting me, once all the ropes where secure I moved back to the rudder of the boat and grabbed ahold of it with one hand. My eyes flicked over the raging sea as I steered the boat to face the waves, the bow cutting through the crest of the waves and avoiding being capsized. I quickly reached out and grabbed hold of the rope that controlled the sails position and moved it so it was in the wind. In this way I used the winds of the storm to my advantage rather than be at the complete mercy of the storm.

I braced myself as the boat crested a rather tall wave, the bow hanging suspended in the air for a split second before it plunged down the opposite side. It was then I saw the shape of a nearby ship outlined against the stormy skies. The ship wasn't very far off, no more than a half a league at best.

I glanced around the deck of the boat wondering if I had something I could use to grab the ships attention. I knew the boat I was in currently wouldn't hold up for much longer in a storm this violent. It was around this time lightning flashed across the skies striking the sail of the boat causing my entire body to jerk backwards away from the mast and sail and the immediate area of the lighting strike.

"Well….that escalated quickly…" I muttered as I glared up at the skies and then at the sail which was currently on fire and being extinguished slowly by the rain.

I cursed vehemently as I looked at the half burned sail before screaming up at the sky, "Really?! What the hell did I do to piss off the gods?" My tone frustrated as I tried to think of a way to still sail and keep from capsizing. I cursed once more and scrambled up the still smoking mast to survey the damage better in hopes to find a solution.

I scowled as I surveyed the damage the burn was ragged some of the sail being burnt in other places not just the edge. It was not something I could repair easily in such a storm. I jumped back down to the deck as the sail fluttered uselessly in the wind before it tore free completely. I ran to the rudder and shoved my weight against it as it started to turn to the port side the boat slowly turning as well.

"Oh no you don't…" I muttered as I strained and just managed to get the bow pointed forward as it went up another wave and back down. As water splashed up over the railing I blinked and noticed the ship was a lot closer and I could faintly see figures moving about on deck. I wasn't able to focus much longer as lightening once again flashed lighting up the entire area. My head snapped up at the sound of a crack and my eyes widened as the mast was once more struck by lightning. This time however the mast shattered and toppled towards the side of the boat seemingly in slow motion.

"What the hell happened to lightning not striking the same place twice!?" I yelled as the mast crashed through the railing and into the sea. As it did the boat seemed to buck under my feet before it tilted and slowly started to capsize.

"Fuck!" I shouted before scrambling up onto the railing on the opposite side. I tensed as the boat gained speed the more it tilted before it finally slammed into the sea belly up. I clung onto the hull of the boat ignoring it as a few barnacles cut my hands. I looked back over to where I had seen the ship and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing it still there. I glanced around wondering how to attract their attention as I had nothing that I could wave or anything they might see. My eyes flicked up to the sky as lightening once more flashed across the sky.

"Hmm lightning….light…..might work…." I muttered to myself closing my eyes and concentrating. I reached deep within myself feeling my Fae, or life force. I took a few slow deep breaths as I grasped onto the energy focusing it in my right palm. As soon as I had gathered enough my hands and fingers tingling as if asleep I thrust my hand upward sending out a flare of white blue light. I immediately felt drained swaying and nearly sliding off the hull of the boat. My skin which usually had a glow to it seemed dulled as well from the action. "Maybe not the best idea…" I thought as I blinked and shook my head trying to clear my mind. I grit my teeth and clung tighter to the hull my nails gouging the wood from the force of my grip.

"Please let them have seen it…." I thought desperately as I looked back at the ship. As I did the boat started to tilt once more and as I looked I paled, an impressive feat, at seeing the wave that now loomed over me.

"You have got to be kidding me…" I muttered as the wave descended slamming into me and smashing the boat apart. Immediately I was underwater debris sinking down around me and seawater filling my mouth.

* * *

 **General notes:**

Feedback is encouraged

If you have any questions feel free to ask

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217

 **Sunstreakers note:**

Yay now….'how will he survive' is the question :)

 **Phoenix's notes:**

Who is this mysteries person? Are the writers really bringing in another character? Find out next time on 'Shattered but not Broken'

 **Shout outs:**

Weava: lol I see your point but it would take away from what I have planned :D so basically we have a lot already written out. we had decided to only post on Sundays but because of how far ahead we are compared to whats posted we've decided to post Wednesdays and Sundays tell we've cut up with our self's. with Sunstreakers help things are coming out a lot more quicker and we're currently on chapter 27… so the chapters coming up (that haven't yet been posted) will help lead up to what we have planned and hopefully explain why Boko joining won't be happening anytime soon.

Otaku1325: right now no one is Luffy's first mate but we'll see more into that in chapter 24 :D just haven't posted it yet. But I know it's been awhile so I'll just go over chapter 3 to help explain. In that chapter Boko does agree to be a pirate because he can't do anything else but doesn't agree to join Luffy nor is he asked to. Currently Boko is only traveling with them because of circumstances like being ran out of town or not having a boat of his own etc. Zoro who came after Boko has just assumed Boko to be the first mate and those calls him 'suicidal first mate' which leads to everyone else that joins to think he is. and although Boko always says his not everyone things his denying the suicidal part where in fact his denying the first mate part. I hope that helped and am sorry for the confusion i'll need to figure out how to fix that in my writing. I'm also glad you liked Nami's view and you can expect more chapters to come in other crew members viewpoints.


	22. 22, A Storm's Promise

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143.

 **Attention!**

Beta reader needed! If interested please PM me

 **Author's notes:**

Zoro's viewpoint

 _If it's in italics like this its thoughts/dreams_

* * *

 **22, A Storm's Promise**

I grunted slightly as I pulled on some ropes yanking the sail up for what felt like the tenth time before jumping down and yanking off my shirt having groaned sick of it sticking to me. I didn't give it a second thought as I tossed it to the side a frown starting to form as I noticed our shitty suicidal first mate leaning against the railing of the ship looking like he was going to pass out or throw up. I scowled as I mumbled, "Fucking suicidal first mate." in aggravation knowing his condition was due to his refusal to eat.

"Zoro! Half-mast!" Nami screamed causing me to grit my teeth and immediately start climbing back up despite having just finished bringing the sail in. My eyes catching sight of a flicker of light and on a second glance I could faintly see what looked like a ship on fire. I was about to call out to the others when I spotted the damn suicidal bastard jump over the railing and into the raging sea.

"Fucking hell!" I snapped in pure aggravation at the idiot wishing he would wait tell after the storm had passed as I launched myself off the mast and dove into the water after him. I quickly scanned the water ignoring how my eyes burned before spotting the idiot slowly sinking. I grit my teeth in mild anger as I swam towards him and grabbed the back of his shirt along with his scarf before pushing the both of us up, it not taking long before I broke the surface.

"Shit…" I cursed as a wave crashed over me before I managed to once again break the surface, "oi!" I called up at the ship

"I'm on it!" Usopp yelled and continued to yell while throwing down some rope, "I the great captain Usopp will save…"

"Shut the fuck up!" I snapped not even wanting to hear him finish that sentence as I grabbed the rope and attempted to pull the both of us up only for it to instead cause me to yank backwards and for the rope to fly into the sea. I could feel a vein on my head pulse as I screamed, "You idiot!"

"I got you!" Luffy screamed and much to my annoyance shot out his arm and forcefully yanked both of us back onto the ship or rather into Usopp and then straight into the mast.

"What the hell!" I screamed jumping to my feet ready to beat the shit out of my idiot captain.

"Boko!" Nami screamed rushing to the boy who was coughing only for her to slam her first into the top of his head screaming, "You baka! You could have drowned!"

"That was the idea" I said aggravatedly, "Fucking suicidal first mate."

"I'm not." Boko groaned out flopping backwards onto the deck as the witch deemed it necessary to continue kicking him and I really hoped she gave the idiot a concussion while the damn mutt Boko had picked up barked its head off while in her arms. The damn thing not having stopped since the storm started.

I scowled at it before I scanned the storm around us and mumbling, "Huh… could'of sworn I saw a boat…"

"You saw it to! Shishishi I told you I saw a boat!" Luffy grinned glancing at Nami and Boko causing her to pause in her kicking of Boko.

"I never said you didn't see one!" Nami snapped at Luffy

"shishishi let's go find it!" Luffy said excitedly

"Last I saw it was on fire." I scoffed believing it probably had sank already

"Oh…" Luffy said as if in thought, "the one I saw wasn't… must have been a different one."

I felt like face palming at Luffy's stupidity. Only to groan at the fact this boy was unfortunately my captain, as I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"It was on fire!" Nami screamed immediately looking around for the ship, "Why the hell didn't you say anything!"

"If you didn't notice I was I little busy!" I snapped gesturing to Boko who appeared to have passed out.

"Ahhh! You killed him!" Usopp screamed hiding behind the mast and pointing at Nami accusingly

"He's not dead." I said aggravatedly

"That baka!" Nami yelled as she started to shake the suicidal boy will screaming, "We're in the middle of a storm! Wake up!" before pointing at me yelling, "An you! Why didn't you say anything! Those people could need our help!"

"It was on fire they're probable dead already!" I scoffed in reassurance

"How does that make it better?!" the she witched screamed before finding it necessary to hit me upside the head

"What the hell women!" I screamed holding my head finding it odd how hard the damn witch could punch.

"You should have said something sooner!" the witch yelled

"Shishishi let's go find the boats!" Luffy yelled excitedly will looking around

"Are you crazy!" Usopp screamed, "Does no one care she just killed Boko!"

"I did not kill him!" Nami screamed her teeth oddly sharp

Luffy let out another laugh as he pointedly poked Boko's scarf where we both knew his gills were hidden, the action causing an immediate grown of discomfort along with him twitching a way slightly but otherwise remaining where he was.

"He lives!" Usopp screamed as he pointed at Boko having seen him move.

I scoffed rolling my eyes before scanning the horizon seeing no sign of the ship. I frowned slightly as I caught sight of a strange light in the distance; it looked like lightning only seeming to come from the sea rather than the sky, as Nami screamed, "of course he is! Aghh! We don't have time for this! Luffy! Zoro!" the sound of my name causing me to glance at her as she continued to yell, "Get that damn sail down we are getting out of this damn storm! Usopp wake the baka up!"

"Pass" Boko said refusing to get up causing me to scoff and yank the boy up.

"You're with me!" I snapped forcing him to go up the mast with me so I could keep an eye on the idiot, Boko not once protesting as Luffy laughed and followed us up.

-X-X-X-

I leaned against the mast of the ship looking out at the now calm ocean before glancing back at the rest of the crew. They were all exhausted; Nami was sitting or more like spiraled out on the stairs with Chou-Chou panting in her lap. Why the damn mutt was exhausted I had no idea, all it did was bark at us. Luffy and Usopp where spiraled out on the deck staring at the sky and Boko was sitting down next to me watching the rest of the crew. We all looked as if we had just been beaten up. Everyone was groaning and panting, even I felt exhausted though I was making a point not to show it.

The air was stiff and after that disaster, I wondered if the rest of our journey would be much the same. We hadn't been a very good team, constantly bumping into each other. To top it off Boko had been more suicidal than normal, and every time I turned my back he was trying to jump ship. I glanced down slightly at him noting he seemed to have calmed since the storm passed.

I gentle kicker him with my foot and at his look I raised my eyebrow at him. There were two questions I had in mind; one _was this going to be a normal thing during a storm_ and two _why?_

Boko but his thumb at my look before saying softly, "I… I don't know…"

"tsk" I scoffed with announcer knowing I was going to have to keep an even closer eye on the idiot during storms.

"I… she…" he glanced out at the sea before saying, "she was calling me…"

"tsk that doesn't mean to follow." I scoffed aggravatedly knowing he was refuting to the ocean. I didn't know if he really could understand the sea but it did make scene since he was a fish and it also made him incredibly stupid for constantly trying to go to her or it or whatever the damn ocean was.

"I give up… you guys are hopeless and are going to die out here…" Nami whined

"I didn't know how scary the sea could be…" Usopp shivered

"tsk" I glanced at Luffy as I saw him chewing on his lip clearly pouting at his crew. I imagine this wasn't the crew he had hoped for. Nami clearly only cared about herself, Boko was constantly trying to kill himself and Usopp was in way over his head and I didn't have the faintest idea how to work in a team.

I looked over as Boko sighed quietly looking around at the crew and focusing on Luffy before he said, "alright." he then stood up and stretched causing his bones to pop as he did, "that wasn't to bad" the words causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Are you crazy?! We nearly dead!" Usopp screamed as he waved his arms around in exasperation while still lying on the ground.

"That's what happens when you join pirates! That's all life is! just running around making everyone else's life a living hell and getting killed and killing and" Nami began to scream in frustration only to shirk as Boko suddenly picked her up and slung her over his shoulder before moving to the upper deck calmly. Nami quickly grabbing Chou-Chou with one arm as the other pounded on his back while screaming "put me down!"

I glanced slightly at Luffy who intern looked at me before we both moved and started following after them. Usopp giving an odd squawk before running after all of us to the upper deck near the ships figure head.

I smiled slightly at the sight before us as Luffy laughed delightedly and rushed forward sitting on the figure head. One glance at Usopp showed he too was staring, his face seemed to be twisted between awe or bursting into some emotional outburst. Nami seemed to slowly stop her rant taking note of the others silence her expression becoming confused.

"This is what it's about" Boko said his voice indifferent as he placed Nami down and turned her around.

I gave a slight smile as Nami gasped taking in the sight before her, Chou-Chou also giving a slight breathy bark before I glanced back at the sight. In front of us we could see the sun rising with a soft fog in the sky from the storm, a rainbow arching through the fog and disappearing beyond the horizon. The sun's rays playing across the water making it shimmer in various orange hues.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed as he glanced back at us saying, "Worth it!"

"Agreed" Boko hummed softly as he leaned against the railing a look of longing in his eyes as he gazed out at the sea. I sighed as I stepped next to him and leaned against the railing allowing my arm to lightly press against his in order to stop him from attempting to jump into the sea... _again.._.

"It is beautiful…" Nami said in awe as she walked over to the railing and stood at Boko's other side with Chou-Chou still in her arms. I glanced slightly to my right as Usopp stepped next to me will placing his hands onto the railing having a grin that was similar to Luffy's as he looked out and whispered softly, "definitely worth it…"

"It is" I hummed as I looked back out with the rest of my crewmates. _If all the storms we came across end like this then it will be worth it._

* * *

General notes:

Feedback is encouraged

 **This story needs a beta reader so don't hesitate to message me if you're interested**

If you have any questions feel free to ask

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217

 **Sunstreakers note:**

 _Hmm no comment lol_

 **Phoenix's notes:**

You can't do no comment the whole reason for this is to make comments you baka :P

 ** _Shout outs:_**

Otaku1325: ehh yeah… I'm going to start looking for a beta reader again. It's really fun writing with sunstreaker but we both suck at grammar


	23. 23 Voyage part 1

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143.

 **Beta reader needed! If interested please PM me**

Author's notes:

Laslyth's viewpoint

If it's in italics like this its thoughts/dreams

* * *

so those wondering why some things are underlined its because we decided to change those things after posting and felt it would be easier for those who have read it to find what we changed

* * *

 **23, Voyage part 1**

I kicked up to the surface and gasped as I took in a lungful of air only to be shoved down once more as a wave pushed me back under. Under water the sea seemed to be almost calm belying the raging storm at the surface. I scowled mentally as I straightened and glared upwards, lightning lighting up the water as it flashed overhead.

"I'm not going to die like this!" I thought as I once more propelled myself up to the surface this time as I surfaced I grabbed onto a piece of floating wood, debris from the ship no doubt. I clung to it coughing as a wave crashed over me once more and shaking saltwater out of my eyes.

I looked up at the sky and noted that while still storming it seemed to be slowly dying out. I glanced around looking for the ship I had seen earlier and sighed as I spotted it in the distance, over 10 miles away. If I wasn't so drained I might have been able to swim after it but as it was there was no chance I could manage it.

"Damn." I muttered only to immediately regret it as a wave hit me seawater once more filling my mouth. I coughed and sputtered as I spat out the water leaving my mouth feeling parched. I ignored it however as I clung to the piece of driftwood the seas around me slowly calming and the clouds rolling away. I sighed and glanced around spotting a larger piece of driftwood and swam over to it.

I pulled myself up onto the wood which thankfully stayed afloat with my added weight. I lay on my back ignoring the water soaking the back of my clothes and stared up at the stars as they shone above me. I smiled slightly as I gazed upwards despite the current situation I was in. I hummed softly as the sea lapped gently at the sides of my piece of driftwood.

"Well I'm certainly up the creek without a paddle." I groaned as I glanced around at the wreckage around me.

I sighed deciding to relax a bit with the immediate danger of the storm gone. I sat up carefully shifting my staff off my back setting it in my lap to keep it out of the water. Still feeling drained from using my fae I allowed myself to slip into my waking dreams. My breathing slowly decreased an my eyes became fixed on the stars above.

I was unsure of how much time had passed before the sun rose and I blinked taking in a deep breath of the salty air.. I glanced around the now calm ocean; the water was as smooth as a piece of blue glass. I smiled at the sight of the sunlight playing across the water. My clothes had dried partially or at least what wasn't still in the water.

"Water water everywhere and not a drop to drink." I hummed grimacing at the parched feeling of my throat and mouth. I sighed knowing there was nothing I could do about it currently. Instead I once more glanced around the horizon. I paused as a flicker of movement caught my eye about 15 miles to the north of where I was. I focused on it and smiled as I spotted a ship that looked to be about the same size as mine had been.

Even at the current distance I could see the bright green stripes on the hull of the ship and two dark haired men moving about on the deck. As I watched the ship get closer the sun rose higher in the sky it's warm rays dancing over my skin. Ihummed before waving my hands over my head my staff gripped in my right. Seeing I had the two men on decks attention I was relieved to see the ship turn towards me. It soon pulling up about two yards off from where I was.

"Thank the gods I thought I'd have to swim to the next island!" I called out my tone relieved

One of the men was of an average size and he had deeply tanned skin and along one side of his face I could make out a tattoo that read sea. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses as well as a pair of tan pants and a purple shirt as under a blue jacket. I took note of the slightly curved sword he wore on one hip before looking at his companion. He wore a pair of yellow plaid shorts and a black shirt as well as some sort of green trench coat. He also had a similar sword on one hip and wore a red head band of sorts as well.

"Are you alright?" the man with the tattoo asked

"Do you need help miss?!" the other asked bringing the boat closer to me.

I raised an eyebrow at them automatically thinking I was a woman before I said, "Well yes I could use the help, the storm destroyed my boat." I hummed as I tapped the driftwood under my feet that may have been part of the hull at one point.

"We'd be happy to help out a damsel in distress!" they both yelled each of them offering me their hand to pull me on deck.

I chuckled slightly and ignored their hands before slightly jumping onto the deck of their boat, "Well I do thank you for your aid." I said with a grin as I sat my staff against the mast.

"However, you are wrong about me being a damsel in distress." I hummed as I pulled off my tunic and cloak relieved to have the wet material off my back. I than sat down my staff settled over my lap after I laid my tunic and cloak out on the deck to dry in the sun.

"You're a guy!?" The tattooed guy yelled in shock

I chuckled and looked at him, "What you couldn't tell?" My tone amused as I leaned against the mast of the ship and looked at them.

"Aww man.. Here we thought you were a cute girl.." the tattooed man mumbled seemingly depressed as he sat down

I chuckled as I sat down and pulled off my boots dumping the water out over the side saying, "Well you still saved me either way and I thank you for it. My names Laslyth, may I ask you yours?" I asked curiously.

"My name's Johnny," the tattooed man said

"And I'm Yosaku!" the other man said will lighting a cigarette

"We are pirate hunters!" the two said in unison

"Oh? Sounds fun." I hummed as I looked at them and asked, "So how many have you caught? Nice to meet you by the way."

"Tons!" Johnny said with a grin

"Thousands!" Yosaku added

"We're the best!" they both declared rather boldly

I smirked amused at their obvious arrogance, "You know with the way you talk it sounds like you're trying to impress me. And you catching thousands is quite a feat with there only being two of you." I hummed amused once more tilting my head my hair falling away to reveal the point of my ears.

"What's wrong with your ears?!" Yosaku exclaimed as he suddenly got up close tilting his head to look at my ears.

I leaned away as I automatically covered them as I said slowly, "Nothing…"

"Yosaku you shouldn't point out people's flaws it's rude." Johnny scolded

"It's not a flaw they're normal…" I said offended at his words

"No there not." Yosaku said pushing my hair back so he could inspect my ears.

I cringed slightly hoping he wouldn't touch them as I said, "They're normal for my people…that's all that matters." I said flatly as I pulled away from Yosaku .

"Yosaku leave the girly man alone his deformity clearly upsets him!" Johnny once again scolded.

"Sorry…." Yosaku said moving away and sitting down.

I huffed as I said, "It's fine….Can't say I'm surprised…" muttering the last part as I carefully braided my hair so it hid the tips of my ears.

"So...to change the subject….where are you two headed? Going after a bounty?" I asked looking at Johnny.

"Of course! We are bounty hunters after all!" they both said with matching grins

I chuckled at their enthusiasm before I asked curiously, "So then your must be pretty good with those swords of yours?" I asked nodding at the swords at their waists.

Johnny drew himself up as he said arrogantly, "We're the best!"

I smirked and tilted my head as I said, "Oh? How about a friendly spar than?" wanting to see how good Johnny truly was. After all it had been a long while since I'd been able to spar with anyone.

Johnny laughed as he grinned saying, "I couldn't possibly spar with someone as delicate as you even if you're a boy. I wouldn't want to hurt our guest that would be rude."

I laughed at that as I stood up and said, "Come on. Just one swing. I might surprise you." I grinned "Or do you think I carry my weapons for pure show?"

"Alright but just remember you asked for it!" Johnny said taking out his sword.

I grinned and twirled my staff in hand as I said, "Ready when you are." as I watched Johnny's movements closely.

"You can't spar with that!" Yosaku scolded at me before handing me his sword, "You need a blade!" 

I examined his sword before setting my staff aside, "Well if you insist…" I said having never cared for the blade but trained with it anyway.

"Go easy on the delicate boy!" Yosaku told Johnny

I smirked as I drawled, "Looks can be deceiving." as I spun the sword in my hand slowly my stance shifting before I darted forward and struck out at Johnny's side testing his defenses. Johnny smirked and leapt forward his sword swinging down towards my chest. I grinned easily sidestepping the blow before knocking the sword from Johnny's hand an tossing him over my shoulder.

I glanced at Yosaku who was watching his jaw hanging open slightly before turning and looked at Johnny. I chuckled as I observed him as he was currently laying on his back groaning with a dazed look on his face. I stepped over to him and looked down as I asked, "So…." Only noticing that he actually looked pretty hurt, I frowned saying, "Maybe… I overestimated your ability…."

"Ha…." Johnny choked out, "You only won by a hair…." he said his eyes clearly dazed, "It was a close call… you only beat me because I did the honorable thing and went easy on you…. Bet that will teach you… next time" he groaned out as he rolled over onto his side

I blinked before offering my hand to help him up, "Are you okay….?" I asked with a frown

"Course… a little fall is nothing…" he mumbled waving his hand will training and trying to catch his breath.

"You sure?" I asked doubtfully

"Of course he's sure!" Yosaku said quickly moving over to check on Johnny, "He's a great bounty hunter, a little delicate thing like you won't slow him down!"

"I'm not doubting his ability as a bounty hunter…...just his pain tolerance…." I said slowly having honestly not hit him that hard. At least I thought I had not hit him that hard, I hadn't really sparred with many humans and could have overestimated my strength.

"My pain tolerance is perfectly fine!" Johnny yelled as he jumped to his feet just as a loud popping sound emitted from his back before he groaned and fell face first onto the deck.

"Ahhh! Partner!" Yosaku screamed in alarm.

* * *

 **General notes:**

Feedback is encouraged

If you have any questions feel free to ask

This story needs a beta reader so don't hesitate to message me if you're interested

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217

 **notes:**

Sunstreaker: That was amusing. So thoughts on the new character so far?

 **Phoenix:** pass

 **Sunstreaker:** What?! What happened to you can't skip commenting!

 **Phoenix:** Ehhh… fine... Hint… the new oc isn't human… ehh... can you guess what he is?

 **Shout outs:**

otaku1325: lol :D. hopefully I find one soon


	24. 24 My not First Mate

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143.

 **Beta reader needed! If interested please PM me**

Author's notes:

 **Monkey D Luffy's** viewpoint

 _If it's in italics like this its thoughts/dreams_

* * *

 **24, _My_ not _First Mate_**

I looked out at the ocean as I watched my ship…. _My ship_

"shishishi" I laughed as I couldn't help but grin. _I had a ship_. _A real ship._ A ship that was currently cutting throw the waves and sailing at a speed I had dreamed of. _She's perfect_

"shishishi" I laughed again as I glanced down at her perfect little sheep's head while I patted her. I had claimed her head as my special seat. It was the best spot on the whole ship. I could see everything she saw and with just a glance backwards I could see my crew…. _My crew…_

"shishishi" I laughed again. It hasn't been easy setting out with them in our new ship. Only just yesterday we had experienced our first storm together. It had been the first time we felt like a real crew. _My crew_.

Boko had been the one to pull that off and he wasn't even a member of _my_ crew. I hadn't known what to do and Nami had even said she had it. It hadn't crossed my mind that she would need a little push to take over her job. She was the navigator so it made sense for her to be in charge of all the navigating duties.

I glanced back at her, at where she was laying on a chair soaking up the sun while reading a book. _She wasn't my navigator… not yet anyway_ … Boko had to remind me of that. But I didn't understand that. How could she not be my navigator? The bet she had with Boko had long passed and yet here she was still sailing with us. Not only that but she was on _my ship_ , she had left her boat and even the boat I had been using back at the island where we picked Usopp.

It bugged me… I frowned as I glanced back out to the sea as the words Boko had spoken to me during the storm echoed in my mind

" _She's not your navigator. She's not apart of your crew. She won't ask for help. She doesn't trust you Lu. Not yet anyway… if you don't want to sink then you're going to have to confront her and make her do the job you chose her for."_

I didn't like that and it didn't make sense. Why wouldn't she trust me? She is apart of my crew. Why else would she stay on my ship? She's _my_ navigator and I refuse to take anyone else. She told me she would take care of that storm and I believed her. So I didn't go back out after making sure the food was secure.

Boko hadn't either, not for a while, not tell her cursing made it clear she did not have it. She needed help. I didn't want to go out though. I wanted her to call me out. I wanted her to ask, to trust me to do my job as captain and help her.

She didn't. And Boko had ended up telling me _'Get her to learn to trust you another time. When it doesn't endanger the rest of your crew.'_ and then he had gone out to confront her. And I hadn't stopped him.

I liked to believe she would have eventually asked us to help her but…. I frowned harder uncertain of whether or not she would have. I stared out at the sea for a moment, "shishishi" it didn't matter. She was _my_ navigator whether she knew it yet or not.

"shishishi" I laughed happily. My crew was coming along nicely. I had a swordsman, a navigator, a puppy, and a liar. Then there was Boko… my friend… my… he wasn't apart of my crew… even if he was on my ship… that also bugged me but he couldn't be… he wanted to be free and the kind of freedom he wanted was the same kind I wanted minus the title. That kind of freedom couldn't have a captain. I knew that, no matter how many times Zoro called him our first mate, he wasn't.

I frowned again, it would be cool if he was though. Boko knew how to take charge, how to lead and had an air about him that my crew clearly respected and seemed to know a lot about how Pirate crews were supposed to work. I wanted him to be my first mate… but even I know that was something I could never ask him. I could never ask someone to give up their freedom. The whole point of a pirate crew was to be free on the open sea. But pirate crews had to obey their captain even if I don't care what my crew does or if they go around hitting me or.. Or… or even _threatening to hide the food from me…_ I shivered at recalling nami's threat… before shaking my head... I still was the captain and Boko would have to accept that… but he wouldn't… couldn't… _3_ _years_ _does that…. 3 years without freedom… without proper food…_

I made a face as I thought over it. When it came to Nami, she was my navigator and one day even she would accept that for what it was. Boko was right though, she needed a push but she would come around.

Then there was Usopp who liked to claim the part of captain but that was just another one of his lies and I didn't believe he would ever challenge me for that position. I found myself hating the fact Boko had said one day Usopp would betray me. I don't believe Usopp would ever do that but Boko had still said it, had looked so sure of it and ever time Usopp claimed to be captain, I couldn't help but hear those words in my head no matter how hard I tried not to.

When it came to Zoro he had no problem calling me his captain and Chou-Chou even had been so happy and excited when I said he was apart of my crew that I know I have nothing to worry about when it came to them.

But with Boko… I couldn't be his captain.. I couldn't ask him to be my first mate… but that didn't mean he couldn't act like he was and it didn't mean I had to leave him on Usopp's island. Something I and Boko hadn't once brought up, because he could have stayed there. We hadn't been forced to leave; he wouldn't have been left stranded since we had left two other boats there. I also was aware that if we had left him, he would have had access to a doctor. Something he probably needs… _like a head doctor?.._ My frowned deepening not really knowing how to help him with that… it wasn't that he wanted to die like zoro thought but more of what he wanted would kill him… the sea was his family… his home… I know I couldn't stay away from ace even if it meant I would die… so I honestly didn't know what to do to help him because I couldn't stop him… and I couldn't ask him to join...

It didnt stop me from not wanting to leave him and the fact i didn't stop Zoro from bringing him on board or how I never stopped Zoro from pulling him out of the water. As far as I was concerned Boko could take on the rule of first mate for as long as he wanted to, I didn't mind even if he wasn't apart of my crew. I just could never call him my first mate but it didn't mean I had to correct the others when they called him it.

"shishishi" I laughed as I once again grinned out at the sea. As long as I didn't say it, as long as nothing threatened his freedom, like having a captain, then he could stay, he would have no reason to leave and he could continue to act the part of my first mate, "shishishi" I laughed again rather happy with the idea. It wouldn't be permanent; I knew I would eventually have to take on a real first mate. Someone that accepted me as their captain but I had a feeling Zoro could take that role when that time came but for now Boko would play that part even if I wasn't his captain, "shishishi"

"As fun and exciting as it is to finally have a ship, you're forgetting something." A voice said from behind me drawing me away from my thoughts.

"shishishi" I laughed glancing back to see Boko standing by _my_ special seat as I asked still grinning, "What's that?" Then I watched and followed Boko's finger as he rather slowly pointed at the sail.

My eyes stared at it for a moment. It was a moment like this and moments before it that had been the reason I hadn't left him on Usopp's island, the reason why I didn't mind someone that wasn't on my crew acting as my first mate.

"shishishi. I need paint" I grinned because this really was something no pirate crew should lack or captain should forget to do and I had been so busy enjoying my new ship and crew that I actually forgot it.

"Already on the deck along with some practice flags to get it right" Boko stated seeming already bored with the conversation but I could tell he was just as excited as I was.

"shishishi" I laughed as I immediately jumped off my seat and quickly ran over to where I could see some paint cans sitting on the deck, not hesitating to drag _my_ not _first mate_ with me.

* * *

 **General notes:**

Feedback is encouraged

If you have any questions feel free to ask

This story needs a beta reader so don't hesitate to message me if you're interested

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217

 **notes:**

 **Sunstreaker:** Hoist the colors high!

 **Phoenix:** Alright so there you go :D Luffy's thoughts on who is or rather isn't his first mate


	25. 25 Pride

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a fan made fiction. I do not own one piece or any of its characters. One piece is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Shonnan Jump Manga, and Elichiro Oda. I only own my OC and am writing this for my own amusement with Missus Sunstreaker 3143.

 **hi everyone so we found a beta reader and are now editing all of the chapters. so we wont be writing for a bit tell its all caught up but as I said before we are ahead of whats posted so we'll continue to update weekly but since we arnt writing right now their may be a pause for you guys once we get to chp 27 hopefully its not to long**

Author's notes:

 **Boko's** viewpoint

 _If it's in italics like this its thoughts/dreams_

* * *

 **25, Pride**

I yawned as I stretched out on the deck while chewing on my thumb and ignoring Chou-Chou who quickly climbed on top of my back. The dog having been following me around ever since I failed to finish his treasure. I sighed softly not able to do much about it tell luffy designed his pirate mark. I shifted my head slightly so I could watch as Luffy diligently began to paint on one of the flags I had managed to find. He's tongue sticking out as he concentrated on his painting.

"Boko!" Nami said suddenly as she got up from her chair and started heading to her room, "I need your help!"

I whined lowly as I continued to chew on my thumb before saying, "Pass."

"What? You can't pass! You don't even know what I need help with!" she snapped before she picked Chou-Chou up off of me and then pulled me up by the back of my shirt causing me to once again whine in protest.

"Shishishi" Luffy laughed rather helpfully as Nami lead me away and I vaguely wondered when Nami stopped being afraid of me.

Nami pulled me to her room or rather what was supposed to be the captains room and over to a desk that held a large crate full of rolled up papers. "Here carry this for me." She said as she grabbed several sharpened pencils and other writing supplies.

I whined lowly at the chore but did as she asked as I took the pencils and several papers, my arms soon filled with her junk. I followed her back to the deck where she moved over to several barrels and set her writing utensils down on one.

"Alright you can set that down here." Nami said as she pointed at a spot next to one of the barrels, holding Chou-chou under one arm as she did.

Only i didn't move and instead just stared at her with a raised eyebrow and after a minute of us staring at each other Nami shifted until she said softly, "please?..."

I hummed before placing the stuff where she had pointed but before i could leave she quickly pushed me down onto one of the barrels saying, "i still need your help"

"With?.." I asked with a low whine of protest as she sat down across from me pulling chou-chou into her lap and grabbing a random paper that had a bunch of squiggly lines on it.

"This" she said with a grin, "you said you knew the basics of navigation right? So I figured I could teach you!"

"Oh…" I said staring at the piece of paper as Chou-Chou barked in nami's arms before I said flatly, "pass" and tried to move away from her

"What? No! You can't pass. You need to know this stuff" she said sternly

"Pass." I yet again stated as i made a face at the squiggly lines. I was an atlantean i didn't need to know how to read those weird maps. _If I wanted to go somewhere I could just swim and have the sea guide…._ My breath involuntarily hitching as i forced myself to stop that train of thought. _I can't swim…_

"No passing. You need to know this." Nami said sternly before she started going into a lecture about how to read the map along with quizzing me on what I know. I couldn't really tell if it was because she didn't want to leave Luffy and the others without a navigator or if she just liked the idea of someone helping her.

 _"One minute it seems like she intends to stay the next it seems like she can't wait to leave…"_ I thought glancing at her as she pointed at the side of the map where some numbers where.

"Now this is your latitude and longitude it helps you show where your position is, as well as other locations." Nami said

I gave a soft humm at her before asking, "How much money do you have?"

"What does that have to do with navigating?" Nami snapped aggravated

"Everything." I hummed softly as I glanced at her, my eyes focusing on her shoulder.

Nami stiffened as she turned away slightly before she snapped. "Do you want me to teach you or not?' her tone defensive as she held her shoulder.

"Defensive" I hummed softly earning a scowl from nami causing me to say, "don't forget who your talking to" my voice in different as i glanced back out to the sea, "we both know why you want to teach me. Your leaving. Your choosing to return to your life as a slave"

Nami stiffened before she hissed, "Choosing? You think i want to?"

"I think you're afraid" i said softly glancing at her, "i know that feeling…." I once again glanced out at the sea, "but you know who to ask if you want out"

Nami bit her lip as she glanced at luffy and said softly, "it's different…. He cant help me…" the action causing chou-chou to whine and lick Nami's hand.

"Maybe not, maybe he can." i said softly, "you won't know till you ask"

Nami bit her lip more before saying quietly, "can we just focus on you learning this…"

"If you wish" I hummed glancing at her

"Good...so…what is this then" Nami said as she once more pointed at the numbers.

I hummed at her putting my head in one of my hands as I cocked my head to the side looking at her.

"Latitude" I stated plainly causing her to smile only to frown as I said, "or longitude"

She sighed saying, "it's common for people to mix them up but you were right the first time and if it helps what I use to do to remember is that longitude lines are long and tend to be constant. Latitude lines get progressively smaller the further from the equator."

I hummed glancing to the other side of the ship. I could see Zoro napping. _"these guys are going to be screwed if she leaves."_ I glanced back at her to see her eyes had narrowed at me, _"she doesn't think I'm listening."_

"That may help" I told her, "but longitude and latitude sound rather similar to me so I doubt I'll remember." I glanced over to the side to see Luffy still trying to paint his pirate flag.

"Oh?" she said chewing her lip, "Well…you just need to listen to the first part of the word then. Long is east or west and Lati is north or south"

I hummed still not really getting the difference, "that will be hard to remember." I said vaguely, looking over to the top of the deck to see Usopp playing with a wooden sword.

"I guess that doesn't really help huh" Nami said looking thoughtful as she smiled, "I know think of a ladder. "

I glanced back at her raising an eyebrow. She smiled saying, "A ladder has two long sticks and many rungs that run between those sticks."

"so" I asked not seeing where she was going with this

"so" she repeated saying, "Think of all the ladders horizontal rungs as lines of latitude or ladder-tude. And then to remember Longitude think about how your mouth opens tall like a ladder you go up and down."

"Huh" I said looking thoughtful, "that might work"

"Good." Nami said nodding as Chou-Chou nozzled against her.

I hummed at her as Usopp ran over and jumped over the railing onto the lower deck of the ship screaming, "Attack them, men! Attack!"

Zoro yawned tiredly seeming to try and ignore Usopp's cries as Nami gave a sigh and whispered, "Just ignore him."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that still not liking Usopp and thinking it best to just throw him overboard.

Usopp glanced around at all of us before saying disappointedly, "C'mon you guys. Show some interest in other people… "

"All Done!" Luffy screamed jumping up with his painting. "look! A Pirate flag!"before proudly holding up a poorly drawn flag of a skull and crossbones with a straw hat on top of its head.

I hummed at him with a frown, "what was that saying again…" I asked cocking my head to the side as I looked at it.

Nami glanced at me as Luffy said, "now that Usopp's joined and we have a crew. We need to have our own mark!"

"that's our mark?" Zoro asked looking dumb founded as everyone but me crowded around the flag

"whad'ya think? Nice, huh?!" Luffy asked excitedly

"A pirate flag is the symbol of death. A symbol of fear!" Zoro said staring at the flag in horror

"I do sense fear, though… fear of your talent." Nami said staring at the flag as chou-chou whimpered in her arms and made a face at the design.

"O'yeah!" I said putting my fist into my open palm as everyone turned to look at me, "if you don't have anything nice to say do say something," I then glanced at Luffy stating a matter-of-factly, "flag looks like shit"

"It's don't!" Nami screamed, "Don't say anything at all!"

"why wouldn't you say something?" Luffy asked cocking his head to the side in wonder

"he just said your flag looks like shit!" Nami screamed, "why are you taking his side" but Luffy just laughed.

"Lu a pirate flag is supposed to be a symbol of pride for your crew not horror and shame" I said with a frown as I looked at the drawing, "but it's a good rough draft…"

"shishishi ok then you can paint it" Luffy grinned at me with clear excitement only for me to tense at the idea. This was important for him and his crew and someone in the crew needed to be the one to paint it.

"pass" I said flatly with a frown causing Luffy to pout. I was expecting him to ask why like he normally did to get me to do what he wanted only this time he said nothing.

"tsk tsk tsk…" Usopp said waving his finger, "wish you would've told me first! Don't forget about me, the gifted artist!"

"Gifted artist?" Luffy questioned

"I've drawn graffiti on walls for 50 years straight!" Usopp stated

"doing something for so long doesn't mean your good" I told him only to glance at the front of the ship and cock my head to the side as I could faintly hear something

"o..uh… right" Usopp said then recovering said, "when it comes to painting, my 50 years have put me in a league all my own!"

Still doesn't make you good" I told him standing up to walk to the upper deck

"Awesome! 50 years?!" Luffy screamed impressed

"That means he's an old man now!" Zoro said

"Not only that, he must have 5 or 6 grandkids by now!" Nami told them as i walked up the stairs faintly hearing chou-chou barking in laughter.

"That's still awesome!" Luffy yelled out

"Hey!" Usopp yelled at them as I walked across the top deck looking out at sea.

I frowned as I listened closely to the oceans waves the word ' _storm'_ practically whispering in my ear. Then there was the way she moved and the scent that drifted into my nose alerting me to an island nearby causing me to frown and yell, "oi nami!" as usopp began working on another pirate flag.

"Huh…" I heard her before she made her way up onto the deck, "do you see something."

I hummed before asking, "we heading to an island?"

"Oh… you noticed that." She said grinning at me before pulling out a map and shifting chou-chou in her arms, "yeah, if we keep heading in this direction we should be able to see the island soon."

As she showed me the map along with her compass I gave both of them a slight glance not really looking at either before looking back out to sea. "Aren't we a little off course?" I asked her causing her to sequel and hug me

"I'll make you a navigator yet!" she declared before ordering Zoro to adjust the heading.

"huh…" I asked cocking my head, ' _she thinks I read the map and used the compass… which side of the compass arrow are you supposed to use?...'_ I sighed, ' _guess it doesn't matter'_

"I'll need to get you your own compass" I heard Nami say as she walked back down the stairs…

 _"Shit"_ I thought, _"I'll just ask her how it works later"_

"alright! Behold this work of art!" Usopp called out. I sighed glancing once more out to sea longingly before walking back down to see Usopp holding up his flag with Zoro and Luffy standing beside him as they looked at it.

"tadah!" Usopp screamed causing me to cock my head to the side as I raised an eyebrow. ' _Seriously?'_

"Who told you to make your flag?!" Luffy asked.

Zoro and Luffy then both hit him upside the head much to my satisfaction. Usopp really needed to get it through his head that Luffy was his captain.

"Ok! Ok!" Usopp yelled covering his head before pulling out another flag this one with the straw hat on it.

"I guess this one is more like it" Usopp said looking smug

"wow. It's pretty good!" Nami told him

"yeah! It's good! I like it!" Luffy declared

"so this is our mark… " Zoro said staring at it.

"not bad" I stated with a hum, ' _now i can finish Chou-Chou's treasure'_ unable to help biting my thumb in nervousness as i glanced at chou-chou who was still in nami's arms and barking excitedly at the flag will his tail wagged.

"alright! Usopp! Draw one on the sail, too!" Luffy said pointing up to the sail

"right!" he said with a cheer

"want help?" I asked cocking my head

"you know how to paint" Usopp said looking at me in shock

I hesitated for a split second as my mind once again reminded me that life was dead before saying softly and glancing down, "no"

"then why offer to help" Usopp screamed at me

I shrugged with a hum, "didn't think you could hold the rope and paint cans while painting on a sail"

"I didn't think so either" Zoro said giving me a sideways look, "guess he's good on his own." Zoro then want back to his spot to lay down as I decided to follow him.

"ahh!" Usopp screamed, "Wait! I do need help!"

Luffy laughed as he said, "I want to help."

"No painting!" Nami yelled at him then glancing at me and Zoro said, "Zoro you help them"

"huh! What about you" Zoro yelled then as an afterthought said, "and him" as he pointed at me while i raised an eyebrow at her

"we have to talk ship." Nami told him, "unless you want to know how to navigate.."

"tsk… I'm good" Zoro told her

She grinned at me only for it to vanish as I asked, "the red arrow on the compass is the one that points south right?" I asked taking a guess it was a 50/50 chance of getting it right after all

Nami's groan however only informed me that I guessed wrong as she once again pulled out her compass and map will going into a rant about how to read a compass and showing me how to aligned it with the map.

* * *

 **General notes:**

Feedback is encouraged

If you have any questions feel free to ask

To see pictures for this story go to DeviantArt it will be under the user ID blackphoenix2217


End file.
